Unexpected
by Gody
Summary: Harry ne s'attendait pas à devoir vivre avec son parrain, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu de sa vie. Et il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'un étrange nouvel élève arrive dans sa classe. Et si seulement ce Drago Malfoy pouvait le laisser respirer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors comme la plupart de ceux qui sont habitués à me lire devait s'en douter… Je vais commencer deux nouvelles fics dans le courant de la semaine afin de remplacer « Of Griffondor and Serpentard » ainsi que « Bloody Time » ! Celle-ci est ma première ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Unexpected**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry ne se souvenait pas grand-chose des 5 premières années de sa vie. Pas qu'il aurait voulu s'en souvenir de toute façon. Il ignorait d'où était venue l'idée saugrenue des orphelins que leurs parents décédés les avaient forcément aimés et chéris. Peut-être que ces chers parents idéalisés les avaient battus, détestés et méprisés. Il n'en savait rien et, pour le moment, s'en fichait complètement. Son regard dériva vers les lumières de la nuit alors que son oncle Vernon les conduisait vers une énième soirée mondaine. Il détestait ces soirées. Il était obligé de sourire comme un imbécile et d'accepter les regards d'admiration que lui lancer sans cesse les habitants de la petite ville de Brighton. Enfin, une ville était un trop gros mot pour cet amas de terre qui contenait un gros maximum de 10 000 habitants qui se connaissaient tous. A Brighton, le petit-fils du petit-fils de l'autre petit-fils avait vécu toute sa vie à cet endroit… et ce satané petit-fils avait une possibilité de 80% de mourir dans cette ville. Un soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Etait-ce lui ou bien ses pensés semblaient bien plus pessimistes que d'ordinaire ? Pas qu'il était un rayon de joie d'habitude mais, Seigneur… il avait l'air d'un de ses adolescents qui se tatouaient un crâne sur le front pour montrer à tous à quel point il était malheureux. Certes, il était encore un adolescent. Mais, les tatouages de crânes de mort ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il entendit le coup de klaxon furieux de son oncle. Au début il ne s'en inquiéta nullement. Après tout, son oncle était réputé pour klaxonner contre les enfants qui osaient s'aventurer en face de lui. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de solide rentrer en collision avec la voiture de l'Oncle Vernon. Et ce fut sous la douleur intense qui s'abattit sur son crâne qu'il s'évanouit.

Sirius aimait sa vie. A 33 ans, il était l'un des écrivains les mieux payé et les plus célèbres du monde. Trois de ses livres avaient été adaptés en film et il pouvait, enfin, jouir d'une liberté dont il n'avait osé que rêver lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il sentit alors la langue d'Yvan… ou était-ce André ? Lui effleurer voluptueusement la mâchoire et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était riche, et non grâce à l'argent de ses maudits parents, il était connu, il était libre et il s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air avec un joli blond qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début de la soirée. Et c'était pour cette raison que lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone qu'un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Surtout lorsque la main baladeuse d'André, peu importait son nom, s'aventura sur son bas ventre.

-Ne réponds pas. Susurra le blond.

Sirius aurait bien dit oui mais sa conscience professionnelle le titilla aussitôt. Et s'il s'agissait d'un coup de fil de Magdalena son agente? Elle lui arracherait très doucement le bas-ventre s'il osait ignorer son appel. Il eut une grimace explicite et décrocha.

-Allo! Aboya-t-il férocement.

Ce n'était pas parce que Magdalena avait des ongles aussi acérés que des serres de vautour qu'il se devait d'être agréable! Il avait répondu non! C'était bien assez de compromis pour une nuit.

-Sirius…

Il sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix de Remus Lupin. Certes, lui et Remus s'appelaient presque chaque semaine… enfin… quant il avait un téléphone à porter de main… Il n'aimait pas rester dans un même endroit trop longtemps… le syndrome de la bougeotte comme le disait affectueusement Remus. Mais… la voix de son meilleur ami était faible… sans souffle…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley sont morts.

Pendant plusieurs secondes Sirius ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait plus de voix… en fait, même la voix langoureuse de sa conquête d'un soir ne réussit pas à le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Sirius?

-Harry?

-Il est vivant… Sirius… il faut que tu reviennes…

Le soulagement qu'il venait de ressentir en apprenant que son filleul était vivant fut immédiatement balayer. Revenir? Il ne pouvait pas revenir. Il était hors de question qu'il remette les pieds dans cette ville. Il s'était obligé à revenir dans cette maudite ville lors de l'enterrement de James et Lily Potter. Il avait quitté cette ville de malheur à 18 ans et s'était promis de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Il est vivant. Je n'ai pas à assister à une autre funérailles non? Je ne les connaissais même pas.

-Tu dois revenir Sirius… ils veulent l'envoyer dans un orphelinat… il n'a plus de tuteur légal… l'adoption risque de prendre des mois… Il ne peut pas aller dans un orphelinat…

-Et je suis sensé faire quoi?!

Il pouvait sentir ses muscles frémir dans son corps. Qu'était-il sensé faire en revenant dans cette ville? Brighton… la ville de son enfance… Il était allé vivre en Tanzanie… il avait vécu entouré de lions… de jaguars… de danger à chacun de ses pas… et il y serait volontiers retourné pour ne pas avoir à remettre les pieds dans cette maudite ville.

-Tu es son parrain.

-James était complètement saoul quand il m'a nommé parrain.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Bon peu importe. Tu dois revenir. Tu es la seule famille qui lui reste.

Son poing se crispa autour de son téléphone et il eut envie d'hurler que non, il n'était pas de la famille de ce gamin! En fait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… il devait avoir 4 ans… et ses yeux étaient si vides que Sirius avait voulu partir en courant… ce qu'il avait fini par faire d'ailleurs…

-Ce ne sera que temporaire Sirius. S'il te plait. En mémoire de James… de tout ce qu'il a représenté pour toi.

Sirius ferma alors douloureusement les yeux. Il pouvait se souvenir du grand sourire de son meilleur ami. De sa main chaude qui se posait sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas oublié James. Bien évidemment que non. Il était son ami. Son premier véritable ami… et c'était son enfant qui avait besoin de lui… Merde…

-J'arrive.

Harry observa avec détachement la travailleuse sociale qui ne cessait de s'agiter autour de lui. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital tous se comportait comme s'il allait s'évanouir à chacun de ses pas. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire… Malheureusement s'il faisait ça, probablement qu'il l'enfermerait dans un hôpital psychiatrique en disant qu'il avait finalement craqué. Comme le disait avec tant de doigté le psychologue qui lui avait parlé lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Ce type lui avait parlé de culpabilité, d'amertume, de colère… et lui ne pouvait que penser que le fait que sa cheville avait eu l'idiotie de se fouler l'empêcherait de faire ses pratiques d'arts martiaux. Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient morts. Pourquoi aurait-il du ressentir de l'amertume ou de la tristesse? Tout le monde finissait par mourir de toute façon. Sauf lui bien évidemment. Il s'obligea à ne pas laisser l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il avait vu les gros titres des journaux. Ce que tous prédisaient sur son état psychologique… ou bien ceux qui spéculaient sur une malédiction posée sur ceux qui l'entouraient… ou sur une bénédiction qui était posée sur lui… Il s'en fichait bien. Il sentit alors la main ferme de Severus Rogue se poser sur son bras. Il leva un regard ennuyé vers le meilleur ami de sa mère. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui disait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Pourquoi Severus s'obstinait à venir le voir chaque semaine le dépassait totalement. Et Harry ne pouvait que le regarder et attendre que sa maison prenne au feu. Cela confirmerait la malédiction que les gens semblaient lui attribuer. Non… il ne fallait vraiment pas commencer à rire.

-Où est Monsieur Black? Demanda impatiemment la travailleuse sociale.

Harry tourna alors son regard vers l'ami de son père, Remus Lupin qui semblait fort mal à l'aise et ne cessait de se racler la gorge à toutes les deux secondes alors que ses yeux étaient rivés vers la porte. Il voyait bien moins souvent ce type que Severus mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il le voyait bien trop souvent. Monsieur Black… Sirius Black… Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Non, en fait il l'avait vu deux fois. Le jour de son baptême, ce dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Et le jour où il avait enterré ses parents. Pas qu'il se souvenait du visage de cet homme en particuliers. Après tout, il avait vu bien des visages le jour où l'on avait daigné mettre les restes de ses parents dans une boîte pour les enfermer à jamais sous terre. Et les gens trouvaient les enterrements tristes. Lui il trouvait ça ridicule. Surtout ceux qui s'obstinaient à dire que c'était ce que le défunt aurait voulu. Les défunts étaient morts exactement. Ils n'avaient plus aucun désir et leurs opinions ne valaient plus rien puisqu'ils n'étaient plus là pour l'exprimer… Mais, quel ennuie… Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller dehors et courir pendant des heures. Malheureusement, vu l'état de sa cheville, son psychologue s'empresserait de lui dire qu'il cherchait délibérément à se blesser et qu'il avait des envies suicidaires. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pour avoir envie de se suicider, il fallait en avoir quelque chose à faire. Et lui se sentait tellement vidé que de vivre ou de mourir ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Et il eut envie de sourire en se disant que Pansy aurait certainement laissé échapper un long sifflement admiratif. Cet homme avait tout du ténébreux Don Juan. De ses yeux aussi bleus que de la glace à ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, il avait l'air du vampire pour lequel l'héroïne laissait tout tomber.

-Je suis en retard, pas vrai? Désolé.

Le brun put sentir la main de Severus se durcir sur son épaule et il ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en se tournant vers l'ami de sa mère. Celui-ci fixait avec une étrange fascination la travailleuse sociale… alors que les regards de tous étaient convergés vers Sirius Black. Il se serait posé des questions s'il en avait eu l'envie. Malheureusement, la seule chose dont il avait envie s'était de se battre contre son professeur d'arts martiaux. Maudite cheville foulée.

-Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous donc Monsieur Black.

Pourquoi la voix de sa travailleuse sociale était-elle donc aussi mélodieuse? N'était-ce pas elle qui tournait en rond comme un dragon il y a de cela quelques minutes? Et maintenant son sourire était un peu trop brillant alors qu'elle passait une main fébrile dans sa chevelure brune. Seigneur… elle était parfaitement ridicule. Sirius Black se laissa alors tomber sans cérémonie dans la chaise à coté de lui et il ne put que lui lancer un regard curieux. Son parrain se tourna alors vers lui à son tour, l'observant des pieds à la tête.

-Tu ressembles à ton père.

-Et j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Dit impassiblement Harry.

Les gens ne semblaient pas penser que quelqu'un d'autre avant eux lui avait déjà dit la même remarque. Ne pouvait-il donc pas dire : « Tu as des cheveux de porc-épic! » Ou bien « Merde que tu es laid! ». Au moins cela aurait donné un sentiment d'inédit et de surprise.

-La couleur. Mais, ses yeux pétillaient sans cesse. C'était agaçant. Contrairement aux tien.

Si Harry en avait senti l'envie, probablement qu'il aurait écarquillé les yeux. Ah… au moins cela donnait un semblant d'originalité aux répliques habituelles.

-Commençons, je vous prie. Demanda froidement Severus.

Il vit les yeux bleus glacés de son parrain passer brièvement sur l'ami de sa mère avant qu'il ne détourne précipitamment la tête. Oui… si Harry en avait senti l'envie… il se serait posé énormément de questions…

À suivre…

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

La travailleuse sociale sembla reprendre son sérieux face au ton glacial de Severus et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment… il devait le dire à son psychologue… Il y avait effectivement des dommages collatéraux dans son subconscient après son accident… Pourquoi voulait-il tant rire? Rire ne servait à rien… Enfin, à part à sécher ses dents. Pas que ses dents pouvaient être sèches puisque la salive continuerait perpétuellement à les mouiller… Et pourquoi pensait-il à de la salive et à des dents? À ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir aller courir un bon coup… profité de l'air pur… Pas que l'air était pur bien évidemment. D'ailleurs pourquoi les gens disaient-ils cela? Ne réalisaient-ils donc pas que cette phrase ne faisait pas le moindre sens? Les écologistes hurlaient à la destruction de la planète et lui parlait de courir prendre de l'air pur… Seigneur… ses pensés étaient vraiment étranges.

-Nous sommes donc réunis ici pour parler de la garde d'Harry Potter.

Le brun s'obligea à ne pas rouler des yeux. Bien sur qu'ils étaient ici pour parler de sa garde. Il y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce qui était mineur? Les inepties que les gens pouvaient sortir lui donnait de plus en plus mal à la tête… Mais, bientôt il pourrait arrêter d'entendre parler de toutes ses conneries. Dans deux ans, il aurait 18 ans et serait libre comme l'air. Après tout, ses parents l'avaient bien eu à 17 ans… cela prouvait bien que dès qu'on arrivait à un certain âge, l'opinion des autres ne comptait plus. À moins que ses parents n'aient fumé un gros joint avant de le concevoir. Ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer pourquoi son cerveau semblait avoir les pensés les plus étranges qui soient. Bon. Il ne devait pas parler de ça à son psychologue. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la discussion.

_-J'ai des pensés étranges Monsieur…_

_-Quel genre?_

_-Du genre… vraiment étrange…_

_-Ok, on te donne des pilules!_

Et il pouvait déjà imaginer le sourire mielleux qui avait pour but de le consoler et de lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas sur le point de devenir fou. Raté. Pourquoi les psychiatres ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils annonçaient qu'ils voulaient que leurs patients prennent des pilules? Personnellement, il se sentirait bien plus détendu si son psychiatre avait un visage de Severus au réveil plutôt que celui Marie-Soleil. D'ailleurs, quels parents étaient assez sadiques pour appeler son enfant Marie-Soleil? Comprenaient-ils la pression qu'ils mettaient sur cette enfant? Avec un nom pareil, l'enfant avait intérêt à être souriant. Parce que, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré une Marie-Soleil de mauvaise humeur… et de quoi parlaient-ils donc maintenant? Ah oui… de lui. Mais, que disaient-ils à propos de lui? Harry eut un soupir imperceptible en imaginant le diagnostic de son psychologue. Désintérêt de lui-même et bla, bla, bla… Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent sa motivation…

-Je suis ici pour demander la garde d'Harry. Annonça calmement Severus.

Si Harry en avait éprouvé le désir, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il aurait haussé un sourcil. Il plaisantait lorsqu'il disait qu'il attendait que la maison de Severus prenne en feu. Mais, ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir voir combien de temps il survivrait à l'avoir près de lui… Et bien… ce n'était pas seulement ses parents qui avaient fumé un joint. La travailleuse sociale secoua doucement la tête, le visage impénétrable.

-Vous n'avez aucun lien avec cet enfant, Monsieur Rogue.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Un enfant? C'était franchement insultant. Il aurait bien commencé à s'énerver s'il ne savait pas d'avance que son psychologue lui dirait qu'il craquait et qu'il avait besoin de classe pour gérer sa colère. Ou bien son psychologue danserait de joie en se disant qu'il avait enfin craqué. Si ce n'était pas la preuve que celui-ci avait obtenu son diplôme dans une boîte de céréale… franchement… quel psychologue digne de ce nom voulait que son patient craque? Le sien bien évidemment. La chance Potter… ou le manque de chance Potter aurait été plus exact.

-Et lui, il a des droits? Pourquoi? C'est à peine s'il peut s'occuper de lui-même! Vous l'imaginez s'occuper d'un enfant!

Harry vit les yeux de Sirius Black se voiler d'éclair furieux alors que Severus continuait de s'indigner avec hargne.

-J'ai déjà un enfant à ma charge! Harry à sa propre chambre dans ma maison, alors il serait logique qu'il vienne avec moi!

La main de l'ami de sa mère s'enroula brusquement autour de la sienne et le brun ne put que soupirer en l'enlaçant à son tour. Pourquoi Severus continuait à se battre aussi fort pour lui? Il lui aurait presque donné envie de pleurer s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à avoir des pensés sans queue ni tête… Et puis, dans la maison de Severus, il verrait Alexander chaque jour. Était-ce une bénédiction ou une malédiction? Alexander Rogue… le neveu de Severus… un morveux de 10 ans qui avait une bien trop grosse bouche pour son bien. Bon au moins se serait un visage familier… et il préférait nettement s'accommoder d'Alexander que de l'enfant de Remus. Plutôt du bébé. Il détestait les bébés. Ils pleuraient pour rien, ils riaient pour rien et ils n'étaient pas fichus d'aller à la toilette tout seul. Certes, s'ils essayaient ils finiraient dans le dit bol de toilette… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus dégoûtant que de devoir changer un bébé? Ah oui… les voir rire lorsqu'ils regardaient les télétubbies… Lui, ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cette émission était drôle… Il avait été profondément traumatisé par cet espèce de bébé-soleil qui souriait tout le temps. Et pourquoi pensait-il aux télétubbies quand son futur était en jeu?

-Vous pouvez, bien évidemment, adopter Monsieur Potter… Mais, cela pourrait prendre des mois et il serait alors obliger d'aller en maison d'accueil.

Harry sentit brusquement la main de Severus se resserrer sur la sienne, le faisant presque grimacer. Ouais… mauvaise idée de parler de maison d'accueil à quelqu'un qui y avait passé énormément de temps et qui n'en gardait, visiblement, aucun bon souvenir.

-James voulait que Sirius ait la garde d'Harry, tu n'as aucun droit de t'opposer à sa décision! Répliqua vertement Remus.

La manière dont Severus foudroya vicieusement Remus du regard fit Harry grimacé. Et il se demanda, pour la millième fois, comment l'ami de son père faisait pour ne pas partir en pleurant face à un tel regard. Il connaissait bien des gens qui le faisaient. Lui y compris lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

-Black ne peut pas s'occuper d'un enfant! Il est irresponsable, égoïste, instable…

-C'est trop de beaux compliments Rogue, mais je vais t'arrêter là.

Tout bien réfléchis, Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi Remus ne s'évanouissait pas d'horreur face au regard noir de Severus. S'il avait eu pour comparer le regard que le brun venait de lancer à Sirius Black… il comprenait aisément pourquoi il n'avait pas peur… En fait, il devait remercier Dieu tous les jours.

-Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que Rogue soit en mesure d'adopter Harry? Demanda son parrain.

-Cela dépend… parfois des mois… parfois des années.

Il vit le sourire charmeur de son parrain vaciller légèrement alors que ses yeux bleus glacés se voilaient d'une légère panique. Ouais… Sirius Black aurait mieux fait d'avoir une pancarte disant « Sortez-moi d'ici! », il aurait été plus subtile.

-Bon… disons… quelques mois…

La manière dont les mots « quelques mois » sortirent de la bouche de Sirius Black faisait penser à des citrons pas frais. D'ailleurs, qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de manger des citrons? Il était évident que ces machins jaunes devaient traumatiser les papilles gustatives. De toute évidence, il devait s'agir d'une personne complètement dépressive qui avait besoin de trouver un sens à sa vie en se faisant souffrir… Il en aurait presqu'éprouvé de la pitié s'il n'avait pas été aussi irrité par sa cheville.

-Je pourrais… rester ici avec Harry… jusqu'à ce que Rogue obtienne la garde… est-ce que c'est faisable?

Avant même que la travailleuse sociale ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son parrain lui lança un sourire si lumineux que le soleil en serait devenu jaloux. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Le soleil jaloux? Est-ce que le soleil était capable de jalousie? Et pourquoi se posait-il des questions dont la réponse lui importait peu? C'était un peu comme ce cours de philosophie qu'Hermione l'avait obligé à prendre… Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son professeur qui disait « Qui vous dit que la table… est une table? Que le soleil… est jaune… Que la pomme… est une pomme… » Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de gaspiller son argent pour se poser des questions sans réponse… Pas étonnant que la plupart des philosophes se soient suicidés ou ait été lapidé. Lui aussi aurait tué ce crétin qui lui posait des questions dont il ignorait complètement la pertinence…

-Ce serait effectivement faisable. Bégaya-t-elle. Par contre, durant ces mois… vous devrez vous trouver un travail stable afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins d'Harry… et vous devrez me prouver que vous êtes capables de vous en occuper convenablement.

Le regard d'Harry dériva sur les sourcils froncés de Severus. Ouais… il pouvait presque deviner les pensés moins que flatteuses qui chantonnaient dans le cerveau de l'ami de sa mère.

-Bien évidemment.

-Alors, je vous reverrais très bientôt, Monsieur Black… Monsieur Potter… et vous aussi Monsieur Rogue.

-Au plaisir. Déclara Sirius Black.

Son sourire ravageur était de retour et Harry vit clairement que sa travailleuse sociale en avait des palpitations. Wow… même si Sirius Black avait été un tueur en série réputé… cette femme l'aurait mis sous sa tutelle… Les gens étaient vraiment des animaux fascinants, sans compter débile. Alors, juste parce que son parrain était beau… cela voulait dire qu'il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait? Comme c'était ridicule… S'il avait eu du temps à perdre comme Hermione, probablement qu'il se serait insurger contre l'injustice du monde. Malheureusement, il avait des activités bien plus passionnantes… comme se mettre au tricot… Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ses pensés semblaient encore plus étranges que d'ordinaire…

Sirius sentit la main douce de Rogue l'agripper dès que la travailleuse sociale fut sortit de la salle. Il n'avait pas changé… enfin un petit peu… ses cheveux de jais étaient longs…Mais, Seigneur sa bouche était toujours aussi sensuelle et ses yeux d'un gris foncé le transperçait toujours aussi férocement… Malgré le fait qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, Rogue avait toujours eu ce don extraordinaire d'avoir l'air plus grand et plus important que quiconque… Et il devait immédiatement arrêter de le regarder de cette manière.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Tu te souviens où vivait les Dursley?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je oublier? Nous sommes à Brighton, tout le monde vit toujours au même endroit.

Il espérait vivement que sa voix ait réussi à dissimuler tout le dégoût qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. Rogue hocha doucement la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il enlève sa main… elle le brûlait... lui donnait des envies qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir… Severus Rogue était une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir…

-Je passerais souvent. Je vais m'assurer que tu t'occupes bien d'Harry.

Le ton glacial contenait une menace qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Merde alors! Il n'était pas un idiot! Il savait comment socialiser avec un gosse de 16 ans! Il n'était pas totalement ignare! Et puis, Harry semblait en plein forme! Pourquoi Rogue s'amusait-il à s'inquiéter pour aucune raison?

-Fais ce que tu veux, Monsieur le Policier.

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa du nez de Rogue avant qu'il ne se tourne de sa démarche légère vers son filleul. Lorsque celui-ci se leva enfin de sa chaise, Sirius ne put qu'hausser un sourcil perplexe. Lily avait toujours semblé délicate et fine alors que James était assez petit pour un garçon. Et pourtant… Harry semblait presqu'aussi grand que lui et presqu'aussi musclé. Il n'avait rien d'un morveux. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le traiterait pas en gamin.

-Tu vas venir à l'école demain? Demanda doucement Rogue.

-Oui, Professeur Rogue.

Il vit un sourire amusé apparaître sur le visage de Rogue et son cœur manqua un coup. Il détestait vraiment cette maudite sensation.

-Alors à demain. Murmura-t-il doucement. Au revoir Lupin.

Et il partit sans demander son reste, ses longs cheveux virevoltants derrière lui. Bien malgré lui, Sirius ne put que passer lentement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait été si près de Rogue… Un peu plus et il aurait pu sentir l'odeur de sa peau… Il devenait vraiment pathétique.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi magnifique? Cracha-t-il furieusement.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

**H**arry ne voulait même pas s'attarder sur cette… réunion de famille avec l'homme que ses parents avait nommé comme parrain de leur unique enfant. Maintenant il en avait l'ultime confirmation… Soit ses parents étaient des idiots qui ne prévoyaient pas de mourir avant dix milles ans ce qui serait totalement ridicule… Soit ils avaient vu son visage et avaient décidé de le détester automatiquement… Parce qu'aucun parent sain d'esprit ne nommerait Sirius Black comme parrain de leur enfant. Il tenait à préciser que, d'habitude, il ne pensait jamais à des trucs comme ça. Il se fichait bien de la plupart des choses qui se passaient autour de lui. Il était rare qu'un évènement retienne son attention pendant plus de 5 secondes, et il avait compté. Mais là… ce type avait essayé de l'empoisonner avec un sandwich ! S'il ne voulait pas à ce point s'occuper de lui il aurait juste le laisser aller dans un orphelinat. Bon, certainement que Severus se serait arrangé pour lui arracher très lentement ses bijoux de famille… Mais, tout de même ! Il avait mis de la mayonnaise avariée dans son sandwich ! Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il avait sa garde… et il avait déjà failli le renvoyer à l'hôpital… et Harry pouvait parier tout ce qu'il possédait, bien que ce n'était pas grand-chose après tout ce n'était que pour montrer l'ampleur de la situation, que son psychologue aurait trouvé un moyen pour dire que c'était de sa faute ! Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer avec sa longue barbue blanche alors qu'il lui tendait un bonbon aux citrons d'une main et lui poignardait le dos de l'autre main. Quelques mois ? Il devait endurer ça pendant quelques mois ?

Il se força à prendre une profonde respiration. Il ne pouvait pas aller courir à cause de sa cheville. Il pouvait juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre en priant tous les saints que son maudit parrain n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de venir lui parler pour qu'ils puissent avoir une magnifique conversation comme dans « Les feux de l'amour ». Était-ce seulement lui ou bien ces soaps ne faisaient pas le moindre sens ? Il n'avait qu'à regarder les enfants qui semblaient pousser aussi vite que des mauvaises herbes alors que leurs parents restaient jeunes à jamais… bon avec l'aide de la chirurgie plastique bien évidemment mais… Seigneur… Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à garder son attention sur un sujet pour plus que quelques secondes… Son regard dériva vers son horloge. Dans quelques heures, il devrait aller à l'école pour affronter les regards si subtils de ses congénères. Oh joie… Il pouvait déjà classer les réactions des étudiants de son école en trois catégories. La première catégorie consistait de ceux qui étaient convaincus d'être subtils alors qu'ils murmuraient dans son dos. Il devrait peut-être écrire un livre sur l'art de chuchoter sans que la personne concernée soit mise au courant de ce que l'on chuchotait. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'ils étaient vraiment convaincus d'être subtils. C'était tristement pathétique… ou pathétiquement triste… La deuxième catégorie consistait de ceux qui s'approcheraient de lui, le regard chamboulé, en pleurant dans son chandail que tout irait bien et que s'il voulait parler il pouvait venir les voir. La plupart du temps, Harry n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de leurs noms… Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient imaginer qu'ils viendraient confesser ses états d'âmes inexistants alors qu'ils ne se souviendraient même plus de leurs visages dans les cinq prochaines secondes. Et la troisième catégorie consisterait de ceux qui tenteraient de l'insulter et de le faire pleurer. Ouais… comme si cela risquait d'arriver ? Au contraire… il devrait essayer de toutes ses forces de ne pas commencer à rire aux éclats. Il fallait absolument que les gens pensent qu'il était sain d'esprit. Ne serait-ce que pour que sa directrice ne lui lance pas un regard plein de sollicitude. Cela lui donnait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. Bon… il fallait qu'il dorme… ne serait-ce que quelques heures…

**S**irius laissa échapper un soupir désespéré avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Vernon et Pétunia. Il allait sûrement devenir cinglé à force de voir ces murs roses, blancs et jaunes. Vernon et Pétunia avaient toujours eu l'air complètement cinglés de toute façon… Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il passa une main vigoureuse dans ses cheveux noirs. Il ignorait ce qui le traumatisait le plus. D'être obligé de vivre dans cette ville de malheur, de revoir Rogue ou bien de devoir s'occuper d'un gamin aussi expressif qu'un cactus ? Seigneur… Il pouvait déjà imaginer les murmures qui l'accompagneraient sur son passage… Les regards curieux… Les sourires mauvais… Ouais… il détestait vraiment cette ville. Et il était obligé d'y rester pendant plusieurs mois… Il ne voulait même pas envisager d'y rester pendant plusieurs années. Il se tuerait avant ça. Merde… Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin des pensés mélodramatiques… Et Rogue… Un frisson imperceptible lui parcourut le corps, le faisant grimacer. Rogue… ses yeux vaguement étirés… sa bouche… son cou… Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de 10 ans… Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de partir avec lui faire le tour du monde… de partir enfin de cette maudite ville de malheur. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Rogue avait de la famille dans cet endroit… Ni personne qui le retenait… À part sa sœur… Mais, elle était folle de toute façon… Alors non… rien ne le retenait dans cette ville… Et pourtant il y était resté au lieu de partir avec lui. Ses poings se crispèrent alors que ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau. Il s'obligea péniblement à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver de nouveau à cause de Rogue. Peu importe qu'il soit aussi magnifique que lorsqu'il avait 18 ans… Et surtout peu importait qu'il l'observait comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte à écraser…. Et pour finir... Harry Potter… ce gamin avait 16 ans. Lui à 16 ans était une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser de rage. Harry Potter semblait aussi calme que tout. Il ne dégageait pas cette froideur comme Rogue… Non… il ne dégageait rien… Comme si son corps était là mais que son esprit était parti en voyage pour un temps indéterminé.

Même lorsqu'il lui avait servi ce sandwich empoisonné, ce qui était un regrettable accident, il s'était contenté de battre lentement des cils avant de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre. Puis, plus un bruit. Que faisait-il donc dans sa chambre ? À son âge, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux pendant plus de 2 secondes. Et là… ce gamin n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit depuis des heures ! Comment était-il supposé s'entendre avec ce gamin quand il agissait comme un extra-terrestre ! Ah ! Ce que cette ville le frustrait ! Ce que cette situation le frustrait ! Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait être à Boston, en France, au Tibet même, mais pas à Brighton ! Bon au moins sa seule consolation était qu'il n'avait pas à retourner dans la demeure familiale. Quelle consolation… Seigneur il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre d'alcool… Mais, il savait pertinemment que s'il commençait il n'arrêterait pas avant d'être saoul mort. Et il préférait être en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsque Rogue arriverait dans cette maison. Parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il viendrait bien assez tôt. Avec ses regards furieux et ses menaces acerbes… Oh qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Mais non… s'il s'envoyait en l'air dès sa première journée dans cette ville maudite par les Dieux… Il pouvait être sur que Rogue le saurait. Et il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi cette pensée le dérangerait autant.

**H**arry ne fut nullement surpris lorsqu'il vit que son parrain n'était pas encore réveillé. Il ignorait de quoi ce type vivait mais ça ne devait pas être d'une job avec un diplôme universitaire. Il le voyait bien pirate. Bon d'accord mauvaise époque… Acteur de cinéma peut-être ? Danseur exotique ? Pilote d'automobile ? Joueur de golf ? Non… un travail trop ennuyeux pour ce type qui ressemblait à un Apollon. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se débrouille pour emmener Pansy et Parvati chez lui… Pour qu'elles puissent se jeter sur son parrain comme des hyènes enragées. Après tout, il avait essayé de l'empoisonner. Pas que cela l'énervait bien évidemment. Mais, il fallait bien s'amuser comme l'on pouvait dans cette maison. Ah… mais si son parrain était encore couché… cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de lunch… et il n'avait pas le temps de se préparer un sandwich… Il vit alors le portefeuille de Sirius Black sur la table de cuisine et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Un danseur exotique pouvait bien se permettre de perdre dix dollars.

**S**on entré dans son école s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu… Un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans le corridor au moment même où il avait mis son petit orteil sur le carrelage du plancher. La moitié des étudiants s'étaient contentés de le fixer dans un silence religieux alors que l'autre moitié s'était empressée de commencer à chuchoter dès qu'il s'était mis à marcher. Il ne fallait pas rire. Il suffisait de rester impassible et de regarder droit devant lui. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque.

-Salut Ron. Dit-il calmement.

-Toujours aussi joyeux à ce que je vois. J'aime ça!

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry alors que son meilleur ami le relâchait. Ron le dépassait de quelques centimètres et il ne put que se taper vigoureusement dans le dos, figurativement bien évidemment, en voyant cela. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Ron le dépassait d'une tête, au moins maintenant il pouvait le regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir comme un avorton. Ou bien comme la petite Poucette. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à chanter dans une robe en soie. Cela ne lui irait guère à son humble avis.

-On commence en Anglais. Cracha Ron. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Arrête de gémir, cela ne te vas pas du tout.

-Hermione à attraper le rhume et elle te demande cordialement de venir la voir dès que les cours sont terminés.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était obligé de venir sous menace de coups de poing cruels au visage. Et personne dans ce monde ne voulait qu'Hermione leur casse le nez. Surtout qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que ce nez reste déformé jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

-Et Blaise? Où est-il?

-Comme si je savais.

Si Harry en avait ressenti l'envie, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il aurait roulé des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se faisaient un devoir sacré de se compliquer la vie alors que tout pouvait être si simple? Je t'aime, tu m'aime, sortons ensemble pour ensuite rompre. Qu'est-ce qui était si compliqué dans tout ça? Mais pour Ron et Blaise… tout devenait compliqué dès que l'un ouvrait la bouche.

-Bon, dépêchons-nous! Le cours va commencer!

Harry s'assit alors rapidement à son pupitre, son regard dérivant aussitôt vers la fenêtre. Il aurait du rester coucher… Il aurait put tout blâmer sur son traumatisme et bla bla bla. Bon, il était là de toute façon… Mieux valait se résigner…

-Nous avons un nouvel élève cette année. Soyez gentils avec lui!

Le brun ne put que tourner lentement un regard ennuyé vers l'avant de la classe. Il pencha légèrement la tête de coté en voyant l'étrange personne qui se trouvait à côté du Professeur Chourave. Il s'agissait d'un garçon puisqu'il portait l'uniforme destiné aux élèves de sexe masculin. Mais, il était très difficile de déterminer les traits de son visage puisqu'il portait une tuque qui lui cachait même les sourcils. Pourquoi ce type avait-il le droit de porter une tuque? Et pourquoi en portait-il une en premier lieu alors qu'il était en automne?

-Est-ce qu'il a vraiment notre âge, il est minuscule! Gloussa Gerry Carter.

Harry ne voulait même pas comprendre le lien entre l'âge et la grandeur. Sans compter que ce type n'était certainement pas le garçon le plus petit de la classe. Bon peut-être le deuxième… et pourquoi en avait-il quelque chose à faire de sa grandeur déjà?

-Sur mon acte de naissance, il est écrit que j'ai 16 ans. Dit très sérieusement le nouvel élève.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent aussitôt. C'était quoi cette réponse?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je suis venu ici pour sauver Harry Potter.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry sursauta non parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu mais parce que ce que ce type venait de dire ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Le sauver ? Lui ? De quoi ? Était-il en danger sans même le savoir ? Qu'est-ce que ce type avait bien pu fumer pour dire une chose pareille ? Il s'obligea, vaillamment à reprendre son regard habituel. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes n'étaient pas un style qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il essaya, bien malgré lui, de mieux voir le visage de ce malade mental. Il pouvait juste voir qu'il avait une bouche aux lèvres bien dessinées et minces. Sa peau semblait assez blanche, bien que cela aurait pu être du au fait qu'il portait une tuque noire. Et merde ! Il obligea son regard à se détourner vers la fenêtre. Ce Drago Malfoy n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il se fichait bien qu'il soit venu le sauver. De quoi de toute façon ? Il était parfaitement en sécurité. Il était même increvable. Il pouvait parier que même lors d'un accident d'avion, il serait le seul survivant. Un peu comme dans les films où la mort essayait vainement de prendre son du. Sauf que lui survivrait à n'importe quoi. C'était plutôt les gens autour de lui qui mourrait. Oh joie. Il ne porta alors plus aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le ciel bleu était bien plus intéressant. D'ailleurs, le ciel n'était pas vraiment bleu. Il était gris-bleu ou encore bleu-vert ou gris-vert. Il n'était jamais tout à fait bleu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que les gens disaient toujours qu'il était bleu ? Et pourquoi se posait-il de telles questions lorsqu'il se fichait éperdument de la réponse. Il aurait vraiment du rester chez lui à dormir… Ah c'est vrai… en restant chez lui il courrait le risque d'être empoisonné par son parrain qui semblait n'attendre qu'une chose, pouvoir retourner dans sa vie de débauche en tant que danseur exotique. Son regard retourna brusquement vers le devant de la classe en entendant la cloche annonçant la récréation de 15 minutes sonner. Il avait vraiment mis une heure à penser à la couleur du ciel ? Son cerveau devenait de plus en plus étrange… peut-être avait-il une tumeur ? Bien évidemment, il survivrait car, au moment où il aurait une tumeur, l'univers créerait un antidote. Ou bien il découvrirait qu'il avait des pouvoirs surnaturels lui permettant de guérir de tout, un peu comme Wolverine. Bon, il n'était pas sur que Wolverine pouvait guérir d'une tumeur mais ce n'était pas vraiment le point de sa théorie.

-Salut.

Harry tourna légèrement le regard pour apercevoir Drago Malfoy. Tout bien réfléchi, Gerry Carter avait raison, il était petit. Il était même convaincu que certaines filles étaient plus grandes que lui. Pauvre type, il ne trouverait jamais de petite amie surtout avec cette tuque.

-Je voudrais te parler, dehors.

-Je ne veux pas.

Bon, ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais, bon sang! Ce type avait osé le surprendre! Personne ne le surprenait! Il était le type qui pouvait rester 6 heures à se demander pourquoi un escargot était aussi lent et à ne pas s'étonner si une grand-mère se faisait renverser par une voiture devant lui. Et ce Drago Malfoy avait osé le surprendre. Alors non, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

-Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je dirais à tout le monde ton secret.

-Quel secret?

-Que tu es un mutant.

Hein? Harry se tourna alors vers le nouvel élève, les sourcils plissés sous la surprise. Le pire dans tout cela… était que Drago Malfoy restait parfaitement sérieux, sa bouche ne montrant aucun signe de plaisanterie. D'accord… il était fou.

-Je ne suis pas un mutant. Répliqua le brun.

-Tu fais peur aux élèves et tu es bizarre.

-Regarde qui parle.

-Alors si je dis que tu es un mutant, ils me croiront.

-Et alors? Ils me regarderont juste plus étrangement que d'habitude, je m'en fiche.

De toute façon, après cet accident et ces articles de journaux clamant qu'une épée de Damoclès se tenait sur la tête de toute personne qui s'approchait de lui… il ne voyait pas comment les gens pourraient le regarder plus étrangement. Même s'ils apprenaient qu'il était, en fait, Thinky Winky déguisé, Harry était convaincu que rien ne changerait.

-Ils commenceront plutôt à camper dans le vitres de ta fenêtre et commenceront à te poser pleins de questions sur tes origines et ils te harcèleront jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.

Était-ce normal que ce type lui dise de telles menaces avec une voix aussi calme? Un peu comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il s'imagina brusquement avec tous les élèves de l'école voulant lui parler… lui demandant d'exercer ses pouvoirs…. Et les curieux qui n'hésiteraient pas à le suivre partout afin de le voir se transformer en tornade… Un frisson imperceptible remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se redressa brusquement. En un mouvement sec, il se saisit du bras gracile et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. La violence ne résoudrait rien… _la violence ne résoudrait rien_… mais, cela lui ferait un bien fou il en était convaincu. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dehors, Harry propulsa le nouvel élève contre le mur et se mit devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Alors… c'est quoi que tu veux exactement? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Les journaux disent que…

-J'ai une malédiction? Que tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi meurent? C'est vrai.

Il pria silencieusement pour que cette menace donne l'envie au nouveau de s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne fit que lui prendre vivement la main. Harry ignora du mieux qu'il put le courant électrique qui surgit en lui.

-Non! J'ai lu que le fait que tous ces gens mourraient autour de toi pouvait te faire aller en dépression et même au suicide!

La voix de Drago Malfoy, qui était alors impassible, se mit à trembler légèrement le faisant tiquer. Qui… était ce type? Pourquoi semblait-il sur le point de se mettre à pleurer à l'idée de sa mort? Même lui ne verserait pas une seule larme à son enterrement. Il haussa alors un sourcil. Comment aurait-il pu verser une larme alors qu'il était mort? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il retira brusquement sa main de celle du nouveau.

-Pourquoi cela semble t'affecter à ce point?

-Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors, je vais te sauver.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent de nouveau. Il l'avait sauvé? De quoi ce type parlait-il encore? De toute évidence il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de l'aide imminente d'un psychologue.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Demanda Malfoy. Ah oui c'est vrai!

Il retira alors brusquement sa tuque et Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une cascade d'or blanc s'échapper de celle-ci. Les cheveux de Malfoy lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et étaient très lisses… et brillants… et ses yeux étaient d'un gris argentés… et il avait l'air d'une œuvre d'art. Il se flagella aussitôt pour cette pensée. Une œuvre d'art… une magnifique personne… une magnifique… princesse… Cette fois-ci, un son étrangement aigue s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il pointait un doigt vengeur vers le blond.

-Tu te souviens de moi maintenant?

-J'ai sauvé une fille!

Une moue se forma alors sur la bouche sensuelle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette bouche ne lui faisait aucun effet. Et bordel il savait qu'il avait sauvé une fille! Une fille aux longs cheveux d'or blanc et qui avait le même putain de visage, mais une fille quand même!

-Je sais que je ressemble à une fille mais….

-Elle portait une robe!

Oui, il pouvait se souvenir de cette petite fille pleurant à chaude larme dans sa robe de princesse bleu pâle… ses cheveux lui arrivaient alors presque jusqu'à la taille et il se souvenait de son cœur qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accélérer… Et maintenant un garçon venait lui dire que cette fille était en fait un gars… ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était en fait une fille… et il commençait vraiment à avoir mal à la tête.

-Ma mère voulait que je sois une fille.

-Quoi?

-Alors… voilà.

Voilà quoi? Malfoy semblait trouver l'information peut intéressante puisqu'il se contenta de faire un vague signe de main avant de poser celle-ci sur son cœur. Mauvaise idée. Son cœur se mit alors à battre un peu plus vite, semblant essayer de sortir de sa poitrine pour se poser dans la main délicate. Super… un cœur rebondissant… Son mal de tête commençait à se transformer en une migraine tenace.

-Je veux te sauver, Potter… Souffla le blond. Et pour se faire je vais devenir ton ami… pour te prouver que tu n'as pas de malédiction.

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de sortir Harry de son état de stupeur. Il se saisit alors du bras de Malfoy et le plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi de le toucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses complications dans sa tête. Il en avait bien assez avec son parrain alias le danseur exotique. Il ne pouvait pas rajouter un blond bien trop étrange dans l'équation.

-Tu parles d'une manière de devenir mon ami. Ricana-t-il. Tu t'annonces de cette manière complètement bizarre. Et tu ne me dis même pas une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. Ne sais-tu pas comment te faire des amis? Retournes mettre les robes de Maman et fiche-moi la paix!

Durant toute sa petite tirade, Malfoy se contenta de le fixer impassiblement avant de poser pensivement sa main sur son menton.

-Bon d'accord… Je vais alors te dire la véritable raison de ma venue ici…

Il prit alors une profonde respiration.

-Je suis venu parce que tu as promis de m'épouser.

Si Harry avait été entrain de boire du jus, probablement qu'il l'aurait recraché sur le visage dangereusement impassible du blond. Il ne fit alors que s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! S'égosilla-t-il.

Cinglé… ce type était complètement cinglé. L'épouser? Il se connaissait à peine? Bordel, il ne se trouvait pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose où les deux protagonistes s'étaient juré un amour éternel à l'âge de 6 ans! Il allait s'évanouir… Seigneur… il aurait mieux d'avaler le sandwich empoisonné de son parrain et mourir rapidement.

-Bien sur que je plaisante. Répliqua Malfoy. Tu as dit que pour être ton ami je devais dire une blague. Et bien, voilà.

Il commençait vraiment en avoir marre de ces « Voilà ».

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit les sonneries répétés d'une porte. C'était quoi cette merde ? Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser dormir bon sang ! Pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de sonner alors qu'il était… Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Ouais… Il était une heure de l'après-midi… Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure heure pour se réveiller mais, il avait déjà vu pire. Il pouvait notamment se souvenir d'un autre artiste de Magdalena qui ne se couchait qu'à 10 heures piles du soir pour se réveiller à 3heures de l'après-midi. C'était à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait d'autre de sa vie que dormir… La sonnette n'arrêtait pas de sonner… Seigneur, la personne à la porte était bien trop insistante… Il se leva alors nonchalamment et partit ouvrir la porte. Et il s'obligea à reprendre une respiration normale en voyant Severus Rogue portant une chemise blanche assez serrée et un pantalon noir qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait des jambes interminables. Était-ce trop dure de lui demander de porter des vêtements qui le rendraient laid comme un pou ? Pas qu'il connaissait un seul vêtement qui réussirait à enlaidir suffisamment Rogue pour le rendre indésirable. Il avait vraiment besoin de café. Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa alors du nez fin de Rogue, le faisant grimacer. Il pouvait déjà entendre la tirade qui venait dans sa direction…

-C'est à cette heure que tu te réveilles? Cracha froidement Rogue. Harry est déjà parti. Tu ne lui as pas préparé son lunch. Tu ne lui as pas dit au revoir. Tu ne…

-Hé, calme-toi. Il n'est pas un enfant. Il n'a pas besoin que je lui _prépare son lunch_.

Les yeux aciers de Rogue s'assombrirent dangereusement et Sirius ne put que reculer en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Merde alors… Ce gamin ne voulait pas de son aide alors qui était-il pour s'imposer? Cela l'arrangeait magnifiquement qu'Harry n'ait aucun intérêt pour lui. Et dans deux mois, il refusait de penser que cela durerait plus longtemps, il serait de nouveau libre à profiter de la grande vie. Il pourrait enfin quitter cette ville pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Et s'il avait de la chance… peut-être qu'il ne croiserait même pas sa très chère famille.

-Je savais pertinemment que tu serais incapable de t'occuper d'un enfant. Siffla le brun. Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable, imbécile…

-Bravo. Tu veux une médaille pour savoir montrer l'évidence? Répliqua sèchement Sirius. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici compris? Je suis venu parce que James, dans sa folie, m'a nommé parrain et que je veux éviter, Dieu sait pourquoi, que ce morveux aille dans un orphelinat! Je viens de me réveiller alors fiches-moi la paix!

Le poing qui s'abattit sur sa joue n'aurait pas du le prendre autant par surprise. Et pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il aurait une marque rouge sur la joue qui lui resterait pendant plusieurs minutes. Rogue avait toujours eu une sacrée droite. Aussitôt, Sirius porta la main à sa joue, la frottant avec vigueur tout en foudroyant vicieusement du regard Rogue.

-Cet enfant vient de perdre, pour la deuxième fois, sa famille… Murmura-t-il d'une voix brûlante de rage. Il est forcément traumatisé… Il a besoin d'un semblant de normalité… et toi tu ne peux même pas te réveiller pour lui faire un putain de lunch! Il ne devrait pas être avec toi… Tu n'es pas qualifié pour t'occuper d'un enfant… Il est impossible pour un gamin de s'occuper d'un gamin.

-Tu auras beau d'insurger contre le monde entier, cela ne change pas le fait que c'est _moi _qui ai la garde. Alors, rentres toi ça dans la tête et arrête de débarquer chez moi comme si tu voulais me tuer.

Les yeux de Rogue étaient emplis d'une rage si puissante que Sirius fut tenté de reculer. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il accepte de s'abaisser devant Rogue. Parce que ce type était la seule personne au monde qui avait réussi à le rendre complètement chèvre pendant des années. Alors, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse rentrer sous sa peau. Il voulait qu'il prépare des stupides lunchs? Très bien! Il en préparerait à la tonne! Il voulait qu'il se réveille avant de le morveux! Encore pas de problème, il avait un réveil. Mais, qu'il ne lui demande pas de fouiller dans la psychologie d'un adolescent qui semblait aussi fermé qu'une huitre. Cela prendrait des mois voir des années, et il était hors de question qu'il reste des années dans ce trou pourri. Alors le cerveau torturé d'Harry ne le concernait en rien. Il s'était construit une vie agréable bon sang! Il n'avait pas demandé à James de lui flanquer son rejeton entre les pattes! Il avait juste voulu s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette ville. Et il l'avait fait dès ses 18 ans. Et maintenant, 15 ans plus tard, il était de retour… Dans la ville qu'il n'avait jamais voulu revoir… Avec le type qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir…

-Tu as raison, c'est toi qui en as la garde. James Potter semblait voir quelque chose en toi pour te confier la garde de son enfant… Alors, sois en digne.

Rogue commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. James voyait quelque chose en lui? Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas vu quelque chose en lui? Il n'était pas un monstre bon sang! Il était revenu non? Alors que rien ne l'obligeait à remettre les pieds dans cette maudite ville! Il était revenu pour l'enfant de James, de son meilleur ami. Il avait accompli son devoir non? Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait attendre encore de lui? Qu'il joue les psychologues?

-Tu as l'air si tendu, Rogue. Siffla Sirius. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un?

Cette question sembla prendre le brun au dépourvu puisqu'il écarquilla brusquement les yeux, le fixant comme s'il débarquait de la planète Mars.

-Tu sais moi quand Remus m'a appelé pour que je me ramène ici… J'étais sur le point de conclure avec un beau blond si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux gris reprirent une lueur menaçante alors que Rogue serrait les poings sous la fureur.

-Alors, si tu veux te détendre… J'accepterais de coucher avec toi… En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Un sourire moqueur étira alors ses lèvres et il se prépara aussitôt pour le coup que Rogue ne manquerait pas de lui donner. Il ne fut nullement déçu lorsque le poing vengeur se dirigea droit vers son visage. Il l'arrêta rapidement en enroulant ses doigts autour du poing menu de Rogue. Des mains si petites et pourtant si fortes… à ne jamais sous-estimés au risque d'en payer le prix.

-Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans ma vie que le sexe, tu sauras. Siffla Rogue.

-C'est toi qui dis ça? _Toi_ qui ne pouvait pas faire une journée sans baiser avec moi et tu me dis que le sexe n'a pas d'importance? Permets-moi d'en rire.

-Je n'ai plus 16 ans, espèce de sombre crétin, j'ai d'autres priorités que de…

-T'envoyer en l'air?

Au moment où Rogue allait sûrement lui envoyer une réplique fort peu agréable, Sirius sentit le cellulaire du brun vibrer. Immédiatement, Rogue s'en saisit.

-Allo?

Son visage s'adoucit soudainement et Sirius eut une désagréable sensation au cœur en le voyant sourire tendrement.

-Oui, je viens bientôt. Non, je suis chez Harry. Oui, je sais… Ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord… oui, oui… D'accord… Reste bien coucher surtout! Oui d'accord… Allez à tout à l'heure.

Rogue raccrocha alors tout en lui jetant un regard torve.

-Je ne m'enverrais pas en l'air avec toi-même si tu étais le dernier homme au monde. Je reviendrais ce soir avec Alexander pour voir Harry. Aie l'obligeance de prendre ton bain avant ce moment fatidique.

Rogue semblait tellement pressé que Sirius eut envie d'hurler. Alexander? Qui était ce maudit Alexander? Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue revenait chez lui? Il ne lui avait rien demandé du tout. Bordel! Il voulait juste la paix!

-Il te tient bien en lèche pas vrai? Il te dit « Vient tout de suite » et tu accours.

-Effectivement.

Et le brun partit sans lui un seul mot de plus et en le laissant dans un étrange état de colère glacé.

()

-Arrête de me suivre. Déclara froidement Harry.

-Je ne te suis pas. Je suis dans la même classe que toi.

Harry ne voulait même pas se demander pourquoi est-ce que Drago Malfoy se trouvait dans chacune de ses classes. La seule chose qu'il savait était que ce type était fou. Complètement fou. Il avait abandonné sa vie… son école… pour pouvoir le _sauver_? Est-ce qu'il avait une face qui disait « Sauvez-moi! »? C'était plutôt de se cacher le plus vite possible en l'apercevant. Il y avait une forte possibilité que leur maison prenne feu s'ils croisaient trop longtemps son regard. Tiens… cela lui rappelait une de ces créatures grecques… ou était-ce une créature romaine? Ou peut-être aztèque? Ou peut-être extra-terrestre? Bon, est-ce que cela avait vraiment la moindre importance? L'important était que l'une de ces créatures, grâce à son regard, changeait les gens en pierre. Peut-être avait-il la même malédiction? Sauf qu'au lieu d'être changer en pierre, les gens mourraient… Hum… Une chance que sa malédiction était différente. Les cheveux en formes de serpents ne l'inspiraient guère… Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés mais, au moins, il ne commençait pas à hurler de terreur en les voyants. Une minute… si un regard de cette créature vaudou transformait les gens en pierre… alors peut-être que si elle se regardait, elle se transformerait aussi en pierre. Ah… au moins il pouvait être heureux de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée chaque matin en hurlant de peur en se voyant dans un miroir. Bon… pourquoi pensait-il à ça déjà?

-Est-ce que je suis vraiment entrain de devenir fou? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas du marmonner assez bas puisqu'il entendit Drago Malfoy laisser échapper un gémissement horrifié avant que sa main ne soit emprisonnée par celles du blond. Il avait les mains étonnamment douces pour un garçon. Ses doigts étaient petits et minces… ses mains étaient si blanches et délicates… et elles étaient… pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'extasiait devant les mains de ce malade? D'accord… il fallait qu'il voit le bon côté des choses… au moins, lorsqu'il raconterait tout à son psychologue, celui-ci pourrait en rire pendant des heures avec ses petits-fils. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer avec ses yeux bleus pétillants et son sourire d'une blancheur insupportable alors qu'il riait de ce nouveau développement. Seigneur… il devait vraiment essayer d'empêcher ses pensés de partir aux quatre vents de cette manière. Parce qu'il laissait sa main entre celles de Malfoy et celui-ci en avait profité pour se rapprocher… Ce qui voulait dire que son stupide corps se trouvait très près de lui. Il avait des yeux plus gris qu'argentés… et sa stupide tuque n'arrivait même pas à le rendre laid… Sa bouche était vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire bon sang?

-Tu ne deviendras pas fou. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis là pour te sauver!

De quoi, pour l'amour du ciel! Il était parfaitement en sécurité. Tristement, il avait beau le répéter à ce blond totalement cinglé, il refusait de changer d'avis. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre individu incontrôlable dans sa vie. Déjà que son parrain dresseur de tigre ne lui inspirait aucune confiance… Ce qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir refaire des arts martiaux… Au moins là, il n'avait aucun problème de contrôle. Il restait parfaitement calme et se contentait de bouger son corps dans des positions compliquées.

-Et bien Potter… tu sors de l'hôpital et tu trouves un petit-ami… les choses ne cessent jamais de tourbillonner autour de toi.

Harry se tourna d'un bond pour voir Blaise Zabini qui le fixait de son regard vert lime. Aussitôt, il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte des doigts de Malfoy. Le blond ne fit qu'hausser nonchalamment une épaule avant de rentrer dans la classe. Et Harry se maudit pendant immédiatement en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder partir. Seigneur… il était peut-être temps qu'il commence à avoir des pensés suicidaires… Tout bien réfléchi, c'était la créature jamaïcaine la plus chanceuse.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6**

Alexander… quel nom ridiculement pompeux. Sirius continua à faire les cent pas dans le salon de Vernon et Pétunia. Alexander… il pouvait parier sa main droite que ce type n'arrivait certainement pas à faire jouir Rogue si le brun affirmait, avec sincérité, que le sexe n'avait plus la moindre importance dans sa vie. Il pouvait donc affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux bonhomme à la chevelure blanche et à la fortune colossale. Il avait du éblouir Rogue avec ses diamants qui brillaient de milles feux. Et celui-ci devait attendre avec impatience le moment où il tomberait les pieds joints dans sa tombe. À moins que Rogue ne le voit comme un substitut de père comme toutes ses filles dans les livres à deux dollars. Livre… Merde… Magdalena allait bientôt l'appeler… et le menacer de lui arracher les yeux… Il était sensé commencer à écrire un livre. Sur quoi ? Sur qui ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Et comment était-il supposé trouver l'inspiration lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette maudite ville obligé de vivre avec un filleul zombi et harcelé par Rogue marié à un vieillard puant !Pourquoi ne pouvait-il par plier bagage et partir très loin… En fait, aussi loin que possible de cette ville de malheur. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il était obligé de rester à Brighton… Il devait essayer de socialiser avec Harry… et il devait essayer de supporter la vision de Rogue se faisant caresser par un vieillard. Il se félicita aussitôt. Il était bien moins jaloux qu'auparavant ! Il y a dix ans, la simple pensée de Rogue se faisant toucher par n'importe qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre ! Maintenant, ce n'était que la pensée de Rogue se faisant caresser par des vieilles mains ridées ! Il devait en être fier… Seigneur…. Il était vraiment découragé de la vie… Et il ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où son filleul reviendrait… Il se promettait de tuer James de nouveau dès qu'il le reverrait en Enfer.

()

Harry ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais, contrairement aux autres jours, il pouvait sentir une irritation douce et lente s'insinuer en lui à chaque coup d'œil qu'il jetait à sa gauche, ce qui voulait dire chaque 7 secondes, il avait compté. Drago Malfoy était l'une des personnes les plus étranges de ce monde. Dès que la cloche du midi avait sonné, il s'était empressé de s'asseoir à côté de lui, en ne lui demandant même pas si la place était vide, et c'était contenté de se mettre à jacasser sur des choses complètement inutiles. Et Ron qui l'accompagnait dans son délire…

-Est-ce que tu regardes Naruto? Demanda avec enthousiasme le rouquin.

-Oui. J'aime Sasuke.

Le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas recracher son jus sur le visage enthousiasme de Ron. Premièrement… il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un autre que Ron pouvait regarder ces dessins animés destinés aux enfants… En fait, même lorsqu'il était plus jeune il ne supportait pas ces dessins animés. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du tic nerveux qui faisait vibrer son œil dès que la musique de Pokémon commençait à jouer. Et après lorsque Dudley l'obligeait à rester assis avec lui, parce qu'il n'y avait alors qu'une seule télévision dans la maison, et qu'il devait supporter les « Pika, Pika, Pikachu! ». Et tout le monde qui osait agir comme si tout ce qu'il disait était absolument cohérent. Pour l'amour du ciel, il ne faisait que répéter son nom encore et encore! Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un lavage de cerveau afin que les enfants deviennent des esclaves de machins jaunes aux joues trop rouges… Il pouvait aussi se souvenir de Yu-Gi-Oh… Il avait failli se tirer une balle dans la tête lorsqu'il avait entendu, pour 56ème fois Yugi dire « Écoute le cœur des cartes. ». Comment est-ce que des cartes pouvaient avoir un cœur hein? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que son jeu de carte avait un cœur et qu'il devait donc y faire attention et lui dire chaque jour qu'il l'aimait? Et bien… son jeu de carte devait être dans une profonde dépression parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus du tout où il avait bien pu passer… Soudain, la main douce de Malfoy s'enroula autour de la sienne, l'obligeant à revenir au temps présent.

-J'aime Sasuke mais je suis amoureux de toi.

Cette fois-ci il ne put s'empêcher de recracher son jus sur le beau visage du blond. Celui-ci ne fit que cligner doucement des yeux. Puis, il le relâcha et s'excusa pour aller à la toilette. Amoureux de lui? Comment ça amoureux de lui? Ce type était fou… totalement fou… et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cessait pas de se poser des tas de questions lorsqu'il se fichait éperdument des sentiments que ce malade pensait avoir pour lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiment. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas. Ah oui c'est vrai… il le connaissait déjà… Mais, bordel il le connaissait si peu! Et maintenant ce type disait une telle chose et… Une minute… pourquoi s'énervait-il de cette manière? Même si Drago Malfoy tombait amoureux d'une limace… cela ne le regardait en rien… Une limace… pouvait-on vraiment tomber amoureux d'une limace? Mais, si quelqu'un tombait amoureux d'une limace… et que la limace et cette personne se reproduisait…. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien donner comme espèce? Une limahumain? Bon… pourquoi pensait-il aux enfants d'une limace et d'un humain alors que Drago Malfoy venait de lui annoncer qu'il aimait Sasuke mais qu'il était amoureux de lui! S'il avait su qu'il lui aurait donné autant de problème… il ne serait jamais allé sauver cette petite fille, qui était en fait un garçon. Mais, Seigneur! Il pouvait encore se souvenir de ses grands yeux gris emplis de larmes avec sa jolie robe bleu ciel… Et il l'avait ramené chez elle, enfin lui, après l'avoir consolé pendant près d'une heure… Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait bien pu lui dire? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il parlait pourtant d'un sujet important qui le faisait sangloter et lui ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Il se flagella alors sèchement. Pourquoi voudrait-il se souvenir de sa rencontre avec Malfoy? Cela ne le concernait en rien! Il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche-culotte!

-Il est assez amusant, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda soudainement Ron.

-Il est cinglé.

-Ouais, probablement… mais, un cinglé absolument superbe! Même avec son stupide chapeau.

Il était encore plus superbe sans son chapeau qui couvrait sa chevelure d'or qui lui tombait jusqu'à ses épaules… est-ce que ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait une question aussi stupide? Cette question était aussi pertinente que de se demander si Pokémon arrêterait un jour de jouer. D'ailleurs… en parlant de Pokémon… Il ne comprenait absolument rien à cette émission. Lorsque, pour la première fois, Pokémon était venu à l'écran, le héros était plus vieux que lui… alors pourquoi est-ce que ce maudit héros avait 12 ans depuis 10 ans alors que lui en avait 16! Existait-il une formule magique pour garder le même âge jusqu'à la fin des temps? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde faisait comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal? Après tout, ce type ne grandissait **jamais**. Même Peter Pan en aurait été jaloux. Ouais… il devait vraiment demander impérativement à son psychologue la raison pour laquelle son esprit semblait avoir une étrange fixation sur Pokémon. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque le blond se rassit à côté de lui et que sa main se posa aussitôt sur la sienne. Sa main le brûlait dangereusement. Normalement, il ne réagirait même pas si quelqu'un le touchait, pas que beaucoup de monde le touchait après tout même son oncle, sa tante et son cousin avaient peur de l'approcher, mais cette fois-ci…

-Je peux venir chez toi, bientôt?

Il s'apprêtait à hurler un retentissant « non » lorsqu'il eut la sottise de se tourner vers Malfoy pour plonger directement dans son regard argenté. Sa bouche se déshydrata alors brusquement et il ne put que fixer ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir lui jeter un sort.

-Heu….

-Je veux y aller… je veux que tu m'emmènes chez toi…

Il battit alors lentement des paupières et Harry ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il pouvait sentir le « oui » rouler sur sa langue… il pouvait le voir se refléter dans le magnifique regard de Drago Malfoy… oh oui… il avait envie de dire oui. La véritable question était pourquoi avait-il envie de dire oui? Il n'appréciait pas vraiment que les gens le dérangent chez lui… Et pourtant… juste parce que ce type le regardait avec toute la puissance de son regard… Il avait envie de dire oui… Son regard… Une minute.

-Est-ce que tu serais le cousin d'une créature jamaïcaine?

Ron ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question puisqu'il s'étouffa aussitôt dans son verre de jus. Mais, Harry s'en fichait bien. Après tout, depuis que le blond avait commencé à le fixer avec son regard, il avait eu envie de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Et la créature portugaise avait le pouvoir, grâce à son regard, de transformer les gens en pierre. Entre transformer les gens en pierre et les ensorceler… il n'y avait qu'un pas. À sa grande surprise, le blond sembla plonger dans une profonde introspection.

-Ma mère m'a dit que mon Oncle Ernie était une créature d'épouvante… Et j'ai un de mes cousins qui s'est marié avec une jamaïcaine… Mais, je ne pense pas avoir une créature jamaïcaine dans ma famille.

-Bon, puisque tu n'es pas sur de toi, aie l'amabilité d'arrêter de me fixer. Merci.

-Non. Je veux te regarder et je veux que tu me regardes.

C'était quoi le problème de ce type? N'importe qui de sensé aurait tourné la tête en laissant échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux face à son impolitesse! Mais non… Drago Malfoy devait juste le contredire et continuer à le fixer… En fait, le blond s'arrêta à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de continuer à le fixer, le visage toujours aussi sérieux. Ses yeux gris étaient vraiment clairs… si lumineux…

-Wow… il y a du flirt dans l'air…

Harry se tourna vivement vers Ron, près à lui dire ses quatre vérités à propos de ses maudites bandes dessinées, lorsque la main de Malfoy s'abattit sans douceur sur sa joue. Ce ne fut pas tant la douleur mais la stupeur qui le fit pousser un petit cri surpris.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Tu as détourné le regard en premier.

C'était quoi cette merde? Il en avait marre. Il se releva alors d'un bond et partit rapidement hors de la cafétéria. Il se serait bien mis à courir mais, malheureusement pour lui, sa cheville continuait à être douloureuse. Super… vraiment super… alors maintenant non seulement il allait devoir se creuser la tête pour pouvoir éviter le plus facilement possible son parrain cinglé… Mais, en plus il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Drago Malfoy. Depuis quand sa vie était-elle donc si compliquée? Tout ce que disait ce type ne faisait pas le moindre sens… et il l'avait suivi jusqu'à son école pour des raisons complètement débiles. Sa vie ne faisait vraiment plus le moindre sens…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 7**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry sentit une vague d'appréhension lui monter à la gorge en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Non… il n'y avait aucune raison d'être anxieux. S'il avait un minimum de chance, il réussirait à monter dans sa chambre en moins de 5 secondes et parviendrait ainsi à éviter son cher parrain. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de faire face à un autre évènement traumatisant dans sa vie. Alors si Sirius Black pouvait avoir l'amabilité de l'ignorer jusqu'au lendemain, il lui en serait incroyablement reconnaissant.

-Harry?

Une grimace déforma aussitôt le visage du brun. Super… vraiment super… S'il avait de la chance, son parrain ne ferait que lui demander si sa journée s'était bien passé, il lui répondrait alors que oui et il pourrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans sa chambre… Enfin non puisque sa cheville continuait à s'élancer légèrement… D'ailleurs il en avait vraiment marre que sa cheville lui fasse mal. Après quatre jours, n'était-elle pas sensée être rétablie? Est-ce que quelqu'un, en haut, le punissait parce qu'il n'avait pas péri le jour de l'accident de voiture? Et bien, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était né avec l'impossibilité de mourir! Et puis cette personne en haut n'avait pas à se mettre en colère puisque c'était de sa faute s'il était né ainsi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui s'asseyait, avec du popcorn, en décidant du sort de l'humanité? Une minute… est-ce que cette personne en haut avait vraiment du popcorn? Pouvait-elle-même avaler? Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que Dieu aurait une bouche? Oui… cela faisait du sens… après tout, il était sensé les avoir créé à son image… ou quelque chose dans le genre… Alors cela voulait dire que Dieu les observait en mangeant du popcorn et en riant des malheurs de leurs vies comme le faisait ces adolescents pleins d'hormones en regardant Gossip Girl? Étrange… vraiment étrange…

-Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée?

Ouais… il aurait pu au moins faire preuve d'originalité. Mais, il oubliait qu'il avait en face de lui un humain ordinaire sans problème psychique particulier. Bien évidemment qu'il était prévisible. Il pouvait même deviner le reste de la conversation.

-Oui, merci.

Le visage de son parrain eut une moue boudeuse en voyant qu'il n'élaborait. Et bien non, il n'avait aucune envie d'élaborer. S'il entrait dans ce jeu débile, la conversation irait d'irritante à insupportable pour ensuite finir par lui se jetant par-dessus la fenêtre. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se faire mal puisqu'il se trouvait au premier étage. Ce qui ferait qu'il gagnerait le surnom de « Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu à tout, même au suicide le plus nul de la Terre ». Il avait bien suffisamment de surnom comme ça.

-Est-ce que je peux partir dans ma chambre?

-Non.

Cette réponse eut au moins le mérite de le faire hausser un sourcil. Non? Comment ça non? Qu'avait-il donc d'autre à dire? Seigneur… il n'allait pas commencer à lui demander de parler de ses émotions? Il avait un psychologue pour ça bon sang! D'ailleurs il avait rendez-vous avec ce psychologue dans deux jours… Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Ce vieux fou trouverait le moyen de le faire parler de Drago Malfoy et de son parrain. L'un étant aussi irritant que l'autre, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de même pensé à eux.

-Rogue veut te voir ce soir.

-D'accord.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait partir dans sa chambre maintenant? Bon, pas besoin de poser la question, ce n'était pas comme si Sirius Black avait envie de se lier avec lui. Le pauvre bougre avait été pris dans une situation qu'un homme adulte aurait su gérer… Malheureusement, son parrain semblait coincé dans le stade de l'enfant traumatisé par quelque chose et qui refusait de grandir pour pouvoir profiter d'une enfance qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'explorer. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux personnes qui pensaient comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc de si extraordinaire à être un enfant? Il pleurait pour un rien… Pensait que tout leur était du… Était surpris quand on les trahissait… et pire… ils aimaient regarder Pokémon. Quel genre de cerveau fallait-il donc avoir pour apprécier Pokémon? Et oui… il fallait avoir le cerveau d'un enfant. Alors non, il ne comprenait absolument pas les adultes qui voulaient à tout prix rester enfant. Il tourna alors le dos à son parrain pour être interrompu par la main de celui-ci sur son poignet.

-Oui?

-Hum… Écoute… Je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants…

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre que lui n'était pas doué avec les enfants âgés de plus de 30 ans mais, il s'abstient de tout commentaire. S'il commençait à dialoguer avec son parrain… Dieu sait pendant combien de temps ils parleraient de sujets insipides… et Harry était un homme fort occupé. À faire quoi? Il l'ignorait, mais il était fort occupé.

-Mais, je comprends que tu sois entrain de vivre une période difficile… Alors, si tu as besoin de moi… je suis là pour t'aider.

-M'aider? En faisant quoi?

Cette question sembla prendre son parrain au dépourvu puisqu'il sursauta vivement, le regardant comme s'il venait de lui parler chinois. Et bien que cela le serve de leçon. Pourquoi promettre à quelqu'un de l'aider en n'ayant aucun plan en tête? Les gens étaient si doués pour dire des paroles vides de sens juste pour faire joli. L'aider en quoi? L'aider pourquoi? L'aider comment? Ce que les gens pouvaient être idiots et si peu originaux.

-Si tu as besoin de parler… Si tu as besoin de conseil…

-Très bien. Alors il y a ce type complètement cinglé qui débarque à mon école pour me dire qu'il va me sauver. De quoi? Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. Il dit qu'il me connait et que je lui ai sauvé la vie il y a de cela des années et qu'il a donc une dette envers moi. Mais, le problème c'est que moi j'ai sauvé une fille. Mais, en fait cette fille s'était lui. Alors là, pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, il me dit qu'il m'aime. Alors, aide-moi.

Pendant plusieurs secondes son parrain le fixa avec des yeux de merlans frits avant de cligner lentement des paupières. Si ce type réussissait à l'aider à se débarrasser de Drago Malfoy, ce dont il doutait, il était prêt à réviser son opinion de l'humanité. Mais, puisque les chances que son parrain réussisse à l'aider variait entre zéro et nul… Et bien, il continuerait à agir de la même façon et son psychologue continuerait à le traiter de personne blessée par les évènements de sa vie, solitaire et bla bla bla.

-Couche avec lui. Finit par lui suggérer Sirius.

La bouche d'Harry dégringola sous le choc. De toutes les réponses que ce type aurait pu lui donner… son cerveau n'avait pu venir qu'avec cette conclusion? Le silence aurait été une meilleure réponse…

-Écoute Harry. Le sexe est la solution à tous les problèmes de ce monde. Sauf si ce type est trop laid pour que tu le baises, bien évidemment.

-Hein?

Le sexe était la solution à tous les problèmes? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Alors, une petite fille perdait sa poupée et on devait lui suggérer d'aller coucher avec quelqu'un? Un homme avait un accident d'auto et on devait lui dire d'aller coucher avec quelqu'un? Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à voir une logique là-dedans… Seigneur… mieux valait retourner regarder Yu-Gi-Oh, au moins il comprenait l'intrigue. Son parrain le fixa alors avec une intensité nouvelle.

-Es-tu encore vierge?

Comment étaient-ils arrivés à un tel sujet de conversation? Il était perdu. Il détestait être perdu. D'habitude, il était celui qui comprenait tout et se contentait de regarder le monde autour de lui se dépatouiller dans leurs problèmes bien trop simples et qui prenaient des proportions irréelles.

-Sérieusement! Oh mon Dieu, mais que fais-tu de ta vie? Tu tricotes des nappes? Non… j'arrête. Tu as raison d'attendre… Le sexe ne devrait être pratiqué que par amour…

Harry fut sauvé d'une réponse immédiate… réponse qui aurait été son poing dans le sourire moqueur de son parrain, par le bruit de la sonnette de sa porte. Aussitôt, le sourire de Sirius Black disparut pour laisser place à une moue renfrognée et écœurée. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à se réjouir des problèmes d'autrui, après tous leurs problèmes étaient bien trop ridicules pour être source de réjouissance… Mais voir une telle grimace sur le visage de son parrain lui fit chaud au cœur. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était moqué de lui. Était-ce même déjà arrivé? Putain, il était celui qui refusait de mourir! Qui oserait se moqueur de lui? Sirius Black de toute évidence. Il partit alors ouvrir la porte suivit par un Sirius bougonnant. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut assailli par un cri de guerre qui le fit soupirer.

-Salut Alexander.

Il entendit la respiration de son parrain se bloquer dans sa gorge et il haussa un sourcil perplexe tout en gardant les yeux sur le petit garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Comme à l'ordinaire, les cheveux frisés d'Alexander semblait avoir mené une guerre sans merci avec le peigne… et le peigne l'avait mis chaos. Son teint chocolat, lui donnait toujours envie de manger des sucreries et ses grands yeux gris étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de Severus. D'ailleurs l'ami de sa mère passa un bras autour du cou de son neveu pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui.

-Bonjour Harry… Bonjour Black. Dis bonjour Alex.

Le jeune mulâtre eut alors une légère grimace.

-Salut. Oncle Severus! Naruto va bientôt passer à la télévision!

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir une grimace. Il pouvait se souvenir des yeux limpides argentés qui le fixaient alors qu'il proclamait son amour pour Sasuke… et pour lui. Merde. Il n'avait pas besoin de complication dans sa vie bon sang!

-Alors, va regarder ton émission dans le salon, j'ai une discussion à avoir avec Harry et Monsieur Black.

Au moment où Alexander allait certainement faire une imitation impeccable de Speedy Gonzalez, Severus le retint efficacement.

-Si tu brises quelque chose Alex… Susurra-t-il dangereusement.

Harry pouvait presque voir le teint chocolat du petit garçon blêmir. Celui-ci hocha sa tête frisée avant de partir un peu plus calmement vers le salon.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu l'as fait exprès! Aboya férocement son parrain.

Severus lui jeta alors un regard énervé en posant vivement sa main sur sa hanche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry avait l'impression d'assister au début d'une troisième guerre mondiale… il devait s'en aller… il n'avait aucune intention d'être une mort innocente dans cette histoire. Au moment où il cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir avec discrétion, il entendit le téléphone sonner.

-Je vais répondre.

Il s'empressa alors de partir vers la cuisine pour répondre au téléphone. Après avoir répondu, il pourrait partir dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer en faisant bien attention à barricader sa porte.

-Allo? Déclara-t-il.

-Bonjour Potter.

Harry se sentit blêmir en reconnaissant la voix. Ouais… La personne qui était assis confortablement dans le ciel avec son pot de popcorn devait s'amuser follement…

-Malfoy.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

Harry aurait pu avoir plusieurs solutions. La plus rapide aurait été de raccrocher immédiatement dès qu'il avait entendu la voix du blond. Oui… ça aurait été si simple… Un simple mouvement de la main et il aurait pu éviter toute discussion superflue avec Drago Malfoy. Il y avait malheureusement deux problèmes imminents à cette solution. Premièrement, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait retourner voir son parrain et l'ami de sa mère se regarder comme s'ils voulaient se jeter dessus. Pour faire quoi ? Il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir. L'autre problème était qu'il avait l'horrible impression que s'il raccrochait, Malfoy risquait de débarquer chez lui, inquiet qu'il se soit fait enlever par la famille de la créature ukrainienne. Alors, il n'avait pas d'autre choix… il devait rester au téléphone et écouter ce que son camarade de classe avait à lui dire… Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée lui donnait-elle encore plus envie de raccrocher pour, ensuite, s'enfuir aux Etats-Unis. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait s'enfuir aux États-Unis ? Cela n'avait pas la moindre originalité. Si quelqu'un avait un enfant manquant, il n'avait qu'à aller à l'aéroport le plus proche et à se faufiler dans la ligne en direction des États-Unis. L'enfant en question se ferait prendre dès la frontière ce qui ne pourrait qu'être absolument pathétique et ridicule.

-Est-ce que tu dors ? Demanda Malfoy.

-Il est 5h de l'après-midi. Se contenta de répondre Harry.

-Je sais l'heure. Alors, est-ce que tu dors ?

Il ne devait pas s'énerver. En fait, il était aussi calme que tout… après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait s'il dormait alors qu'il lui parlait au téléphone à 5heures de l'après-midi… Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devenait de plus en plus étrange plus les jours passaient ? Ah oui… c'était à cause du crétin au popcorn… Il se promettait de lui régler son compte… et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Moi, je dormais. Expliqua calmement le blond. Et j'ai rêvé de toi.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas du tout. Il se souvint soudainement du conseil de son parrain. Le sexe réglait tout. Et Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il avait rêvé de lui. De quelle manière avait-il rêvé de lui ? Un rougissement désagréable apparut alors sur ses joues et il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Tu pleurais et tu m'appelais à l'aide alors je me demandais si tu allais bien…

La bulle d'excitation d'Harry disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à l'envie encore plus intense de raccrocher. Il n'était pas malheureux bon sang ! Pourquoi serait-il malheureux ? Il était maudit depuis la naissance. Il n'y avait qu'à demander à la personne en haut qui devait se tordre de rire. Il n'était pas malheureux et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être sauvé par une personne qui faisait la moitié de sa taille.

-Ok Malfoy… si je me trouvais devant un camion qui était sur le point de me renverser… Est-ce que tu essaierais de me sauver ?

-Bien évidemment. Répliqua aussitôt le blond.

-Faux ! Tu mourrais, tout simplement, avec moi. Non, en fait, il est fort probable que je survive à la collision et que ce soit toi qui meurs… En tout cas, tu es trop petit et trop mince pour pouvoir me pousser hors de la trajectoire du camion. Alors, tu ne me sauverais pas du tout. Tu ne ferais que mourir et laisser dans le chagrin tous ceux qui t'aime.

Un silence de plomb se fit alors de l'autre côté de l'autre côté de la ligne, le faisant sourire. Très bien… peut-être réussirait-il à se débarrasser du blond sans avoir à prendre des moyens drastiques. Comme le jeter en bas d'un puits. Une minute… n'y avait-il pas une histoire avec quelqu'un qui tombait en bas d'un puits ? Une petite fille qui ne dormait jamais… Est-ce que Malfoy risquait de se transformer en cette petite fille s'il faisait ça ? Bon, même si une chose pareille devait arriver, cela ne ferait rien puisque, pour que sa malédiction fonctionne, il fallait regarder une cassette. Heureusement pour lui, il ne regardait jamais la télévision alors il était sauvé. Il entendit alors le rire enthousiasme d'Alexander suivit d'un retentissant « Kagen Bunshin no jutsu ! ». Ah ouais… il avait oublié qu'avec Alexander autour de lui… la télévision était toujours ouverte… donc si Drago Malfoy, transformé en la petite fille, décidait de se venger… et bien il n'aurait pas le choix de regarder la télévision, ou bien il prenait le risque de devenir cinglé en écoutant Alexander gémir et se plaindre. Ouais… mieux valait mourir tuer par Malfoy transformé en petite fille aux longs cheveux noires.

-Ceux qui m'aiment comprendront que si je meurs… c'est parce que mon cœur me disait de tout faire pour te sauver. Parce que je t'aime.

Ok, il allait vraiment finir par raccrocher. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses conneries d'amour et de Naruto, sans compter la créature jamaïcaine. Oui, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il aurait vraiment du rester à l'hôpital et prier pour qu'il lui refile, par accident, un dangereux poison. Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à supporter tout ça.

-Tu es cinglé et cette conversation a suffisamment duré. Répliqua froidement Harry. Bye.

-Samedi à 5h, je viendrais te chercher pour qu'on puisse sortir. Bye.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le blond avait déjà raccroché. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… depuis quand sa vie était-elle donc si étrange qu'un minuscule blond pouvait se permettre de venir la bousculer de cette manière. Il avait vraiment envie de frapper quelque chose et vite.

()

Sirius aussi avait follement l'envie de frapper quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Et si ce quelqu'un pouvait être Severus Rogue, il en remercierait le ciel. Ce fils de pute l'avait délibérément induit en erreur ! Il savait qu'il penserait qu'Alexander serait un homme _d'âge mur_ et non un _môme_ ! Mais non… Rogue s'était un fait un plaisir de le laisser s'imaginer les pires scénarios pour ensuite apparaître comme si de rien n'était avec un morveux qui devait avoir, maximum, 10 ans ! Il était dans une colère noire… et cette colère ne manquerait pas de s'abattre à tout moment sur le type qui osait le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un chien fou entrain d'aboyer inutilement.

-Je ne t'ai nullement induit en erreur. Siffla Rogue

-Bien évidemment que tu l'as fait ! Je te parlais de baise et toi…

-Premièrement, tu parles tout le temps de sexe. C'est la seule chose qui réussisse à pénétrer dans ta tête. Sexe si, sexe ça. Espèce d'obsédé.

-Je te ferais savoir que quand tu as découvert c'était quoi tu es devenu aussi obsédé que moi.

Les yeux aciers le fixèrent avec une animosité non voilé. Par de problème. Qu'il le déteste. Il s'en fichait éperdument ! Il pouvait se souvenir de Rogue à 15 ans… Avec ses petits shorts qui lui montraient les jambes… Bon sang, à chaque fois qu'il se penchait il avait l'impression de devenir cinglé ! Et lui qui le suppliait presque quotidiennement de sortir avec lui. Sa patience avait payé… Il avait été le premier à coucher avec Severus Rogue. Chaque jour… Plusieurs fois par jour. Il déglutit avec peine en se forçant à se concentrer sur le présent.

-J'avais 16 ans ! S'indigna, de nouveau, Rogue. Il était normal que mes hormones soient… volatiles…

-C'est vrai que maintenant à 33 ans… tes hormones sont parties en vacance au Tibet.

Rogue s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer avec hargne lorsque Sirius se saisit de ses bras, le plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur. Rogue portait une camisole blanche et un jeans qui avait connu de meilleur jour… et qui moulait ses longues jambes… Merde… Il n'était pas là pour être excité. Il avait mis Rogue dans cette position pour s'amuser avec lui. Et bordel, il allait aller jusqu'au bout même si cela devait le tuer ! Il posa alors délicatement sa bouche contre l'oreille de son ex petit-ami.

-Lâche-moi. Ordonna glacialement le brun.

-Mais non… Severus… Tu sembles avoir oublié tout plaisir corporel… Puisque je suis ton ex petit-ami… Il est de mon devoir de tout te réexpliquer.

-J'ai eu des relations sexuelles après toi. Répliqua-t-il.

Sirius ignora du mieux l'éclair de jalousie qui lui traversa le corps. Bien évidemment que Rogue avait eu d'autres relations sexuelles. Pas que cela ait le moindre impact sur lui. Après tout, lui aussi avait eu sa part de baise d'une nuit. Alors non, il n'était pas jaloux et il n'était pas énervé. Parce que Rogue ne représentait plus rien pour lui. D'accord, il avait été son premier véritable petit-ami. Après tout, il était impossible de se faufiler dans les shorts moulants de Rogue sauf si l'on sortait avec lui… D'accord, ils étaient restés ensemble deux ans. D'accord, il lui avait même acheté des fleurs… et offerts des cadeaux pour sa fête et pour Noël. D'accord, il ne l'avait pas trompé et l'avait même, une seule fois, supplié à genoux de lui pardonner, bon il blâmait cet incident sur le trop plein d'alcool mais tout de même. Il se redressa alors légèrement et ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ex petit-ami. Puis, son regard remonta sur les paupières lourdes de celui-ci. Il savait pertinemment qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Un sourire victorieux apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Au moment où il allait se saisir de cette bouche fine, quelqu'un lui agrippa fermement le chandail par derrière avant qu'un coup de pied rageur ne l'atteigne en plein tibia. Il laissa échapper un gémissement inarticulé et se tourna pour voir Alexander, ses yeux gris vibrants de colère.

-Oncle Severus est **à moi** ! Aboya-t-il furieusement. Ne le touche pas !

Sirius fut tiraillé entre plusieurs réactions. La première étant de prendre cette crevette et de le jeter, sans ménagement, dehors. La deuxième aurait été de rire aux éclats en voyant un gosse de 10 ans lui hurler qu'un homme adulte lui appartenait… ouais décidément il ne comprenait rien aux enfants. La troisième aurait été de prendre Rogue par les cheveux et de l'enfermer dans la chambre dégoûtante de Vernon et de Pétunia afin de lui réapprendre les joies du sexe. Aucune de ses solutions lui paraissaient plausibles alors il ne fit que relâcher Rogue alors que celui-ci s'agenouillait en face de son neveu.

-Alexander s'était extrêmement impoli. Le gronda-t-il. Excuse-toi.

-Mais, il avait les mains sur toi ! Répliqua avec hargne le petit garçon.

-_Alexander_.

Sirius se sentit lui-même menacer par le ton de Rogue alors que ce n'était même pas son nom. Il ne fut nullement surpris de voir la bouche du petit garçon se tordre en une grimace avant qu'il ne tourne ses yeux vers lui. Le petit garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue, les mêmes yeux, le même nez ainsi que les mêmes expressions meurtrières. Il tendit alors sa main vers lui et le tira, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Je m'excuse. Grommela-t-il.

Il attendit alors quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers son oreille, sa main tenant toujours fermement la sienne.

-Si tu t'approches encore d'Oncle Severus… je vais mettre des serpents morts dans des pantalons et m'arranger pour que tu pleures chaque soir.

Sirius se contenta de le fixer avec amusement avant de lui répondre.

-Si tu m'empêches de m'approcher de ton oncle, c'est moi qui vais te faire pleurer.

Il venait de déclarer la guerre à un môme de 10 ans. Il devenait vraiment cinglé.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

Harry se laissa lourdement choir sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant son psychologue aux yeux pétillants. Ouais… il détestait vraiment les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait l'étrange impression que celui-ci savait tout, voyait tout, entendait tout… Un peu comme un Dieu tout puissant qui s'amuserait à rire des mortels. Une minute… et si Albus Dumbledore était, en fait, l'homme au popcorn dans le ciel ? Et si cet homme au popcorn avait pris forme humaine pour pouvoir rendre sa vie encore plus compliquer ? Peut-être avait-il décidé que de manger trop de popcorn le faisait grossir alors il s'était arrangé pour descendre sur Terre pour rendre sa vie encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. A moins qu'Harry ait, effectivement, besoin d'un hôpital psychiatrique et très rapidement. Bon cela importait peu… Il était vendredi après-midi… et il se trouvait devant son psychologue qui caressait lentement sa barbe comme s'il s'agissait d'un énorme chat quémandant une caresse. Bon à voir l'épaisseur de cette barbe elle aurait facilement pu se faire passer pour un chat. Et pourquoi pensait-il à des chats de barbe ou des barbes de chat ?

-Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

Pourquoi irait-il mal ? À l'exception du fait qu'il s'attendait à voir Drago Malfoy débarquer chez lui le lendemain en ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de le fusiller et de cacher, le plus rapidement possible, son corps. Déjà que le blond lui avait fait une étrange scène aujourd'hui. Il l'avait, encore, giflé et il ignorait pourquoi ! Il était tout simplement entrain de se faire agresser les oreilles par Cho Chang lorsque Drago Malfoy était arrivé, calmement en plus, et les avait observés pendant plusieurs et longues secondes. Ensuite, il s'était avancé vers lui et lui avait envoyé une claque si forte qu'il en avait encore la marque sur la joue. Bordel ! Comment un être aussi minuscule pouvait-il donc frapper aussi fort ? Il se serait bien indigné mais, le blond s'était contenté de le fixer avec ses yeux brillants et il avait senti sa gorge se serrer imperceptiblement. Et la maudite voix de son parrain qui disait _Couche avec lui_. Il n'aurait jamais du lui raconter une chose pareille. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas entendu ce conseil débile et son cerveau arrêterait d'automatiquement faire un lien entre le sexe et Drago Malfoy.

-Et les nuits ? Tu dors bien ? Tu as des cauchemars ?

Harry hésita pendant quelques secondes face à cette question. Il n'avait pas de cauchemars. Pas à proprement parler. Mais, il avait fait un étrange rêve hier soir avec une ville en fromage… toute la ville était en fromage et il y avait un meurtrier qui s'amusait à tuer tout le monde. Bien évidemment, il était l'un des seuls survivants. Même dans ses rêves, il était le seul à survivre. A moins qu'il ait survécu, non à cause de cette chance insolente, mais parce que, sans lui, le rêve prenait fin… Dans tous les cas, il avait du affronter le meurtrier qui s'était avéré être la chatte du concierge de l'école. Il avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas une chatte ordinaire. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait une tumeur au cerveau qui le faisait avoir des pensés plus que bizarres.

-Oui, je dors bien. Merci.

-D'accord… et l'école, ça va ?

Cette fois-ci, son regard dut afficher quelque chose puisqu'il vit une lueur dangereuse apparaître dans les yeux déjà pétillants de son psychologue. Il ouvrit alors son tiroir et en sortit un bocal de bonbons aux citrons. Pourquoi ce type mangeait-il autant de bonbon aux citrons ? Qu'est-ce que ces bonbons avaient de si extraordinaires ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de bonbons mais de drogues. Non, impossible… mais ça pourrait expliquer le pétillement constant des yeux du vieil homme… Non… quand les gens étaient drogués, ils devenaient un peu gagas sur les bords. Ils faisaient des choses stupides juste parce qu'ils pensaient que rien de grave leurs arriveraient… Mais, il avait déjà entendu certains de ses camarades de classe dire que lorsqu'ils fumaient un joint, ils arrivaient à écrire des propos forts philosophiques. Ce qui était bien la preuve que la philosophie était une matière sans queue ni tête que seul les drogués pouvaient apprécier. Comme ça il pouvait argumenter sur la couleur d'une pomme à loisir sans se fatiguer.

-Raconte-moi tout Harry. Quelque chose de nouveau à l'école ?

-Un type.

-Un garçon ? J'ignorais que tu étais gay Harry ! C'est une excellente chose que tu commences à développer un certain attrait sexuel.

Harry sentit l'envie folle de s'énerver et de fracasser la tête de Dumbledore contre le mur le plus proche. Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parlait de sexe ? Était-ce une obsession ces derniers temps ? Quelqu'un avait-il passé une loi stipulant qu'il fallait parlait de sexe au moins une fois par jour ? Il se fichait du sexe et il se fichait de Malfoy. Il se fichait des deux et c'était leur seul point en commun dans son esprit. Sa profonde indifférence.

-Je ne suis pas attiré sexuellement par quiconque. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Mais, Harry… il est sain pour une personne de ton âge d'avoir un petit coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Sursauter lorsque l'autre te frôle la main. Le regarder durant les cours. Rêver de l'embrasser… c'est tout à fait normal !

Oui il sursautait lorsque Malfoy lui effleurait la main…. Normal… Qui ne sursauterait pas quand un fou furieux le touchait ? Malfoy serait capable de lui voler un cheveu pour le mettre dans une poupée vaudou. Et lui n'était pas prêt à devenir une poupée vaudou. Non, vraiment pas. Oui, il le regardait durant les cours… Encore une fois c'était tout à fait normal. Il fallait attentivement surveiller un type qui se proclamait son sauveur. Et s'il décidait de faire quelque chose de drastique ? Il fallait toujours garder un œil ouvert sur les échappés d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Par contre, il ne rêvait nullement de l'embrasser ! Il était bien trop occupé à imaginer la chatte du concierge étripant tout le monde !

-Je ne suis pas attiré par lui. Il est cinglé.

-Voyons Harry…

-Non, il est vraiment cinglé. Je ne trouve jamais personne cinglé. Même pas vous, c'est pour dire.

-Merci Harry.

-Mais, il est vraiment fou. Il _aime_ Sasuke.

-J'ai vu son dessin, il est fort séduisant.

Bon, il n'avait pas besoin de parler d'une personne cinglée avec un autre cinglé. Entre cinglés, ils ne pouvaient que se trouver normal. Il voulait retourner chez lui et dormir pendant dix ans… ensuite, il devait réfléchir à un plan pour ne pas être dans sa maison Samedi afin d'éviter Drago Malfoy. Il était convaincu que le blond trouverait un moyen de trouver sa maison et de le kidnapper. Après tout, il suffisait que Malfoy le regarde dans les yeux pour qu'il se fasse hypnotiser. Cela lui rappelait qu'il avait oublié de faire des recherches sur l'arbre généalogique de Malfoy. Peut-être descendait-il vraiment d'une créature mythologique. Son regard se tourna vers l'horloge et il poussa un soupir. Il restait encore dix minutes pour qu'il puisse partir en courant.

-Harry… je sais que n'es pas du genre à t'ouvrir à quiconque… et c'est tout à fait compréhensible avec ce que tu as vécu. Mais, laisse-toi une chance d'accord ?

-Peu importe.

-Tu peux t'en aller Harry.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête et se leva d'un bond. Il allait se coucher et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ensuite, il allait partir chez Severus et s'y cacher jusqu'à lundi matin. Ainsi, il était sur d'éviter durant toute la fin de semaine Drago Malfoy et ses yeux envoûtants.

-Attend Harry, j'avais oublié de te donner quelque chose.

Dumbledore se leva avec difficulté et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je ne veux pas de bonbon au citron. Répliqua Harry.

-Non, tiens. Pour t'aider dans ta conquête.

-Je n'ai pas de…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant ce que le vieil homme lui avait mis dans la main. Non… ce n'était pas possible… dans sa main se trouvait au moins 6 condoms.

-Ils sont à différentes saveurs.

Oh non ! Il poussa un léger couinement avant de fourrer les condoms dans sa poche et de s'enfuir en courant. C'était quoi cette histoire de condoms ? Il n'avait pas besoin de condoms ? Il se fichait bien de coucher avec quelqu'un ou non. Avec sa chance, lors de sa première fois, s'il en avait une un jour, la maison risquait de prendre en feu et son amant mourrait alors que lui se foulerait la cheville. Son cœur se calme aussitôt face à cette pensée. Il devenait stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi se laissait-il s'exciter à ce point ? Il se fichait bien de Drago Malfoy et de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il se fichait bien de son parrain aussi qui devait être encore entrain de rôder dans la maison sans rien faire d'instructif. Ne s'ennuyait-il pas à mourir ? Il finirait chauve à s'arracher les cheveux en marmonnant sur son ennui. Et si son parrain perdait ses cheveux… il perdrait tout son sex appeal alors mieux valait qu'il se trouve une activité pour conserver sa beauté. Après tout, un danseur exotique se devait de garder sa beauté. Et Harry ne voyait définitivement pas ce que son parrain pourrait faire d'autre que de faire un travail complètement débile. Après tout, il était impossible que ce type soit allé à l'université et fasse un métier qui commençait le matin et finissait l'après-midi. Ouais, définitivement impossible. Il arriva devant sa maison et sursauta violemment en voyant Drago Malfoy assis sur le perron. Il recula d'un pas, décidé à s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas peur de Drago Malfoy. Il s'en fichait en fait. Le blond ne représentait bien pour lui. Bon sang, il le connaissait depuis moins d'une semaine alors… Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et Malfoy releva lentement la tête. Il se leva alors avec grâce et se planta devant lui, le regard impassible.

-Je dors chez toi. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Oh non, il ne dormait pas chez lui. Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer avec hargne lorsque Malfoy sonna à la porte et Sirius ouvrit, torse nu et en sueur. Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux gris s'attarder un peu trop longuement sur le torse musclé de son parrain. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, il se mit derrière le blond et plaqua sa main contre ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir la nudité de Sirius Black.

-Wow, Harry. C'est qui ?

-Va t'habiller espèce de pédophile.

Il lui referma alors brusquement la porte au nez avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il relâcha alors Drago Malfoy qui se tourna vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

-Toi… Siffla froidement Harry. Tu ne…

-Tu sais, je te trouve plus séduisant que lui.

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec d'Harry.

-Et oui je dors ici. J'habite trop loin pour retourner chez moi sinon, je dors sur le perron.

-Dors sur le maudit perron. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Une moue dangereuse se forma alors sur les lèvres pleines, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Malfoy se rapprocha alors de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa poitrine. Harry ne comprit même pas pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ah oui c'est vrai… Il y avait le type au popcorn, qui était en fait Dumbledore, qui s'amusait avec sa tête. Connard… Il poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu dormir chez moi? Demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-À cause de notre rendez-vous de demain. Je savais que tu essaierais de t'enfuir alors je suis venu te surveiller.

Et il osait dire une chose pareille d'une voix parfaitement calme et sereine. Merde qu'Harry ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à son existence.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 10**

Comment une telle situation avait-elle bien pu arriver ? Il tourna son regard vers Drago Malfoy qui fixait impassiblement sa chambre. Pourquoi restait-il planter là à regarder sa chambre insignifiante ? Il n'y avait rien à regarder. Les murs étaient beiges, il n'y avait pas de télévision ni d'ordinateur, il y avait juste un pupitre avec ses livres d'écoles, deux étagères et son lit. Alors non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le blond semblait à ce point fasciné par l'ameublement de sa chambre. A moins qu'il soit à la recherche de quelque chose… Mais, de quoi ? Voulait-il s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'objet pointu afin qu'il ne tombe pas, accidentellement, dessus durant la nuit ? Ou bien cherchait-il un poil de ses cheveux pour faire une poupée vaudou et l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait ? Merde… est-ce que Drago Malfoy était assez cinglé pour faire une chose pareille ? Bien évidemment que oui. A quoi devait-il s'attendre d'un type qui débarquait chez lui la bouche en cœur en l'obligeant à l'héberger pour une nuit pour la simple et unique raison d'un rendez-vous auquel il ne voulait même pas aller. Sa vie était vraiment pénible.

-Ta chambre est d'une platitude à mourir. Fit remarquer le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Harry aurait pu être tenté d'être vexé s'il ne se fichait pas à ce point de ce que Drago Malfoy pouvait bien penser. Alors oui, sa chambre était d'une platitude à mourir… et alors? Au moins il avait une chambre, contrairement à une certaine époque où les Dursley l'obligeaient à vivre dans le placard. Après quelques années, son corps n'avait plus été assez petit pour lui permettre de dormir convenablement. Bien qu'il devait admirer son ingéniosité et sa flexibilité. Après tout, il fallait être flexible pour pouvoir se tordre d'une certaine manière afin de pouvoir dormir convenablement. Mais, maintenant il avait perdu de sa flexibilité. Quelle tristesse… alors oui, cette chambre était devenu sa chambre lorsqu'il avait eu 11 ans… et il n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de la repeindre ou de l'embellir. Ce n'était qu'une chambre non? Un endroit où s'endormir et faire ses devoirs. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-Tes murs sont complètement beiges. Le beige est une couleur déprimante.

Harry était obligé d'être en désaccord. Il y avait une tâche de spaghetti qu'il avait oublié d'effacer sur l'un de ses murs. Donc, ce mur-si était beige et rouge! Le rouge était une couleur joyeuse non? Une couleur… joyeuse? Pourquoi une couleur était-elle joyeuse? Il se mit alors à fixer la petite tâche rouge, essayant d'être de meilleure humeur en la regardant plus attentivement. Et non… cela ne faisait rien. Il était toujours Harry Potter, le type qui refusait de mourir. Il n'avait aucunement envie de se mettre à gambader dans un champ de fleur en chantant. D'ailleurs était-ce ça le bonheur? De gambader dans un champ de fleur? Est-ce que la créature jamaïcaine serait heureuse en gambadant de cette manière? Est-ce que… la main de Drago Malfoy s'abattant sur sa joue le sortit de sa transe.

-Nous devrions repeindre tes murs. Déclara calmement le blond. Le beige n'est pas une couleur qui me flatte particulièrement.

-Et cela devrait être une raison parce que…

Son camarade de classe haussa un sourcil avant de faire une moue avec sa bouche. Les yeux d'Harry ne purent s'empêcher de se river à ses lèvres pleines qui ressortaient un peu plus. Il avait vraiment des lèvres… captivantes non? Des lèvres tellement… une minute? Pourquoi regardait-il les lèvres de Drago Malfoy? Il se fichait bien de ce type et de ce qu'il voulait.

-Parce que je vais souvent être ici.

-Oh non. Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Les yeux gris le fixèrent impassiblement avant que le blond ne se dirige vers un de ses murs, fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac à dos. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'héberger déjà? Il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa maison! Il voulait rester dans sa chambre et penser à rien du tout! C'était une activité bien plus intéressante que de devoir supporter Malfoy et son corps de tout en courbes et en lignes. Il ne venait pas de penser au corps de Malfoy. Oh non. Après tout, le corps du blond n'était rien comparé à celui d'une statue grecque! Une minute… pourquoi parlait-il d'une statue grecque? Les statues grecques étaient-elles donc si sexy? Et n'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'étrange à regarder une roche et la trouver attirante? N'y avait-il pas un nom pour ce phénomène? Comme pédophilie ou zoophilie… oui! Il appellerait cela la rochephillie et… il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son camarade de classe sortir un marqueur de son sac à dos. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le blond ouvrit le marqueur et s'empressa d'écrire, dans une écriture très nette d'ailleurs, _Drago M. + Harry P_. Ce type venait d'écrire sur son mur… avec un marqueur qui ne semblait pas effaçable… il venait d'écrire… il allait le tuer. Il le prit alors par le bras et le tourna d'un coup vers lui.

Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui se mettait en colère. En fait, il portait si rarement attention aux évènements qui se passaient autour de lui qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Que les Dursley l'aient enfermé dans un placard pendant 6 ans ne le concernait en rien. Ce n'était qu'un endroit où dormir. Que son parrain lui donne des conseils complètement nuls… ce n'était pas son problème, il n'avait qu'à ne pas les mettre en application. Mais, ce type s'infiltrait dans sa vie et osait écrire sur son mur… Oh non… c'était aller trop loin même pour lui. Drago Malfoy se contenta de le fixer avec une certaine indifférence avant de poser sa main contre sa poitrine. Son cœur manqua immédiatement un battement et il maudit pour cela. Les yeux gris continuaient à le fixer… des yeux si gris… ses yeux descendirent bien malgré lui sur les lèvres invitantes du blond. Oui… ses lèvres étaient vraiment trop étranges… trop… beaucoup trop… quelque chose menaçait de s'enfuir à l'extérieur de sa peau… quelque chose voulait se jeter sur Drago Malfoy et l'obliger à sortir de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute.

-N'écrit pas des choses pareilles sur mon mur. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité.

-Mais moi je t'aime.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer avec hargne lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge bruyant venant de sa porte. Son parrain les fixait avec perplexité et Harry ne put que remercier le type aux popcorns parce qu'il avait eu la décence de mettre un débardeur noir. Mais, ce débardeur laissait ses bras musclés à la vue de tous. Sirius Black ressemblait à un dangereux truand… et les filles craquaient sur ce genre de garçon… ou les garçons… Il se tourna d'un bond vers Drago Malfoy et il ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le blond continuait à le regarder de ses yeux brillants. Quoi? Pourquoi venait-il de soupirer? Avait-il un excès d'air dans la poitrine? Oui… ce devait être ça… parce qu'il était fondamentalement impossible qu'il ait soupiré pour une toute autre raison. Après tout, il ne supportait pas Drago Malfoy. Pas du tout. Et il devait penser à acheter un col roulé pour son parrain. Un épais col roulé qui empêcherait quiconque de voir son corps. Surtout pas Malfoy. Parce que… parce que… le blond était relié à la créature japonaise et que cette créature… cette créature… bon il se comprenait de toute façon!

-Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais, le repas est prêt. Harry, j'aimerais bien te parler quelques secondes.

Le brun hocha sèchement la tête mais fut interrompu par le bras de Malfoy se refermant sur son chandail. Il s'apprêtait à protester avec hargne lorsque le blond releva des yeux brillants vers lui.

-Je t'attends…

Normalement, Harry lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire dans cette maison de toute façon… Mais, les yeux de Malfoy le rendirent, temporairement, incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente. Il ne fit qu'hocher de nouveau la tête avant de partir vers la chambre de Vernon et Pétunia avec Sirius Black. Celui-ci ferma tranquillement la porte avant de se tourner d'un bond vers lui.

-C'est lui le type dont tu me parlais? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Il est superbe. Baise-le.

Harry se serait probablement étouffer avec sa propre salive s'il ne s'était pas retenu de toutes ses forces. Le… Son parrain voulait qu'il… qu'il… Quelle idée grotesque!

-Non. Déclara-t-il fermement. Je ne veux pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça… et je suis un eunuque.

-Un danseur exotique ne peut pas être un eunuque.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Sirius devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et il se fit un devoir de le fixer comme si des antennes venaient de lui pousser sur le crâne… une minute… était-ce possible qu'il ait des antennes sur le crâne? Il n'avait jamais vu un humain avec des antennes. À l'exception dans les films. Et encore, ces humains jouaient des rôles d'extraterrestres. Alors, en fait, il n'était pas vraiment des humains… ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait le premier humain à antennes de la planète. Étrange.

-Je ne suis pas un danseur exotique. Répliqua vivement Sirius Black. Je suis un artiste

-Ouais… c'est si c'est comme ça que tu veux appeler ça.

-Je suis un écrivain bougre d'imbécile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris? « ArchiSEXture »?

Une veine se forma alors sur le front de Sirius avant qu'il ne se mette à fouiller dans sa valise. Il en sortit alors un livre et le jeta contre lui. Harry le rattrapa au vol et haussa un sourcil en voyant le titre.

_-Comme une ombre dans la nuit_? Lut-il. Ce titre n'a rien de sensuel. Bien que le mot nuit pourrait avoir une certaine connotation.

-Je n'écris pas du porno. Je suis un vrai écrivain. Et je le fais bien. Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce petit détail insignifiant… je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui lança alors un condom. Harry vit aussitôt rouge. Il en avait marre… oh oui il en avait marre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec qui que ce soit! Il était vierge par choix et non parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit! Et il n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Drago Malfoy! Alors pourquoi tout le monde insistait-il pour lui refiler ces machins qui lui soufflaient des idées qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir. Souffler des idées? Est-ce que des condoms pouvaient souffler des idées? Se trouvait-il, en fait, dans une comédie médicale ou les objets pouvaient parler? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait répondre en chantant? Et est-ce que… bon, il avait besoin de se concentrer pour une fois.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Expliqua-t-il froidement.

-Bien évidemment que tu en as besoin. Moi, à ton âge, je lui aurais déjà enlevé son pantalon.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et il dévisagea avec intensité son parrain. À son âge? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il trouvait Drago Malfoy attirant? Et s'il le trouvait attirant… que ferait-il donc exactement? Et comment le blond réagirait? Après tout, de toute évidence, Drago Malfoy tombait amoureux pour un oui ou pour un non. Si son parrain commençait à le draguer… combien de temps résisterait-il? Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée.

-Il est trop jeune pour toi. Siffla-t-il.

-Ne connais-tu pas cette musique qui dit « L'âge n'est rien d'autre qu'un nombre »?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, son poing s'abattit fermement sur la joue de Sirius Black. Ouais… cela le démangeait depuis plusieurs jours bon sang! Son parrain le fixa, abasourdie, et en se massant douloureusement la joue.

-Si tu le touches, tu es mort. Déclara glacialement Harry.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

-Il est stupide. Si tu le dragues, il pourrait tomber amoureux de toi.

Et Harry se refusait catégoriquement à se demander pourquoi cette idée l'horripilait à ce point. Les yeux bleus ciels le dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants avant que son parrain n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et parte vers la cuisine en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Harry ne put alors que fixer son poing avec perplexité. Il venait de frapper Sirius Black… Il ne frappait jamais personne? Pourquoi l'avait-il donc frappé? Pourquoi… Était-il donc possédé? Son regard monta alors vers le ciel.

-Si tu te trouves drôle, tu es le seul. Cracha-t-il à l'homme aux popcorns.

Puis, il partit à son tour de la chambre en soupirant.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Sirius se massa lentement la joue tout en fixant son filleul et sa beauté fatale qui mangeaient silencieusement en se jetant des regards peu discrets. Comment est-ce qu'Harry pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager ne pas coucher avec le blond ? Il était absolument superbe ! À son âge il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. À cette époque, dès qu'une personne aussi superbe que lui aurait commencé à parler d'amour, il l'aurait couché sur le lit le plus proche pour faire chanter son corps. Ensuite, il lui aurait dit que l'amour n'était pas pour lui et aurait passé son chemin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces idiots tombaient amoureux de lui et pensaient pouvoir le changer en l'inondant de leurs amours dégoulinants. La seule et unique personne qui avait toujours été convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas changer était Severus Rogue. À cette époque, son ex petit-ami se contentait de le regarder enchaîner conquête après conquête en le fixant de son petit regard réprobateur. Et puis sa folle vie d'aventure d'une nuit avait été mise à sec par sa relation avec celui-ci. Pas qu'il le regrettait. Au moins le sexe était extraordinaire. Ouais… le seul point positif de toute cette histoire avait été le sexe. Et aussi le fait qu'il avait finalement compris que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Les relations à long terme emmenaient des complications inutiles et qu'il valait mieux éviter. Cela amenait aussi des larmes, des cris et de la colère qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre… sans compter la déception et la haine. Non, il ne voulait jamais revivre une relation sérieuse.

_Il avait finalement 18 ans… Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment béni. Il avait 18 ans et il était libre de partir pour toujours. Son livre avait été accepté par une édition et son éditrice lui promettait un succès phénoménal. Il pouvait partir maintenant… en Espagne, en France, à New-York, n'importe où tant qu'il quittait cette maudite ville de malheur. Il ne pouvait attendre d'enfin annoncer cette grande nouvelle à Severus. Ils pourraient partir ensemble. Vivre la grande vie ! Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il l'emmènerait partout où il le désirait. Severus n'aurait plus à vivre dans cet appartement minable. Il aurait des maisons, des tas de maisons… Il était prêt à tout lui donner. A tout lui offrir. Ils allaient enfin être libres ! Il sortit rapidement la clé de l'appartement de son petit-ami et ouvrit brusquement la porte. _

_-Severus?_

_-Dans la salle de bain. _

_Sirius pouvait sentir l'excitation qui lui réchauffait les veines. Il avait l'impression d'être une boule de nerf. Il avait tellement d'énergie! Le monde s'offrait à lui! Il était enfin libre de tout! Il n'avait plus à entendre sa mère lui répéter, jour après jour, qu'il n'était pas un bon fils. Il n'aurait plus à supporter les yeux glacials de son père sur sa personne. Lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour la grande et prestigieuse famille Black. Mais, il leurs montrerait à tous. Il leurs montrerait ce qu'il valait lorsqu'il deviendrait un célèbre écrivain. Sa mère serait obligée de parler d'un de ses livres dans sa petite réunion hebdomadaire. Elle serrerait les dents en voyant son succès. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain. Un éclair de feu lui traversa les reins en voyant son petit-ami portant seulement un pantalon alors que son torse était couvert de gouttelettes d'eau. En un pas rapide, il s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il lui tendait les lèvres. Il s'appropria aussitôt ce qui lui était offert de bonne grâce. Il se refusait à imaginer la vie sans lui. Severus était sa famille. La personne avec laquelle il se voyait vieillir. D'accord, il n'avait que 18 ans mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il désirait. Il était convaincu que leur vie sexuelle resterait toujours aussi fascinante. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans et quatre mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et il ne se lassait pas de lui… Jamais, il ne le pourrait. _

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime, pas vrai? Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres fines. _

_Le sourire de son petit-ami s'agrandit alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre son épaule. Il aimait. Lui… Sirius Black aimait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille arriverait. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Certes, il aimait bien James, Remus et Peter… Il se voyait même être amis avec eux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais vivre avec eux, partagé chaque minute de son existence… Non, il finirait par les tuer. Alors que chaque minute sans Severus lui semblait insupportable. Et il devenait vraiment trop fleur bleu pour son goût. _

_-Oui… tu me l'as dit. _

_-Bon. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu réponds?_

_-Que je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu m'aimes. _

_Un sourire moqueur se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il attaquait la nuque gracile de ses dents. Il entendit son petit-ami glousser et son sourire s'élargit, menaçant de lui dévorer le visage. Il l'aimait. Et dire qu'il y avait des gens qui disaient que l'amour faisait mal. D'accord, Severus était exigeant, possessif, rabat-joie et soupe au lait… mais, il pouvait le supporter. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement de toute façon. Et il voulait l'emmener très loin de cet endroit maudit. Avant même qu'il ne puisse arrêter ces mots, sa bouche s'ouvrit. _

_-Épouse-moi. _

_Il vit les yeux gris s'arrondir soudainement alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous le choc. Il aurait été tenté d'avoir la même réaction si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de faire sa demande. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il venait de demander à Severus en mariage et il n'avait même pas de bague! Une minute… cela faisait parfaitement du sens de l'épouser. Après tout, il était prêt à rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… alors…_

_-Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Demanda d'une petite voix Severus. _

_-Non. _

_-Parce-que si tu es entrain de me mener en bateau Sirius… je risque de vraiment m'énerver…_

_-Non… épouse-moi…_

_La bouche fine trembla légèrement avant qu'un sourire se forme sur le visage métissé. _

_-D'accord… d'accord… Oh mon Dieu! Tu es vraiment cinglé. On a seulement 18 ans!_

_-On s'en fiche!_

_Severus laissa alors échapper un petit rire extatique avant de lui sauter dans les bras, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il allait se marier! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Severus avait dit oui. Il allait avoir une famille. Severus était sa véritable famille. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le visage décomposé de sa chère Mère. Cela promettait d'être hilarant. _

_-J'ai trouvé une éditrice pour publier mon livre. Elle est convaincue que je vais avoir du succès. _

_-Quoi? Arrête avec ces bonnes nouvelles, mon visage n'est pas habitué à sourire autant. _

_Ce fut autour de Sirius d'éclater de rire. Était-ce possible d'être aussi heureux? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient. Il était trop heureux et il se refusait catégoriquement à penser qu'une mauvaise chose pouvait lui arriver. Pour le moment, il était au sommet du monde et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. _

_-Moi aussi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Annonça Severus. J'ai été accepté à l'Université de Brighton!_

_Sirius, qui partait en direction de la chambre à coucher, se figea soudainement. L'Université de Brighton? Severus voulait faire un doctorat. Cela voulait dire 8 ans. Encore, 8 ans à Brighton? _

_-Je ne veux pas rester ici. Répliqua aussitôt Sirius. Tu ne pourrais pas aller à une autre Université? N'importe laquelle? En Chine peut-être?_

_-L'Université de Brighton m'a donné une bourse. Tu sais que je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller à l'Université autre part. _

_-Je te le payerai. _

_-Comment?_

_-Avec l'argent de mon livre. _

_-Est-ce que tu sais combien ça coûte d'aller à l'Université? Surtout pour 8 ans?_

_Sirius ne voulait même pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il devait dégager de cet endroit. Il ne voulait rien savoir de cet endroit. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il déposa Severus au sol et lui jeta un regard venimeux. Son petit-ami lui jeta un regard vide avant de baisser la tête. _

_-Je dois rester ici, Sirius. Tu sais que c'est mon rêve d'avoir un doctorat en enseignement de la chimie. Je veux absolument avoir un doctorat. _

_-Et je veux absolument dégager d'ici. Je te dis que je te payerai ton université. Tu n'as qu'à attendre un an. Juste une seule année. _

_-Qui te dit que ton livre aura assez de succès? Il faut être raisonnable Sirius!_

_-Oh. Parce que maintenant tu insinues que je n'ai pas assez de talent c'est ça?_

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que de simples paroles pouvaient lui faire aussi mal. Il aurait du être habitué pourtant. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été élevé à penser qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui ne pourrait jamais rien réussir dans sa vie. Si sa famille pensait cela de lui… pourquoi pas l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici._

_-Sirius… ce n'est pas ça. Tu es talentueux. Tu le sais… c'est juste qu'il faut être prudent dans la vie… Les choses ne vont pas forcément bien… Il faut…_

_-J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air. _

Sirius pouvait se souvenir d'être parti prendre l'air dans un bar. D'avoir bu et bu jusqu'à en oublier son nom… et de s'être réveillé dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu. D'accord, ce n'était pas la chose dont il pouvait être le plus fier. D'accord, Rogue avait eu raison de rompre avec lui. Il pouvait accepter les larmes et les cris et même la rancœur… mais, il n'acceptait pas que Rogue lui ait souhaité que son livre ne soit jamais publié. Non, la seule personne qu'il avait aimé ne pouvait pas lui souhaité une chose pareille. Bon, il s'agissait d'une histoire du passé. Il avait réussi. Il était devenu un écrivain de renom. Il était riche. Et il était de retour dans cette maudite ville de malheur. À essayer de s'occuper d'un morveux qui ne cessait de regarder, d'un air grincheux en plus, son joli petit blond.

-Monsieur Black. S'exclama soudainement Drago Malfoy. Puis-je vous demander la main de votre filleul?

Sirius entendit Harry s'étouffer avec son jus et lui en aurait probablement fait autant s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à essayer d'imiter un merlan frit. Et le visage de ce gamin… comme si sa déclaration était une chose parfaitement normale. Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il ne se trouvait plus au moyen-âge? Et, encore plus important, ne réalisait-il pas qu'il ne sortait même pas avec son filleul et qu'il lui parlait déjà de mariage?

-Tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui. Répliqua Sirius. Imagine qu'il est nul au lit.

-Impossible. Rétorqua le blond.

-Arrêtez de parler de sexe merde! Aboya Harry.

Wow… Il n'avait jamais vu son filleul devenir aussi rouge. Déjà qu'il était assez basané… mais là il était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et il semblait visiblement hésité entre le tuer lui ou Drago Malfoy. Harry se leva alors d'un bond et prit fermement le blond par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever de table.

-Toi, viens avec moi. on va avoir une sérieuse discussion avant que je commette un meurtre.

Il entraîna alors le blond, au visage toujours aussi zen, vers sa chambre. Sirius se servit alors un verre de jus. Devait-il intervenir? Il y avait-il un risque pour que son filleul tue Drago Malfoy? Hum… Non, il était convaincu que le blond pouvait se défendre tout seul. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de s'interposer entre le poing d'Harry et une autre personne. Sa main se posa, de nouveau, sur sa joue et il grimaça de douleur. Il était convaincu qu'il allait avoir un bleu… peut-être que son nouveau livre parlerait de ça… d'un morveux indifférent à la vie qui voyait sa vie chamboulé par un petit blond complètement dérangé. Et puis, ce serait un excellent moyen pour ne pas repenser à Rogue. Ouais… les relations à longs termes ne fonctionnaient vraiment pas…

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message important de l'auteur** : Alors, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution grâce au forum FIC qui se trouve sur . Selon ce forum, que les lecteurs envoient des reviews est très important mais, il faut aussi que l'auteur réponde aux reviews ! Je le faisais auparavant mais, j'ai arrêté. Mais, maintenant je recommence ! Alors, tout ça pour dire que je répondrais à toutes mes reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction doivent me laisser leurs adresses e-mails ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 12**

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta Dra Malfoy dans sa chambre et ferma brusquement la porte de celle-ci. Il en avait plus que marre de ses déclarations ridicules sur leur relation. Il n'y avait pas de relation entre eux ! D'accord, il l'avait sauvé il y a de cela quelques années, mais n'était-il pas temps de faire un trait sur cet évènement ? Il ne voulait pas être sauvé à son tour. Il était en pleine forme et n'avait nullement besoin que le blond vienne lui chambouler la vie juste pour l'aider alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé !

-Après cette nuit. Commença-t-il froidement. Tu vas retourner chez toi et rester loin de moi, compris?

Drago Malfoy ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Non, Harry n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette nonchalance et de ce « je m'en foutisme » sur ses opinions. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il ne demandait jamais rien. Il ne demandait rien à Noël ou à sa fête. Il ne demandait rien lorsqu'il avait mal ou qu'il souffrait. Sa vie se constituait de pensées farfelues et d'ennuie, voilà tout. Et il aimait sa vie comme ça. Il n'en demandait certainement pas plus. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir sauvé Drago Malfoy! Bon ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Il se rappelait être allé dans la forêt qui se trouvait à l'arrière de son école primaire… Il pouvait clairement revoir la Princesse aux longs cheveux blonds qui pleuraient sur le sol dans sa jolie robe bleue pâle. Mais, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre et ne voulait pas se souvenir d'autre chose. C'était le passé. Il n'avait plus jamais repensé à cette Princesse. Et maintenant, Drago Malfoy osait vouloir s'insinuer dans sa tête et essayer de le rendre complètement cinglé! Il en était hors de question.

-Non, je ne resterais pas loin de toi. Je vais te sauver.

-Me sauver de quoi bon sang? S'indigna Harry.

-De ce vide que je vois dans tes yeux.

Le corps du brun se figea soudainement alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Le sauver du vide? Quel vide? Il y avait-il du vide autour de lui? Drago Malfoy parlait-il du vide dans son âme? Parce que s'il parlait de ce vide, comment pouvait-il même être au courant qu'il ne ressentait rien de particuliers? Pouvait-il voir en lui? Possédait-il des pouvoirs comme la créature jamaïcaine? Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale. Il devait rester concentrer et non laisser ses pensées vagabonder aux quatre vents. Le sauver du vide qu'il avait en lui. Personne ne pouvait le sauver du vide qu'il avait en lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas dans une mauvaise situation. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas obliger quelqu'un à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était de la faute de personne s'il portait autant attention aux choses qui se passaient autour de lui qu'un poisson rouge tournant dans son bocal. D'ailleurs, qui était celui qui avait décidé que le poisson rouge ne pensait à rien? Et si le poisson rouge, avec ses yeux globuleux, était entrain de se demander comment sauver le monde? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans le cerveau d'un… et voilà pourquoi rien ne le dérangeait vraiment. Son cerveau semblait conditionner à s'attarder sur les détails les plus insignifiants. Bon, cela importait peu de toute façon.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Répliqua Harry. J'ai survécu tout seul comme un grand. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Oui, tu as besoin de moi. Je t'énerve non?

-Ça pour m'énerver, tu m'énerves.

-Tu penses à moi alors?

-Parce que tu m'énerves.

-Donc, je te fais réagir. C'est une bonne chose.

-Pour qui? Parce que moi, je ne pense pas ça du tout.

En voyant les yeux gris le fixer avec cette même impassibilité qui semblait une partie intégrante de Drago Malfoy, Harry ne put que serrer les poings et le fusiller du regard. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit énervé? Et pourquoi cela serait une bonne chose? La colère faisait augmenter son taux de cholestérol et les battements de son cœur. Il pouvait faire une dépression ou bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque! Mourir d'une crise cardiaque, quelle banalité. Il voulait mourir écraser par un chameau ou quelque chose d'originale. Il ne pouvait pas passer d'_Harry Potter, l'homme qui refuse de mourir_ à _Harry Potter celui qui est mort par une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 16 ans_! Quelle disgrâce franchement… Si sa famille avait encore été vivante, ils en seraient morts. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Drago Malfoy rentrer encore plus sous sa peau, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de lui affliger cette mort disgracieuse.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'énerve? Demanda le blond. C'est parce que tu es attiré par moi.

Les poings d'Harry se relâchèrent, sous le choc, alors que sa bouche prenait la forme d'un O parfait. Attiré… par lui? Comment ça attiré par lui? De quel droit ce type osait-il choisir les sentiments qu'il était sensé éprouvé? Il y avait des tas de raisons pour lesquelles Drago Malfoy lui donnait envie de refermer ses doigts autour de la nuque gracile de celui-ci!

-Je ne suis pas attiré par toi! S'égosilla-t-il.

-Oui tu l'es. Tu me l'as dit.

-Quand!

-Quand tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as dit « Tu es la plus jolie Princesse que je n'ai jamais vu.»

-J'avais 6 ans, bordel! C'était il y a 10 ans! Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que mes goûts ont changé depuis?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête, lui donnant de fracasser un mur. Il devait se calmer… fracasser un mur ne servirait à rien du tout. Mieux valait rester calme et trouver un moyen efficace de se débarrasser du blond. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune solution ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tu ne m'énerves pas parce que tu m'attires. Finit par faire remarque le brun. Tu m'énerves parce que tu t'imposes sans demander la permission d'autrui. Que tu penses ce que tu veux sans demander aux autres ce qu'il pense vraiment. Que tu as écrit sur mon mur avec un marqueur permanent. Parce que tu refuses de me laisser respirer. Parce que tu m'as frappé trois fois en moins d'une semaine. Parce que tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase puisque Malfoy profita de son moment d'inattention pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il aurait du le repousser. D'ailleurs, ses mains avaient pour but de le faire. Tristement, elles retombèrent aussitôt lorsque la langue mutine du blond passa lentement sur ses lèvres. Oh non… Oh non, non, et non. Il ne répondrait certainement pas à ce stupide baiser orchestré par un fou. Un éclair traversa ses reins lorsque les dents de Malfoy se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il se dégage de cette étreinte et vite. Il repoussa vivement le blond et s'obligea à ignorer son bas-ventre qui semblait vouloir partir dans une direction que lui se refusait à envisage.

_-Baise-le. _

Il pouvait presque voir des minis Sirius Black virevoltant autour de lui et chantonnant à ses oreilles. Était-ce un complot de l'homme aux popcorns? Il n'avait rien fait d'irrespectueux pourtant. Il n'avait rien fait pour sentir les lèvres aussi douces que de la soie sur les siennes et de sentir cette langue contre sa bouche. Sa langue… Il dut déglutir bruyamment et refusa catégoriquement de laisser son regard tomber sur Drago Malfoy.

-Tu vois que tu es attiré par moi. S'exclama brusquement le blond.

-Je t'ai repoussé bougre d'abruti.

-Mais, pas avant 10 bonnes secondes.

-J'étais figé sous le choc.

-Bla, bla, bla.

Il ne venait pas de lui dire bla, bla et bla. Ses yeux se relevèrent aussitôt sur Malfoy qui le fixait avec un minuscule sourire en coin. Il en avait vraiment marre de chez marre! Il souleva soudainement sa couverture et l'enroula autour de lui, tout en tournant le dos au blond.

-Je vais dormir. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Tu es encore habillé. Fit remarquer Drago Malfoy.

-Je m'en fiche.

-La lumière est encore allumée.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Il est 8 heures du soir.

-Je m'en fiche.

Était-ce lui ou bien il grinçait un peu trop des dents face à sa dernière phrase? Les lumières s'éteignirent alors et il ferma les yeux. Dans un monde parfait, il n'y aurait pas son nom écrit avec celui de Drago Malfoy sur son mur… le blond se trouverait très loin… au fin fond de l'Argentine pourquoi pas! Et il n'aurait pas senti ses lèvres contre les siennes… ni ce corps mince et agile plaqué contre le sien… Il ferma un peu plus fort les yeux. Il ne voulait pas ressentir une chose pareille. Ce type était un dégénéré qui s'amusait à le rendre fou alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Il en avait vraiment marre!

_Harry pouvait clairement entendre les bruits d'épais sanglots. Qui pouvait donc pleurer? Cette personne ne savait-elle pas que si elle pleurait on risquait de l'appeler bébé lala. Toutes ses pensées concernant un bébé lala disparurent aussitôt en voyant la petite fille aux longs cheveux dans une magnifique robe de princesse. Elle pleurait dans la lumière et ses mains cachaient son visage. Il… il avait déjà vu une image comme celle-ci. Dans les livres de conte de fées que sa mère lui montrait constamment. Mais, maintenant elle ne lui montrerait plus jamais… Il se secoua violemment la tête avant de s'approcher de la Princesse. Il devait y avoir un protocole non? Il devait dire des choses particulières avant de s'annoncer pas vrai? Il mit alors un genou par terre. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?_

_La princesse releva brusquement la tête et Harry fut frappé par son visage. Aucune fille de sa classe n'était plus jolie qu'elle. Et ses yeux étaient tellement gris… sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il s'obligea à ne pas baisser les yeux. Par contre, il ne put contrôler le rougissement qui lui voila les joues. _

_-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire? Répliqua la Princesse avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. _

_-Tu ne dois pas pleurer parce que tu es la plus jolie princesse que je n'ai jamais vue. _

_Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement avant que la princesse ne tourne la tête, évitant visiblement son regard. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle l'ignore. Il voulait qu'elle continue à le regarder pour l'éternité!_

_-Alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?_

_-Parce que… parce que je suis toujours tout seul. S'indigna la Princesse. Papa est occupé. Maman est occupée. Le seul moment où Maman veut bien me parler c'est quand je m'habille comme ça!_

_La Princesse frappa alors avec rage sa jolie robe bleue. Oui… Harry pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Après tout, lui aussi il ne verrait plus jamais ses parents. Ils étaient partis pour toujours et même s'il mettait une robe comme celle-ci, ils ne reviendraient jamais. _

_-Mes parents… Murmura Harry. Ne reviendront jamais. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'ils sont partis avec les anges. _

_C'est ce que Severus avait dit en tout cas. En lui caressant les cheveux et en lui racontant des histoires… Ils étaient partis au Paradis et ils ne l'avaient pas emmené avec lui… Il n'osait pas demander pourquoi. Mais, il se sentait seul dans le placard de son oncle et sa tante… Personne ne lui parlait… Il était toujours, toujours tout seul. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux avant de prendre la main de sa Princesse. _

_-Marions-nous! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme._

_-Quoi?_

_-Ne soyons plus jamais seuls! Marions-nous, Princesse!_

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry décida de se réveiller. Et il ne put que frissonner de choc en voyant que Drago Malfoy se trouvait dans son lit, la tête sur son épaule. Oh Merde.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

La tête de Drago Malfoy se trouvait sur son épaule. Ses cheveux blonds caressaient sa peau et l'odeur de son shampooing lui montait aux narines menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête. Harry frissonna involontairement en sentant qu'une des jambes du blond se trouvait contre la sienne. Il se refusait catégoriquement à regarder le corps de Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il portait. Portait-il des shorts minuscules qui découvraient ses longues jambes blanches ? Est-ce qu'il… non. Il se refusait à y penser davantage. En fait, l'unique solution à cette situation était de pousser Malfoy sur le côté et de s'enfuir en courant dans sa toilette. Ainsi, tout irait pour le mieux. Il s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque Malfoy laissa échapper un faible gémissement avant de se rapprocher encore de plus de son corps. Harry ne put empêcher ses yeux de se baisser sur le visage endormi du blond. Il avait l'air tellement paisible… avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses cheveux blonds qui s'éparpillaient partout. Merde ! À quoi pensait-il ? Que Malfoy ai l'air paisible ou non ne changeait rien à son problème ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond envahir son espace privée de cette manière ! Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute ! Si Malfoy découvrait qu'il l'avait laissé dormir sur son épaule… Il en conclurait automatiquement qu'il était vraiment attiré par lui. Ce qui n'était nullement le cas. Même si la jeune version de lui avait proposé de l'épouser.

Seigneur tout puissant… il avait demandé à Malfoy de l'épouser… est-ce que le blond le prendrait au sérieux ? S'il avait s'agit d'une personne normale, il ne se serait même pas poser la question. Mais, il parlait de Malfoy. Un type assez fou pour tout abandonner et venir dans son école pour la simple et unique raison de le sauver d'un vide étrange que lui seul semblait voir ! Il y avait 75% de chance qu'il pense sérieusement qu'ils allaient se marier ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… Il en avait vraiment marre de réfléchir. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver une solution potable de toute façon. Son regard se posa soudainement sur son mur où se trouvait un immense maringouin. Super. Vraiment super. Alors il y avait Malfoy qui lui suçait toute son intelligence et son équilibre et il y avait un maringouin géant qui attendait son heure pour lui sucer le sang. Brusquement le maringouin se mit à sauter d'un endroit à l'autre. Semblant s'opposer à des adversaires invisibles. La manière dont il bougeait… la manière dont il semblait éviter des coups inexistants… C'était un ninja. Wow… il avait découvert un maringouin géant et ninja. Qui lui avait donc appris à bouger de cette manière ? Harry haussa un sourcil face à cette pensée. Personne ne pouvait apprendre à un maringouin à être un ninja. Enfin, personne à part la créature jamaïcaine… Peut-être avait-elle formé une alliance avec le peuple des maringouins afin d'attaquer… Une minute. Il devait se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder aux quatre vents. Même si le maringouin venait de faire une figure périlleuse à laquelle il aurait volontiers applaudit… Il devait rester concentrer. Il avait une tête blonde sur son épaule… une tête blonde qui appartenait à un fou dangereux. Mais, peut-être pouvait-il trouver un moyen pour communiquer avec le maringouin ninja. Ainsi, il lui expliquerait une quelconque technique pour se dégager de cette étreinte non-voulue. Mais, comment communiquer ? Existait-il un sifflet pour parler aux maringouins ? Comme avec les chiens ? Après tout, s'il n'en existait pas, ce serait de la discrimination. Les chiens n'avaient pas à être privilégiés. Il fallait qu'il y ait…

-Bonjour…

Le corps d'Harry se figea brusquement et il baissa lentement la tête pour rentrer en collision avec les yeux gris de Drago Malfoy. Seigneur, il était encore plus superbe au réveil. Non ! Il n'était pas superbe ! Il n'était jamais superbe ! Bon d'accord, il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Après tout, bien évidemment que Malfoy était beau. Mais, cela ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, il trouvait aussi certains hamsters très jolis. Et il était loin d'être un zoophile. A moins qu'il soit un zoophile qui ignorait qu'il était zoophile. Etait-ce possible d'ignorer un tel penchant ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti l'envie de draguer un chien ou quelque chose dans le genre… Ouais… ses pensées étaient vraiment étranges. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la tête de Malfoy se poser de nouveau sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aboya-t-il.

-Tu es confortable… Tu es mon oreiller maintenant.

Le brun s'apprêtait à protester vivement lorsque la jambe de Malfoy, qui se trouvait alors contre la sienne, se retrouva brusquement sur ses hanches. Oh non. Le blond enfouit alors son visage contre le creux de son cou. Son odeur… sa jambe contre ses hanches… son souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou. Il chercha désespérément le maringouin ninja afin de lui demander conseil. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy était une liane qui s'accrochait à chaque contour de son corps… ce n'était pas possible… Oh non, ce n'était pas possible. Quelque chose brûlait dans son ventre.

-Tu sais… murmura Malfoy. Les lettres de l'alphabet commencent par A B C

Était-ce une tactique pour le distraire de sa jambe qui s'étalait sur ses hanches ? Parce que c'était loin de marcher. Bien malgré lui, Harry baissa les yeux sur cette longue jambe et le regretta aussitôt. Il avait bien deviné… Malfoy ne portait qu'un court short noir qui ne laissait rien hors de sa vue. Est-ce que ce type était fou ? Bien sur qu'il était fou. Il devait le pousser. Il devait l'enlever à tout prix de son corps. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale. Sa main s'agrippa alors à la taille de Malfoy, prêt à le pousser sans ménagement.

-Les chiffres commencent par 1 2 3

La main de Malfoy s'enroula alors autour de son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il se sentait envahi, enfermé… Il sentait qu'il n'avait aucune issue. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vrai. Il pouvait pousser Malfoy sur le côté. Il pouvait le balancer fermement hors de son lit. Il en avait la force et Malfoy ne pesait pas plus qu'une simple plume. Une seconde… était-ce possible de peser autant qu'une plume ? Était-ce de l'anorexie ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait emmener Malfoy à l'hôpital ? Après tout, une plume était…

-La musique commence par Do Ré Mi

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsque Malfoy se hissa brusquement sur ses hanches, le chevauchant sans lui demander son opinion. Les mains se plaquèrent alors sur la taille délicate, bien décidé à le balancer hors de son lit. Il allait bien trop loin bon sang ! Il n'avait pas à se mettre sur ses hanches… il n'avait pas à s'insinuer dans chaque aspect de sa vie sans lui demander son avis ! Au moment où il allait le lancer à travers sa chambre, le blond se pencha vers lui, emprisonnant sa tête entre ses bras.

-Et l'amour commence par Toi et Moi.

Il devait s'agir du plus ridicule poème, ou peu importe ce que c'était, qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie. En fait, son idiotie battait même « Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleus… alors, quelqu'un pourrait bien me dire ce qu'est la couleur violet ? » Et pourtant, pour la première en dix ans, Harry sentit une désagréable rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues alors que ses mains se crispaient un peu plus autour de la taille délicate. Avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à une réplique digne de ce nom, les lèvres fines s'approprièrent les siennes, le faisant écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. Une langue humide se faufila alors entre les siennes et il aurait était bien incapable de l'arrêter. Il pouvait la sentir danser contre la sienne, s'étaler partout dans sa bouche… lui volant impitoyablement le souffle. Les mains délicates se promenaient dans ses cheveux, caressaient ses joues, et lui ne pouvait que rester figer, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, le blond se redressa lentement avant de s'enlever de ses hanches.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Harry savait que s'il avait été un bon hôte, il lui aurait montré où se trouvait la salle de bain. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était pétrifié comme une statue de pierre. Il avait enfin la confirmation que Drago Malfoy était de la même famille que la créature jamaïcaine. Parce qu'il venait de le transformer en statue. Une statue qui ne pouvait plus bouger… une statue qui venait de sentir sa bouche être explorer par une langue mutine alors qu'un corps gracile était plaqué contre le sien. Il parvint à bouger sa main afin de la passer lentement sur son visage. L'amour commençait par eux? Quelle idiotie. L'amour commençait par une attirance stupide et incontrôlable et finissait par la plus profonde des indifférences. Il l'avait bien assez vu dans sa vie. Il voulait le sauver… il voulait le sauver en le faisant devenir fou? Il n'avait pas besoin de devenir fou! Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette histoire! Mais dès qu'il lui parlait, il réussissait à le faire taire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit il lui disait quelque chose de complètement débile… soit il l'embrassait comme hier soir. Il n'avait pas demandé à être embrassé bordel! Il n'avait rien demandé du tout en fait! Il voulait la paix.

-Il va me rendre cinglé.

Sauf s'il l'en empêchait d'une quelconque manière. Son regard dériva alors vers ce qu'avait écrit le blond sur son mur. Il venait de comprendre. Malfoy n'était pas venu pour le sauver. Il était venu pour le rendre fou. Il refusait de devenir fou. Il s'assit alors sur son lit, les sourcils froncés. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et lui fasse entendre raison! D'une manière ou d'une autre! Lorsque Malfoy revint dans sa chambre, 30 minutes plus tard, Harry était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Sa tirade s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit les vêtements de Malfoy.

-Tu vas sérieusement sortir comme ça?

Le blond haussa un sourcil hautain tout en jetant un regard vers son smoking. Il portait un smoking… avec un nœud papillon… Qu'est-ce que ce type avait bien pu fumer pour mettre un smoking à 9 heures du matin!

-Je ne possède que ces vêtements. Expliqua calmement Malfoy.

-Tu n'as que des smokings… Répéta lentement Harry.

-Et mon uniforme.

-Ton uniforme…

-Et des robes.

-Des ro…

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que Malfoy croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, une mine sinistre au visage. Ah oui… c'est vrai… Il le lui avait dit pourtant. Sa mère voulait une fille.

-Achètes toi des vêtements normaux alors! Répliqua-t-il. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça!

-Ce ne sont pas des vêtements normaux?

Où est-ce que ce type avait vécu? Dans une prison? N'importe qui savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vêtements normaux! Franchement, qui se promenait dans la rue habiller d'un smoking. Des tueurs en série voilà qui. Mais, peut-être que ce type était un tueur en série. Bon, non. Le rôle d'échappé d'un asile lui convenait beaucoup mieux.

-Non, ce ne sont pas des vêtements normaux. D'où est-ce que tu viens pour penser que ce sont des vêtements normaux?

-Je n'ai rien d'autres à me mettre.

-Alors, va t'acheter d'autres vêtements.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Il avait de l'argent pour s'acheter des smokings mais pas un simple t-shirt? Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague franchement! Harry scruta minutieusement le visage gracieux de Malfoy. Merde, il ne mentait pas. Ce cinglé ne lui mentait pas.

-Explique-toi. Ordonna-t-il.

-Je me suis disputé avec ma mère alors je n'ai pas d'argent. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec ta mère?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait toutes ses questions? La vie de Malfoy ne le regardait en rien et, le plus important, elle ne l'intéressait en rien. Que Malfoy ait des problèmes avec sa famille ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid… et pourtant… en voyant les yeux gris se baisser vers le sol, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer.

-Parce que je ne veux plus faire ce qu'elle m'ordonne de faire. S'indigna-t-il.

-D'accord…

Il ne lui en demanderait pas davantage. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait en savoir plus. La vie de Malfoy ne le regardait en rien. Il partit alors vers son armoire et en sortit un jeans et un t-shirt. Il le jeta alors à la tête du blond qui le fixait avec une étrange expression.

-Je mettais ces vêtements lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Déclara-t-il. Il devrait te faire.

Il prit alors d'autres vêtements d'une autre armoire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça? Demanda doucement Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me parler de notre maudit rendez-vous! S'énerva Harry. On ne peut aller nulle part si tu es habillé comme ça!

Puis, il partit de sa chambre sans demander son reste. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller quelque part avec Malfoy. En fait, le plus loin il se trouvait du blond, le mieux il se portait. Mais, merde ce n'était pas comme si le blond le laisserait respirer de toute façon! Alors, mieux valait aller à ce maudit rendez-vous et ensuite trouver un moyen de l'enlever de son existence. Aussi simple que cela.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, c'est pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que vous n'ayez aucun signe de vie de moi pendant deux semaines… Je m'en vais en voyage à Cuba dans une semaine et j'ignore à quel point je serais occupé la semaine prochaine (il est évident que je n'écrirais pas pendant que je suis en vacances lol !). J'espère pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine mais, je suis vraiment occupée alors…

**Chapitre 14**

Harry se refusait catégoriquement à laisser échapper le moindre son. Après tout, bien que Malfoy ait réussi à le faire sortir pour marcher à l'extérieur, il était hors de question qu'il soit un actif participant dans cette _sortie_. Non, il se contenterait de serrer les dents et d'avoir l'air renfrogné. En fait, il serait tellement grincheux que même le Nain Grincheux de Blanche-Neige en mourrait de jalousie. Il jeta un regard noir au blond qui se contentait de regarder tout autour de lui avec ébahissement. Et bien, il rentrait dans son jean. Au moins, il n'était pas trop grand. S'il avait été trop grand, Harry se serait sentit obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche afin de l'aider à combattre son anorexie.

À moins que ce ne soit de la boulimie… après tout, il avait vu le blond manger plus que sa part au dîner… pour être exact, il avait même mangé plus que lui… et Harry s'était endormi avant lui… ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait pu partir de sa chambre et se faire vomir! Il espérait au moins qu'il avait nettoyé derrière lui après. Il hocha la tête avant de lever celle-ci vers le ciel. Est-ce que le type aux popcorns les regardait d'en haut? Est-ce qu'il attendait son heure pour lui lancer une nouvelle épreuve? Il pouvait clairement l'imaginer caressant sa longue barbe d'une main alors que de l'autre il mangeait vivement les popcorns tout en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Putain de connard… Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour du sien et son corps ne put que se figer.

-Achète-moi de la crème glacée. Ordonna calmement Drago Malfoy.

-C'est_ toi_ qui m'as amené ici et c'est _moi_ qui dois acheter de la crème glacée?

Les yeux gris semblaient lui dire qu'il était évident que c'était lui qui devait en acheter. Et bien que ces yeux gris aillent se faire voir ailleurs! Il était ici de mauvaise grâce, bon sang! Il ne voulait pas être dehors alors qu'il pouvait être dans sa chambre à penser au mystère entourant la créature française! Une minute… pourquoi ne nommait-il que des pays européens et américains? Il n'avait jamais nommé un pays asiatique ou africain. N'était-ce pas de la discrimination? Et si la créature était japonaise ou encore congolaise? Comment se sentirait-elle? Il n'était pas raciste pourtant! À moins qu'il ne soit un raciste qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour être raciste… est-ce que cela existait? Il cligna brusquement des yeux en voyant qu'il se trouvait devant le stand de crème glacée. Comment était-il arrivé là? Impossible que Malfoy l'ai porté! Avec ses bras fins et ses mains délicates… il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur face à cette pensée.

-Tu sais que lorsque tu pars dans tes pensées… tu me suis sans protester. En fait, je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi et tu ne le réaliserais pas.

Harry fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de lui faire remarquer que dans ses pensées ou non, le blond l'obligeait déjà à faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne le ferait pas. Il ne paierait pas pour ces maudites crèmes glacées! Il n'avait pas envie d'en manger et il était donc inutile qu'il en mange. Malfoy n'avait aucun pouvoir de persuasion sur lui et si ce n'était pas pour ce maudit type aux popcorns, qui devait d'ailleurs porter des vêtements douteux, il ne serait pas ici. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur une vieille madame portant un chihuahua habillé en rose. Ah oui… ces chiens-rats… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un voulait avoir ces chiens. Ils étaient minuscules et tremblaient dès qu'on osait les toucher.

Sans compter qu'une question ne cessait de torturer Harry lorsqu'ils arrivaient devant lui… jusqu'à où exactement pouvaient revoler ces bestioles? D'accord, c'était contre toutes les éthiques morales et bla, bla, bla… Mais, Seigneur c'était une question à se poser! Ils étaient tellement minuscules qu'ils devaient faire des excellentes distances de planage! Il pouvait le voir devenir un sport national… le chichi ou quelque chose dans le genre…Il fut abruptement sorti de ses pensés lorsque Malfoy lui fourra un cornet de crème glacée à la vanille dans les mains avant de remettre sa bourse dans sa poche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt en voyant que le blond commençait à manger une coupe glacée au caramel et aux noix.

-Hé! S'indigna-t-il vivement.

-Tu voulais une coupe aussi? Demanda Malfoy. Je croyais que tu étais le genre vanille, pardon.

-Tu m'as volé mon argent! Répliqua avec hargne Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond s'excusait d'avoir choisi sa saveur de crème glacée mais pas de lui avoir pris son argent! D'ailleurs, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Non, je l'ai emprunté pour une durée indéterminée. Répondit-il calmement. Et puis, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu payes, c'est toi qui as recommencé à penser à différents trucs au lieu de surveiller ton argent. C'était ta responsabilité.

Et il osait lui dire ça en ayant l'air parfaitement sérieux… Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui écraser sa crème glacée à la figure. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer ce type… Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était trop… il prenait trop de place… il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à ses émotions et il refusait de le laisser tranquille! Il pouvait sentir une sainte colère couler dans ses veines et il dut s'empêcher de briser en mille morceaux le cornet qui se trouvait dans ses mains.

-Malfoy… tu commences vraiment à m'énerver.

-C'est bien.

Le blond hocha résolument la tête avant de continuer à marcher comme si de rien était. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire! Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui! Il lui prenait son argent… il l'obligeait à sortir avec lui… il s'habillait en smoking à 9 heures du matin… il allait vraiment s'énerver!

-Mange vite ta crème glacée! Ordonna soudainement Malfoy. J'ai faim, allons au restaurant.

-Avec quel argent? Siffla froidement Harry.

-Le tien, bien évidemment.

Oh oui, pas de problème… après tout il était un puits sans fond d'argent… sans compter qu'il avait été celui qui avait supplié Malfoy de sortir avec lui… mais oui bien sur… où avait-il là tête? Ses dents se crispèrent et il jeta sa crème glacée au sol avant de prendre Malfoy par les bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent en voyant la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans son regard.

-Bon écoute moi bien Malfoy… Commença-t-il glacialement. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Arrête de tout décider pour moi! J'en ai marre!

En une semaine, il avait réussi à mettre son monde à l'envers. Comment cela était-il possible? Il ne se trouvait pas dans une série télévisée stupide! S'il se trouvait dans une série télévisée il y aurait la méchante belle-mère, l'ex petite-amie, le frère jaloux et le meilleur ami avec autant de cerveau qu'une cacahouète! Alors non, il ne se trouvait pas dans une série télévisée stupide… d'ailleurs pourquoi les gens regardaient-ils autant la télé? Il pouvait parier que celle-ci devait bien rire en regardant ces imbéciles la regarder et perdre, à chaque seconde, un peu de leur intelligence. En fait… peut-être s'agissait-il d'un plan pour… Il interrompit brusquement ses pensées en sentant la main de Malfoy s'abattre sur sa joue.

-Regarde-moi! S'énerva le blond. Depuis que je te connais… tu n'arrives pas à rester plus de cinq secondes concentrés sur moi! Arrête de t'évader de cette manière! Tu es énervé, pourquoi es-tu énervé? Arrête de changer de sujet dans ta tête!

Changer de sujet? De quoi parlait-il? Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir autant d'attention qu'un poisson rouge. Il devait vraiment arrêter de dire ça des pauvres poissons rouges. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite tout simplement. Après tout, aucune science ne permettait d'entendre les pensés de ces humbles créatures!

-Encore! Regarde-moi! Arrête de faire ça!

Malfoy avait vraiment une voix stridente lorsqu'il était en colère… peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'efforçait de toujours garder un ton calme. Et puis, pourquoi lui cassait-il donc les oreilles? Il le regardait déjà. Il voyait clairement ses grands yeux gris et sa bouche délicate. Il voyait plus que clairement sa peau blanche et ses cheveux pâles. D'ailleurs, tous les détails de ce visage lui donnait envie de détourner la tête. Son visage était juste tellement…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça Malfoy? C'est moi qui devrais être énervé.

Dommage que son énervement soit déjà parti. Bon ce n'était guerre étonnant, il ne restait jamais vraiment fâcher longtemps. La colère était une émotion fatigante et son corps n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour la maintenir voilà tout. D'ailleurs, était-ce son corps qui maintenait sa colère? N'était-ce pas sensé être le cerveau? À moins que la colère ne soit vraiment… wow… il avait vraiment des pensés étrange. Depuis quand avait-il donc des pensés aussi étranges? Depuis toujours il lui semblait. Hum… des pensés étranges… depuis quand… depuis quand… bon cela n'avait pas la moindre importance de toute façon.

-Bon, Malfoy, tu veux aller manger alors allons manger.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent légèrement et Harry fut tenté d'hausser les épaules. Il s'énervait vraiment pour rien. Il ne faisait pas exprès de s'attarder sur des idées bizarres. Son cerveau était construit de cette manière. Alors, si Malfoy n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait qu'à le laisser tranquille et trouver quelqu'un d'autre à sauver. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui avait envie d'être sauvé. Comme dans les dramas asiatiques où il y avait, toujours, un homme riche et parfait mais froid et arrogant pour une quelconque raison qu'on découvrirait à la fin… ensuite venait la fille parfaite, forte et courageuse qui elle s'inquiétait des gens autour d'elle et appréciait la vie.

Elle seule réussissait à pénétrer dans la carapace d'acier du bonhomme principal et elle découvrait un terrible secret, souvent relié à une culpabilité d'ailleurs… comme qu'il avait tué son père ou son chien à trois pattes… peu importe…Il fut abruptement sorti de ses pensés par les lèvres fines de Malfoy se plaquant contre les siennes. La surprise lui fit entrouvrir la bouche ce dont Malfoy profita allègrement en faufilant sa langue dans sa bouche alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses cheveux et que son corps ondulait contre le sien. Un gémissement involontaire, provoqué par la surprise d'ailleurs, sorti de ses lèvres alors qu'il restait parfaitement immobile. Puis, le blond se décolla de sa bouche tout en lui envoyant un sourire amusé.

-Tout ira bien Potter. Finit-il par déclarer. Je vais te sauver.

Harry était bien trop estomaqué pour lui demander de quoi il comptait le sauver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé? La surprise! Bien évidemment que c'était la surprise! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Malfoy! Ou les lèvres de Malfoy… ou le corps de Malfoy… non, rien à voir du tout! Il hocha vivement la tête avant de suivre le blond dans un petit restaurant. Il ne laisserait pas Malfoy le troubler. Il était prêt à se battre, bon sang!

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre avant de partir !

**Chapitre 15**

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de mordre dans sa tranche de pain qu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte. Super… vraiment super. Il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Il voulait écrire. Il pouvait commencer à voir le personnage se dessiner devant ses yeux… un homme… un homme qui recherchait quelque chose désespérément… qui était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, même à faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde. En entendant, de nouveau, la sonnette il se décida à se lever et à aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait donc l'importuner? Rogue peut-être. Il n'apprécia pas du tout les battements redoublés de son cœur. N'avait-il pas déjà décidé que d'avoir Rogue dans sa vie revenait à se tirer une balle dans le pied? Aussi superbe et passionné qu'il était… il n'en valait pas la peine. Non, cette douleur dans la poitrine n'en valait définitivement pas la peine. Il ouvrit alors la porte, bien décidé à envoyer promener son ex petit-ami, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une vieille dame affublé d'un ridicule chapeau rond. Il reconnaissait ce maudit chapeau et comme il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à le revoir…

-Et bien! Si ce n'est pas le retour de l'enfant prodige! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Madame Johnson… Bonjour.

Il vit une lueur de plaisir s'allumer dans ses yeux avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne se forme sur ses lèvres bien trop fardées. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait cette ville. Tout le monde se connaissait et tout le monde se mêlait de la vie d'autrui. Personne n'avait de secret et tout le monde murmurait dans le dos des gens. Il préférait largement les grandes villes où personnes ne se mêlaient de la vie de personne.

-Alors… comment va la vie, mon cher? Demanda la vieille femme. Tu tiens encore debout à ce que je vois! Mais, tu devrais faire attention! Ce petit a une malédiction.

-Merci pour cette information, Madame.

Oui… tout le monde parlait dans le dos de tout le monde et les propos les plus blessants circulaient… Après tout, il était le fils d'Orion Black bien évidemment qu'il se devait d'être intelligent, bon en sport, bon en langue, bon en tout! Il se devait d'être hétérosexuel, d'aller à l'Université pour faire des études en droit et s'arranger pour devenir Maire de cette ville pourrie avant son 50ème anniversaire. Oui… sa vie était déjà toute écrite dans cette ville pourrie.

-Vous savez… cette bonne Pétunia, paix à son âme, ne cessait de me dire à quel point cet enfant était malveillant. Il ne pouvait pas toucher une seule chose sans lui faire du mal. N'est-ce pas tragique?

-Terriblement.

Le ton sec de sa voix ne sembla pas du tout la décourager. Pourquoi… oh pourquoi était-il donc revenu dans cette ville? Pourquoi est-ce que James avait eu l'idée grotesque de le nommer parrain? Et pourquoi avait-il eu la stupidité de lui dire oui? Que l'amitié aille se faire foutre et très profondément.

-Mais, qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais écrivain! Enchaîna-t-elle. Personne de ta famille n'avait montré de telle aptitude. Si tu réussis à survivre à cet enfant, tu pourrais écrire un livre sur le sujet!

-Je suppose que je devrais écrire votre nom et vous donner un rôle.

Les joues ridées se voilèrent de rouges alors que les longs cils noirs papillonnaient de délice. S'il s'était trouvé à Paris… il n'aurait pas eu à supporter toutes ses conneries… S'il s'était trouvé au Maroc, il n'aurait pas eu à écouter cette vieille harpie dénigrée l'enfant de son meilleur ami. Non. Il serait bien trop occupé à commencer son livre ou bien à coucher avec un homme magnifique.

-Et bien… je dois admettre que j'ai réussi à survivre à cet enfant durant des années. Je m'arrangeais pour qu'il ne me touche pas tu vois. Et puis, j'ai ordonné à mes petits enfants de ne pas lui parler. Franchement! Qui pourrait deviner ce qu'il leur ferait!

-Il pourrait leurs apprendre à écouter en classe au lieu de parler dans le fond.

La voix glaciale de Rogue le fit aussitôt frissonner. D'une certaine manière, il préférait encore la compagnie de Madame Johnson plutôt que celle du jeune homme. Son regard se tourna alors vers Rogue et il essaya, du mieux qu'il put, d'ignorer la moiteur qui venait d'apparaître sur ses mains. Il portait des shorts, court et en jeans… et il avait toujours de ses jambes… Laiteuses et longues… merde… Il dut se racler vivement la gorge.

-Professeur Rogue! Salua la vieille femme. Comme il est plaisant de vous voir ici! Non… ne me dites pas que vous êtes revenus ensembles…

Un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur le visage de la vieille femme, creusant un peu plus de rides sur son visage. Il pouvait déjà voir les rouages de son cerveau et, pire encore, il pouvait déjà entendre les rumeurs qui se propageraient, comme un train de fumée, dans cette maudite ville.

-Votre histoire d'amour était tellement adorable! Roucoula-t-elle. Une histoire à la Cendrillon! Le beau Prince et la… paysanne.

Oui… Sirius pouvait se souvenir des murmures sur leur passage lorsqu'ils avaient fait un an ensemble… après tout, tout le monde avait été convaincu qu'ils ne dureraient pas plus de quelques semaines… peut-être quelques mois pour être généreux… mais, un an… La haute classe ne devait pas se mêler à une classe de pauvre. Surtout pas dans une famille comme celle de Rogue.

-Je n'ai rien d'une Cendrillon. Siffla calmement Rogue. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Prince charmant pour me sortir de ma misère. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à Monsieur Black.

La vieille femme les dévisagea tour à tour pendant quelques secondes avant de les saluer et de partir faire son chemin. Elle reviendrait… elle ou une de ses copines… lorsqu'ils sortiraient, que ce soit au super marché ou au cinéma, on le fixerait et on spéculerait sur lui… Le mouton noir de la famille. Il était beau, grand et intelligent… Mais, celui qui faisait des bêtises et qui couchait avec des garçons. Seigneur, qu'il détestait cette ville de malheur! Soudain, il sentit la main de Rogue s'enrouler autour de son bras et il ne put rien faire contre la chaire de poule qui traversa celui-ci. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à dans la maison et Rogue ferma brusquement la porte avant de le relâcher.

-Harry! Appela-t-il immédiatement, semblant oublié son existence.

-Il n'est pas là. Déclara-t-il.

-Où est-il?

-Comme si je le savais.

Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, de la mauvaise réponse puisque les yeux gris devinrent presque noir alors que les sourcils du brun se fronçaient. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque les yeux de Rogue devenaient ainsi… comme un ciel en furie… Seigneur que ce type lui mettait les hormones en pelotes.

-Comment ça tu ne le sais pas. Articula très lentement son ex petit-ami.

-Il était parti avant que je me réveille. Répondit-il avec nonchalance. Il doit être avec son mignon petit blond.

-Un mignon petit blond? Il était parti avant que tu ne te réveilles?

Avant qu'il ne puisse suggérer de cesser de répéter ce qu'il disait, le brun enfonça péniblement un doigt long dans sa poitrine.

-Tu es sensé savoir où il est! S'énerva-t-il. Tu es sensé prendre soin de lui! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça! Tu as accepté cette responsabilité alors agis comme telle!

-Oh… parce que j'étais sensé de viner qu'il allait sortir aujourd'hui? Répliqua Sirius avec exaspération. Je ne savais même pas qu'il sortait!

Mauvaise chose à dire… les dents de Rogue se montrèrent en une grimace de colère et ses yeux le foudroyèrent avec encore plus de venin. Si un regard pouvait tuer… probablement qu'il serait au sol à se tortiller comme un misérable vers de terre.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'il sortait… Comment ça tu ne le savais pas? Tu es sensé savoir! Est-ce que vous parler? Tu es supposé l'idée! Tu es supposé t'occuper de lui!

-Hé! Je suis là ok! Ce n'est pas suffisant?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas! Ta seule présence n'est pas la seule chose qui compte dans la vie! Tu dois faire plus qu'être là, Black! Tu ne comprends jamais rien!

Était-ce lui ou bien ils ne parlaient plus uniquement d'Harry? En tout cas, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il ignorait où se trouvait son filleul qui mettait une telle rage dans les yeux de Rogue. Et, bon sang il tremblait! Il était donc si en colère qu'il en tremblait?

-Bon d'accord, calme-toi. Si tu y tiens absolument je vais lui demander chaque soir s'il sort ok? On pourra même s'écrire des jolis petits mots sur le réfrigérateur. On se laissera même des mots chantants!

Il vit bien trop tard le poing de Rogue se lever pour l'atteindre directement sur la joue. Merde alors! Pourquoi devait-il le frapper maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Il n'était pas celui qui avait décidé de revenir ici? Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de faire ses bagages et de foutre le camp d'ici. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas alors il essayait d'accepter, avec autant de calme que possible, cette maudite situation. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Rogue devait, absolument, envenimer la situation?

-Tu crois que c'est drôle peut-être? Siffla le brun. Cet enfant vient de perdre sa famille pour la deuxième fois.

-Il va parfaitement bien. L'interrompit Sirius.

-Non, il ne va pas bien. Je connais Harry. Il évite d'y penser mais lorsqu'il y pensera… tu vas devoir être là pour lui.

-Écoute, je suis là. J'habite cette maudite maison. Je mange ici. Je dors ici. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es autant sur mon dos c'est parce que tu me détestes.

Et il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à revoir cette haine flamboyante dans les yeux gris qu'il avait tant aimés. Bordel! Il le détestait aussi de toute façon! Ce n'était pas lui qui refusait de comprendre l'autre! Rogue n'était pas mieux que lui. Décider d'appliquer à l'Université ici… pourquoi ici? Pourquoi pas dans un autre pays? Il avait refusé de le comprendre… il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de talent… et maintenant c'était lui le mauvais garçon? Et bien qu'il aille se faire voir!

-Je ne te déteste pas. Commença Rogue. _Je te hais_.

Et lui qui était convaincu que Rogue ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Et bien c'était raté. Il recula d'un pas tout en évitant de regarder plus que nécessaire les yeux gris.

-Mais, ce n'est pas à cause de mes sentiments personnels que je te cris dessus. Continua le brun. Harry est un enfant fragile.

Il haussa un sourcil en passant à la mine impassible de son filleul. Fragile… Ouais, et lui était le Père Noël.

-Et, malheureusement pour lui, tu es celui sur lequel il doit s'appuyer pour le moment. Tu es la personne qui est la plus proche de lui parce que tu vis avec lui… lorsqu'il aura une crise, tu seras celui qui pourra l'aider.

Il pouvait clairement entendre l'immense frustration dans la voix de Rogue.

-Je sais qu'il est presqu'impossible de dépendre de toi pour quoi que ce soit. Poursuivit-il. Mais, Harry n'a pas eu de choix. Il n'a que toi pour le moment. Je peux venir aussi souvent que possible mais, je ne suis pas toujours là. Alors, il dépend de toi. Réalise-le bon sang!

Rogue leva alors les mains au ciel avant de faire volte-face, de toute évidence sur le point de partir sans demander son reste. Avant que Sirius ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il se saisit du bras gracile et l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui avant de poser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant le corps de Rogue contre le sien… Seigneur, que son corps lui avait manqué… Il retournait chez lui… le corps qu'il avait le mieux connu… ses mains s'enfouir alors dans la longue chevelure du brun qui ne le repoussait pas. Peut-être était-il trop surpris. Sirius s'en fichait de toute façon… ses dents se mirent alors à mordiller la lèvre inférieure et ce fut à ce moment-là que Rogue le repoussa vivement, la respiration haletante.

_-Ne me touche pas_. Ordonna-t-il.

-Que tu me détestes ou non…

-Je te hais.

-Toi et moi ça a toujours fonctionné, sexuellement parlant.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

-Ça j'en doute.

Rogue lui lança alors un regard noir avant de partir précipitamment. Sirius se fichait bien de ses sentiments personnels à son égard. Il y avait une chance pour qu'il couche encore avec Rogue. Et il ne se gênerait pas pour la saisir. Bon sang… le contact de sa peau contre la sienne… Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore 15 ans et de regarder Rogue se pencher avec son petit short serré. Wow quelle vue!

_-Il dépend de toi. _

Harry dépendre de lui? Quelle bonne blague… son filleul était un roc d'indifférence. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il haussa alors les épaules et partit s'asseoir dans la chambre de Vernon et Pétunia. Il avait un livre à commencer.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard mais je suis revenue de vacances vraiment malade… Mais, je suis de retour maintenant !

**Chapitre 16**

Harry commençait sérieusement à détester sa situation. Il ignorait ce qui était pire… penser à combien allait lui coûter la maudite facture qui ne tarderait pas à arriver… ou bien regarder Malfoy manger avec délectation sa crêpe couverte de sirop d'érable et de crème fouetté. Il avait l'air d'une star de porno. Pas qu'il soit du genre à regarder la porno. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait arrêté de regarder telles émissions en voyant un nain hermaphrodite se faisant mettre par un homme immense et huilé. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Le nain ou l'homme huilé. Parce que cet homme avait vraiment l'air étrange avec ses muscles luisants comme un miroir.

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si le nain hermaphrodite était capable de voir son reflet. C'était franchement effrayant. Alors non, il ne regardait jamais la pornographie. Mais, merde… ce que Malfoy avait l'air… d'aimer manger sa crêpe. La manière dont sa langue s'attardait sur sa fourchette… Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès? Probablement que oui. Ce type ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Chacune de ses actions avait pour but de le rendre complètement cinglé. Et après il lui parlait de le sauver?

Et bien, il ne sauvait certainement pas son équilibre mental. Son regard dériva alors vers le néant, espérant échapper à la vue de Malfoy savourant sa crêpe et tomba aussitôt sur Danny Johnson. Super… vraiment super. Il ne détestait pas Johnson. Bien sur qu'il ne le détestait pas. Éprouver de la haine voulait dire qu'il perdait une seconde à penser à tuer ce type, ce qui n'était nullement le cas. Mais, il parlait tellement… en plus, comble du malheur, la voix de ce type faisait des échos ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'ignorer. Dommage… vraiment dommage…

A-lors, comment ça va le tueur en série? Siffla-t-il.

Tueur en série? Il ignorait qu'il avait déjà tué. En fait, il savait qu'il avait une malédiction qui faisait que tout ceux qui s'approchait à moins d'un mètre de lui courrait le risque de mourir mais de là à l'appeler un tueur en série… après tout, il n'avait pas encore pris un couteau pour l'enfoncer dans la chaire de quiconque. Pour être honnête, la seule fois qu'il avait vu une grande quantité de sang avait été pour la pièce de théâtre à son école primaire. Et encore il s'agissait de ketchup. Mais, le sang avait la couleur du ketchup non? À moins que ce soit le ketchup qui ait la couleur du sang… ils étaient assez similaires à l'exception de l'odeur et du goût. Donc, en fait ils n'étaient pas similaires du tout. Donc pourquoi utiliser du ketchup pour illustrer le sang?

-Tu comptes tuer quelqu'un bientôt?

Ah… ce type n'avait vraiment pas d'originalité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à lui rabâcher les mêmes insultes d'une platitude incroyable? Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un minimum de nouveauté? À 12 ans ces insultes stupides le laissaient de marbre. Alors, comment pensait-il qu'il allait réagir maintenant? En pleurant? Ou peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'il saute en bas du toit de l'école? Non… il ne se suiciderait jamais de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que le pauvre concierge en penserait? Déjà qu'il était obligé de nettoyer toutes les saletés qui se trouvaient dans l'école. L'obliger à nettoyer son sang était bien trop cruel. Non, s'il devait se suicider il le ferait comme une chanteuse qui s'était mis dans une belle robe blanche pour ensuite se coucher dans son lit et avaler une boite d'antidépresseur. Bon, la robe blanche risquait de ne pas lui aller du tout, mais le principe était le bon.

-Mais, tu n'as vraiment aucune gêne! Tu te pavanes dans cette ville alors que tu as causé la mort de Dudley!

Sa voix était si exaspérante. Comme une radio brisée qui répétait encore et toujours la même chose. Meurtrier, bla, bla, bla. Malédiction, bla, bla, bla. Un peu d'innovation! Pourquoi ne pas le traiter de batteur de femmes et de poussins? Batteur de poussin? Est-ce que ça existait? Raison de plus pour lui dire cette insulte. Au moins, il aurait la bonté de le surprendre.

_-You're a Dinosaur__… _

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt en entendant le début de cette chanson. Un dinosaure? Pourquoi cette fille parlait-elle de dinosaure? Les Américains… ils n'avaient absolument plus rien à dire dans leurs chansons. Il pouvait clairement se souvenir de la chanson « Chicken noodles soup ». Sérieusement… nouille aux poulets? Où était donc la philosophie là-dedans? Et maintenant une folle parlait de dinosaure… super vraiment extraordinaire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison? Alors, excuses-toi! Excuses-toi à tous de ton existence!

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… et s'il partait aux États-Unis et commençait à faire un mix de la chanson de Pokémon et de cette histoire de dinosaures? Sans compter qu'il fallait absolument parler d'argent, de sexe et de pute. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien donner… une chanson sans queue ni tête bien évidemment. Mais, les Américains s'en fichaient de toute façon. Tant qu'il avait un bon rythme derrière lui, il deviendrait riche et célèbre comme la petite fille qui se déguisait en garçon. Comme s'appelait-elle déjà? Justine? Gestin? Brusquement, la main de Johnson se referma sur son col, l'obligeant à remettre son attention sur lui. Ah ce que ce type l'irritait…

-Excuses-toi je te dis!

S'excuser de quoi déjà? Il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Il aimait penser pour ne rien dire mais pas parler. Parler exigeait qu'il ouvre la bouche et c'était trop de mouvement pour lui. Et maintenant Johnson lui disait des choses. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser chercher le nom de la fillette franchement! Comment s'appelait-elle déjà… comment s'appelait-elle…

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-Justin Bieber.

Il vit les yeux bruns de Johnson se voiler d'éclair. Ah oui, il avait oublié qu'il était sensé s'excuser et non chercher le nom de la petite fille qui ignorait son sexe. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait le frapper? Ben, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça. Il se fichait bien que Johnson se serve de son visage comme d'un punching bag. Ce ne serait qu'une raison supplémentaire afin de manquer les cours. Excellent. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant soudainement le visage de Johnson être attaqué par de l'eau volante. Wow. De l'eau volante.

En voyant son camarade de classe se tourner lentement vers Drago Malfoy il devine bien rapidement ce que le blond avait du faire. Et il devina tout aussi rapidement l'intention de Johnson en voyant celui-ci le lâcher brusquement tout en levant le poing en direction de Drago Malfoy. Oh non. Ses yeux se plissèrent soudainement avant que son poing ne s'enfonce durement dans le ventre du roux. Le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur blêmit aussitôt alors que sa bouche formait un O parfait.

-Ne le touche pas. Siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Johnson hocha faiblement la tête avant de partir en courant. Quel imbécile. Harry s'apprêtait à s'asseoir de nouveau lorsque la main de Malfoy s'abattit sans ménagement sur sa joue. C'était quoi cette _merde_! Ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement en direction du blond. Il s'apprêtait à hurler son indignation mais la main de Malfoy rentra, de nouveau, en collision avec sa joue.

-Hé! S'indigna-t-il. C'est quoi ton problème?

-Mon problème c'est que tu me protèges et que tu ne te protèges pas!

Hein? Se protéger? Se protéger de quoi? De Johnson? Quelle bonne blague… Johnson était peut-être gros mais il n'avait pas vraiment de force contrairement à Dudley. Un coup de poing de Dudley **ça **c'était douloureux. Mais, un coup de poing de Johnson… une simple balade de santé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me protéger de Johnson. Fit-il remarquer en faisant un simple geste de main comme pour balayer la remarque de Malfoy.

-Il allait te frapper.

-Et alors?

-Il te disait des choses horribles!

Harry haussa alors un sourcil perplexe. Des choses horribles? Quelles choses horribles?

-Oh! Tu parles des trucs de meurtriers et etc. Réalisa-t-il. C'est la vérité alors ce n'est pas horrible.

-Tu penses que…

Pourquoi est-ce que les poings de Malfoy se serraient-ils de cette façon? Pourquoi le fixait-il comme s'il venait de lui dire quelque chose d'horrible? Ses paroles étaient loin de le choquer. Même avant la mort de Pétunia, de Vernon et de Dudley, les gens parlaient ainsi. Il se trouvait à Brighton. Les gens n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de s'attarder sur des détails inutiles. Ils adoraient ressasser les choses du passé et mettre une étiquette sur les gens. Ouais… cela faisait longtemps que ses paroles le laissaient parfaitement de marbre. Il n'y avait que des parfaits idiots qui continuaient à être blesser par ça. Et lui avait mieux à faire que d'être idiot.

Les bras de Malfoy s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa nuque alors que le blond l'obligeait à se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres douces se posant sur les siennes. Il en avait vraiment marre que Malfoy le prenne par surprise de cette manière! Il ne voulait pas être embrassé de la sorte! Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres bougeaient doucement sur celles du blond? Pourquoi est-ce que ses bras emprisonnaient fermement la taille délicate? Il l'ignorait complètement. Lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy s'éloignèrent des siennes, sa bouche s'ouvrit bien avant que son cerveau ne lui en donne l'ordre.

-Si tu continues de cette manière, tu vas mourir aussi. Avertit-il d'une voix lugubre.

Il cligna lentement des yeux en s'entendant parler de cette manière. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il de prévenir les gens? Après tout, tout le monde était au courant de sa malédiction. Les seules personnes qui ne semblaient pas toucher étaient celles qui ne vivaient pas avec lui. Mais, si Malfoy continuait de cette manière… s'il continuait à s'attacher ainsi à lui… à s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de sa vie… Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-Je ne vais pas mourir. Souffla doucement Malfoy. Je suis là pour te sauver.

-Je ne suis pas en danger.

-Oui, tu l'es. Beaucoup plus que les gens autour de toi.

De quoi parlait-il? Harry eu beau fouillé dans le regard argenté, il n'arrivait nullement à comprendre. Malfoy pensait sérieusement qu'il était en danger. Mais, de quoi? Il ne courrait aucun risque pourtant. Il était le survivant et non celui qui mourrait. Alors, pourquoi perdait-il son temps à penser qu'il était quelqu'un de fragile? Il ne l'était pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis que je ne veux pas de toi?

-Tu me veux. Affirma Malfoy.

-Mais, si je ne veux pas de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais t'obliger à me vouloir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le poussait de cette manière? Les mains d'Harry se posèrent alors sur les joues de Malfoy, encadrant son superbe visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le voyait pour autre chose que ce qu'il était vraiment? Ne comprenait-il pas le danger dans lequel il se mettait en s'approchant de lui? Se fichait-il donc de sa propre vie? Était-il complètement insouciant ou tout simplement stupide?

-Ne meurs pas.

-Je ne mourrais pas.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut un geste tout à fait stupide, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 17**

Harry enfonça profondément sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant ainsi couper sa propre respiration et ainsi mourir. Quel mort ridicule franchement mais, au moins, les gens auraient de quoi parler. On érigerait un bâtiment en son honneur… on l'appellerait « Le survivant qui est mort en se noyant dans son oreiller! ». L'humiliation serait cuisante mais puisqu'il serait mort il s'en ficherait éperdument. À moins qu'il fasse une nouvelle version de ce film américain où la personne n'était pas sensé être morte alors on lui redonnait un autre corps… Ainsi il reviendrait dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre et entendrait les gens parler de sa mort absurde ce qui le tuerait une fois pour toute par cette profonde humiliation et déception. Parce que lui avait déjà décidé de quelle manière il allait mourir… et cette manière était d'être écrasé par un chameau aveugle et voilà.

Il ne voulait pas être mangé par un tigre, il ne voulait pas se faire vider de son sang par un requin… non, il voulait mourir tuer par la main d'un chameau. Enfin… est-ce que les chameaux avaient des mains? Bon, peu lui importait… alors pourquoi essayait-il donc de s'asphyxier déjà? Il se souvint alors de ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur la bouche de Malfoy… et il se souvenait avoir, finalement, réalisé ce qui se passait et de s'être enfui en courant. Wow… il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'enfuir auparavant. Il se devait d'être heureux que Malfoy n'était pas revenu chez lui. Bien que cela voulait dire que ses vêtements se trouvaient encore ici… même ses sous-vêtements. Un rougissement désagréable s'étala alors sur ses joues alors qu'il ressortait sa tête de son oreiller. C'était trop ridicule de mourir de cette manière. Il n'en avait pas le courage.

Mais, bordel, pourquoi avait-il embrassé le blond? Pourquoi avait-il du céder à cette stupide tentation avec un type complètement barjot et qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'emmener dans sa folie! Il ne voulait pas être fou. Et non, il ne se considérait pas fou bien que ses pensées soient franchement étranges. Il se considérait comme un être maudit avec des pensés distinctes et voilà. Mais, Malfoy faisait tout pour balayer son faible équilibre. Et il n'arrêtait pas de le frapper! Il refusait d'être dans une relation donc il avait le rôle « d'homme battu ». Il n'était pas un punching-bag merde! Franchement, s'il était un punching-bag, il ne se plaindrait même pas de ce traitement. Il se contenterait de supporter les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse défoncer. Bien que personne ne pouvait affirmer que le punching-bag n'avait pas d'émotion… après tout, peut-être que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement dans son cœur de sable en priant pour que quelqu'un le sorte de cet enfer un peu comme Cendrillon ou la Belle au bois dormant.

Il poussa un long soupir en fixant son horloge. Il était une heure du matin et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il ne pensait pas à Malfoy. Il se refusait catégoriquement à penser au blond pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pouvait passer sa vie à essayer de le comprendre et il n'y arriverait pas. Il était bien trop étrange. Alors, il se refusait à passer la moindre seconde de plus à y penser. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient faire une chose pareille. Le croque-mitaine et Drago Malfoy. Il ignorait complètement lequel des deux lui faisait le plus peur. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement sinistre et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son parrain.

-Tu n'es pas le croque-mitaine.

Sirius Black lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de s'avancer dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Depuis qu'il avait sa « garde » il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans sa chambre. Oh non… Seigneur… si ce type avait l'idée saugrenue de commencer à lui raconter les folles aventures de son père… il allait se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ah oui… il ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se résigner à écouter ses conneries. Super. Vraiment super.

-Alors, tu aurais été moins surpris que le croque-mitaine vienne dans ta chambre? Peut-être que Severus a raison… Tu es barjot.

-Il n'aurait jamais dit ça.

Si Severus pensait véritablement une chose pareille, nul doute qu'il lui aurait déjà dit. Il n'était pas un hypocrite de toute façon. Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent d'un regard indéchiffrable alors que son parrain passait une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais… ce n'est pas son genre.

Un silence religieux se fit alors entre eux et Harry eut l'envie pressante de lui dire de partir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait dans sa chambre à masser son cuir chevelu? S'il avait des poux, il pouvait les garder pour lui non? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait envie d'être en sa compagnie… en fait, il n'avait envie d'être en la compagnie de personne. Moins de funérailles à faire acte de présence.

-Est-ce que tu veux… parler? Demanda d'une voix hésitante Sirius Black.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Comme si je savais.

Harry roula alors des yeux.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Severus t'a obligé à venir me voir.

-Il ne pourrait pas m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. S'énerva son parrain. C'est juste que… tu viens de vivre une expérience traumatisante pour la deuxième fois alors…

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air traumatisé?

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble quelqu'un de traumatiser alors…

-Si tu es un véritable auteur, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends rien des émotions d'autrui?

Cette question sembla le prendre au dépourvu puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent et qu'il sembla plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Et bien, le voir réfléchir l'ennuyait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait dans sa chambre? Il était si bien lorsqu'il était seul avec ses pensées suicidaires. Il ne lui manquait plus que les multiples brulures sur le bras et la face de mort vivant pour compléter son visage de suicidaire.

-Je n'écris pas vraiment de truc basé sur les émotions. Je suis plutôt du genre action, fantastique, etc.

-Alors, comment tu fais pour que tes personnages aient l'air humain?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait des questions dont il se fichait éperdument de la réponse? Ah… la mort de Pétunia et de sa famille ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. Il était prêt à chanter « Vivre le placard » plutôt que de devoir encore supporter ces imbécilités avec son parrain et Drago Malfoy.

-Tu sauras que dans la plupart des livres… les personnages n'ont pas de personnalité. Il y a le héros, la fille qu'il va baiser, le meilleur ami nul et le gros méchant loup. Pas besoin d'être Einstein.

-Je vois. Et bien je ne suis pas traumatisé. C'est ennuyeux d'être traumatisé.

Il vit une lueur étrange passer dans les yeux de son parrain et, bien malgré lui, il continua sur sa lancée.

-Et puis, il n'y a pas de quoi être traumatisé. Il y a des familles qui ne voudraient mieux ne pas avoir.

-Ça, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne crois pas que je laisserais tomber la moindre larme si ma pétasse de mère et mon connard de père mourraient dans les flammes de l'enfer.

-Je n'aime pas le feu.

Son parrain lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors que les yeux d'Harry partaient au loin. Il détestait le feu. Ça sentait mauvais… et il n'y avait rien de pire que l'odeur de chair calciné… de cheveux qui brûlaient… aussi rouges que les flammes… et lui qui était sensé courir. Il se secoua brusquement la tête. Ouais… il y en avait qui n'aimait pas les cacahouètes et lui n'aimait pas les flammes. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre comment quelqu'un faisait pour ne pas aimer les noix, après tout, ça goûtait tellement bon. Il n'y avait qu'à demander à l'écureuil dans « Air de glace ». Les noix représentaient le bonheur. Et même ceux qui étaient allergiques devaient absolument y goûter. Qu'est-ce qu'était le paradis comparé à la mort?

-Écoute Harry… Déclara soudainement son parrain. Je… je ne sais pas comment vivre avec un môme.

-Je ne suis pas un môme.

-Si tu n'étais pas un môme, je ne serais pas obligé d'être ici.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici.

Les yeux bleus de Sirius Black se refroidirent alors qu'une grimace déformait sa bouche.

-Malheureusement oui, je suis obligé d'être ici. Grogna-t-il.

-Non. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser aller dans un orphelinat.

-Je le dois à ton père. Il était un vrai ami. Ta mère aussi était une bonne personne.

Et voilà… pourquoi les gens devaient-ils toujours partir dans leurs délires concernant le passé? Ne savait-il pas qu'il s'en fichait éperdument? Savoir que ses parents étaient absolument parfaits, ce qui était visiblement un mensonge, ne faisait que lui donner mal à la tête. Sans compter l'envie de dormir pendant au moins 10 heures… Ah! Il venait de découvrir la formule pour combattre l'insomnie!

-Mes parents sont morts. Ils ne sauront pas que tu m'as laissé aller dans un orphelinat. Fit remarquer avec ennuie Harry.

-Ouais… ils sont morts. Mais, je ne suis pas mort et, que je le veuille ou non, j'ai une conscience. Très bien caché certes, mais elle est là.

Il croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en lui jetant un regard perçant.

-Je suis un être égoïste Harry. Avoua-t-il sans la moindre gêne. Je pense à moi et seulement à moi.

-Si tu ne pensais qu'à toi, tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à penser à des morts.

Cette réplique sembla choquer son parrain qui resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Ah… ce qu'il en avait marre de cette conversation. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il la continuait mais, la seule chose dont il était sur, c'était qu'il ressentait quelque chose… d'assez étrange en ce moment. Comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Ouais… peut-être un machin à la Matrix. Ça avait été un moment assez effrayant merci beaucoup.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'occuper de toi. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as besoin. Et une part de moi n'a aucune envie de le savoir mais j'ai accepté d'être là. Alors, si tu as besoin de parler… juste vient me voir.

Il espérait vraiment que cette conversation allait se terminer dans les prochaines secondes parce qu'il se sentait dangereusement mal à l'aise. Sirius Black semblait éprouver la même chose puisqu'il se releva de sa chaise et partit vers la porte. Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un « Hip, hip, hip Hourra! » mais, son parrain s'arrêta au dernier moment, se retournant vers lui.

-Et avant de sortir quelque part, dis-le-moi.

Et il partit sans demander son rester. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie? Pourquoi devait-il dire où il allait? Il n'avait eu de compte à rendre à personne depuis que ses parents étaient morts et maintenant il devait en rendre? C'était du n'importe quoi! Il laissa échapper un soupir avant d'enfouir la tête dans son oreiller. Et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à dormir maintenant. La vie était trop nulle.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore un nouveau chapitre cette semaine ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas exaspérés de me voir publier lol !

**Chapitre 18**

Harry ne fit qu'apercevoir la tuque noire de Drago Malfoy pour promptement changer de côté et partir loin… très loin du blond. Il ne s'enfuyait pas. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'enfuirait serait s'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le monstre du Loch Ness. Enfin, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour prendre une photo, faire des millions, et ensuite s'enfuir… Alors non, il n'avait aucune raison de s'enfuir de Malfoy parce qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Bon… Harry n'était tout à fait sur qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Après tout, personne ne pouvait affirmer que sous le joli emballage de Malfoy ne se cachait pas un monstre assoiffé de sang et attendant pour voler son âme! Il se secoua la tête, s'obligeant à se concentrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde sa concentration.

C'était d'ailleurs en obligeant ses pensées à rester en place qu'il avait réussi à éviter le blond pour un total de deux jours. D'accord, Ron l'avait fixé de manière assez bizarre lorsqu'il avait sauté dans la toilette des filles. Mais, franchement entre se faire hurler dessus par des filles peu attirantes et devoir affronter le type qui se faisait un devoir de le rendre fou… il choisissait sans la moindre hésitation les filles. Parce que Malfoy était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir le rendre complètement cinglé… et, contrairement aux croyances populaires, il tenait beaucoup à son équilibre mental. Enfin… le peu d'équilibre mental qu'il lui restait. Comme le disait si souvent son psychologue, son cerveau semblait destiné à explorer les voies impénétrables de la folie en tout genre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites?

Harry hésita entre pousser un hurlement de terreur et partir le plus rapidement possible. Cette hésitation lui fut fatale puisque Malfoy en profita pour le prendre par le bras et le traîner de force dans une direction inconnue. Non! Il se refusait à passer du temps avec un type qui l'avait obligé à l'embrasser! Bon d'accord, il cherchait encore quel moyen le blond avait bien pu trouver pour l'obliger à faire ça… peut-être un sortilège vaudou? Ou bien avait-il demandé de l'aide à la créature jamaïcaine. Il n'en savait strictement rien et s'en fichait!

Il était même prêt à parier que Malfoy avait du appeler son parrain et que c'était pour cette raison que celui-ci ne cessait d'essayer de l'empoisonner avec des lunchs stupides qu'il n'avait nullement demandé! Bon, les lunchs n'étaient pas empoisonnés mais c'était trop bizarre! Il ne voulait pas demander d'explication… Il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir et de… _parler_. Il détestait parler de toute façon. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait décidé que parler était une fonction vitale pour l'être humain? Un sadique, voilà qui. Il cligna brusquement des paupières lorsque Malfoy referma soudainement la porte d'un petit placard. C'était quoi cette merde?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang? Demanda froidement Harry.

-C'est à moi de poser la question. Répliqua calmement Malfoy. Tu m'évites.

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Oui.

Il n'allait certainement pas commencer une guerre du oui et du non. Il n'était pas en première année. En fait, même en première année il ne faisait pas ça. Comment était-il donc en première année? Bon, cela importait peu. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Réfléchir ça était aussi pertinent que se poser des questions sur la Grèce Antique. Et vraiment, qui en avait quelque chose à faire d'Hercules et de Pandore ou bien peu importe quel autre tragédie qui ne faisait plus pleurer personne…

-Tu m'évite. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Continua le blond.

-Je ne t'évite pas. Pourquoi t'éviterai-je?

-Parce que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi.

En voyant le sourire parfaitement arrogant du blond, il fut tenté de lui lancer quelque chose au visage. Oh non. Il n'allait pas s'énerver. Il était un arbre dans une forêt paisible… il entendait les oiseaux roucouler autour de sa tête. Maudits oiseaux. Il ne pouvait se la fermer pendant qu'il essayait de dormir? Hum… il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit la bonne manière de se calmer. Et puis, est-ce qu'un arbre pouvait être calme? Alors pourquoi les gens disaient toujours d'imiter un arbre? En quoi un arbre était-il tranquille? Qui disait que l'arbre… Il grimaça aussitôt en sentant la main de Malfoy s'abattre sur sa joue.

-Arrête de me frapper! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

-Arrête de partir dans tes pensées, et j'arrêterais de te frapper. Répliqua paisiblement le blond.

-Je vais faire ce que je veux et tu vas me laisser tranquille.

-Non, je dois te sauver.

Il en avait vraiment marre!

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas mieux sans toi? Cracha-t-il, les yeux plissés. Avant que tu viennes ma vie était calme! Maintenant, tu fiches tout en l'air alors…

Il ne put continuer sa tirade puisque la bouche de Malfoy se plaqua sur la sienne, lui coupant efficacement la parole. Ah non! Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire de cette manière. Il en avait marre et il allait s'exprimer et… la langue de Malfoy était vraiment douée… Un gémissement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait, laissait la langue aventurière se faufiler entre ses lèvres. De leurs propres chefs, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille délicate, plaquant son corps contre celui de Malfoy. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Le blond se détacha alors de sa bouche, relevant vers lui ses yeux enflammés.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Lui ordonna sèchement Harry.

-Non.

-Je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

-Menteur.

-Tu me gâches la vie.

-Je te sauve la vie.

Un grognement animal sortit alors de sa bouche alors qu'il se saisissait de la tuque de Malfoy et l'envoyait valser au loin. La chevelure or tomba alors sur les épaules délicates, encadrant le visage du blond. Harry lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main, tirant sa tête par en arrière avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Il en avait marre! Il en avait plus que marre! Ses lèvres se mirent alors à développer celles qui se trouvaient au-dessus des siennes alors qu'un feu incandescent se promenait dans son bas-ventre.

Seigneur! Il n'était pas sensé éprouver une chose pareille! L'une de ses mains se faufila alors sous la chemise du blond, caressant voluptueusement la peau de son dos, comptant attentivement chaque vertèbre de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau était si douce… Sa bouche partit alors explorer la nuque gracile qu'il s'empressa de mordre avec appétit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait ressentir une telle chose pour ce type?

Il l'ignorait complètement et le feu dans son entrejambe lui disait qu'il était inutile de se poser la question plus longtemps. La seule chose qui comptait était d'enlever la maudite chemise qui recouvrait le corps qu'il mourrait d'envie d'explorer. Il se fichait de ses cours. Il se fichait de tout. Il voulait juste. Il sentit alors les mains du blond s'agripper à ses cheveux, forçant sa tête à quitter son cou et à revenir explorer ses lèvres. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

Surtout lorsque les mains de Malfoy partirent danser autour de la peau de son dos. Et lui ne pouvait que grogner contre ses lèvres… Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille… Il n'avait jamais… Il fut soudainement aveugler par une lumière intense et détacha précipitamment ses lèvres de celles du blond. Il ne put que cligner stupidement des yeux en voyant Severus, les yeux écarquillés par le choc qui les dévisageaient comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Avait-il vu un fantôme ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il… et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac entrain d'embrasser passionnément Drago Malfoy. Oh Merde… toute l'école allait mise au courant. Et Severus qui continuait à le fixer comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et bien, lui aussi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'embrasser et de toucher et de lécher et de… bon, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il fit alors une autre réalisation… il avait une érection. Et Severus se trouvait devant lui.

L'horreur de la situation transforma son sang en glace et il s'éloigna précipitamment du blond qui regardait Severus avec autant d'intérêt que s'il se trouvait devant un poisson rouge… sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre les poissons rouges? Après tout, ces bêtes ne lui avaient rien fait et pourtant il ne cessait de… Bon, il était temps de rester concentrer.

-Heu… Professeur Rogue…

-Dans mon bureau, _maintenant_.

Harry savait reconnaitre un ton qui signifiait que quelqu'un allait mourir bientôt… et dans ces moments-là, mieux valait écouter sagement Severus. Il jeta alors un regard à Malfoy, lui faisait signe de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de l'amie de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Il n'avait jamais été pris dans une telle situation. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer? Allait-il être suspendu?

-C'était une expérience intéressante. Déclara soudainement Malfoy.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! S'égosilla Harry. On vient de se mettre dans un beau pétrin! Et tout ça juste pour…

-On devrait recommencer.

Le brun s'empressa de lui envoyer un regard noir alors que Malfoy se contentait de fixer droit devant lui. Ne semblant nullement intéressé par se qui se passait dans sa tête. Pour une fois qu'il voulait que le blond le regarde, celui-ci l'ignorait. Super! Son regard dériva alors vers la marqua rouge qui se trouvait directement sur la jugulaire de Malfoy. Oh mon Dieu. Et ne voyait-il pas une marque de dent? Pourquoi est-ce que cette vision l'excitait? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

-Non, on ne va pas recommencer. Siffla Harry. Jamais.

-Tu sais que tu mens.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné afin de pouvoir enrouler ses mains autour de la nuque délicate pour pouvoir… une vision perturbante de Malfoy bougeant contre lui le fit fermer les yeux. Il n'était pas affecté par ses stupides baisers. Il se fichait bien d'être embrassé ou pas. C'était stupide. Et il était loin d'être stupide. La preuve, il réussissait toujours à avoir 80% et plus dans ses examens sans pour autant cesser de penser à des trucs étranges. Un véritable génie, voilà ce qu'il était. Et il était hors de question que Malfoy réduise à néant toutes les neurones de sa tête.

-Je ne mens pas. Severus va avoir notre peau!

_-Severus_?

La manière dont Malfoy fronça les sourcils lui fit froncer les sourcils à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le fixer de cette manière?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles Severus alors que tu m'appelles Malfoy.

Il se refusait à gratifier cette remarque d'une réponse. Après tout, il connaissait Severus depuis sa naissance. Enfin théoriquement. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa naissance à proprement parler.

-Ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Oui, ça me regarde.

-En quoi?

Harry faillit sursauter en voyant les yeux gris le fusiller sans ménagement alors que le visage du blond restait toujours aussi impassible.

-Parce que je suis ton petit-ami. Fit remarquer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, Malfoy.

-Quoi!

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 19**

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire? Harry n'arrivait même plus à fermer la bouche… en fait, il n'était même pas convaincu d'être capable de prendre une respiration. Sortir ensemble? Il ne sortait avec personne. Pour dire les choses plus précisément, il n'était jamais sorti avec personne et comptait bien garder les choses de cette manière! Alors… comment était-ce possible? Et Malfoy qui se contentait de le regarder comme s'il ne venait pas de lui lâcher une bombe en plein milieu de la figure. Comment le blond osait-il agir de cette manière? Ne comprenait-il donc pas l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire?

-Non! Hurla Harry. Non! Non et non!

-Oui, oui, oui et oui. Répliqua impassiblement Malfoy.

-Tu ne peux pas me parler de sortir avec toi alors que ça ne fait même pas un mois que l'on se connait!

Non, cela ne faisait définitivement pas assez de temps qu'ils se connaissaient… et pourtant le blond semblait décider à le réduire en une masse incohérente et cinglée…Il se refusait catégoriquement à le laisser le manipuler de cette manière! Il n'était pas un jouet bordel de merde! Il n'avait pas le droit de venir dans son monde et de tout changer sans sa permission! Il avait le droit à son propre choix et s'il décidait qu'il était fondamentalement hors de question qu'il sorte avec Malfoy… et bien il avait le droit de dire non!

-Roméo et Juliette sont tombés amoureux, se sont mariés, ont couché ensemble, et sont morts en moins d'une semaine. Déclara calmement le blond.

-Et alors?

-Ça veut dire que le temps ne veut rien dire en matière d'amour.

-Foutaises! S'exclama le brun.

-Non, c'est la vérité. Je t'aime.

Harry s'apprêtait à hurler… il ignorait qu'est-ce qu'il allait se mettre à hurler exactement mais il savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'agir de quelque chose de très méchant. Il fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge bruyant de Severus. Malfoy se tourna d'un bond vers l'ami de sa mère et, à sa grande surprise, lui jeta un regard peu amène. Il ne voulait même pas se demander pourquoi le blond le fixait de cette manière. Non, il ne voulait pas se le demander.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit d'aller _immédiatement _dans mon bureau? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry n'arrivait même pas à répondre. Peut-être qu'un chat avait avalé sa langue? Bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment un chat aurait bien pu faire pour se faufiler dans sa bouche à son insu et surtout sans laisser le moindre poil. Pourquoi cette étrange expression existait-elle d'ailleurs? Il devait sûrement se poser ce genre de question pour toutes les expressions existantes et… il devait vraiment se concentrer sur le moment présent s'il devait en juger par le regard mauvais de Severus. Son professeur semblait dangereusement énervé. Merde.

-Peu importe. Finit-il par déclarer. Retourner en classe. Nous discuterons demain de cette histoire. Je dois partir pour le moment.

L'ami de sa mère s'apprêtait visiblement à le planter là sans un mot de plus. Severus ne l'avait jamais regardé de manière aussi… déçu? Il ne savait pas comment réagir à une telle réaction? Il s'en fichait bien évidemment… mais, il n'avait vécu une telle histoire. Merde.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es fâché? Demanda Harry.

-Non… Je sais déjà à qui je dois cette… performance. Siffla Severus. Retourne en classe Harry. Vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous appelez mon petit-ami Harry? Rétorqua froidement le blond.

Harry vit les yeux aciers de Severus devenir aussi rond que des soucoupes alors qu'il sentait son propre regard s'écarquiller. Il ne venait pas sérieusement de dire ça à Severus… Non, il ne venait pas de dire qu'il était quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait jamais accepté d'être ce quelque chose! C'était du harcèlement bon sang! N'avait-il pas déjà dit non? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une chose pareille devait lui arriver?

-Une relation… trop proche entre un professeur et un élève est strictement interdit par plusieurs lois. Poursuivit Malfoy, les yeux plissés.

Les yeux de Severus reprirent leur taille normale avant qu'un sourire amusé ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Son professeur secoua alors la tête.

-Cela dépend de la relation, Monsieur Malfoy. répliqua-t-il. Et puis, si la relation est… interdite… il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre non?

À sa grande surprise, il vit le teint de porcelaine de Malfoy devenir cramoisi alors que Severus leur tournait le dos et partait sans un regard en arrière. Relation interdite? En quoi était-ce interdit d'être l'ami de sa mère? Est-ce que cela faisait le moindre sens franchement? De toute façon… sa vie ne semblait plus faire le moindre sens alors… Son regard se reposa alors de nouveau sur Malfoy qui était resté parfaitement rouge alors que ses poings étaient crispés à ses côtés. Harry… ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel visage. Comment était-ce possible? Il avait les lèvres pincés, les joues rouges et il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi magnifique quand ce moment… Merde! Il se serait volontiers donné une claque si Malfoy ne s'était pas tourné d'un coup vers lui tout en le fusillant vicieusement du regard.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas me tromper. Cracha-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Tu sors avec moi. Tu ne peux pas embrasser, toucher, penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Hein?

-Tu as bien compris.

Et il partit vers sa classe sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose. _Sortir ensemble_? _Le tromper_? _Relation interdite_? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait plus rien! Bon… mieux valait ne plus y penser. De toute façon, il ne comprenait jamais rien à ce que Malfoy lui disait alors…

()

_Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait… et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait plus de bien et de mal. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. La seule chose qui restait à son esprit était elle. Elle et toujours elle. Comme une drogue à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper… elle représentait…_

Sirius fut interrompu brusquement dans son chapitre par des coups sauvages à la porte d'entrée. Bordel! Ne voyait-on pas qu'il était occupé? Il passa violemment sa main dans ses cheveux, débattant mentalement sur le fait d'aller ouvrir la porte ou non. S'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses pimbêches qui essayaient d'avoir des informations sur lui et son filleul… ou bien encore du journal de la ville qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire un article sur lui… à quoi cela servirait-il d'aller ouvrir la porte? À rien, voilà à quoi cela servirait. Et il était rendu au moment précis où le héros commençait véritablement à se dessiner. Et l'héroïne aussi… avec ses yeux bridés de la couleur d'un ciel en furie. Merde… pourquoi est-ce que ses héroïnes avaient toujours ses yeux? Les coups se firent encore plus persistants et il se décida à aller ouvrir.

Il ne put qu'ouvrir inutilement la bouche en voyant Rogue, ses yeux encore plus plissés que d'habitude, rentrant dans la maison de Vernon et Pétunia comme une furie enragée. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander la moindre explication… le brun enfonça profondément son index dans son torse tout en lui montrant les dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire à Harry? Aboya-t-il sans ménagement.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as bien entendu!

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Alors, c'est parce que tu n'as _rien fait_ que j'ai trouvé Harry entrain de presque _faire l'amour _dansun **placard de l'école**!

Son filleul entrain de presque faire l'amour dans un placard de l'école? Impossible. Harry était un zombie. Et encore le mot était bien trop vivant… mais, le petit blond qui l'accompagnait lui avait le fait le feu sacré… Un sourire se forma alors sur son visage alors qu'il retenait avec peine l'envie de rire. Harry entrain de presque s'envoyer en l'air? Excellent!

-Tu crois que c'est drôle? S'indigna Rogue. C'est bien toi ça! Je te demande de prendre soin de lui… et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de le rendre aussi débauché que toi! Pourquoi es-tu donc toujours aussi irresponsable? Pourquoi es-tu incapable de penser avec autre chose que ton entre-jambe!

-Une minute, Rogue… si je comprends bien tu m'accuses du fait qu'Harry fait des... expériences dans les placards de l'école? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je lui ai mis un fusil sur la tête et je lui ai dit « Envoies toi en l'air dans le placard. C'est un ordre! »

-Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille avant de te rencontrer! Jamais! Il a besoin de calme et de stabilité! Il n'a pas besoin de devenir…

-Humain? Cracha Sirius. Ou normal ferait peut-être mieux l'affaire?

-Quoi?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Il a _16 ans_! C'est normal qu'il ait envie de baiser! C'est normal qu'il est envie d'embrasser la personne qui l'attire et qui le fait vibrer!

-Mais, il n'est pas normal! S'écria alors Rogue. il a tellement perdu! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après? Il va commencer à avoir une succession d'amourette d'un soir? Prendre de la drogue? Se saouler?

-N'exagère pas franchement. Répliqua Sirius. Malfoy est bien le seul à pouvoir le supporter, premièrement. Deuxièmement, tu ne trouves pas ça bien qu'il veuille avoir des expériences?

-Il est vrai que dans ton esprit s'envoyer en l'air est la seule chose qui compte. Siffla Rogue. Je savais que tu serais une mauvaise influence pour lui mais je ne peux...

-Ça suffit!

Il lui prit alors les bras et se mit à le secouer comme un pommier. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses conneries!

-Tu veux que je te dise c'est quoi ton putain de problème! Cracha Sirius. C'est que tu m'en veux à mort! Tu n'es pas venu ici pour défendre Harry! Tu es venu ici pour m'attaquer. C'est tout! Tu me détestes à un point tel que peu importe ce que je fais, tu ne trouveras jamais que c'est assez bien! Mais, pourquoi ça m'étonnerais… Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi.

Il n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer pourtant. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Rogue… il ne s'était plus battu, il avait cessé de boire et de coucher à droite et à gauche… il avait arrêté de manquer les cours… tout ça pour que ce fils de pute ne le voit pas comme ses parents le voyaient. Tout ça pour qu'il le regarde comme quelqu'un qui méritait d'être regardé. Mais non… il n'était jamais à la hauteur. Il avait essayé de parler à Harry. Il savait où il sortait. Il lui faisait des maudits lunchs! Mais, ce n'était jamais assez. Alors, Harry décidait de s'envoyer en l'air et s'était de _sa_ faute? L'envie de plier bagage et de partir au loin le démangea si fort qu'il fut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas y céder.

-Tu m'as trompé. Murmura Rogue. Tu m'as trompé et après tu viens me dire ses conneries sur le fait que je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez bien pour moi? J'avais raison de penser que tu n'en valais pas la peine!

-Et bien voilà! Je suis un enfoiré et un bon à rien! Quelle chance que tu te sois débarrassé de moi avant que tu ne fasses ta vie avec moi!

-Tu as raison. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je me suis débarrassé de toi! Quelle chance pour moi! Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu dans ma vie? **Pourquoi**?

-Tu penses que je veux être là? Tu pense que j'ai envie de te regarder? Tu penses que j'ai envie de me souvenir de toi? Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour ne pas avoir à te regarder… à ne pas savoir qu'il me suffirait de tendre la main pour te toucher…

Sa main se tendit alors vers la joue de son ex petit-ami, se posant délicatement sur celle-ci. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur… son odeur… Il n'en pouvait plus. Et Rogue qui se contentait de respirer fort tout en le fixant de ses yeux couleur fumée… Il se pencha alors et posa les lèvres sur les siennes, et il ne put que frissonner en sentant Rogue répondre à son baiser. Merde…

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 20**

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… ses mains se déplacèrent pour aller enserrer fermement la chute de rein de Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme se laissait fondre ainsi dans ses bras… qu'il laissait sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour lui… son corps se frotter contre le sien… Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment…

_L'obsession était une mauvaise chose et Sirius le savait pertinemment. Mais, il se fichait bien que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Il se fichait d'aller en Enfer ou au Paradis. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur les jambes extraordinaires de Rogue. Il avait presque l'impression que le brun faisait exprès de se promener dans des tenues aussi provocatrices devant lui… comme s'il essayait de tester son contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et le lance sur la première surface plane qu'il était en mesure de trouver. Il avait 15 ans et aurait volontiers céder son âme au Diable afin de pouvoir retirer lentement les shorts moulants de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui, son regard aciers le fixant avec une animosité non-dissimulée. _

_-Black? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_-Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier?_

_D'accord, il était vrai que de l'imaginer étudier devait sûrement être bizarre. Mais il avait appris que Rogue se trouverait là alors… qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que de voler dans cet endroit poussiéreux et silencieux. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour observer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le brun. Il n'arrivait plus à coucher avec personne… Il ne pouvait que penser aux longues jambes blanches… aux cheveux de jais… il était obsédé… obnubilé… Il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise chose. Après tout, jamais le brun n'avait montré le moindre intérêt pour lui. En fait, il ne semblait le regarder que pour lui lancer des regards réprobateurs. _

_Une grimace déforma alors son visage alors qu'il tournait de nouveau son regard sur son livre de mathématique. Il était habitué aux regards réprobateurs alors pourquoi est-ce que le regard de Rogue avait un tel impact sur lui? C'était stupide et risible… après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de son camarade de classe. Il voulait son corps. D'accord, il n'avait jamais voulu avec une telle force un corps dans toute sa jeune vie. Mais, il n'appréciait pas Rogue alors il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Comment aurait-il pu aimer un type qui ne manquait aucun jour d'école, beau temps mauvais temps, et qui se faisait un devoir d'avoir les meilleures notes de leur classe? Non… il en était hors de question. _

_-Tu ne comprends pas le problème Black?_

_Le souffle chaud de Rogue lui frôlant le fit frissonner de délice. Seigneur, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans son dos… son visage devait se trouver si près du sien… il lui suffirait de tendre le visage pour s'emparer de ses lèvres pour ensuite le renverser sur la table et faire chanter son corps… Il dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement rauque. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Demanda Sirius. _

_-Parce que ça fait 5 minutes que tu regardes cette page. _

_Sirius ignora alors du mieux qu'il put le rougissement qui s'abattit sur ses joues. Était-il donc aussi stupide? Il aurait pu au moins faire semblant de tourner la page! Tout bien réfléchi, il était bien content de ne pas avoir tourné cette page… Oh oui il était content puisque la main de Rogue venait de se poser sur le premier problème de la page, frôlant ses propres doigts. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue avait un tel effet sur lui? Il eut alors l'image fugace du brun sortant brusquement du lac dans lequel Jimmy Weasley l'avait jeté… ses vêtements collés à son corps… cette longue chevelure noire plaquée sur son visage angélique… La crispation qu'il avait ressentit dans son bas-ventre l'avait choqué si fort qu'il avait du s'enfuir de la scène… Oui, tout avait commencé à ce moment-là… _

_-Rogue… Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Il se tourna légèrement pour voir le métisse recula vivement d'un pas et Sirius ne put faire autre chose que de lui retenir le bras, le forçant à s'approcher de lui. _

_-Lâche-moi Black. Siffla froidement le brun. _

_-Sors avec moi. _

_Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise alors que Sirius se retenait fermement pour ne pas sursauter à son tour. Sortir avec lui? Il ne demandait jamais à personne de sortir avec lui! Il était Sirius Black bon sang! Il lui suffisait d'un seul regard pour que la personne qu'il désire se jette à ses pieds! Alors, comment pouvait-il donc se rabaisser au point de demander à sortir à Severus Rogue. _

_-Tu ne veux pas plutôt me demander de coucher avec toi? Répliqua froidement le brun. De toute façon la réponse est non. _

_Rogue se dégagea alors de sa poigne ayant de toute évidence la ferme intention de le planter là. Sirius se redressa d'un bond, le suivant aussitôt entre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait pas hésité à lui courir après s'il l'avait fallu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Rogue lui devait au moins une maudite explication! Il le rattrapa alors, le plaquant sans ménagement contre l'étagère. Son regard se promena lentement sur le corps qui se trouvait devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec peine. Bordel! Il n'était pas un stupide puceau qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait! Il était un homme d'expérience! _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. _

_Les yeux gris le fusillèrent sans la moindre gêne alors que le brun essayait vainement de quitter son étreinte. Sirius se contenta de serrer davantage ses mains autour des bras fins… en essayant de ne pas penser à la peau douce qui se trouvait en-dessous de la sienne. Était-ce lui où il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour une journée d'automne? _

_-Je ne crois pas au sexe pour le sexe. Expliqua Rogue. _

_-Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais vu sortir avec qui que ce soit alors avec qui tu baises? _

_Le rougissement suspect qui s'étendit sur les joues du brun fut une réponse en elle-même. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent aussitôt alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Il… Rogue n'avait jamais couché avec personne… comment… comment était-ce possible? _

_-Je n'ai que 15 ans, bougre d'imbécile! S'indigna le métisse, les yeux plissés. _

_-C'est vraiment sexy de savoir ça…_

_Avant que Rogue ne puisse répliquer, il effleura délicatement ses lèvres des siennes. L'éclair de plaisir qui traversa ses reins le fit se reculer. Les yeux couleurs brume le fixaient avec un étonnement presque palpable alors que le rougissement du brun doublait sur ses joues. Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur les lèvres de Sirius et il relâcha lentement le brun, ses mains caressant tendrement la peau nue. Le frisson qui traversa les bras du brun le fit sourire de plaisir. _

_-Tu vas sortir avec moi Severus Rogue… ça je peux te l'assurer. _

_Et, après un dernier sourire, il planta sans ménagement le brun qui le fixait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. _

Ce fut soudainement Sirius qui se dégagea de leur étreinte passionnée, la respiration tremblante. Il vit Rogue se laisser tomber contre le mur, les yeux ronds et le souffle court. Merde, qu'il était superbe de cette manière! Stupide… il était stupide! Comment avait-il pu penser que de coucher avec Rogue serait une bonne idée? C'était comme s'il se tirait volontairement une balle dans le pied! Tout avait commencé comme ça non? Une obsession pour le corps du brun pour ensuite devenir une obsession pour le brun tout court. Hors de question qu'il revive une chose pareille!

-Je sais que tu me détestes… Siffla Sirius. Mais, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si _moi_ je ne te détestais pas pour ce que **tu** m'as fait?

-Ce que **je** t'ai fait ? Je n'ai rien fait! Je _t'aimais_!

Il pouvait voir la fureur se former si clairement dans les yeux orages de Rogue… Et il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche culotte. L'amour? Est-ce que Rogue comprenait ce concept? Lui l'avait aimé si fort qu'il avait cru mourir sans lui! Lui n'avait pu s'empêcher, pendant une année complète, de se languir de lui… L'image fugace des 365 lettres qu'il lui avait écrites et qui était enfermé profondément dans son placard le fit ravaler sa salive de travers.

-On ne va pas recommencer à parler de ça. L'interrompit vivement Sirius. Sortir ensemble était une mauvaise idée voilà tout.

-Merci de l'avoir réalisé 2 ans et demi plus tard. Cracha glacialement Rogue.

Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à argumenter avec Rogue? Cela ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec Rogue. Il savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer… Il ne voulait plus jamais… plus jamais tomber amoureux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il dut s'obliger à ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine… il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à apprendre à vivre sans Rogue. Il n'y survivrait pas.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu m'aimais et que je ne t'aimais pas assez… Souffla Sirius. Mais, c'est le contraire.

Pourquoi continuait-il cette conversation? Il avait pourtant eu cette conversation des milliers de fois dans sa tête… ses reproches… ses rancunes… il n'avait cessé de les ressasser sans arrêt.

_Je t'en supplie revient moi_…

Il détestait cette personne qui ne cessait de pleurer parce qu'il n'était plus habitué à dormir seul. Il détestait cette personne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écrire des histoires de perte et de douleur… Oh oui… il détestait cette personne. Et c'était Rogue qui avait créé cette personne.

-Tu m'as trompé! Hurla le métisse. Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi! Tu étais à moi! Tu ne devais faire ça qu'avec moi!

-Tu ne croyais pas en moi! Tu as refusé de partir avec moi.

-J'étais prêt à partir avec toi… mais après mes études! J'aurais tout fait après…

-Après 8 ans c'est ça? Cracha avec mépris Sirius. J'aurais été obligé de rester ici pendant _8 ans_. Tu savais que je détestais cette ville… Tu savais que voulais foutre le camp d'ici le plus vite possible… Et tu as quand même choisi d'aller à cette Université… tu n'as même pas essayé d'aller dans une autre Université… Tu as fait ton choix. Et ce choix ce n'était pas moi!

Il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures. Dieu seul savait le fiel qui se trouvait dans son âme et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir… mais, les yeux de Rogue venaient de se voiler de larmes, clouant efficacement ses lèvres ensemble. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, il sentit ses mains se tendre vers le brun… suppliant de le toucher… de le prendre dans ses bras… de le supplier de partir au loin avec lui… Il les obligea à retourner à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait pas d'avenir avec Rogue. Il le savait pertinemment. Il baissa alors la tête, obligeant ses instincts à rester tranquilles. Il resta la tête baissée lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer doucement… Il ne pouvait pas tendre les bras vers Rogue… Il ne lui appartenait plus. Peu importe à quel point il l'avait voulu par le passé… Un Severus n'appartenant qu'à lui n'avait été qu'un rêve stupide et il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il serra les poings et s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Lui et Rogue était chose du passé et il devait l'accepter. Point final.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

Pourquoi Malfoy se faisait-il donc un devoir sacré de mettre la pagaille dans sa tête? Ne pouvait-il pas agir de manière normale pour une seule fois dans sa vie? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si en colère à cause de Severus? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de petit-ami? Il n'avait jamais accepté de sortir avec qui que ce soit et cela n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir retourner dans le temps et ainsi empêcher son jeune lui-même de « secourir » Malfoy et ainsi se gâcher la vie pour l'éternité! Hum… il lui semblait qu'il y avait un film avec un thème comme celui-ci… et que l'imbécile qui s'amusait à jouer avec le temps se retrouvait sans bras et sans jambe. Il ne pensait pas qu'un lui sans bras et jambe soit franchement séduisant. Et puis, comment ferait-il pour aller à la toilette? Bon, au moins sa tête resterait en place et ainsi il arriverait à penser. Bon, il n'était pas sur que ses pensées en vaille la peine de toute façon. Alors peut-être serait-il mieux s'il perdait ses bras, ses jambes _et _sa tête. Mais, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait mort non? Ah quel dilemme… Il s'assit alors à la cafétéria suivit de près par Ron et Blaise. Il remarqua alors soudainement que Malfoy ne se trouvait pas là. Où est-ce que le blond pouvait bien être? Ses yeux se mirent alors à fouiller chaque recoin de la cafétéria alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. C'était quoi cette merde?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Malfoy n'est pas là. Répondit laconiquement le brun.

Le blond dinait toujours avec eux depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire? Malfoy n'était pas du genre à partir sans rien lui dire… c'était-il donc fait kidnapper par des extra-terrestres? La vision fugace de Malfoy, le visage impassible, alors que des extra-terrestres faisaient des expériences sur lui le fit grimacer. Mauvaise image mentale. Où pouvait-il donc bien être? Était-il parti chez lui? Était-il malade? Parlait-il avec un professeur? Se préparait-il à annoncer à l'école toute entière, en chantant d'ailleurs, qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Il en était capable… Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que l'homme aux popcorns avait mis sur sa route une personne aussi imprévisible? Mais, c'était assez stupide de demander au Seigneur pourquoi l'homme aux popcorns avait fait ça puisque le Seigneur était l'homme aux popcorns. Ce qui voulait dire que Dieu avait le pouvoir de manger. Et bien c'était normal non? Pourquoi se refuserait-il un tel délice? C'était Dieu après tout et… bon, il devait rester concentrer là!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le chercher Harry, il est là. Fit remarquer calmement Blaise en pointant une direction derrière lui.

Le brun se tourna lentement et sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant Malfoy… Malfoy et Billy Snyder entrain de parler. Et le blond qui avait enlevé sa tuque et jouait stupidement dans ses ridicules cheveux blonds alors que l'imbécile d'Irlandais souriait un peu trop à son goût. Harry se redressa d'un bond en voyant Snyder passer une main sur le bras de Malfoy.

-Et bien… il y a du flirt dans l'air. Chantonna le mulâtre, un sourire mutin au visage. Après tout, tout le monde dit que Snyder arrive à faire tomber le pantalon de sa proie en moins de 5 minutes.

Le visage d'Harry pâlit dangereusement alors que quelque chose de profondément désagréable venait s'installer dans sa gorge. Tomber le pantalon? Snyder voulait faire tomber le pantalon de Malfoy? Il n'allait certainement pas oser toucher de ses lèvres répugnantes les lèvres du blond. Non… impossible… il réalisa alors brusquement que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au couple. Snyder se tourna alors vers lui, un sourcil haussé en signe de surprise alors que Malfoy ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider Potter? Demanda Snyder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui? Grogna Harry, les yeux plissés sous la colère.

Malfoy se contenta de lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable avant de tourner la tête, semblant décidé à l'ignorer. Oh non. Il n'allait certainement pas l'ignorer après qu'il l'ait vu entrain de… entrain de… ses dents se montrèrent en une grimace menaçante tandis que le blond continuait de l'ignorer royalement.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème au fait qu'il soit avec moi? Répliqua Snyder.

-Tu es supposé être entrain de manger…

_Avec moi_. De quel droit le blond osait-il continuer à l'ignorer de cette manière? C'était ridicule franchement! Il n'avait cessé de supplier Malfoy de le laisser respirer et celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement en lui parlant de destiné, de sauvetage et d'autres conneries… et maintenant qu'il voulait son attention, il refusait de lui donner? Il devait s'agit d'une mauvaise blague!

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre toi et Drago, Potter?

Les yeux d'Harry, pour la première fois, se dirigèrent vers Snyder. En voyant son regard noir, l'Irlandais recula d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de paix.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! S'égosilla le brun.

-Pourquoi je ne…

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque sa main s'enroula efficacement autour de son chandail, attirant Snyder contre lui. il vit l'Irlandais pâlir de frayeur et un sourire satisfait se forma alors sur ses lèvres.

-Parce que je l'ai dit. Siffla-t-il.

-Ok!

Snyder s'échappa alors de sa poigne et s'enfuit en courant. Harry tourna de nouveau son attention vers le fou qui se prétendait son sauveur et qui continuait d'agir comme si un grain de poussière était plus important que lui… il pensait sincèrement à l'étrangler… ce qui voulait la prison à vie pour lui. Pas de problème. Il aurait pleinement le temps de profiter de ses pensées tordues qui se multiplieraient jusqu'à ce qu'on ait d'autre choix que de l'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée avec Babar pour seul compagnie. Pourquoi pensait-il à Babar? Il était impossible qu'un éléphant rentre dans une cellule. C'était donc… non. Concentration. Il était en colère. Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à Babar ou aux télétubbies et même au bébé-soleil qui lui donnait des sueurs froides… Il se saisit alors du bras gracile de Malfoy et grogna de colère en voyant que celui-ci se refusait toujours à le regarder.

-Je te parle! S'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi tu parlais à ce type? Et pourquoi l'as-tu laissé dire ton prénom?

Pourquoi continuait-il à l'ignorer? Il n'avait jamais eu à subir l'ignorance de Malfoy. Alors, pourquoi maintenant lorsqu'il avait tellement besoin de maudite réponse? Ses yeux dérivèrent alors sur le reste de la cafétéria. Tout le monde les observait, l'air franchement trop curieux. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses imbécilités! Il se pencha alors vivement et souleva Malfoy pour que celui-ci se trouve sur son épaule comme un sac de patate. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond hurle et s'énerve, mais celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile. Refusant toujours de reconnaître sa présence. Harry ne put que serrer les dents et emmener le blond jusque dans les couloirs de l'école. Là où il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas déranger. Il plaqua aussitôt Malfoy sur un mur, mourant d'envie de lui asséner une claque comme il en était si friand… Hé! Il profita de l'occasion pour envoyer une claque retentissante sur la joue de porcelaine. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc alors que le blond levait un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Tu m'as _frappé_! S'indigna-t-il.

-Tu passes ta vie à me frapper alors nous sommes quittes.

-Personne ne m'a jamais frappé! Poursuivit le blond.

-Il faut une première fois à tout. Et maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu parlais à ce fils de pute!

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien fait pour toi. Siffla-t-il. Tu as appelé ce professeur par son prénom et lui aussi.

Une minute… les yeux d'Harry devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes avant de fendre en deux fentes menaçantes. Le blond… l'avait délibérément mis dans cet état? Il l'avait fait exprès de le faire penser à Babar et au bébé-soleil? Il avait fait exprès de parler à cet enculé et de lui faire un sourire qui était sensé lui appartenir corps et âme? Sa main se faufila alors dans les cheveux soyeux, obligeant Malfoy à pencher la tête et ainsi le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Siffla-t-il froidement.

-Je ferais ce que je voudrais… sauf si tu l'admets.

-Admettre quoi?

-Que nous sortons ensemble.

Il se refusait à sortir avec Malfoy bon sang! S'il acceptait de sortir avec lui… cela voulait dire qu'il admettait vouloir une relation avec un type encore plus cinglé que lui et qui n'hésiterait pas alors à envahir chaque aspect de sa vie et de le rendre ainsi complètement fou. Il se refusait à être fou.

-Non.

-Très bien. Approuva Malfoy. Je vais aller voir Snyder. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimerait bien avoir ma virginité.

Pour une raison qu'Harry ne pouvait s'expliquer, il vit soudainement rouge. L'idée que Malfoy soit touché par quelqu'un d'autre ou touche une autre personne que lui ne cessait de lui donné mal au cœur. Le blond… le blond…

-Tu m'appartiens. Grogna-t-il d'une voix féroce.

-Je ne t'appartiendrais pas si tu ne veux pas m'appartenir. Répliqua Malfoy.

En quoi cela le regardait-il qui baisait Malfoy? Il était libre comme l'air et lui se refusait à appartenir à qui que ce soit. Il aimait être seul. Il aimait aller à son propre rythme. Malfoy ne cessait de lui donner des maux de tête persistants et douloureux. Alors, si celui-ci décidait de sortir avec Snyder… grand bien lui fasse! Mais pourtant… son estomac brûlait de haine juste à l'idée que Snyder pose un seul doigt sur lui… ses lèvres se posèrent alors brutalement sur celles du blond qui se débattit alors contre lui. Merde! Il ne faisait que se frotter contre son corps… rallumant un feu difficilement éteint… Harry recula alors légèrement en fixant un regard incandescent sur Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

-Appelle-moi Drago.

Sa main descendit lentement le long des vertèbres du blond avant de s'installer confortablement aux creux de ses reins. Il avait envie de lui arracher la tête Comment osait-il le menacer de la sorte? Comment osait-il…

-Drago… Déclara-t-il entre ses dents.

-Plus fort.

Les yeux émeraude se voilèrent d'éclair alors que son autre main se posait sur la nuque du blond, rapprochant son visage du sien. Ce visage… ce visage ne devait être touché que par lui. Seigneur! Pourquoi ressentait-il une chose pareille? Devenait-il fou? Était-il malade? Il n'y avait rien à faire… il ne pouvait empêcher son âme d'hurler face à l'idée que Malfoy appartienne à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui.

_-Drago_…

-Dis-moi que tu ne veux que moi. Rien que moi.

Il n'allait certainement pas dire une chose pareille, bordel! Il ne se laisserait pas emporter par le rythme du blond. Il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Il en avait le pouvoir et il était hors de question…

-Je ne veux que toi. Murmura-t-il avec une colère mal-dissimulée. Rien que toi. Juste toi. **Bordel**!

Les mains de Drago s'emmêlèrent alors dans ses cheveux, ramenant sa tête contre la sienne et s'appropriant sans ménagement sa bouche. Et Harry ne pouvait que le serrer contre sa poitrine à l'étouffer. Il venait de vendre son âme au Diable.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 22**

Il ne s'était jamais senti de cette manière… Harry mit lentement sa clé dans la serrure, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait agit de cette manière. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de dire qu'il s'était fait posséder par la créature ukrainienne et qu'il n'y avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de payer une prêtresse vaudou pour se libérer de cette malédiction… Une minute, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire ça? Il lui suffisait de trouver une de ces vieilles femmes aveugles et le tour était joué! Le seul problème était qu'il ne connaissait aucune prêtresse vaudou sauf celle qu'il voyait occasionnellement dans les films de Walt Disney… et il était nul m'en convaincu qu'il réussirait à demander de l'aide à une de ces femmes alors… Mais, bordel! Malfoy menaçait de lui voler son âme. Avec ses stupides lèvres, son stupide corps et sa stupide personnalité qui menaçaient de le rendre complètement cinglé! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille… Il avait cédé à la volonté du blond et celui-ci croyait maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un! Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'apprendre que Malfoy s'était fait égorger dans une ruelle sombre ou que sa maison avait pris feu! Mais, s'il lui disait qu'il se refusait à être avec lui… il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à aller donner sa virginité au premier type venu juste pour l'énerver… Et, il ne voulait pas que le blond perde sa virginité avec personne d'autre que lui, bon sang! Il perdait la raison… il en était convaincu maintenant…

Il pénétra finalement dans sa maison et sursauta violemment en voyant son parrain devant lui, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là? Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Ce qu'il lui manquait le Sirius Black du début… celui qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires et ne lui parlait qu'en cas de nécessité absolu. Où était donc passé ce type qui lui manquait avec une férocité presqu'extraordinaire? Un simple signe de main en direction du salon lui fit pousser un soupir alors qu'il partait s'asseoir sur le canapé hideux de sa tante Pétunia. Elle avait toujours un goût horrible cette femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle… et mieux valait continuer ainsi. L'imaginer lui donnait mal à la tête.

-Alors… j'ai appris que tu t'étais laissé aller à l'école cet après-midi… Commença d'une voix hésitante son parrain.

Oh merde. Severus était venu lui parler! Si l'ami de sa mère était venu parler à son parrain… cela voulait dire qu'il devait être véritablement en colère contre lui… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait l'appeler? Mais l'appeler pour lui dire quoi? Il n'avait jamais eu à parler de chose pareille avec Severus… ce qui était une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas devenir le petit-ami de Malfoy… Mais, l'imaginer avec un autre type lui donnait des poussées d'urticaire…

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Déclara sèchement Harry.

-Calme-toi Roméo. Je n'allais pas te crier dessus. À ton âge, je couchais à droite et à gauche. Non… ce n'est pas vrai.

Une mine lugubre prit alors place sur le visage de son parrain et Harry plaqua fermement une curiosité malsaine au plus profond de son âme. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Sirius Black agissait de cette manière. Son parrain n'avait aucun rapport avec lui alors sa vie personnelle ne le regardait en aucune manière. Mais, pourquoi son visage s'était-il donc assombri à ce point?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Maudite bouche! Oh… il comprenait tout maintenant… l'homme aux popcorns s'amusait à faire bouger ses lèvres au gré de ses fantaisies! Il s'agissait donc d'une conspiration… Très bien… il avait plusieurs films sur les conspirations et les trahisons. Sa bouche cherchait à le trahir… pas de problème! Il trouverait un moyen de la réduire au silence et de…

-De mes 15 ans à mes 18 ans j'étais dans une relation.

S'il devait en juger par son regard, cette relation s'était très mal terminée. Bon, il s'en fichait! Cette conspiration allait prendre fin immédiatement! Il ne laisserait pas l'homme aux popcorns dicter les mouvements de sa bouche. Il garderait un silence religieux parce que l'ancienne histoire d'amour de son parrain ne le regardait en aucune façon et…

-Malfoy a dit que nous sortions ensemble. S'exclama-t-il soudainement à sa grande surprise.

Mais putain il en avait marre! Il ne voulait pas parler de ça! Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire! Non… il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à faire… surtout que certaines divinités semblaient décidées à rendre sa vie infernale! Et avec Malfoy qui se prenait pour un Dieu… il était beau comme un Dieu mais il n'était pas un Dieu bordel! Seigneur, il aurait volontiers frappé sa tête sur la table en verre que sa tante affectionnait tant…

-Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui?

-Non. Mais, si je ne reste pas avec lui… il va coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça… son estomac s'amusait à brûler de colère alors que l'envie folle d'aller tuer le premier imbécile venu, notamment Snyder, lui prenait aux tripes? Commençait-il à être malade? Il espérait que non… il n'avait pas la tête à être malade.

-Si tu ne voulais vraiment rien savoir de lui, pourquoi en avoir quelque chose à faire s'il couche avec quelqu'un ou non?

-Parce que je ne veux pas. Répliqua froidement Harry. Il est à moi.

-Et bien, résigne-toi. Ton mignon petit blond n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'il a du pouvoir sur toi alors il va l'utiliser. Je vois déjà quel genre de gars il est… Il sait comment te rendre complètement cinglé sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit… Un regard, un geste, une parole et le tour est joué! Je te plains mon gars.

-Le type avec qui tu es sorti pendant 3 ans… il avait ce pouvoir sur toi?

Le visage de son parrain se crispa de nouveau alors qu'il détournait vivement les yeux. Bon, d'accord… il se fichait d'être supposé en avoir rien à faire. Et puis, il venait d'une petite ville non? Les petites villes adoraient savoir tout sur la vie de tout le monde. Il ne faisait que montrer son héritage biologique voilà tout!

-Ouais. Grommela son parrain.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous? Pourquoi est-ce fini?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu me suivre.

Harry haussa aussitôt un sourcil.

-Te suivre? Tu es sorti avec quoi? Un caniche?

Il lui semblait que ce n'était que les chiens qui suivaient aussi docilement leurs maîtres non? Oh mon Dieu… son parrain était sorti avec un caniche? Il avait aimé un caniche? Il avait fait l'amour à un caniche? Dégoûtant… ben, ce type semblait assez fou pour tomber amoureux de Fifi mais cette douce chienne n'avait pas voulu le suivre pour leur promenade matinale alors son parrain s'était fâché et…

-Ton esprit semble être parti dans une étrange direction. Fit remarquer Sirius Black. Ce n'est pas parce que je voulais qu'il me suive que je le prenais pour mon chien. Je serais allé n'importe où s'il l'avait voulu. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

-Mais pas ici.

-Non, pas ici. N'importe où sauf ici.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes cette ville à ce point?

Il vit les lèvres de son parrain se retrousser de dégoût alors que ses yeux se voilaient d'éclair furieux. D'accord… mauvaise question. Lui aussi n'aimait pas particulièrement cette ville. Mais, de là à l'haïr à ce point… non, il n'était pas encore rendu à ce stade. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'une autre ville serait mieux?

-Je la déteste, c'est tout. Répondit évasivement son parrain. Et lui ne voulait pas comprendre ça. Il ne voulait pas me comprendre.

-Alors, tu as rompu avec lui?

-Ouais, si on veut… c'était plutôt une rupture mutuelle.

Pas à l'amiable de toute évidence. Il pouvait facilement imaginer les cris, les pleurs et la rancune… et voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer dans une relation avec Malfoy. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'avec le blond… il n'y avait pas de relation sans réelle attache. Le blond voulait tout et était habitué à l'obtenir. Il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas à ses pieds comme un esclave devant son maître…

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais? Demanda Harry.

-Oui. Malheureusement.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours?

-Il faudrait que je sois un sacré masochiste pour continuer à l'aimer.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Mais, Harry se garderait bien de lui faire remarquer. Il n'avait aucune envie de commencer à s'épancher sur les états d'âmes de son parrain. En fait, pour être honnête, il venait de perdre beaucoup trop de temps à parler avec Sirius Black. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelque temps… parler, parler, embrasser et parler de nouveau! Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Avait-il énervé quelqu'un? Peut-être sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon… bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute franchement! Ils auraient du savoir à quoi s'attendre en le prenant sous leur toit.

-Pour ce qui est de Malfoy… juste prend le un jour à la fois. Ne te pose pas trop de question. Surtout si tu as des envies aussi conflictuelles. Les réponses viendront d'elles-mêmes.

-C'est ce que tu t'étais dit pour ton ancien petit-ami?

-Oui, et les réponses sont venues d'elles-mêmes. Ce n'était juste pas les réponses que j'aurais voulu entendre.

-Qui était-ce?

Une étrange lueur traversa alors les yeux bleus ciels alors qu'il se tortillait nerveusement les mains.

-Rogue.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à sursauter à ce point. Sirius Black lui aurait dit « Madame Johnson » qu'il aurait été moins surpris. Severus Rogue… l'ami de sa mère… c'était lui le grand amour de son parrain? Oh Seigneur ça y est… il avait mal à la tête. Voilà donc ce qui était arrivé au chat qui était mort de par son envie de satisfaire sa curiosité… il avait été tué par un mal de tête fulgurant qui l'avait terrassé… il comprenait parfaitement bien son agonie maintenant. Merde!

-Oh. Répondit-il stupidement. Il ne sort avec personne si ça t'aide.

-Ouais… s'il devait en juger par sa grimace, son parrain n'avait nullement besoin de son aide.

-Bon, il sortait avec ce type… un crétin qui était convaincu d'appartenir à une ancienne aristocratie.

Et lui qui avait été obligé de rester à l'écouter parler de personnes mortes depuis environ mille ans… Bon d'accord c'était plus comme 500 ans mais, il s'en fichait bordel! N'avait-il pas assez de cours d'histoire comme ça? Mais, tout c'était bien passé… Alexander l'avait fait fuir en courant avant même qu'il puisse sortir plus d'un mois avec Severus. Bon, il en avait marre de cette conversation. Et il avait besoin de parler avec Severus de toute façon. Il se releva alors du canapé et parti vers la cuisine tout en composant le numéro de l'ami de sa mère sur son téléphone. Après quelques sonneries, une voix enfantine se fit entendre.

-Allo?

-Passe le téléphone à Severus. Ordonna aussitôt Harry.

-Non.

-Passe le téléphone Alexander.

-Non! Non! Non! Oh non Oncle Severus!

Il entendit un cri de dépit sortir de la bouche d'Alexander avant que la voix cristalline de Severus ne se fasse entendre.

-Harry. Salua-t-il froidement.

-Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il brusquement avant de raccrocher.

Il se mit alors à fixer son téléphone d'un œil bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il raccroché de cette manière? Ne risquait-il pas d'énerver Severus encore plus? Maudit Malfoy…

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je suis dans mon mois de travaux et d'examens et je n'ai pas une minute pour moi… Je ferais de mon mieux promis !

**Chapitre 23**

Il était vraiment possédé. Harry leva les yeux vers son plafond et une grimace déforma son visage. La créature jamaïcaine et l'homme aux popcorns s'étaient ligués contre lui… N'était-ce pas exagéré franchement! Il n'était qu'un simple mortel après tout! Ne méritait-il donc pas un minimum de considération? Ne pouvait-il pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un de leur taille? Il n'avait rien demandé pourtant… il voulait simplement être aussi impassible que possible et pourtant… Il venait de raccrocher sans donner d'explication supplémentaire à Severus… Malfoy et lui sortaient ensemble… et maintenant il avait des conversations avec son parrain? N'était-ce pas une trop grande vengeance? La créature jamaïcaine ne pouvait-elle pas le transformer en statue? Ainsi ils seraient quittes et il ne serait pas obligé de devoir supporter tant de bouleversements dans sa vie! L'envie de se mettre à hurler était si forte qu'Harry dut se mordre la lèvre. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à hurler. L'homme aux popcorns devait être entrain de l'observer avec son popcorn jumbo…. Il en aurait besoin s'il devait rester assis pendant toutes les mésaventures de sa vie!

Mais, au moins Harry aurait la satisfaction de savoir que l'homme aux popcorns prenait un kilo à chaque maudit popcorn qu'il mangeait. Bientôt il serait l'homme obèse aux popcorns! Il ne pourrait plus se lever de son maudit canapé même pour aller aux toilettes! Rira bien qui ira en dernier… Un sourire mauvais se forma alors sur le visage d'Harry en imaginant Dumbledore obèse, ses yeux bleus continuant à pétiller bien évidemment… ce qu'il détestait ce maudit pétillement… Il tourna lentement la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son parrain ne voyait-il pas qu'ils avaient suffisamment discuter pour le restant de ses joues? Il finirait par ne plus avoir de voix s'il continuait sur ce chemin! Il sursauta violemment en voyant l'ami de sa mère. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perçant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

La boule qui prit résidence dans sa gorge le fit déglutir avec peine… et il détestait vraiment entendre son cœur battre aussi vite. Il s'assit alors à son tour, détournant vivement le regard de Severus. Allait-il lui crier dessus? Allait-il lui dire qu'il le détestait? Et bien ce ne serait pas la première fois… Après tout, lui dire qu'il était un monstre était une des anciennes phrases préférés de sa Tante Pétunia. Elle faisait même concurrence avec le fameux « Tu n'aurais jamais du venir au monde ». Alors, entendre ses mêmes phrases de la bouche de Severus ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était immunisé.

-Ce garçon… qui était-il? Demanda soudainement l'ami de sa mère.

-Drago Malfoy.

-Je sais son nom. Mais, qu'est-il pour toi?

Pourquoi est-ce que Severus lui posait ses stupides questions? Attendait-il le moment opportun pour lui dire qu'il était un monstre? Ah… c'était beaucoup plus original que sa Tante Pétunia qui le disait aussi souvent qu'elle changeait de chemise.

- Il dit qu'on sort ensemble. Poursuivit-il d'une voix monotone.

- Comment ça 'il dit que vous sortez ensemble'?

-Il m'a forcé à sortir avec lui.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement avant qu'il ne se relève d'un bond et lui agrippe les épaules.

-Il t'a menacé? S'étrangla l'ami de sa mère. Comment? Pourquoi? Je vais le faire renvoyer de l'école ce petit…

-Non! S'exclama Harry.

Il venait de crier. Le choc le fit ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson avant qu'un rougissement désagréable ne s'étende sur ses joues. Le regard abasourdi de Severus ne l'aidait aucunement à se sentir à l'aise.

-Ne… ne le fait pas renvoyer de l'école…

-Tu l'aimes bien?

-Euh…

Pourquoi avait-il envie de répondre oui et non? Après tout, il n'appréciait nullement Malfoy. Le blond lui donnait des claques à n'en plus finir et s'amusait à essayer de le rendre fou. D'accord l'embrasser n'était pas une plaie… mais, c'était le seul avantage de toute cette histoire de fou! Donc, si Malfoy disparaissait… s'il disparaissait… Il ne pourrait plus le rendre fou… il ne l'embrasserait plus… il… Il releva vivement la tête en entendant le rire amusé de Severus.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour… Souffla l'ami de sa mère. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… c'est incroyable! Tu as un petit-ami!

Il lui envoya alors un sourire étincelant qui fit redoubler le rougissement d'Harry. Pourquoi était-il donc si content que Malfoy lui fasse du chantage. Si ce n'était pas de sa stupide virginité… jamais il n'aurait accepté une histoire pareille!

-Invite-le à souper cette semaine. Ordonna Severus. Je veux lui parler.

-Quoi? _Pourquoi_?

Les yeux aciers le dévisagèrent avec une pitié qui lui donna l'envie folle de se mettre à grogner. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière? Est-ce que l'homme aux popcorns lui avait lancé un popcorn sur le visage? Ou bien est-ce que le maringouin ninja avait réussi à le piquer sur le front? Ça devenait franchement agaçant…

-Parce que je veux savoir ses intentions à ton égard.

-Ses inten… tu me prends pour quoi? Une demoiselle de l'ancien temps?

-Non, tu es Harry Potter. Amène-le à diner.

-Mais, je ne veux…

D'accord… il avait oublié que de dire non à Severus équivalait à supplier quelqu'un d'enfoncer un couteau très aiguisé dans son cœur… ou bien de lui donner des coups de fouet… bien que certaines personnes aiment bien les coups de fouet… Donc, cela voudrait dire que certaines personnes n'auraient aucun mal à dire à Severus puisque son regard faisait mal et que certaines personnes aimaient la douleur! Quelle bande de chanceux…

-Je vais lui demander. Grommela-t-il.

-Bon garçon.

N'aurait-il pas pu dire « bon chien » ainsi il aurait pu se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ou d'un sarcasme… Là, il avait l'impression que Severus le voyait vraiment comme un chien. Mais, il n'avait pas de queue ni de la fourrure alors… À moins qu'il ait de la fourrure! Peut-être que l'homme aux popcorns se vengeait du fait qu'il lui souhaitait de devenir obèse. Et bien… qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'il devienne obèse et meurt d'un trop haut taux de sel dans le sang. Il se fichait d'être maudit. Il l'était déjà de toute façon. être maudit. Il l'était déjà de toute façon.

-Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir… Je te reverrais demain à l'école.

Severus s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Harry sentit sa main partir s'agripper à celle de l'ami de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire bordel? Pouvait-il arrêter d'avoir des réactions étranges pour une fois dans sa vie?

-Alors… tu n'es plus fâché contre moi? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Son corps se raidit d'un seul coup lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Severus s'enrouler autour de sa nuque pour ramener sa tête contre son torse. Cela faisait longtemps que Severus lui avait donné un câlin. Après tout, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à être aussi affectueuse. Bon peu lui importait. Il se laissa faire dans un silence religieux et eu une grimace en imaginant Malfoy tombant sur cette scène. Le blond se serait empressé de lui arracher la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Déclara Severus.

-Malfoy m'arracherait la tête s'il me voyait comme ça.

-Ah… les petits-amis possessifs.

Harry haussa lentement un sourcil en se souvenant soudainement de la révélation de son parrain. Ouais… Sirius Black semblait être un type possessif… non… il n'allait pas parler de son parrain à Severus. Cela lui assurerait un mal de tête. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, être mêlé à cette histoire d'amour perdu et etc.

-Sirius était possessif avec toi?

L'homme aux popcorns allait sérieusement le lui payer. Il sentit les muscles de Severus se tendre contre lui avant que celui-ci ne le relâche et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit, le fixant d'un regard surpris. N'existait-il donc pas un moyen de retourner dans le temps afin de ne pas avoir à supporter la discussion qui allait suivre?

-Il t'a dit que nous étions sortis ensemble?

-Oui…

-Je vois… c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-En dirait que lui s'en souvient très bien.

L'éclair qui traversa les yeux de l'ami de sa mère lui donna aussitôt un début de migraine. Où était la boîte d'aspirine? Il en avait sérieusement besoin et le plus vite serait le mieux bordel!

-C'est le passé Harry. Un passé très lointain. Nous étions jeunes et stupides. Ce n'était pas sérieux.

-Alors pourquoi tu sembles le détester encore si ce n'était pas sérieux?

Est-ce que se jeter en bas d'une fenêtre lui permettrait de fermer sa bouche? Il mourrait mais cela semblait être un minuscule sacrifice comparé à la paix intérieure qu'il ressentirait alors…

-D'accord… c'était… sérieux. En tout cas pour moi. Mais, il a décidé que je n'en valais pas la peine et il est parti.

-Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas le suivre. Répliqua Harry.

-J'avais obtenu une bourse à l'Université. Je ne _pouvais_ pas partir.

-Tu savais qu'il voulait partir?

-Tout le monde savait qu'il voulait partir.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as appliqué à l'Université de Brighton si tu savais qu'il voulait partir?

Cette question sembla figée complètement Severus et son regard se fit lointain. Merde… il avait posé une question taboue de toute évidence… mais, son parraine et Severus ne réalisaient pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas le moindre sens! Il se contredisait sans arrêt et lui qui ne cessait d'ouvrir sa bouche pour dire des conneries! Seigneur…

-Est-ce que tu partirais à 18 ans, avec aucun diplôme important, dans un pays étranger avec une personne qui a le même âge que toi et qui est reconnu pour agir sur ses impulsions les plus grotesques?

-Tu ne croyais pas en lui.

-Je croyais en son talent. Je savais qu'il réussirait un jour ou l'autre… Mais moi… qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi pendant que lui cherchait la gloire? Je serais parti de ma maison… du seul endroit que je connais… pour le suivre… et s'il arrêtait de m'aimer? Et s'il partait sans moi sous une impulsion? Je voulais juste… protéger mes arrières.

-Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué ça?

-Il n'aurait pas compris.

Harry eut la soudaine envie de lui hurler de ne pas juger des capacités de compréhension de son parrain de cette manière. D'accord, Sirius était loin d'être la personne la plus sensible… Mais, peut-être aurait-il compris? Si on lui avait expliqué… Si seulement on lui avait laissé la chance de comprendre.

-Je voulais seulement qu'il attende… Souffla Severus. Je voulais seulement avoir le temps de me préparer à ça… Comme ça, s'il m'abandonnait… s'il trouvait quelqu'un de plus exotique, plus beau, plus sexy que moi… je ne repartirais pas sans rien. Je ne reviendrais pas ici, l'air penaud, pour que tout le monde murmure dans mon dos et dise que je ne possède absolument rien… je ne supportais pas cette idée.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Severus avec une telle expression sur son visage, de sa propre volonté sa main partie caresser tendrement le dos tendu de l'ami de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qui avait raison ou pas. Il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Il avait déjà trop parlé aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'une pause.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en pleine période d'examen. Mais, maintenant je suis de retour!

**Chapitre 24**

Sirius n'avait jamais aimé les enfants. Même lorsqu'il était lui-même un enfant, il les détestait. Bon peut-être pas… mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les enfants. Alors, de voir le petit visage couleur chocolat du neveu de Rogue ne le remplissait nullement de joie… surtout quand ce petit visage avait le mauvais goût d'avoir les mêmes yeux gris que son oncle. Il avait déjà bien trop à faire avec les yeux gris de Rogue pour pouvoir supporter ceux de ce morveux. Et si ce gamin pouvait avoir la bonté d'arrêter de le regarder il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

-Quoi? Aboya-t-il sans ménagement.

-Je ne t'aime vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment…

-Abrège morveux.

**-Vraiment** pas!

Il était habitué à être détester par la famille Rogue de toute façon. Il tourna alors le regard vers l'escalier que Rogue avait gravit comme si le diable se trouvait à ses trousses. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il vienne ici à 10 heures du soir? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'un petit garçon comme Alexander devait déjà être au lit? Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire qu'Alexander soit au lit ou non… Mais, il aurait sincèrement préféré ne pas avoir à supporter les yeux de ce morveux sur lui alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé.

-Tu es laid. Tu pus. Tu es vieux. Tu es…

-Bon écoute gamin, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler alors tais-toi!

Il ne s'attendait nullement à recevoir un coup de pied vengeur en plein milieu du tibia. Le juron qu'il laissa échapper fit éclater de rire Alexander. Ok. Il en avait marre. Il se releva rapidement pour prendre le petit métis par la taille et le soulever de terre… la tête en bas. Le petit garçon laissa échapper un hurlement de joie avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était pas sensé être drôle bon sang! Il était sensé avoir peur. Sirius arrêta alors brusquement de le secouer afin de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

-Je pourrais te laisser tomber sur la tête et toi tu ris. Fit-il remarquer avec ennuie.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber sur la tête. Tu es un adulte.

-Je suis un méchant adulte.

-Si tu fais ça… je vais appeler la police et dire que tu m'as battu.

-Pas si je te tue avant.

Alexander éclata alors d'un rire joyeux et Sirius ne put que se secouer doucement la tête. Super… il était entouré d'enfants fous. Harry était fou… et maintenant ce morveux était fou. Même s'il était mignon… cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il supporterait longtemps ses imbécilités. Il se dirigea alors vers le canapé et laissa tomber le petit garçon sur celui-ci avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il aurait pu être en France… en Italie… Au Guatemala. Il aurait pu être entrain de s'envoyer en l'air ou encore entrain de boire un excellent champagne avant de s'envoyer en l'air… Mais non… il se trouvait dans une maison pittoresque avec le neveu de son ex petit-ami et en compagnie du fils étrange de son meilleur ami. Sa vie ne pouvait-elle donc pas être plus étrange? Oui elle pouvait l'être s'il devait en juger par le fait qu'Alexander venait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses yeux gris le fixant avec perplexité.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-il.

-À une manière efficace de te faire taire.

-C'est impossible de me faire taire. Je parle même dans mon sommeil.

-Je pourrais te bander la bouche.

-Et je dirais à _tout le monde_ que tu as fait et Madame Johnson viendra te hanter pendant des semaines!

Ce petit garçon savait exactement quoi dire pour faire peur à quelqu'un. Il s'en fichait. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et essaya d'ignorer le mieux possible un mal de tête persistant. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se coucher et oublier qu'il venait de revenir dans cette ville maudite.

-À quoi tu penses?

-Tais-toi.

-À quoi tu penses?

-Tais-toi.

-À quoi tu penses?

Bon, de toute évidence répondre à ce petit garçon ne servait absolument à rien. Mieux valait donc l'ignorer et faire comme s'il n'existait pas… Même s'il se trouvait sur ses genoux et que ses petites mains venaient de s'agripper à ses cheveux pour les tirer et l'obliger à le regarder. Non. Il avait beaucoup plus de volonté que ça. Il pourrait ignorer ce morveux pendant des jours et des jours sans même bouger le moindre muscle.

**-À quoi tu penses? À quoi tu penses? À quoi tu penses?**

Oh Dieu tout puissant! Il venait de devenir sourd…Ses oreilles bourdonnaient… un aussi petit corps n'aurait pas du posséder de tel cordes vocales? Il aurait du parler tout doucement et se contenter d'être mignon en silence mais non… après tout… il était le neveu de Severus Rogue… bien évidemment qu'il devait faire de sa vie un véritable enfer… Il devait sérieusement considérer l'idée de prendre une corde et de se pendre… ainsi plus de douleur pour lui… il n'aurait plus le moindre problème et pourrait se contenter d'hanter Rogue pour l'éternité. Ouais… ses pensées devenaient vraiment trop étranges. Un peu comme Harry. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas être comme Harry. Après tout, son filleul semblait avoir quelque chose dans son cerveau… quelque chose de défectueux… Un cri de douleur s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as mordu! S'indigna-t-il.

-Écoute-moi! Écoute-moi!

Oui… il allait avoir besoin d'une corde… afin d'attacher ce morveux et de le jeter en bas d'un lac… et le plus vite serait le mieux. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à supporter ses mains dans ses cheveux qui semblaient décider à le rendre chauve… Il n'aurait plus à supporter le fait qu'Alexander semblait le prendre pour un lit et s'amusait à sautiller sur ses genoux. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête.

-Alexander!

Il tourna vivement la tête vers Rogue alors qu'Alexander bondissait de ses genoux pour se jeter sur son oncle avec une affection presque palpable. Il posa alors sa tête sur la poitrine de Rogue avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Il n'avait jamais rien compris à ces familles qui se faisaient des câlins à n'en plus finir et qui semblaient si à l'aise ensemble alors que dans sa famille s'était une misère extraordinaire de manger un souper ensemble.

-Va voir Harry, je dois parler à Monsieur Black.

-Je ne veux pas!

-Alexander. Maintenant.

Celui-ci eut une moue désapprobatrice puis partit tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Hé! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Lui aussi ne voulait pas être seul en compagnie de Rogue. Si Alexander voulait être à sa place, il pouvait la prendre sans la moindre protestation de sa part. Rogue s'approcha alors lentement de lui avant de se planter devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda froidement Sirius.

-Je suis désolé.

Le choc fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Désolé? Rogue venait de lui dire qu'il était désolé? Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui disait-il donc ça? Tenait-il donc à ce point à lui mettre le cerveau en compote? Le matin il lui hurlait dessus et le soir il lui disait qu'il était désolé? Était-il le seul à voir une incohérence flagrante?

-Pourquoi?

-De t'avoir hurlé dessus ce matin. Je n'avais pas raison. Pas du tout. Ce blond est le petit-ami d'Harry. Je ne le savais pas.

-Juste explique moi… pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me crier dessus? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Harry a soudainement des pulsions sexuelles?

-Je le sais mais je…

Rogue passa alors une main hésitante dans ses longs cheveux noirs avant de pousser un léger soupir.

-Je te déteste vraiment Black. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Et, à cause de ce sentiment, j'ai été injuste donc je m'excuse.

Il lui aurait enfoncé un couteau en plein milieu de la poitrine qu'il aurait eu moins mal. Il avait compris qu'il le détestait bon sang! Pouvait-il donc arrêter de le lui répéter encore et toujours? Il avait compris! Il était le méchant petit-ami qui l'avait trompé. Il était un connard sans cœur qui était parti sans un regard en arrière. Il avait compris bordel! Il se saisit alors brusquement du bras de Rogue, le ramenant fermement contre lui. Les yeux aciers s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, et un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Je suis la personne que tu détestes le plus? Siffla-t-il. Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Pourquoi pas ta garce de sœur? Ou ta mère? Ou ton père? Pourquoi **moi**?

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il ne se dégage de sa poigne pour ensuite agripper ses cheveux et ramener fermement sa bouche contre la sienne. Avant même qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il avait déjà plongé sa langue entre les lèvres de Rogue et ses mains étaient parties s'emmêler dans la longue chevelure noire. Cette passion incandescente qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre et qui le suppliait de jeter Rogue sur la première surface, plane ou non plane, qu'il trouvait afin de plonger dans son corps, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin rassasié. Mais, il ne serait jamais rassasié. Il l'avait déjà prouvé non, par le passé? Les lèvres de son ex petit-ami se détachèrent alors des siennes.

-C'est pour ça que je te déteste plus qu'eux tous réunit. Siffla Rogue. Parce que tu étais celui que j'avais choisi. J'avais le choix de me détourner de toi ou non. Mais, je suis sorti avec toi. Je t'ai tout donné de moi. **Et toi tu m'as trompé**.

Sirius ignorait laquelle de ses envies était la plus forte. Refaire le portrait de Rogue ou l'embrasser à perdre à l'haleine.

-Fais de moi le méchant si tu veux, mais moi je sais que j'avais raison! Répliqua avec hargne Sirius.

-En quoi as-tu raison exactement?

-Tu ne croyais pas en moi. Tu penses vraiment que je suis idiot pas vrai? Dès que tu t'es inscrit à l'Université de Brighton… J'ai compris ce que tu me disais…

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais exactement? Que j'avais une bourse? Que je voulais une éducation? Que je…

-Que tu ne croyais pas en notre couple. Que tu ne croyais pas que j'allais réussir. Que tu n'étais prêt à prendre le moindre risque pour nous. Que tu n'étais pas prêt à faire le moindre sacrifice. Mais moi… moi j'étais sensé sacrifié ce que je voulais pour toi, c'est ça? Je **déteste** cette ville! Je **déteste **ces gens! Alors fais-moi passer pour le gros méchant dans tes scénarios mais tu ne me trompes pas du tout!

Rogue se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, les yeux dans le vide avant de lui tourner le dos et d'appeler Alexander. Qu'il parte. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il lui avait prouvé… non… il leur avait** tous** prouvé qu'est-ce qu'il valait. Il avait prouvé à ses parents, à sa famille, à cette ville maudite… il leur avait tous prouvé ce qu'il valait… alors que Rogue et sa peur aillent se faire foutre! Il se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Oh oui… qu'il aille se faire foutre.

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 25**

Il ne voulait pas l'inviter. Harry se pinça le nez les sourcils froncés. S'il invitait Malfoy à rencontrer Severus… le blond allait certainement penser que leur relation était officielle… sans compter qu'il était fort probable que celui-ci décide de la date de leur mariage et de leur destination pour leur lune de miel. Peut-être même se renseignerait-il sur la possibilité d'adopter un ou deux enfants. Merde! Mais, s'il n'emmenait pas Malfoy au diner que Severus avait prévu… l'ami de sa mère l'étranglerait très lentement. Ou encore lui jetterait un regard si noir que l'homme aux popcorns s'étoufferait sur son propre popcorn dans sa panique. Le brun haussa alors un sourcil. Hum… peut-être que cela valait le coup tout bien réfléchi. Des mains délicates se posèrent alors sur ses yeux alors qu'un corps gracile se plaquait sur son dos. Il reconnaitrait ce corps entre mille.

-Malfoy, lâche-moi. ordonna-t-il froidement.

Les mains du blond s'enlevèrent alors mais Harry ne put que violemment sursauter en sentant une de celle-ci le pincer sans ménagement. C'était quoi cette merde? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy le pinçait? Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore vraiment parlé! Alors, pourquoi lui faire du mal? Ah oui… c'est vrai… Il avait oublié le plan machiavélique de l'homme aux popcorns… Après tout, celui-ci avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Et bien, il avait réussi. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il le laisserait tranquille maintenant? Non… il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille parce qu'il était Harry Potter et que la créature haïtienne l'avait prise comme bouc-émissaire. Il avait vraiment du faire quelque chose de terrible dans son ancienne vie.

Peut-être avait-il pris des bébés lapins, les avaient tués pour ensuite les mettre dans la nourriture pour bébés. Une grimace explicite se forma alors sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille, pas vrai? Il se voyait plutôt comme un mendiant couché en boule et attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui voler sa barbe… Pourquoi lui voler sa barbe? Qu'est-ce que sa barbe pouvait bien apporter à quelqu'un? Et bien… s'il regardait les cheveux des filles maintenant… la plupart portait des extensions… ce qui voulait dire que sa barbe pouvait servir d'extension à plusieurs filles! Pas étonnant qu'on la lui ai volée…

-Harry, revient!

Il battit lentement des paupières avant de fixer son regard sur la mine renfrognée de Malfoy. D'accord… le blond avait rarement eu l'air aussi contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Il ne lui avait même pas encore parlé alors pourquoi était-il déjà de mauvaise humeur? Bon, de toute façon, en quoi cela le regardait-il que Malfoy soit de mauvaise humeur? Si le blond désirait lui faire la tête, et bien qu'il la fasse! Lui continuerait à pleurer sur sa barbe volée dans son ancienne vie et tout le monde était content.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Malfoy? Tu es sensé m'appeler Drago.

Il eut une image fugace de Malfoy le manipulant sans vergogne afin qu'il accepte cette relation. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Pourquoi devrait-il l'appeler par son prénom? Il n'appelait jamais personne par leur prénom. Hormis les personnes proches de lui. Et il ne voulait pas que Malfoy soit proche de lui.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment mourir à ce point? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je ne vais pas mourir parce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Il pouvait clairement se souvenir du visage de sa Tante Pétunia, de son Oncle Vernon et de Dursley. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les appeler par leurs prénoms. Après tout, ils étaient de la même famille. Et voilà que maintenant ils se trouvaient six pieds sous terre. Un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres en pensant à ses parents. Il les avait appelé « Papa » et « Maman » et ils étaient morts maintenant.

Il ne restait plus que Severus, Alexander, Ron et Hermione. Il ne pouvait que les regarder, avec un ennuie presque palpable, en attendant qu'un accident tragique, où il serait présent, leur arrive et qu'ils meurent, alors que lui survivrait. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Et il ne fallait pas oublier le feu. Il y avait toujours du feu. Une main délicate se posant sur sa joue le ramena hors de ses pensées et il ne peut que baisser les yeux et regarder avec indifférence Malfoy.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

-Est-ce que tu vas encore me faire du chantage?

Une lueur fugace traversa alors les yeux argentés et Harry détourna lentement son regard vers la droite. Pourquoi est-ce que les couloirs de l'école étaient toujours vides lorsqu'il parlait avec Malfoy? Est-ce que l'homme aux popcorns le faisait exprès? Mettait-il un panneau enchanté où il était écrit « Zone de mon amusement, ne pas trépasser, s'il vous plait. »? C'Était fort probable… Si seulement il pouvait prendre son maudit popcorn et sa maudite pancarte et les amenés loin de lui… il en serait infiniment reconnaissant. À moins que… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement à cette pensée. À moins que la personne que l'homme aux popcorns suivait n'était pas lui… Mais, Malfoy! Bien évidemment!

Celui-ci était apparut dans sa vie en même temps que le blond. Il devait y avoir une raison non? Cela voulait dire… que Malfoy était, peut-être, le fils unique de l'homme aux popcorns! Il leva alors un sourcil. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, dans tous les films, l'homme n'avait qu'un fils. Le fils unique. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas deux ou trois? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'après avoir fait un enfant, l'homme perdait son bas-ventre pour l'éternité et se faisait prêtre? Il fut interrompu brusquement dans ses pensées par les lèvres douces de Malfoy se posant sur les siennes.

La surprise lui fit ouvrir la bouche et Malfoy en profita aussitôt pour caresser sensuellement sa langue avec la sienne. Le frisson qui lui traversa le corps le fit gémir doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que la bouche de Malfoy réussissait à court-circuité son cerveau? Il y avait-il une drogue sur sa langue qui le rendait idiot? Il aurait volontiers approfondi cette pensée si le corps du blond ne s'était pas plaqué contre le sien, faisant un grognement sourd s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent alors fermement autour de la taille fine de Malfoy et, à sa grande surprise, ses mains partirent à l'exploration des fesses de son petit-ami. Ce fut au tour du blond de gémir contre sa bouche et Harry sentit un feu incontrôlable dans son bas-ventre qui lui donna l'envie folle de plaquer Malfoy sur la première surface qu'il trouvait et de lui arracher ses vêtements. Mauvaise idée bien évidemment… Mais, tellement tentante…

-Je vois que tu expérimentes vraiment avec ton petit-ami. Mais, faites ça dans un lieu moins public.

De toute évidence, Severus était le seul à ne pas voir la pancarte de l'homme aux popcorns. Harry se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du blond et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Malfoy fusiller vicieusement du regard l'ami de sa mère.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Harry m'a fait remarquer que vous sortiez ensemble.

-Effectivement Professeur Rogue. Harry est à moi.

Qui aurait cru que Malfoy pouvait avoir l'air si menaçant. Et qui aurait cru que de le voir aussi possessif mettrait son corps en feu, lui donnant l'envie de recommencer à embrasser ses lèvres pleines… et plus s'il le pouvait… Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale face à cette pensée. Il n'était pas un obsédé du sexe, bon sang! En fait, avant Malfoy, le sexe ne l'intéressait aucunement.

Alors, pourquoi maintenant l'idée d'enlever chacun des vêtements de Malfoy… de lécher, caresser chaque partie de son corps de porcelaine… de sentir ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il… Cette fois-ci, il se donna une véritable claque au lieu d'une claque mentale. Et il n'en avait strictement rien à faire que Severus et Malfoy le fixaient comme s'il venait de s'échapper d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Intéressant. Murmura Severus. Je ne sais pas si Harry vous a déjà prévenu… Mais, je vous invite à un dîner dans deux jours… vous n'aurez qu'à venir chez moi… Nous ferons plus ample connaissance. Disons vers sept heures.

-Cela me convient parfaitement professeur.

Severus leur envoya alors un signe de tête avant de partir silencieusement. Il avait deux jours pour se préparer à diner avec Malfoy et Severus… Oh merde… il avait failli oublier Alexander. Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier celui là? C'était Alexander. Il allait faire… non… il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'Alexander allait faire parce qu'il était cinglé cet enfant. Et pour que lui pense que quelqu'un était cinglé… cela voulait dire que cette personne était au summum du bizarre.

-Tu dois m'appeler Drago. Expliqua calmement Malfoy. Parce que je suis ton petit-ami.

Il ne voulait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Même s'il l'avait déjà fait une fois et que, par miracle, le blond n'était pas mort. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être le petit-ami de Malfoy. Parce que sinon le blond, juste pour le défier, s'empresserait de donner son corps au premier imbécile venu.

-Écoute. C'est pour ton propre bien, d'accord.

Les yeux gris le dévisagèrent intensément et Harry se sentit immédiatement inconfortable. Pourquoi le fixait-il de cette manière? Comme s'il cherchait au plus profond de son âme afin de voir ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui? Et bien… il ne cachait absolument rien du tout. D'accord, tout le monde mourrait autour de lui mais c'était loin d'être un secret après tout. Les mains de Malfoy se posèrent alors sur ses joues, lui caressant tendrement le visage. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à la chamade.

Pourquoi lui touchait-il le visage de cette manière? N'était-il pas fâché contre lui? Il ne put que rester parfaitement immobile alors que les lèvres de Malfoy se posaient sur les siennes. Celles-ci ne restèrent que quelques secondes sur sa bouche, la caressant gentiment. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour, ensuite, faire une danse endiablée sur la plancher. Vraiment étrange image mentale…

-D'accord, alors… Je vais attendre. Murmura Malfoy.

-Attendre quoi?

-Que tu veuilles m'appeler Drago.

Le blond lui relâcha alors le visage avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il détestait que son cœur batte aussi vite. Il détestait devoir regarder le visage de Malfoy. Il détestait cette situation et, dès qu'il mourrait, il s'empresserait de venir avec un fusil de chasse pour tuer l'homme aux popcorns. Il allait lui faire payer toutes ses conneries, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

-Je dors chez toi ce soir.

Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent doucement alors que les mots de Malfoy pénétraient son cerveau. Au moment où il allait se mettre à protester, le blond fit volte-face et partit en marchant calmement. Il… il allait venir dormir chez lui? Une crispation dans son ventre le fit grimacer. Non. Il n'allait pas coucher avec le blond. Il se refusait catégoriquement à coucher avec le blond. Même s'il essayait de le séduire… Il serait fort… Il serait un roc… Il serait… Il ferma alors péniblement les yeux. Il était foutu de chez foutu.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 26**

Harry avait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. D'accord, il savait pertinemment que la créature jamaïcaine et l'homme aux popcorns seraient extrêmement déçus de son suicide puisqu'ils perdraient leur source première d'amusement… Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il voulait vraiment se tirer une balle dans la tête. Il ignorait si c'était du au fait que Drago Malfoy se trouvait allonger sur son lit avec en tout et pour tout un grand t-shirt et un boxer… ou bien peut-être était-ce à cause du regard entendu que Sirius lui avait lancé. Il n'allait pas coucher avec lui, bon sang! Il se refusait catégoriquement à coucher avec Drago Malfoy!

Il se refusait à enlever ses vêtements qui lui recouvraient le corps avant de marquer avec ses dents cette peau délicieusement blanche pour pouvoir, enfin, s'approprier chaque parcelle de ce corps qui le rendait fou et de pouvoir enfin… Merde! Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale. Il était un roc! Oui! Un véritable roc! Il pouvait dire non à Malfoy. Il l'avait déjà fait! Il fouilla désespérément dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un moment où son refus avait été pris en considération par le blond.

Pourquoi n'en trouvait-il aucun? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Était-il dans une relation abusive? Devait-il appeler la police et pleurer en disant que Malfoy l'obligeait à penser à des choses perverses et que lui ne voulait absolument pas y penser? Probablement que les policiers lanceraient un seul long regard au minuscule blond avant de l'enfermer lui dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Super… de toute façon il était fichu… bien que l'hôpital prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un asile. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs son seul espoir?

Voilà! Il devait aller se faire enfermer! Pour être sauver! Il sentit brusquement quelqu'un le pousser sur son lit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Malfoy était debout, un sourcil blond haussé. Depuis quand était-il debout?

Était-ce le moment de se mettre à pleurer en criant au secours? Pas que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider mais c'était le geste qui l'aidait non? Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Malfoy profita de son ébahissement pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses yeux gris le fixant avec une lueur amusée alors que ses lèvres se relevaient en un sourire sensuel qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Merde! Il ne voulait pas frissonner! Il voulait appeler à l'aide! Quelqu'un essayait de lui voler sa virginité, bon sang! Qu'était-il sensé faire pour se sauver?

Seigneur que son cœur battait à la chamade… Comme s'il allait bientôt s'enfuir de sa poitrine pour partir faire un petit pas de tango sur le sol. Mauvaise image mentale… Parce qu'un véritable cœur n'était nullement aussi mignon que ceux que les gens dessinaient. C'était un gros machin rouge avec pleins de veines dégoutantes. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi les gens considéraient comme une déclaration d'amour de dire « Je te donne mon cœur ». Si quelqu'un osait lui dire ça… probablement qu'il se mettrait à pleurer en s'enfuyant en courant. Il en avait déjà un. N'était-ce pas assez bordel?

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'appropriant sauvagement les siennes le firent crisper ses doigts sur les draps de son lit. Et il ne put que grogner sourdement alors que la langue mutine du blond plongeait dans sa bouche et partait s'amuser avec sa propre langue. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas? Pourquoi ne le jetait-il pas hors de son lit? Est-ce que l'homme aux popcorns lui avait jeté un sort? Merde… il allait se faire voler sa virginité et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le blond libéra finalement sa bouche et il s'obligea à protester.

-Malfoy. Arrête. Bégaya-t-il.

-Fais-moi m'arrêter.

Le blond se mit alors à dévorer sa nuque, sa langue traçant des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Comment était-il supposé protester lorsque sa voix était bien trop occupée à gémir doucement. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits! Où était passé sa détermination? Où était passé son libre-arbitre? Un éclair traversa brusquement ses reins lorsque les dents de Malfoy se refermèrent délicatement sur son pouls. Il n'était pas sensé être aussi excité.

Son corps n'était pas supposé avoir envie de… de laisser Malfoy faire ce qu'il désirait. Ce type avait mis sa vie sans dessus-dessous. S'il le laissait faire… s'il le laissait faire… Les lèvres le quittèrent brièvement et Malfoy en profita pour retirer vivement son chandail. L'air de la chambre le fit frissonner et Malfoy le poussa fermement sur son matelas, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire franchement? Il se refusait catégoriquement à coucher avec lui. Il se refusait catégoriquement à laisser Malfoy aller plus loin qu'il n'était déjà allé! Il pouvait dire non! La preuve, il l'avait souvent dit durant toutes ses années de vie. C'était pourtant un mot simple qui ne possédait qu'une seule syllabe. Non. Non. Non. Les lèvres fines se posèrent alors sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade alors que les mains habiles caressaient tendrement son torse.

Il pouvait le dire. Il allait le dire. Il allait vraiment le dire… Un grognement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les dents du blond se refermèrent sur son mamelon. Il avait chaud. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'enflammer comme un phœnix. Il se refusait catégoriquement à devenir un oiseau mystique. Ses pensées furent obligées de se remettre dans le moment présent lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy se mirent à sucer délicatement son mamelon.

-Oh Seigneur. Gémit-il. Arrête.

-Non.

Malfoy se pressa alors contre lui et il ne put que sentir l'érection de celui-ci contre son ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que de sentir cette dureté contre ses hanches le faisaient frissonner de plus belle? La bouche du blond parti alors mordiller son autre mamelon avant de descendre plus bas. La langue humide se mit alors à tracer chaque muscle de son torse, l'obligeant à gémir pitoyablement. Son sexe n'était pas sensé prendre feu. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il était Harry Potter. Il n'était pas obsédé par le sexe. Il était… Il était… Il se redressa brusquement en sentant la langue de Malfoy faire des va et vient dans son nombril. Il se saisit alors des cheveux du blond, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui.

-Arrête j'ai dit. Siffla-t-il.

-Je veux te toucher. Répliqua Malfoy. Et tu veux que je te touche aussi.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester lorsque la main du blond s'enroula fermement autour de son érection qui se trouvait dans son pantalon. Un sifflement sortit alors de sa bouche alors qu'un sourire coquin se formait sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Celui-ci se libéra alors de sa poigne et se mit à genoux devant lui. Ses mains s'agrippant à son boxer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Souffla le blond. Tu vas me toucher aussi… Très bientôt.

L'image fugace de Malfoy au-dessous de lui alors qu'il léchait chaque contour de son corps le fit prendre une respiration haletante. Seigneur… c'était quoi cette crispation dans son bas-ventre? C'était quoi cette envie presqu'incontrôlable qui le rendait presque cinglé? Malfoy en profita pour descendre brusquement son boxer, exposant à sa vue son érection grandissante. Le réflexe de se recouvrir le fit presque pousser Malfoy de côté. Il n'avait jamais été nu devant quiconque. Personne n'avait vu son corps. Et il n'avait jamais voulu que quiconque voit son corps.

Merde. Son cerveau fut soudainement obligé à prendre une pause lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy engloutir brusquement son érection, le faisant avaler un gémissement. Chaud… Humide… Et la vision de cette tête blanche entre ses jambes… Il dut utiliser de toute sa force pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Mais, les gémissements se refusaient à rester aussi silencieux. Et Malfoy qui montait et descendait sur son bas-ventre tandis que ses mains lui griffaient les cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas tenir davantage. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle chose.

-Mal… Malfoy.

Un gémissement de Malfoy frémit alors autour de son sexe et ce fut amplement suffisant pour que son ventre se crispe de plaisir alors qu'un grognement rauque partait de sa bouche alors qu'un orgasme d'une puissance extraordinaire le secouait tout entier. Malfoy relâcha alors son sexe et Harry baissa ses yeux pour être accueillis par une vision qui lui coupa efficacement le souffle. Malfoy venait de se lécher les lèvres.

Pourquoi cette vision était aussi érotique? Il l'ignorait complètement. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il fallait qu'il le touche. _Maintenant_. Il le prit alors à bras-le-corps et le plaqua sans ménagement sur son lit avant de s'approprier sauvagement ses lèvres. Sa bouche avait un goût bizarre… _Son_ goût. Et cette idée lui donna encore plus l'envie d'arracher chaque vêtement qui recouvrait le corps du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda d'une voix haletante Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu es sur de vouloir faire ça?

Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur le magnifique visage qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Et Seigneur qu'il désirait ce visage… avec toute la force de son âme. Il se contenta de continuer à embrasser Malfoy alors que ses mains partaient directement s'agripper à l'érection du blond. Le gémissement de contentement qui sortit des lèvres du blond le fit frissonner de plaisir alors qu'il retirait brusquement le boxer moulant de celui-ci.

Il voulait le toucher. Il ne voulait pas à rien sauf à toucher ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. L'une de ses mains partie alors s'enrouler autour de la peau brûlante du blond et le petit cri qui s'échappa de celui-ci lui fit plaquer sa bouche contre la nuque gracile alors que sa main allait et venait sur l'érection de Malfoy. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait toujours… toujours le toucher… Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de porcelaine alors que sa main allait de plus en plus vite. Il voulait tellement ce corps… Il voulait le toucher dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

Sa tête se releva brusquement du cou de Malfoy lorsque celui-ci se saisit de son autre main et l'emmena contre ses lèvres. Et il ne put que le fixer, totalement fasciner, lorsque celui-ci enfonça sensuellement ses doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant dans toute leur longueur. Le feu qui s'enroula autour de son bas-ventre le fit cligner des yeux alors que Malfoy finissait de sucer délicatement trois de ses doigts. Il guida alors gentiment sa main jusqu'à l'entré de son corps et enfonça lentement l'un de ses doigts en lui. L'intérieur du blond était chaud… étroit…

La respiration d'Harry se fit encore plus haletante alors que ses deux mains se mettaient à s'amuser avec le corps de Malfoy. Et le visage du blond… son visage, d'ordinaire si blanc et impassible, qui semblait envahi par la passion… Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de coordonner ses mains. L'une d'entre-elle dansait sur l'érection grandissante du blond alors que l'autre laissait ses doigts s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus durement à l'intérieur de son petit-ami. Malfoy poussa soudainement un petit cri lorsque deux de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent durement en lui.

Harry voulait l'entendre crier de nouveau. Ses mains allèrent alors plus vite sur le corps gracile et il ne put que fixer droit dans les yeux Malfoy qui semblait se perdre davantage dans la passion. Puis, la bouche rose forma un O parfait alors que le corps du blond convulsait brusquement. Et Harry ne pouvait que se dire que Malfoy entrain de jouir était certainement l'une des visions les plus érotiques qu'il n'ait jamais vus de sa vie.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 27**

Sirius n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que son filleul avait une vie sexuelle plus active que la sienne. Est-ce qu'ils croyaient vraiment qu'il n'entendait pas leurs grognements de plaisir? Et, encore pire, les grincements incessants du lit? Il y a de cela un mois, il aurait été celui entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. Mais non… Il devait être coincé dans cette fichue ville où, s'il avait le malheur de s'envoyer en l'air, toute la ville serait mise au courant. Et Rogue serait certainement l'un des premiers à le savoir et à venir lui hurler dessus… pour le traiter d'irresponsable, d'imbécile, d'égoïste. Il savait déjà qu'il était tout ça bon sang! Alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser respirer? Non… Rogue ne le laisserait jamais respirer… que ce soit avec l'odeur de sa peau ou bien ses reproches incessants. Le métis ne le laisserait jamais respirer et il n'avait que lui-même sur qui mettre la faute. Après tout, il lui aurait suffi de ne pas courir comme un chien en chaleur après Rogue et il n'aurait pas à vivre une telle histoire qui ne méritait nullement d'être répétée…

_Il savait qu'il finirait par l'avoir. Sirius hocha résolument la tête alors que James lui lançait un regard désespéré. Oui… il finirait par se faufiler dans les pantalons serrés de Rogue… Il ferait son corps chanté toute la nuit… Il le ferait l'embrasser avec passion… Il le ferait sourire… il lui tiendrait la main… Il… Il se redressa si brusquement que Remus sursauta comme si quelqu'un venait de tirer une balle dans les airs. _

_-Je deviens fou! S'exclama-t-il. _

_-Ce n'est pas une découverte Patmol. Répliqua sarcastiquement James. _

_-Oui, c'en est une James. Rétorqua Remus. J'étais convaincu qu'il était __**déjà**__ fou et pourtant… Il n'est que sur le point de le devenir… _

_Sirius lui envoya alors un signe de doigt éloquent alors que James éclatait de rire. Il devenait fou. Le voir sourire? Lui tenir la main? Comment ses pensées romantico-guimauve avaient osé se faufiler dans son esprit? Il se fichait bien du sourire de Rogue. Mais, il ne se fichait absolument pas de son fessier rebondi. Alors ça… Il ne s'en fichait pas du tout. _

_-Allons à la bibliothèque. Ordonna Sirius. _

_-Pas encore… Protesta avec désespoir James. Je ne peux plus étudier… mon cerveau est sur le point d'avoir un court-circuit. _

_-Evans sera là. _

_-Mais, qu'attendons-nous que Diable! _

_Son meilleur ami se redressa alors avec énergie et partit en courant prendre ses chaussures. Sirius le suivit beaucoup plus calmement. Il n'allait pas agir comme James qui se comportait comme un petit chiot en manque d'amour dès qu'il s'agissait de Lily Evans… Non, lui serait le dragueur calme et sur de lui. Il réussissait parfaitement à ignorer ses mains moites et sa gorge sèche. Il réussissait à parler correctement, avec sujet et prédicat… Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de James. Donc… il pouvait être fier de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air complètement stupide. _

_()_

_Son cœur s'accéléra désagréablement dans sa poitrine et l'envie de se regarder dans un miroir afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas quelque chose entre les dents se fit très forte... Heureusement qu'il avait toujours été un maître du contrôle. Il vit Remus s'asseoir calmement en face de Rogue et le métis releva vers lui ses impressionnants yeux gris, lui jetant un regard interrogateur. _

_-Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir Black? Comptes-tu étudier debout? _

_-Non. J'étais simplement entrain de penser à quelle place me conviendrait le mieux. _

_Il se laissa alors choir dans la chaise à côté de Rogue et lui envoya un sourire étincelant qui fit aussitôt apparaître une grimace sur le visage du brun. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il avait osé l'embrasser. Il aurait volontiers recommencé, mais Rogue était aussi rapide qu'une vipère… impossible à saisir… ne faisant qu'attiser son désir jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et commence à le supplier… Ce qu'il ne ferait bien évidemment puisqu'il avait sa fierté. _

_Il ouvrit alors son livre de mathématique, décidé à essayer de faire semblant d'étudier. Même faire semblant d'étudier devenait tout un exploit lorsqu'il se trouvait près de Rogue… Juste l'odeur de sa peau… cette odeur de sensualité presque palpable et qui n'attendait que son appel pour faire…_

_-Black, tu n'étudies pas. Fit remarquer glacialement Rogue. _

_-Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. _

_-Trouve un moyen de te concentrer. Tu me déconcentres en fixant le vide. _

_Ce qui voulait dire qu'il le regardait non? Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait d'un bond, entraînant le métis avec lui. Evans lui jeta aussitôt un regard torve et s'apprêtait visiblement à l'insulter lorsque James se mit à lui parler avec enthousiasme. Il lui en devait une. Il entraîna alors rapidement le brun dans les étagères de la bibliothèque avant de le plaquer contre une étagère, ses deux mains se trouvant sur chacun de ses bras. Les yeux gris s'assombrirent dangereusement et une crispation agréable se fit dans le ventre de Sirius. Il ignorait visiblement à quel point il avait l'air magnifique comme ça sinon il n'aurait jamais osé continuer à afficher une telle expression. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black? Demanda Rogue. _

_-Tu veux que je me concentre non? _

_-Oui… _

_-Alors, aide-moi à me débarrasser de ce qui me déconcentre. _

_Avant que le brun ne puisse réagir, il plaqua voluptueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, enserrant la taille délicate de ses bras. Merde… qu'est-ce qu'il goûtait bon? Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue goûtait aussi bon? Il laissa alors son corps épouser chaque forme de celui de Rogue et fut récompensé par un gémissement inarticulé qui permit à sa langue d'aller effleurer celle du brun. Il le voulait. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un aussi fort de toute sa vie et il ne croyait pas qu'il serait en mesure de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre de cette manière. Il était prêt à faire toutes les concessions… tous les efforts…. Juste pour une seule fois dans ce corps… Juste une seule fois… Ses dents se refermèrent alors sur l'une des lèvres pulpeuses et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. _

_Rogue le fixait déjà, les yeux dans le vide et Sirius relâcha lentement la lèvre gonflée qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Un frisson de désir se fit sentir dans son corps lorsque Rogue passa une langue mutine sur sa lèvre inférieure. _

_-Rogue… Grogna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais attendre comme ça? Je te veux tellement… _

_-Je sais. _

_-Et tu me veux aussi. _

_Les yeux d'un gris presque noir s'arrondirent légèrement avant de reprendre leur taille initiale. _

_-Je sais. Souffla-t-il. _

_Cette révélation lui coupa efficacement le souffle et ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus fermement autour de la taille de Rogue. C'était la première fois que le métis avouait son attirance. C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'envoyait pas promener. Est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'il était prêt à lui donner sa virginité? L'excitation fit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il fichait d'un regard brûlant le métis. _

_-Alors faisons-le Rogue. Laisse-moi te prendre. Laisse-moi…_

_-Non. _

_-Pourquoi pas? Cracha Sirius. _

_Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait beau lui parler. Il avait beau lui courir après comme un fou… Il avait beau aller à chacun de ses foutus cours juste pour le voir… aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier, ce qu'il n'avait presque jamais fait, juste pour sentir l'odeur de sa peau… et Rogue se refusait à lui donner la moindre chance? Il ne lui demandait pas de sortir avec lui, bordel! Il ne lui demandait pas de le supporter dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments! Il lui demandait seulement une chance de pouvoir le toucher… Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'une des choses qu'il arrivait à faire correctement? _

_-Je sais que ma sœur est considérée comme la plus grosse salope de cette ville. Siffla le métis. Mais, je ne suis pas elle. Je ne te laisserais pas jouer avec mon corps juste parce que je te trouve attirant. _

_-Je ne joue pas avec toi. _

_-Ah oui? Vraiment? Tu veux coucher avec moi et me laisser tomber non?_

_-N'est-ce pas ce que _toi_ tu veux?_

_Un rougissement s'étendit alors sur les joues de Rogue alors qu'il détournait vivement la tête, se refusait catégoriquement à lui répondre. Pourquoi était-il donc aussi gêné? Il s'agissait de Rogue. Il n'était jamais gêné. Il était sur de lui… magnifique… arrogant… d'une colérique froideur… Il était… Il ne voulait pas seulement coucher avec lui. Son cœur manqua aussitôt un battement alors que ses mains devenaient moites. _

_-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire… que tu veux une relation avec moi? Articula lentement Sirius. _

_Le rougissement de Rogue redoubla soudainement alors qu'il continuait d'éviter son regard. Il voulait… sortir avec lui? Mais pourquoi? Il n'était pas le bon frère. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent ni de particulièrement agréable. Il était un délinquant. Un dangereux adolescent… il était tout ce que Rogue était censé détester et pourtant… _

_-Peut-être. Murmura d'une voix presqu'inaudible le brun. _

_-Est-ce que tu es stupide? Demanda durement Sirius tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec moi? _

_Le métis redressa brusquement la tête afin de lui envoyer un regard peu amène. Il vit une lueur traverser les yeux gris avant qu'il ne détourne de nouveau son regard. _

_-J'aime ton sourire. _

_-J'ai des belles dents. Approuva Sirius. _

_-Imbécile. J'aime quand tu souris vraiment… Il y a une telle… émotion quand tu souris véritablement. Et… j'aime aussi le fait que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds… que tu es loyal envers tes amis… je… _

_Il enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains, le visage écarlate. Sirius était convaincu que ses propres joues ne devaient pas être mieux. Que… quoi? Qu'est-ce que Rogue était entrain de raconter bon sang! Il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de sexe. Il s'agissait toujours d'une histoire de sexe! Alors pourquoi lui parlait-il de sourire sincère et de loyauté? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas de ses lèvres fermes et de ses yeux bleus électrisants? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à Rogue. _

_-Alors… est-ce que ça veut dire… que tu sortirais avec moi? _

_Il sursauta lui-même face à sa question. Il ne demandait pas aux personnes de sortir avec lui! En fait, il ne leur demandait rien. Il se contentait de ramasser ce qu'on lui offrait sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Et maintenant… _

_-Est-ce que tu es… sérieux? Demanda doucement Rogue. _

_Sirius avala péniblement sa salive avant d'hausser les sourcils. _

_-Je ne pense pas être un bon petit-ami. Déclara-t-il. Je suis trop égoïste... Je me fiche de tout le monde et de ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ne suis… _

_Qu'un bon à rien. Il grimaça légèrement en entendant la voix de sa mère. Ce qu'il détestait cette foutue voix. _

_-Mais, si tu le veux… alors je suis prêt moi aussi… Je suis… _

_Merde, il était vraiment nul. Il n'arrivait à rien dire correctement. Et si Rogue se fâchait contre lui à cause de son imbécilité? Bordel! Il sentit les bras délicats encerclés sa nuque alors que des lèvres sensuelles se frottaient contre les siennes. Hum… cela devait certainement dire que Rogue acceptait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retournait le baiser. _

Sirius ferma péniblement les yeux tout en ignorant fermement l'envie de se rouler en boule et de serrer ses mains contre sa poitrine. Il avait suffisamment pleuré pour cette histoire stupide. Il avait suffisamment souffert pour Rogue. Qu'Harry s'envoie l'air s'il le voulait. Lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il savait déjà très bien comment les histoires d'amour se terminaient.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 28**

Harry prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Et son cœur s'accéléra désagréablement dans sa poitrine en sentant le corps souple de Malfoy contre le sien. Merde. Merde. Merde! Il avait laissé Malfoy le toucher. Non… pire que ça… il avait touché Malfoy. Il avait touché chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à sa vue… Il n'avait même pas résisté plus e 5 secondes! Était-ce une mauvaise blague? Non… ça ne l'était pas parce qu'il ne trouvait absolument rien de drôle au fait d'avoir presque couché avec le blond. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il l'avait l'intime conviction que si Malfoy lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour… il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'enrouler ses jambes blanches autour de sa taille et de… Merde! Il n'en pouvait plus de dire merde.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette conversation dans son subconscient. Une minute… s'il en avait marre d'une conversation dans son subconscient… il n'avait qu'à l'arrêter non? Mais, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Parce qu'il était hanté. Il était hanté par l'homme aux popcorns qui le forçait à avoir des conversations avec son propre subconscient ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était sur le point de devenir schizophrène. S'il ne l'était pas déjà bien évidemment. Ouais… un lit très chaud l'attendait à l'asile. Il y avait même son nom dessus. Et peut-être un petit chocolat sur l'oreiller… Pourquoi attendre franchement!

Il cligna lentement des paupières en sentant le corps du blond se tendre contre le sien alors qu'un bâillement s'échappait des lèvres roses. Comment était-ce possible qu'une personne vienne de se réveiller et ait l'air aussi magnifique? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les veines de Malfoy… Le gène X. Il était un mutant… Et il avait le pouvoir d'être beau au réveil. Quel dangereux pouvoir… Wolverine pouvait aller se rhabiller avec ses stupides griffes en fer! Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

-Salut. Murmura le blond. Bien dormi?

Il ne pouvait pas dire oui. S'il disait oui, Malfoy prendrait cela comme une invitation pour envahir son lit à chaque nuit. Ce qui était hors de question. Il se refusait catégoriquement à laisser le blond abuser de son corps chaque nuit! Surtout qu'il n'avait absolument aucune arme pour se défendre. Après tout… lui n'était qu'un simple humain alors que Malfoy mettait chaos Wolverine. Cela voulait tout dire non? Un frisson lui traversa le corps lorsque les lèvres chaudes du blond se posèrent sur son cou. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que les dents blanches se refermèrent sur son pouls, faisant un éclair de plaisir traverser son bas-ventre. Pas encore bordel! Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le blond se releva brusquement.

-Je vais prendre ma douche et après tu y vas. Nous sortons.

-Quoi? _Où_?

-Ne sois pas stupide Harry.

Il ne retint nullement son envie de lancer un regard peu amène au blond. Comment ça, il ne devait pas être stupide? Il n'était pas stupide. Il était bizarre, tête en l'air… il avait des pensés que le commun des mortels auraient peur d'avoir mais, il n'était pas stupide.

-Nous avons été invités à souper chez ce professeur Rogue. Je dois être magnifique.

-Tu l'es déjà. Grommela le brun.

Il ne venait pas de dire ça. Il ne venait pas de dire ça! D'accord, il était décidé à refaire le portrait de l'homme aux popcorns. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il avait le droit de faire et il venait de la dépasser! Malfoy allait commencer à penser des choses stupides! Il allait… Il allait peut-être croire qu'il considérait lui redemander en mariage! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait sentir le début d'une crise de panique? Il n'était pas prêt à dire des choses pareilles, bon sang!

-Merci. Mais, je suis toujours magnifique à tes yeux.

-Non!

Les yeux gris le dévisagèrent avec ennuie et Harry eut l'envie folle de grimacer. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne prenait jamais rien de ce qu'il disait au sérieux? Ne pouvait-il pas croire qu'une parole sortant de sa bouche ait la moindre valeur?

-D'accord. Dis-moi un seul moment où tu ne me trouves pas adorable?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit aussitôt. Malheureusement, aucun mot n'en sorti. Comment était-ce possible! Il devait y avoir un moment où Malfoy ressemblait à la réincarnation de Raspoutine non? Lorsqu'il portait sa ridicule tuque par exemple! Non… il avait l'air mignon avec sa tuque trop grande… et ses magnifiques lèvres qui n'étaient nullement couvertes…

-Mets un stupide sac de poubelle sur ta tête et tu ne seras pas adorable!

Et voilà! Il avait trouvé un scénario, certes imaginaire, où Malfoy n'était nullement attirant. Il était fier de lui. Il était si fier de lui qu'il cherchait frénétiquement la corde avec laquelle il prévoyait se pendre. Malfoy lui lança un sourire éblouissant avant de lui envoyer un baiser du bout des doigts et de partir rapidement de sa chambre. Il était vraiment fichu… Il commençait à se faire dévorer par Malfoy… et il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir.

Une seconde… si Malfoy le dévorait… il aurait une indigestion. Ce ne devait pas être une bonne idée de manger un autre être humain. Mais… techniquement parlant… un autre humain n'était que de la viande… alors peut-être serait-il parfaitement en santé même s'il l'avalait tout rond! Ce qui le ramenait au point de départ. Merde. Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son parrain rentrer dans sa chambre. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas parler à son parrain alors que Malfoy lui donnait mal au crâne. Il n'avait pas autant de résistance. Sans y être invité, son parrain se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de son lit, le fixant de ses yeux bleu ciel.

-Alors… j'ai entendu d'intéressants bruits hier soir. Tu n'es plus puceau?

Non…. Sirius Black n'allait pas lui parler de sexe. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait entendu presque s'envoyer en l'air avec Malfoy! Le rougissement qui lui envahit les joues le laissa interdit. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à rougir! Les damoiselles de l'ancien temps rougissaient! Lui ne possédait aucune honte et ne pouvait donc pas rougir. Il se fichait de tout alors comment osait-il rougir comme une pivoine juste parce que son parrain l'avait entendu… l'avait entendu… Il commençait sérieusement à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour énerver l'homme aux popcorns à ce point. Il n'avait même pas encore mangé!

-Heu… hum… que… wow… hein… heu…

-Quelle .éloquence Harry. Tu me combles de fierté.

Oh mon Dieu… Son parrain se moquait de lui. D'habitude c'était lui qui se moquait des gens et non l'inverse! Comment une chose pareille avait-elle bien pu arriver? Il ignorait quelle envie dominait son cœur… celle d'arracher le sourire de son parrain ou d'aller prendre refuge dans un désert… Mais vivre dans un désert semblait franchement dangereux… Après tout, sa voyante lui avait bien dit qu'il allait mourir écraser par un chameau… Donc, s'il s'enfuyait dans le désert… Non! Il devait se concentrer!

-Je suis encore vierge.

-Avec les bruits que vous faisiez? Permets-moi d'en douter.

-Nous avons fait… certaines choses… Mais, pas de pénétration.

Son parrain hocha nonchalamment la tête avant de lui envoyer un sourire rayonnant qui le fit frémir d'horreur. Pourquoi ses dents étaient-elles aussi blanches? Utilisaient-ils un produit particulier? Avait-il fait un pacte avec le diable? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que ses dents se fassent un devoir d'imiter le soleil et de l'aveugler alors que ses lunettes de soleil se trouvaient trop loin de lui. Il était vraiment maudit… Il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour métier ce sortilège maléfique… Mais, il était prêt à se mettre à genoux et à pleurer comme un bébé.

-Intéressant… C'était très bon à ce que j'ai entendu… Je savais que ton mignon petit blond serait doué au lit.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent aussitôt et, avant qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il lança sauvagement son oreiller en plein milieu du visage souriant de son parrain.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry. Pas besoin d'être jaloux. Je n'ai pas encore développé un goût particulier pour la pédophilie.

-Pas… _encore_?

-Qui sait ce qui va m'arriver lorsque j'aurais 60 ans et qu'il me manquera la plupart de mes dents. Peut-être aurais-je l'envie folle de goûter à de la chaire fraîche pour me souvenir de mes jeunes jours.

Harry se maudit silencieusement en sentant un sourire s'amuser à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à cette foutue situation. Tout était bizarre et il n'y avait rien à faire… tant et aussi longtemps que Malfoy se trouvait dans sa vie, tout changerait autour de lui… Jusqu'au prochain accident. Ce fut suffisant pour que son sourire disparaisse soudainement et il vit son parrain se lever de sa chaise, s'étirant langoureusement.

-Mets un chandail. Siffla Harry.

-As-tu peur qu'en voyant mon corps de rêve ton mignon petit blond te laisse tomber comme une chaussette?

Il n'avait peur de rien. En fait, peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution… Si Malfoy tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, il le laisserait respirer. Il arrêterait de se faufiler dans chaque aspect de sa vie alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que sa vie redevienne comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il vit alors son parrain se tourna et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant la fine cicatrice qui faisait tout le long du dos de celui-ci, de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche pour être précis.

-C'est quoi cette cicatrice?

Il vit alors le dos de son parrain se crisper alors que celui-ci se mettait à marcher précipitamment vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Je suis tombé lorsque j'étais petit. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Et il partit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il était tombé? Quel genre d'accident causait une telle cicatrice? Bon, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se fichait des histoires de son parrain comme il se fichait de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était toute la beauté d'être lui. De se concentrer sur les plus infimes détails tout en n'ayant rien à faire des histoires d'autrui. Et, bientôt il réussirait à convaincre Malfoy de le laisser respirer.

Il se laissa alors retomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il réussirait à convaincre le blond de le laisser seul… et son parrain disparaitrait bientôt de sa vie… dès que le tribunal lui permettrait d'aller vivre avec Rogue. Et tout irait pour le mieux… Plus de malédiction, plus personne pour venir lui donner mal à la tête… et ensuite mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances… Dans le feu…

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 29**

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé de toute sa vie. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit aussi fatigué alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Hormis aller de magasins en magasins jusqu'à ce que Malfoy trouve la _parfaite_ tenue. Et il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il détestait avec une étrange passion cette foutue tenue. Il n'avait même pas pu la voir. Malfoy était resté dans sa cabine tout en emmenant avec lui des milliers de vêtements. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'y noyer? Lui se serait contenté de prendre le premier chandail et le premier pantalon qui lui serait tombé en main. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de magasiner.

Après tout, les Dursley s'étaient toujours arrangés pour qu'il soit en mesure de porter les anciens vêtements de Dudley. Et puisque son cher cousin était obèse, il n'y avait aucun de ses vêtements qui étaient trop petits pour lui. Ce dont il devait être reconnaissant il le savait fort bien. Après tout, il ignorait complètement ce que sa tante et son oncle auraient fait si Dudley était anorexique. Peut-être l'aurait-il privé de nourriture afin qu'il soit aussi mince que leur fils? Bon, il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question puisqu'ils étaient morts. Exactement comme ses parents. Dans le feu… dans la chaleur… Ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement en sentant des mains douces se poser sur son visage. Il releva aussitôt les yeux vers le visage étrangement inquiet de Malfoy.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda gentiment le blond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien? Répliqua avec ennuie Harry.

Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien? Parce que toute sa famille était morte dans le feu? Parce que lui était vivant? Parce que… Il haussa soudainement un sourcil en voyant le maringouin ninja recommencer ses acrobaties sur son mur. Wow… Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se briser une patte? Était-ce même ainsi qu'on appelait les pieds des insectes? En fait, est-ce que le terme pied convenait même à ces membres? Il l'ignorait complètement. Il se demandait si les insectes seraient offensés qu'il appelle « pied » ou encore « patte » leurs membres.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à dos le Roi des Insectes. L'homme aux popcorns et la créature jamaïcaine étaient des ennemis bien assez redoutables sans en rajouter un autre. Peut-être devait-il présenter ses excuses au Roi des Insectes pour ignorer totalement le nom des parties de leurs corps? Devrait-il se mettre à genoux? Mais même à genoux il était plus grand qu'eux… ce qui n'était pas une preuve de respect… Une claque retentissante sur sa joue le fit revenir au temps présent et jeter un regard peu amène à Malfoy.

-Arrête de me frapper. Protesta-t-il avec hargne.

-À quoi pensais-tu?

-Au Roi des Insectes. Expliqua calmement Harry.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il prenait, de nouveau, son visage entre ses mains. Quel était donc son problème? Ne savait-il pas que de plisser les yeux de cette manière donnait des rides? Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Sa tante Pétunia ne cessait de froncer les sourcils et son visage ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un visage pouvait pardonner quelque chose? Il ne s'agissait que d'un visage pourtant! Alors pourquoi devait-il…

-Non. Avant ça. Poursuivit le blond.

-Avant quoi?

-Avant que tu partes dans ton univers, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de chair brûlé. Seigneur comme ça sentait mauvais. Et il avait si chaud… Tellement chaud… Quelqu'un gémissait à côté de lui. Il avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui gémissait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas… Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal à la tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait souvent mal à la tête. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait une tumeur au cerveau? Ouais… pas étonnant… son cerveau était vraiment trop bizarre. Mais, cela gâchait son plan de le donner à la science. Après tout, les scientifiques ne pouvaient qu'être surexcité d'étudier un cerveau aussi étrange que le sien. Lui-même aurait aimé explorer son propre cerveau. Il devait être une véritable beauté! Bien que les cerveaux humains soient tout sauf séduisants… sans compter avec l'immense tumeur… Non, tout bien réfléchi son cerveau devait être d'une grande laideur.

-Harry?

-Je ne me souviens pas. Répondit le brun. Je pense à trop de chose en même temps. Mes pensés sont assez chaotiques.

-Non, tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier. Quelque chose qui t'a rendu triste.

Rien ne le rendait triste. De quoi est-ce que Malfoy parlait? La plupart des gens ignorait que le feu avait un bruit… Ce crépitement si bruyant à ses oreilles. Il avait déjà entendu ce crépitement…

-Je n'aime pas le feu. Finit-il par déclarer à sa grande surprise.

-Pourquoi?

Il voyait Malfoy sans véritablement le voir. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air. Il pouvait le sentir… il pouvait l'entendre… il pouvait presque voir ce rouge écarlate… Quelqu'un gémissait… Qui gémissait? Pourquoi gémissait-il? Contre sa volonté, sa respiration se fit haletante. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à penser?

-Harry, tu trembles! S'exclama la voix légèrement paniquée de Malfoy.

-La ferme…

Les gémissements… Il n'arrivait pas à se tourner… Quelqu'un hurlait maintenant. Pourquoi cette personne hurlait-elle? Homme aux popcorns… Créature jamaïcaine. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à penser à rien? Maringouin… Tomate. Pomme… N'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête d'entendre ce foutu hurlement! Il sentit les bras de Malfoy s'enrouler autour de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Silence… Silence… Il n'était plus cette personne. Il ne pouvait plus être cette personne. N'importe quoi… Dieu tout puissant… N'importe quoi… Chevreuil, tortue, vache, pop, rock… N'importe quoi. Sa ceinture se détachait… Il avait roulé hors de la voiture… Mais, personne d'autre… Personne d'autre… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Hurla la voix de son parrain.

Rideau, maringouin, désert… N'importe quoi. Une idée. **N'importe quoi**! Des bras forts qui le sortaient dehors… Qui le forçait à quitter d'autres bras… L'odeur… La fumée… Sa tête allait exploser.

-Sortez-moi de là. Sortez-moi de là. Commença-t-il à répéter.

Il se cachait contre la poitrine d'une personne… qui était cette personne… tout tournait au rouge… tout tournait au rouge… et le cœur de cette personne ne battait plus. Et lui restait là. À sentir le feu. Ce bruit assourdissant à ses oreilles… Quelqu'un gémissait à côté de lui. Dudley? Était-ce Dudley? Il accueillit avec un soupir soulagé le noir qui envahit sa vision.

()

Sirius ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire. Son filleul… Son filleul venait de s'évanouir dans son lit et son petit-ami était aussi pâle qu'un drap, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire. Et bien il n'était pas le seul. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer bon sang! Pourquoi Harry s'était-il à trembler à ce point tout en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il composa, d'une main tremblante, le numéro de Rogue.

-Allo? Répondit aussitôt son ancien petit-ami.

-Harry… quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Peut-être que sa voix était un peu plus paniquée qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Il sortit alors précipitamment de la chambre de son filleul, cherchant avec désespoir une serviette trempée d'eau froide afin de la poser sur le front d'Harry. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une crise d'épilepsie. Il aurait été mis au courant si son filleul souffrait d'une telle maladie. Alors ses tremblements… son filleul d'ordinaire si impassible… si calme… Il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer ni à hurler. Il… Sirius ne comprenait absolument rien à cette réaction. Qu'était-il donc censé faire? Il rentra alors en trompe dans la chambre de son filleul et posa délicatement sur le front de celui-ci sa serviette d'eau froide.

-Il souffre tellement. Murmura soudainement Drago Malfoy. Tellement…

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de souffrir habituellement. Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de personne. Certes, il avait de nouveau perdu sa famille. Il était un véritable orphelin depuis un mois. Mais, il avait semblé si… calme à propos de tout. Sirius serra alors les poings alors que ses yeux fixaient intensément le visage de son filleul. Toujours une réplique sarcastique à la bouche… toujours la même indifférence. Et lui n'avait rien vu venir. Mais, maintenant il avait vu. Qu'était-il censé faire de cette information? Qu'est-ce que James aurait fait? James aurait su quoi faire… Il entendit alors quelqu'un cogner violemment à la porte et descendit en trompe. Rogue ne lui lança même pas un regard avant de se mettre à courir vers l'étage. Sirius se trouva alors nez à nez avec Alexander qui le fixait, le regard grave.

-Harry ne va pas bien encore. Murmura-t-il.

Comment ça _encore_? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry faisait une crise pareille? Ses crises faisaient encore plus peur qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre larme… pas la moindre colère… Juste des tremblements qui semblaient étrangement contrôlés… Comme si ils auraient pu être pires. Bien pire. Merde. Les yeux gris d'Alexander se posèrent alors sur lui et Sirius sentit une douce panique l'envahir en voyant que le regard du petit garçon était embué de larmes. Oh non.

-Tout va bien allé! S'exclama Sirius. Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait.

-Harry a vraiment mal.

Le petit garçon baissa alors piteusement la tête vers le sol, des larmes silencieuses lui tombant sur les genoux. Depuis quand un petit garçon normal pleurait-il aussi silencieusement? Les enfants hurlaient et geignaient habituellement non? Oh il en avait sérieusement marre de tous ses mystères. Il prit alors Alexander dans ses bras et le petit garçon s'empressa d'enrouler ses jambes et ses bras autour de son corps pour ensuite enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule. D'accord… il pouvait supporter autant de contact physique avec un petit garçon. Même s'il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, il pouvait le supporter. Il commença alors à marcher, le plus vite possible, vers la chambre de son filleul. Rogue tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui et Sirius vit une brève lueur traverser son regard avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de s'approcher. Sirius s'exécuta silencieusement, observant avec un certain malaise Drago Malfoy caressant amoureusement la main de son filleul. Est-ce que celui-ci réalisait même à quel point il était aimé? En était-il seulement reconnaissant? Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit d'Harry, Alexander toujours dans ses bras. Le petit garçon semblait décidé à rester là. Il n'allait pas le repousser. Il aurait pu… Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Harry a eu une crise voilà tout.

-Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?

-Pas depuis environ 5 ans.

Les yeux gris de Rogue se promenèrent alors sur la chambre de son filleul avant de se reposer sur lui.

-Je suppose que sa crise ne devait pas être très violente si rien n'est brisé.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra douloureusement alors que Rogue semblait soudainement très fatigué. Épuisé même… Il posa alors légèrement sa main sur celle de son ancien petit-ami et faillit sursauter en sentant celui-ci lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent alors, pendant quelques heures, parfaitement silencieux à regarder Harry dormir.

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 30**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça aussitôt en sentant une douleur abominable lui lacérer les tempes. Mon Dieu! Il n'avait jamais eu un mal de tête aussi intense de toute sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il donc aussi mal? Il leva lentement sa main jusqu'à son visage et se mit à le caresser. Non, pas la moindre larme. Il n'était pas entré en collision avec un mur… Il ne s'était pas fait battre à mort par un éléphant sourd et ivrogne… Bien qu'il pouvait parier que ce devait être fort intéressant de se faire refaire le portrait par un éléphant. Sa seule consolation serait qu'il rentrerait immédiatement dans les records Guinness pour une telle histoire.

Bien qu'il ne verrait pas ce maudit livre puisqu'il serait mort… ou dans le coma. Non, probablement dans le coma. Il devait mourir écraser par un chameau. L'homme aux popcorns et lui étaient bien d'accord, non? Une main fraîche se posa alors sur son front et il se força à rouvrir les yeux. Un frisson de surprise lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en voyant Severus, le regard triste. Qu'est-ce que Severus faisait là? Le dîner… Avait-il manqué ce foutu dîner? Malfoy allait le tuer… Mais, pourquoi Severus aurait-il l'air aussi triste pour de la nourriture? Il pouvait quand même la manger! Il se fichait que ce soit froid tant que Severus cessait de le fixer avec ce regard… Ce regard qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant… Quand… Quand avait-il déjà vu ce regard?

Son cœur se figea soudainement dans sa poitrine alors que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Il devait se calmer. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait pas fait de crise. On n'allait pas l'enfermer. Pas encore. On n'allait pas l'obliger à reprendre ses fichues pilules. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Seigneur que son crâne lui faisait mal. Il se redressa lentement, grimaçant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait l'impression que son mal de tête riait à chaque sursaut de douleur qu'il ressentait. Et bien… son mal de tête pouvait aller se faire foutre et il pouvait emmener l'homme aux popcorns avec lui.

-Tu as fait une petite crise. Rien d'alarmant. Répondit gentiment Severus. Tu devrais dormir. Black et ton petit-ami sont dans la cuisine entrain de te faire à manger. Tu mangeras lorsque tu te réveilleras.

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Une petite crise? Comment ça une petite crise? Il n'était pas censé faire de crise du tout. Il avait dépasse ce stade. Il n'était pas fou. Non, il n'était pas fou. Il ne faisait plus de crise parce que cela ne changeait absolument rien. Ces putains de crises ne faisaient que lui donner mal à la tête et mettre un air de tristesse sur le visage de Severus… et effrayer Alexander… et… Seigneur, qu'il avait mal à la tête.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Malfoy. déclara-t-il soudainement. Est-ce que tu peux aller le chercher?

Il vit Severus lui lancer un regard inquisiteur avant de partir de la chambre. Il devait parler à Malfoy. Il n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas en crise. Il n'avait plus besoin que l'oncle Vernon le plaque contre le plancher… toute sa graisse dans son visage l'étouffant… Il n'avait plus besoin qu'on l'enferme dans ce foutu placard parce qu'il faisait trop de bruits. Il n'avait plus besoin de tout ça! Il entendit alors la porte se fermer et se leva calmement de son lit, s'approchant du blond. Celui-ci le fixait en silence, ses yeux gris le dévisageant avec cette même indifférence qui le rendait cinglé. Sans ménagement, Harry le plaqua contre le mur, mettant ses bras de chaque côté du visage de porcelaine.

-Cette mascarade a assez duré Malfoy. Cracha-t-il. Tu t'es bien amusé mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu vas retourner chez tes parents et disparaître de mon existence.

C'était parce qu'il lui avait posé ses maudites questions qu'il avait eu une _petite crise_. Il ne faisait plus de crise. Pas depuis que… Pas depuis que… Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il fixait avec une rage à peine contenue le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait aussi impassible? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne partait pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là?

-Non. Je suis revenu pour toi. Je vais te sauver. Répliqua calmement le blond.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Aboya Harry. Au contraire! C'est toi qui me mets dans cette… dans cette douleur! C'est toi qui fais de ma vie un enfer alors fiche-moi la paix!

Un éclair furtif traversa les yeux argentés avant qu'une lueur de détermination ne crépite dans le regard du blond. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait rien parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de personne était morte autour de lui. Peut-être devait-il lui dire? Son cœur se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire hideux se formait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que mes parents sont morts. Commença-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. Mais, est-ce que tu savais que mon premier véritable ami était mort lui aussi. Et que moi j'ai survécu.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait aussi calme? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Pourquoi se contentait-il de le regarder? Il allait l'étrangler… Oh Seigneur qu'il allait l'étrangler…

-Ils meurent tous dans les flammes. Ils meurent tous alors que moi je survis. Tu vas mourir aussi. Tout ceux qui s'approche de moi meurt.

Au début, il croyait que c'était ceux qui l'aimaient qui étaient destinés à mourir. Mais non… C'était sa présence même. Si seulement l'Oncle Vernon, la Tante Pétunia et Dudley l'avaient su… Ils ne seraient pas comptés de ne pas l'aimer… il l'aurait jeté dans le lac le plus proche afin de le noyer. Peut-être était-ce la bonne chose à faire. Après tout, le feu semblait refuser catégoriquement de prendre sa vie. Peut-être que l'eau s'y résoudrait. Une main douce se posa alors sur sa joue, le faisant rouvrir brusquement ses yeux.

-Je ne partirais pas. Déclara doucement le blond.

Les dents d'Harry se crispèrent les unes contre les autres tandis que Malfoy continuait à le fixer tout aussi calmement. Il ne partirait pas? Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne voyait rien. Il était stupide. Pire que ça… Pire que ça… Il leva alors furieusement son poing et l'abattit sans ménagement sur le mur près du visage de Malfoy. Le trou qui se forma alors dans son mur le fit sourire. Cette fois-ci, Malfoy aurait peur et il partirait. Il arrêterait de foutre le bordel dans sa vie et il partirait une bonne fois pour toute. La main délicate qui se trouvait sur son visage se mit alors à lui caresser la joue.

-Je t'aime. Poursuivit Malfoy.

-La ferme.

L'aimer? Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. De quel droit osait-il l'aimer? L'envie folle de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du blond le prit aux tripes. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'éloigner. Malfoy le suivrait… Il fallait que le blond se décide, par lui-même, à partir. À l'abandonner. Une bonne fois pour toute. Il pouvait le faire.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Je t'interdis de me dire une chose pareille. Siffla-t-il.

-Qui t'a fait mal?

Quoi? Qui lui avait fait mal? Personne ne lui avait fait le moindre mal. C'Était lui qui faisait du mal aux personnes autour de lui. En respirant il faisait du mal. En riant il faisait du mal. Personne ne lui avait fait le moindre mal. La preuve… Tout le monde était mort.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Grogna-t-il. Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Quelqu'un t'a dit ces horribles choses. Et toi tu le crois… Tu crois ces choses… Qui était-ce?

Il était maudit. Il emmenait la mort partout où il allait. Qui lui avait dit ça? En quoi était-ce important? Il n'allait pas devenir fou voilà tout. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il ne pouvait pas devenir fou. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir des larmes dans les yeux de Severus et d'Alexander. Il était tellement petit alors… Pourquoi était-il donc si petit? Seigneur, qu'il avait mal à la tête…

_-Tu l'as tué! Tu l'as tué comme tu as tué Lily! _

Elle était forte… Et elle semblait gigantesque. Et lui était encore plus grand… Des géants… ils étaient des géants… Non… ce n'était pas vrai. Ils n'étaient pas des géants. C'était lui qui était petit à cette époque.

_-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. _

Il allait vomir. Il avait mal à la tête. Il pouvait sentir que ses muscles recommençaient à trembler. Non. Pas question. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive encore. Il n'était pas fou. Il n'allait pas être enfermé dans le noir. Plus jamais… Des bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ramenant son visage dans le creux d'un cou chaud. Contre sa volonté, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille délicate alors qu'il essayait vainement de respirer.

-Qui t'a dit toutes ces horreurs?

Il avait mal au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à garder son calme? Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible… Il ferma alors les yeux, respirant avec désespoir l'odeur qui émanait de Malfoy.

_Le feu. Du feu partout. Tout brûlait. Quelqu'un riait. Était-ce lui qui riait? Était-ce lui qui riait de la mort de Jimmy? Parce que Jimmy était mort. Jimmy était mort. Tout le monde mourrait. Tout le monde mourrait. Avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, un hurlement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il sortait en courant de son placard. Tout le monde mourrait. Le feu envahissait tout. Et tout était de sa faute. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais hurler lui faisait du bien. Hurler. Hurler. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à ce que cette douleur dans sa poitrine s'en aille. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'en aille enfin! _

_Il pénétra alors dans le salon de sa tante et de son oncle et fixa, avec une étrange fascination son propre portrait. Comme il semblait naïf… comme il semblait heureux. Parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas que tout l'Univers brûlait et que lui serait le seul à regarder cet Enfer. Il prit alors sa photo et la jeta contre le mur tout en hurlant. Oui! Tout allait brûler de toute façon. Tout allait brûler! Ses mains se saisirent alors de tous les objets qui se trouvaient près de lui et il se mit à les balancer contre le mur. _

_Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang. L'odeur de son sang. Cela importait peu. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il ne mourrait jamais de toute façon. Il survivrait. Et il allait tout casser en survivant. Il allait tout détruire. C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire. Tout détruire autour de lui. Il sentit alors des mains brusques s'enrouler autour de son corps et le plaquer solidement contre le sol. Non! Il allait tout détruire, bordel! Il allait tout détruire! Il se débattait avec furie contre les bras bien trop puissant qui le maintenait au sol. Non! Non! _

_-Silence espèce de monstre! Silence, j'ai dit! _

_Non! Il n'allait pas se taire! Il ne pouvait pas se taire! Hurler lui faisait du bien. Hurler lui permettait de penser à Jimmy. Jimmy qui brûlait comme ses parents avaient brûlé. Comme ses parents et tous ses gens avaient brûlé. Étrangement, il gouta d'abord le gout du sang dans sa bouche avant d'enregistrer la douleur cuisante qui venait de s'abattre sur sa joue. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que cette douleur allait l'empêcher d'hurler? Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était rien comparée à la douleur dans son crâne. Son crâne qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. _

_-Vernon! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Il est fou. Ton neveu est fou Pétunia! Aboya-t-il. Appelle la police! Appelle, j'ai dit! _

Non, il n'était pas fou. Il ne laisserait personne le rendre fou. Il relâcha soudainement Malfoy, ses tremblements ayant disparus. Tout était sous contrôle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent froidement sur le blond qui le fixait avec une étrange expression.

-Désolé pour ce que je viens de te dire. N'y porte pas attention.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et Harry observa, avec un sourcil haussé, son parrain, Severus et Alexander rentrer lentement dans sa chambre. Le dévisageant comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus. Pourquoi leur sauterait-il dessus? Avait-il donc l'air d'un animal? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet et haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il n'avait pas de corne ni de fourrure alors quel était le problème? À moins qu'il ait une queue qu'il ne puisse pas voir… Bon, de toute façon, à quoi cela servait-il de s'inquiéter pour sa queue? Une de plus… une de moins…

-J'ai faim. Fit-il remarquer.

-Tu devrais dormir Harry. Répliqua Severus.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Alexander s'approcha alors de lui, ses yeux gris le dévisageant sous tous les angles. Avait-il vraiment une queue, bon sang? Est-ce que la créature jamaïcaine se vengeait de sa laideur en le rendant laid? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, franchement! Il n'avait rien demandé lui! Il passa alors énergétiquement sa main dans les cheveux frisés du petit mulâtre.

-Ça va? Demanda piteusement Alexander.

-Je vais toujours bien. Répondit nonchalamment Harry.

Il allait toujours bien même si l'homme aux popcorns s'amusait à le torturer et que la créature jamaïcaine se mourrait de jalousie. Il allait toujours bien.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard puisque ma mère s'est faite opérer cette fin de semaine et est restée à l'hôpital durant trois jours. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais, je suis de retour maintenant et elle est de retour à la maison !

**Chapitre 31**

Harry dormait enfin. Sirius laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir exactement? Harry qui tremblait comme une feuille… Harry blanc comme un drap… C'était quoi cette histoire? Son neveu n'était-il pas censé aller bien? N'agissait-il pas comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre problème? Alors pourquoi… L'envie folle de s'arracher les yeux se fit sentir et il dut se retenir avec peine. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir? Est-ce qu'un gamin de 16 ans avait réussi à se jouer de lui? À cacher aussi bien ses émotions? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était aussi doué? Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver au fils de son meilleur ami pour qu'il devienne aussi… aussi… Un grognement sonore se fit alors entendre et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi… Comment… Qu'est-ce que… Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir? Faisait-il semblant d'ignorer tous les signes? Non… il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Mais, il avait ignoré les avertissements de Rogue. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici. Non… Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette foutue ville… Et si Harry avait des problèmes… Si Harry souffrait… Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de rester… Alors… Alors, il avait fait… semblant?

-Bordel… Siffla-t-il. Bordel… Bordel…

Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant? Il n'était… il n'avait… Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer… Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il détestait cette ville. Il méprisait cette ville. Il n'avait jamais voulu y revenir. Il n'avait jamais voulu… Mais, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur d'un enfant innocent. Il ne pouvait pas regarder cet enfant droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il mentait… que sa douleur n'était qu'un mensonge… il ne pouvait pas…

Il poussa un juron féroce en remarquant que ses mains tremblaient. Il devait se calmer. Il n'allait pas dire une telle horreur à Harry. S'il lui disait qu'il était là pour lui… S'il se décidait à véritablement lui faire une place dans son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver? Combien de temps… Combien de temps allait-il rester ici? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Mais, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry. Il… Une petite main se mit alors à lui tapoter le dos avec insistance et il releva la tête pour ensuite hausser un sourcil perplexe en voyant Alexander.

-Tu es censé être endormi. Fit-il remarquer impassiblement.

-Est-ce qu'Harry va aller bien? Demanda d'une voix tremblante le petit garçon.

Et qu'était-il censé répondre à cet enfant? Devait-il lui mentir? Lui dire que tout allait aller bien. Que rien de mal n'allait lui arriver. Quelle connerie.

-Je l'ignore complètement. Finit-il par répondre. Mais, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tout allait bien aller. Murmura le mulâtre, abasourdi.

-Je n'aime pas mentir morveux.

Les yeux grands yeux se voilèrent de larmes à sa grande horreur et il faillit partir en courant. Malheureusement, son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'Alexander se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. D'accord… S'agissait-il vraiment du même petit garçon qui clamait le détester? Pourquoi se serrait-il ainsi contre lui alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus il y a de cela moins d'une semaine? Il avait un comportement aussi contradictoire que son oncle.

-Tous les adultes mentent sauf Oncle Severus. Poursuivit le petit garçon. Mais, toi tu ne mens pas.

Je n'ai pas encore atteint le stade d'un adulte.

-Il s'appuya alors sur le canapé alors qu'Alexander s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers le plafond. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il ne voulait pas avoir sa place ici. Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit. Tous les habitants… Tous les médecins… les avocats… les enseignants… il les détestait tous… Et il n'allait même pas parler de sa famille. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais… Harry avait besoin… Harry avait besoin de lui. Quelle horreur. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en arrière comme il avait laissé Rogue. Il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Les gens étaient censés aider les enfants. On ne devait pas ignorer la douleur d'un enfant… Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres et il sursauta légèrement en sentant la respiration d'Alexander se faire plus lourde. Ce gamin dormait sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dormait sur lui? N'y avait-il pas un lit parfaitement confortable dans la chambre de Vernon et de Pétunia? Bon, peu lui importait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était bien lourd. Ce devait être de famille. Rogue aussi n'avait jamais été bien lourd… Ce qui avait toujours été pratique pour le soulever et le jeter sur son épaule quand celui-ci s'amusait à l'énerver.

Et les cris indignés qu'il poussait avaient toujours été stimulants. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui et il tourna légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir Rogue. Le métis semblait épuiser… Il eut l'envie totalement idiote de passer sa main dans la longue chevelure noire et de poser la tête du brun sur son épaule et de lui promettre… Il n'allait plus rien promettre à Rogue. Seigneur, qu'il était épuisé.

-Tu dois tout me dire à propos d'Harry. Souffla-t-il faiblement. Absolument tout.

Il s'attendait à ce que Rogue lui lance une réplique sarcastique comme '_C'est maintenant que tu t'intéresse à son passé?_'. Mais, le brun se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Lily et James sont morts lorsqu'il avait 5 ans… et Pétunia et Vernon ont eu la garde d'Harry… Ils étaient… Ils étaient horribles Sirius.

Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle détresse dans la voix de Rogue. Celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de se maîtriser mais Sirius avait déjà clairement entendu sa douleur…

-J'ai appris, lorsqu'il a eu 10 ans, qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans un placard… Et qu'ils osaient appeler ce foutu endroit _sa chambre_. J'ai du hurler et les menacer pour qu'ils lui donnent sa propre chambre… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Je ne pense pas qu'ils le battaient… J'aurais vu des marques. Et crois-moi, j'ai cherché… Mais, les coups psychologiques… Comment étais-je censé prévenir ça? Il a toujours fait des crises d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Il hurlait, se mettait à pleurer ou bien commençait à casser tout ce qu'il trouvait autour de lui… Je l'ai emmené chez un psychologue et ça a commencé à mieux aller puis Jimmy est mort…

Rogue laissa alors échapper un rire amer.

-Et Harry est devenu presque fou. Il détruisait tout sur son passage. Il se blessait. Il hurlait pendant des heures. Les Dursley… Les Dursley ont appelé la police un jour… Parce qu'il était devenu bien trop violent… Il devait avoir 10 ou 11 ans… Et, les policiers… Les policiers ont décidé de l'enfermer pendant quelques temps… Dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il y est resté un mois et il est revenu… Il est revenu tellement _calme_ Sirius… Il regardait autour de lui… sans vraiment regarder… Il vivait sans vraiment vivre… Je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui avant… Mais là… J'ai eu peur… Tellement peur…

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir… Non… Il ne pouvait pas se retenir alors que Rogue souffrait de manière si évidente… Oui… Harry semblait si effroyablement calme maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il avait cru que cette indifférence était du à une mauvaise relation avec les Dursley. Mais, même s'il avait eu une mauvaise relation avec eux… Ils étaient morts à côté de lui… Ils étaient les derniers membres de sa famille… Ce n'était pas normal… Et lui avait joué à l'autruche. Sa main se posa avec hésitation sur la joue de Rogue et celui-ci tourna vers lui ses yeux aciers qui ne cessaient de lui couper le souffle.

-Mais, aujourd'hui… Pour la première fois en 5 ans… Il a tremblé… il a _ressenti_… C'est une bonne chose… Non?

-Oui… c'est une bonne chose. Nous allons l'aider à s'en sortir Rogue.

-Nous?

Sirius hocha faiblement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la souffrance d'un enfant. Un enfant n'était pas censé souffrir. Mais, s'il souffrait… Il était hors de question qu'il enfouisse sa tête dans le sable et qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Harry souffrait. Une souffrance qu'il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de comprendre entièrement… Mais, il pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que de vivre dans une maison où on n'était pas le bienvenu. Il pouvait l'aider. Il devait l'aider. Et si cela voulait dire qu'il devait rester dans cette ville un an… deux ans… trois ans… Il s'y résignerait. Il avait déjà vécu ici… Il pouvait le refaire… Il n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

-Je vais devoir aller acheter des meubles. Commença-t-il lentement. Et un ordinateur. Et de la peinture.

-De la… peinture?

-Je déteste les couleurs de ma chambre.

Il ne s'agissait plus de la chambre de Vernon et de Pétunia… Il s'agissait de sa chambre. Il allait y habiter pendant au moins un an… Il n'allait certainement pas continuer à endurer les murs roses. Il vit une lueur fugace traversée les yeux gris de Rogue.

-Des meubles. Répéta Rogue. Un ordinateur. Tu veux… Tu vas… Tu vas rester ici?

-Est-ce que ça te dérange? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Pourquoi est-ce que la respiration de Rogue semblait de plus en plus rapide, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Est-ce que cela le dérangeait à ce point de le voir dans cette ville? Il savait que leur histoire s'était mal terminée… Il savait… Alexander poussa un léger gémissement contre lui et il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux bouclés. Il savait que Rogue le détestait avec une passion presque palpable. Mais… ne pouvait-il pas accepter de le voir rester ici?

-Je… C'est… Je ne sais pas… Je…

Il devenait écarlate. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devenait écarlate? Son rougissement le faisait rougir à son tour, bon sang! Est-ce qu'il était… fâché? Ou bien… Non… il n'avait pas l'air en colère… il avait l'air… Sirius se redressa soudainement, Alexander dans ses bras. Le petit garçon dormait comme une bûche de toute façon.

-Je vais le mettre au lit. Déclara-t-il précipitamment.

Et il s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Un soupir de soulagement sortit alors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa Alexander sur le lit de sa chambre. La réaction de Rogue… La réaction de Rogue était tout sauf normale… Il n'y avait pas d'haine dans son regard… il semblait y avoir… Oh non. Oh non, non, non et **non**! Il était hors de question qu'il commence à se poser des tas de questions sur Rogue juste parce que celui-ci l'avait regardé cinq secondes sans la moindre animosité. Il n'allait pas redevenir comme cet imbécile de 15 ans qui se retrouvait au septième ciel dès que Rogue daignait lui sourire. Son cœur fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine lorsqu'en sortant de la chambre il tomba nez à nez avec le métis.

-Tu as emmené Alexander ici… Je me demandais où tu comptais le mettre.

-Ouais… je l'ai mis dans ma chambre…

Il fut absolument mortifié par le rire complètement débile qui sortit de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas nerveux. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux. Parce que Rogue et lui… c'était une histoire du passé. Alors, son cœur allait arrêter de danser dans sa poitrine et il allait arrêter de rougir comme un idiot! Mais… Le brun ne le regardait plus avec haine… il le regardait…

-Est-ce que tu vas coucher ici? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Pas avec moi, bien évidemment. Juste dormir. Pas coucher. Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de coucher ensemble? On ne couchera pas ensemble. Bien évidemment qu'on ne couchera pas ensemble.

Seigneur que quelqu'un le foudroie et arrête les dommages collatéraux qu'il était entrain d'infligé à son égo! Il vit Rogue hausser un sourcil et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Mon Dieu… Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de ses 15 ans. Ce qui était totalement stupide parce qu'il était loin d'avoir 15 ans. Alors, il allait se calmer… Au grand malheur de son pauvre cœur, Rogue s'approcha calmement de lui, levant sur lui ses yeux gris.

-Oui, je vais coucher ici. Pas avec toi. Juste dormir. Ricana-t-il.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres de Sirius et il s'empressa de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, lançant un faux regard noir au métis.

-Qui te dit que j'accepte que tu dormes ici? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

À sa grande surprise, Rogue posa un doigt délicat sur sa gorge, le faisant déglutir avec peine.

-Je sais pertinemment que tu veux que je couche… ici.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun partit alors dans sa chambre et s'allongea près d'Alexander. Merde… son cœur battait à la chamade… et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à arrêter de sourire? Il devenait vraiment débile…

À suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde ! Puisque je n'ai pas pu écrire de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'en écris deux cette semaine ^^ !

**Chapitre 32**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sursauta violemment en voyant les yeux gris de Drago Malfoy l'observant sous tous les angles. Qu'est-ce que le blond faisait? Croyait-il qu'il se trouvait devant une émission de télévision pour le regarder aussi attentivement? Ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait dans son sommeil.

Ou bien peut-être parlait-il vraiment dans son sommeil… Bon, de toute façon les gens qui parlaient dans leurs sommeils n'avaient rien d'intéressant… À moins qu'il ne parle pas dans son sommeil, mais qu'il se transforme en danseur du ventre. Intéressante théorie… il pouvait bien se voir, les yeux fermés, entrain d'onduler du ventre. L'homme aux popcorns avait intérêt à s'étouffer avec ses foutus popcorns s'il avait osé lui faire exécuter une chose aussi effroyable. Il préférait encore être un tueur en série que d'être un danseur du ventre.

Après tout, être un psychopathe avait un certain cachet… Sauf qu'il devrait s'emmerder à essuyer le sang sur les draps et Dieu savait comment c'était long essuyé du sang sur les draps… Donc, mieux valait être danseur du ventre… Au moins, il s'agissait d'un travail rapide et efficace. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les lèvres douces de Malfoy se posèrent sur les siennes. Contre sa volonté, un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une flamme incandescente s'allumait dans son bas-ventre. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ses hormones… Surtout lorsque celles-ci semblaient lui hurler désespérément de renverser Malfoy sous lui et de commencer à…

-Harry! Hurla la voix enfantine d'Alexander.

Oh mon Dieu… il ne venait pas de penser à faire des choses cochonnes alors qu'Alexander se trouvait dans la pièce. Où était le couteau? Non, c'était trop long. L'arme à feu? La corde? Le lac? Où étaient partis les bons moyens traditionnels de se suicider lorsqu'il en avait besoin! En vacance, peut-être… Il dut repousser vivement Drago sur le côté et s'obliger à respirer profondément avant de tourner les yeux vers le petit mulâtre qui le fixait avec une étrange expression. Avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, le petit garçon se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux et le rouant de coups de poing. C'était quoi son problème à ce fou?

-Méchant! Méchant! Tu m'as fait peur!

Avait-il vraiment 10 ans parce qu'il avait l'impression de parler à quelqu'un de 4 ans? Il pouvait le traiter de bébé et même rire de lui pendant une dizaine de minutes… Ou bien il pouvait se laisser assassiner en silence tout en caressant les cheveux bouclés. Ouais… de toute façon, il avait voulu un moyen de se suicider alors… Au moins, personne n'aurait à laver son sang des draps. Il se laissa marteler de coups ainsi que tremper par les larmes d'Alexander jusqu'à ce que Sirius apparaisse dans sa chambre, un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Salut Sexy. Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Aussitôt, les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents. Il vit Drago envoyer un petit sourire à son parrain et maudit silencieusement l'homme aux popcorns pour l'indigestion qu'il pouvait sentir venir. Sexy… Il venait d'appeler Malfoy… sexy? De quel droit osait-il remarquer que Malfoy était sexy? Il allait devoir réévaluer son attitude avec la créature jamaïcaine. Il semblerait qu'il allait bientôt avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs… Alors, il allait devoir lui trouver des cadeaux. Un ou deux brebis peut-être… ou bien était-ce des moutons? Il savait qu'il aurait du lire la bible plus souvent…

-Ne l'appelles pas Sexy! S'écria soudainement Alexander, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs menaçants.

Hein? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alexander réagissait comme ça? Il lui semblait que le petit garçon détestait Sirius alors pourquoi semblait-il… Oh… Ce qu'il avait mal à la tête… Où était la boîte d'aspirine? Quand était son rendez-vous avec la morgue? Il détestait être en retard. Sa migraine augmenta d'un coup lorsque ce fut au tour de Severus de pénétrer dans la chambre, portant une chemise bien trop grande pour lui ainsi qu'un boxer. Oh non… Chemise trop grande… Cela voulait dire que cette chemise ne lui appartenait pas.

Et ce n'était pas sa chemise… et les vêtements de Drago risquaient d'être trop petits et non trop grand… alors cette chemise devait appartenir à Sirius. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il portait les vêtements de Sirius. Ce qui voulait qu'il allait devoir prendre un rendez-vous pour les Alcooliques Anonymes. Il n'était pas encore alcoolique, mais il était évident qu'il était sur le point de le devenir.

-Oncle Severus! Sirius a dit à ce type qu'il était sexy!

Il vit Sirius devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap alors que Severus haussait un sourcil avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Appelle-moi Sexy. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

-Sexy? Répéta stupidement Harry.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le poing vengeur de Malfoy s'abatte sur lui. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, il l'avait bien mérité. Il s'empressa de se saisir des poings du blond et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il connaissait Malfoy. Ce type était un fou. Et les fous étaient imprévisibles. Il avait été en colère contre lui parce qu'il appelait Severus par son prénom. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui risquait d'arriver maintenant qu'il l'avait appelé « Sexy ». Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen pour apaiser Malfoy avant que celui-ci décide de se venger de lui d'une manière qu'il ne pourrait supporter. Comme en appelant Sirius « Sexy ». Ou en décidant de sortir avec le premier imbécile venu.

-Ne sois pas fâché contre moi. Déclara-t-il rapidement. Je ne le trouve pas sexy. D'accord, il est attirant, mais pas pour moi. Jamais pour moi. Bien que je ne veux pas l'offenser. Mais, ce n'est pas comme ça. Il est sexy, mais pas pour moi. Même si je peux voir qu'il est sexy.

Était-ce lui ou bien il ne faisait pas le moindre sens. S'il devait en juger par les yeux de plus en plus plissés de Malfoy… Oui… il ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il avait besoin d'aide, Seigneur!

-Monsieur Malfoy, bien que j'apprécie voir Harry perdre tous ses moyens, je dois vous expliquer qu'entre-moi et lui il ne se passe rien de… d'amoureux ou de sexuel.

Il eut immédiatement l'envie stupide de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et de se mettre à chanter à tue-être. Severus ne pouvait pas parler de sexe. Severus ne baisait pas. Il ne couchait avec personne. Il était pur et immaculé. Il était même encore vierge! Il grimaça aussitôt face à cette pensée. Bien évidemment que Severus n'était pas… ce qu'il venait de dire… Mais, il n'allait pas y penser… Il allait même oublier cette information… Parce que son ulcère juvénile commençait à faire des siennes et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital.

-D'accord. Finit par approuver Malfoy. Il est à moi.

-Pas de problème. Amusez-vous bien avec son corps.

-Il y a des oreilles innocentes ici! S'écria Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de crier. Il ne criait pas. Il était Harry Potter : l'homme qui ne criait pas. Et non, l'homme qui parlait aux chevaux. D'ailleurs, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il parler aux chevaux? Est-ce que les chevaux comprenaient? Quelqu'un pouvait imaginer leur conversation :

_-Salut Beauté. _

_-Hyyyy._

_-Ça roule?_

_-Hyyyy._

Quelle conversation absolument fascinante… La main de Drago s'abattit durement sur sa joue, le ramenant rapidement à la réalité.

-Concentre-toi. Lui ordonna le blond.

-Bon, on se fiche des oreilles innocentes. Harry, on sort. Déclara soudainement Sirius.

Harry releva brusquement son regard vers son parrain qui le fixait avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que ce type voulait? Il espérait qu'il ne voulait pas de conversation sérieuse et mélodramatique avec les violons qui jouaient à l'arrière. D'ailleurs, où venait toujours ces maudits violons? Hollywood était vraiment un endroit étrange…

-Où?

-Acheter des nouveaux meubles et de la peinture. Cette maison est d'une laideur. Je ne peux plus la supporter.

Hein? Il commençait à en avoir marre de dire sans arrêt « Hein », mais aucun autre mot ne pouvait exprimer correctement ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi devaient-ils aller acheter des meubles? Après tout, Sirius allait partir très bientôt… Dès que la travailleuse sociale lui donnerait le feu vert en fait. Alors, pourquoi dépenser inutilement son argent pour changer cette stupide maison? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait y vivre alors… Une minute… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que son cœur manquait un battement.

Quelle sensation désagréable. Il sentit des mains douces s'enrouler autour de ses mains, l'obligeant à se lever. Et il releva des yeux perdus vers Malfoy qui s'empressa de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. Sirius… Sirius voulait habiter ici? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici? Il y avait-il eu un géni qui était venu durant la nuit emmener une soudaine illumination à son parrain? Ridicule… Parfaitement ridicule…

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda doucement le blond.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Acheter des meubles et de la peinture? Pourquoi faire? Sortir ensemble? Depuis quand? C'est quoi son problème? A-t-il pris de la drogue?

-Il tient à toi.

Tenir à lui? Voulait-il donc mourir à ce point? Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il serrait les dents. Tenir à lui? D'où venait cette idée saugrenue? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon maintenant? Était-ce à cause d'hier? Il ne s'était rien passé hier. Il avait juste été… Un peu stupide… il avait bien le droit à une stupide erreur non? Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire? Il n'avait pas besoin d'agir de la sorte juste parce que… Bordel…

-Je n'y vais pas. Finit-il par déclarer.

-Oui, tu y vas. Répliqua calmement Malfoy. Tu y vas parce que tu veux y aller. Ne laisse pas ta peur te dicter tes actions.

-Tu te prends pour un biscuit chinois?

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent alors tendrement lui sienne, lui donnant mal au cœur. Tenir à lui? Acheter des meubles? C'était quoi cette fichue histoire? Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Il fallait que son parrain arrête de… il fallait qu'il arrête tout simplement. Pour leur bien à tout les deux.

-Je t'aime. Murmura le blond.

-Arrête. Ordonna froidement Harry.

-Je t'aime… et tu as une famille qui t'aime. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Juste accepte-le.

Et le blond le planta là sans un mot de plus. L'accepter? Comment ça l'accepter? Il n'avait rien à accepter. Il allait s'assurer que ce petit plan stupide que Sirius concoctait allait échouer. Et le plus serait le mieux. Parce qu'il était hors de question que qui que ce soit meurt encore. Plus jamais.

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici un autre nouveau chapitre ^^ !

**Chapitre 33**

Harry ignorait s'il devait se suicider ou bien penser à aller immigrer dans un autre pays. Après tout, il avait entendu que le pôle nord était très accueillant en cette période de l'année. D'accord, il n'aimait pas le froid, mais entre supporter le froid et regarder son parrain décider difficilement entre un bleu pâle et un autre bleu pâle… Il préférait encore devenir un bonhomme de neige. Ce n'était pas possible… Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius agissait de cette façon?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il froidement. Tu ne veux plus partir?

Bien évidemment que je veux partir. Mais, pas maintenant. Dans quelques années peut-être… lorsque tu auras fini l'école… Nous pourrions aller en Amérique… En Chine… Au Japon… Mais, pour le moment, tu dois rester dans un cadre familier alors je me résigne.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête? Tu voulais me donner en adoption non? C'est quoi ton problème maintenant?

-J'ai juste réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres priorités dans la vie, c'est tout. Rien de dramatique.

Bien évidemment que c'était dramatique. Si cela voulait dire qu'il devait rester aussi prêt de lui… si cela voulait dire qu'il allait finir par se faire tuer… Alors, pourquoi faire une chose pareille? De nouvelles priorités? Comme quoi? Comme qui?

-Si tu restes pour reconquérir Severus, tu es vraiment stupide.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de reconquérir Severus. Jamais.

Le ton de son parrain était étrangement catégorique. Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression que l'atmosphère entre eux c'était aminci… Il n'allait pas lui poser de question pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se fichait éperdument des états d'âme de son parrain. S'il ne voulait pas être en relation avec Severus, il s'agissait de son problème tout simplement. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui. Alors, il allait garder le silence et empêcher la créature jamaïcaine de contrôler sa bouche.

-Pourquoi?

Il en avait vraiment marre! Il n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux, bon sang! La preuve, il avait regardé la bande-annonce du film de Justin Bieber et ne s'était nullement demandé pourquoi une gamine de 11 ans avait droit à un film sur sa vie alors que des chanteurs beaucoup plus vieux, comme Madonna, n'en avait pas encore eu. Il s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil et d'écouter la jolie voix de la petite fille… Pauvre fillette…

-La première fois que nous sommes sortis ensemble, ça c'est terminé par un véritable désastre. Mieux vaut ne pas recommencer.

-Mais, vous êtes plus vieux maintenant non? Plus mature et tout ça…

-Ouais… et je suis convaincu qu'il est toujours aussi doué au lit, mais là n'est pas la question.

La bouche d'Harry dégringola, sous le choc, alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et qu'une désagréable envie de vomir se faufilait dans sa gorge. Severus avait couché… avec son parrain? D'accord, il était évident qu'ils avaient couché ensemble… Mais, Severus était censé être pur, bon sang! Il était vierge à vie! De toute évidence, il délirait mais cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Tout bien réfléchi, mieux valait que Severus et Sirius ne se remettent pas ensemble… Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter le bruit de leurs ébats.

-Tu l'aimes encore alors?

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de la vie amoureuse de son parrain. Pourquoi ne cessait-il de poser des questions idiotes? Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter et se concentrer sur… la décision difficile entre le bleu pâle et le bleu pâle. Il s'agissait d'une décision capitale de toute façon.

-Je ne suis pas fou. Répondit évasivement Sirius. Severus est… trop de problèmes. Il a un enfant… Il a sa vie ici… Je n'ai rien à faire avec lui.

Ouais, Alexander pouvait être un problème. Après tout, le petit garçon se faisait un devoir sacré d'haïr tous ceux qui s'approchaient à moins de cent pas de Severus. Comme un chien de garde miniature. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de petit-ami qui avait traversé la vie de l'amie de sa mère. Et Alexander les avait tous fait fuir en moins d'un mois. Mais, il semblait apprécier Sirius…

-Ben, Alexander semble t'aimer un peu. Il ne te mènera pas la vie dure. Enfin, je pense. Il est très possessif.

Et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi. Bon bleu pâle ou bleu pâle… bleu pâle ou bleu pâle… Quel choix difficile… Un choix dont dépendait la survie de cette planète… S'il ne répondait pas à cette question dans les 5 prochaines secondes… La Terre allait exploser… 1… 2… 3…

-Sirius Black! Quelle surprise!

Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix. Aussitôt, son corps se tendit alors qu'il se tournait dans la direction de la voix mélodieuse. Serena Rogue… La grande sœur de Severus se trouvait devant eux… Il était toujours fasciné par la ressemblance flagrante entre leurs deux visages… Comme deux copies identiques… sauf que Severus ne ressemblait pas à une pute en manque… Les yeux gris dérivèrent alors vers lui et elle lui envoya un sourire sympathique. Il dut contrôler l'envie folle de l'étrangler très lentement. Severus devait être mis au courant… Alexander ne devait jamais l'apprendre… Bordel…

-Tu es de retour en ville! Est-ce à cause de toi que mon mignon petit frère ne se trouvait pas à la maison hier soir? J'ai essayé de rentrer, mais ma clé ne fonctionnait plus.

Une moue boudeuse se forma alors sur les lèvres pulpeuses et Harry sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le corps. Il devait le dire à Severus… il devait le dire à Severus avant que cette femme rentre en contact avec Alexander… et le fasse pleurer de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il n'était pas chez lui hier. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici Serena?

-J'ai un fils, voyons donc! L'as-tu rencontré? Il est tellement mignon. Moitié noir, un quart japonais, un quart anglais… Sacré mélange non? Il est tellement… tellement mignon… Severus s'occupe de lui. Mais, il s'agit de **mon** fils. J'ai la priorité sur lui non?

Il n'avait rencontré cette femme qu'une dizaine de fois dans sa vie… Et chaque souvenir était suffisant pour qu'il souhaite ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle faisait pleurer Alexander. Elle le faisait toujours pleurer… Et elle avait mis des larmes dans les yeux de Severus…

-Mais, que fais-tu donc ici exactement? Poursuivit-elle.

-J'achète certaines choses pour ma maison avec mon filleul.

-Tu es venu t'installer ici? _Toi_? Mais, tu détestes cette ville! Mon pauvre petit frère a eu le cœur brisé à cause de toi. Vilain garçon.

Comment pouvait-elle parler de la douleur de Severus avec autant de désinvolture? Rien d'étonnant là-dedans… il s'agissait de Serena… S'il y avait bien une personne qui était la définition du mot 'garce' c'était bien elle. Il partit silencieusement vers l'une des caisses et fit un vague signe à l'une des caissières.

-Est-ce que je peux utiliser le téléphone?

Celle-ci lui tendit alors le téléphone, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de la chance, certaines caissières auraient refusé de lui donner le combiné. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Severus et fut soulagé en entendant la voix de l'ami de sa mère.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le métis.

-Serena est là.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un long silence avant que Severus ne parle de nouveau.

-Je vais déposer Alexander chez des voisins et j'arrive. Où êtes-vous?

-Chez Lowes.

Il raccrocha alors et partit de nouveau vers son parrain. Il pouvait voir les yeux bleus ciels fixer Serena comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte qu'il aurait adoré écraser, mais qu'il se retenait avec la force de l'habitude. Et Serena qui continuait à parler avec enthousiasme. Regardant son parrain sous toutes les coutures. Et cherchant visiblement un moyen de lui soutirer de l'argent. Parce que tout était toujours une histoire d'argent avec elle, après tout. Il le savait… Il avait entendu Severus et cette femme se disputer. Il avait vu Severus vider son compte et lui donner tout l'argent… tout ce qu'il possédait… pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille… Et il avait vu Alexander pleurer en suppliant sa mère de ne pas le quitter. Quel âge avait-il donc à cette époque? 3 ans? Il était si minuscule…

-Alors, tu n'es toujours pas intéressé par les filles? Continua Serena.

-Toujours gay.

-Mais, peut-être pourrais-tu me donner une chance… Après tout, moi et Severus passerions presque pour des jumeaux.

-Sauf que moi je ne me plais pas à coucher avec le premier venu. Siffla soudainement Severus.

Avant que Serena ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'ami de sa mère la prit par le bras, l'entraînant sans ménagement vers l'extérieur, sans jeter le moindre regard à personne. Il entendit alors Sirius pousser un soupir de profond soulagement.

-Cette fille me rend toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elle n'a pas changé.

-Elle est une sale garce, voleuse en plus.

Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à la créature jamaïcaine ou à l'homme aux popcorns. Cette femme avait vendu Alexander comme s'il n'était qu'un bijou… Elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir ici… encore… Severus n'avait plus d'argent à lui donner. N'était-ce pas suffisant ce qu'elle leur avait fait? Elle devait encore revenir…

-Je sais qu'elle est détestable, mais tu sembles vraiment la haïr. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

-Elle a pris l'argent de Severus. Plein d'argent. Les adultes pensent toujours qu'on n'entend pas ce qui se passe… Mais, on entend toujours…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Harry se souvenait clairement de tout ce qui était arrivé… Il pouvait se souvenir de cette femme, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux… et qui ne cessait de demander de l'argent à Severus… Toujours de l'argent… encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que Severus arrête d'aller à l'école et parte travailler… Tout ça pour la faire rester ici… Pour ne pas qu'elle reparte avec Alexander… Puis, elle avait disparu… Et Severus n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle pendant des années… Il se souvenait de ça… Même s'il était encore jeune… et puis Alexander était revenu… ce petit garçon aux yeux trop grands qui n'arrêtait pas de se cacher de tout le monde… Ce petit garçon qui n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler toutes les nuits pendant des semaines… Comment aurait-il pu oublier ça?

-De rien… Bon choisis… Bleu pâle… ou bleu pâle.

Il n'avait pas le droit de raconter une histoire aussi personnelle à son parrain. Une histoire qui concernait Severus et Alexander. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait… C'était que Serena disparaisse le plus vite possible… Pour qu'Alexander n'ait pas à voir son visage… Parce que, même si Alexander était un gamin désagréable et impoli… il était… Bon, il n'allait pas verser dans le sentimentalisme. Mais, il était hors de question que cette garce lui fasse du mal. Jamais…

À suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël (en retard) ! Et Bonne Année !

**Chapitre 34**

-Est-ce que tu te caches de moi? Demanda calmement Malfoy en s'asseyant près de lui.

Harry poussa aussitôt un soupir de dépit alors que son regard dérivait vers le ciel bleu. S'il avait plut, probablement que Malfoy ne l'aurait jamais trouvé ici. Il voulait la paix, bon sang! Était-ce trop demandé? Une seule minute de paix… Il ne voulait plus penser à Serena… Il ne voulait plus s'inquiéter pour Alexander. Il ne voulait plus se poser de question sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de son parrain. Il voulait simplement respirer le grand air et prier pour que l'homme aux popcorns ne l'étouffe pas en lui lançant un popcorn en plein milieu de la gorge. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène… Lui prenant une grande respiration et l'homme aux popcorns lui lançant un fichu popcorn, le faisant s'étouffer de manière ridicule sur le gazon. Pathétique… C'était franchement pathétique. À sa grande surprise, il bloqua aisément la claque que Malfoy s'apprêtait à lui donner. Le sourire amusé du blond lui donna l'envie folle de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien. Félicita Malfoy.

-Arrête de me frapper et fiche-moi la paix.

Bien évidemment, el blond se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe et en profita pour prendre l'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Il ne comprenait rien au cerveau de Malfoy. Pourquoi faisait-il donc tout ça? À cause d'un stupide amour de jeunesse qui n'avait plus lieu d'être? Peut-être était-il masochiste. Peut-être se cherchait-il désespérément un but dans la vie. Il n'y comprenait rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi? Finit-il par demander froidement.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses mots avaient franchi le cap de ses lèvres. Il se fichait des raisons de Malfoy. Ou, au minimum, il devait faire semblant de s'en ficher. Il ne pouvait pas lui poser des questions. Le blond allait certainement penser qu'il commençait à l'apprécier ou quelque chose d'encore plus stupide. Mais lui n'appréciait pas du tout Malfoy. Il le tolérait… lui et son attitude étrange et son corps de rêve. Maudit corps de rêve. Bon, il devait sincèrement penser à regarder la vidéo du film « Le cercle », il devait mourir et vite.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Tout bien réfléchi, attendre sept jours étaient bien trop long. Il devait se suicider dès maintenant. Adieu vie. Hasta la vista baby. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour commencer à sortir les répliques d'Arnold Schwarzenegger.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Ou peut-être devait-il simplement se couper la langue. Inutile de se suicider parce que sa bouche faisait des siennes. Un simple coup de ciseau et le tour était joué! Contre sa volonté, son regard observa attentivement la réaction de Malfoy face à sa question. Les yeux gris se détournèrent de lui pour la première fois pour fixer pensivement l'horizon. Quoi? Était-ce donc si dur de savoir pourquoi il était amoureux de lui? Bien évidemment que c'était une question difficile. Il n'y avait rien à aimer chez lui. Il était une version moderne d'une malédiction moyenâgeuse. Pourquoi l'aimer? Cette conversation était ridicule. Mieux valait qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible.

-Je t'aime parce que tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à vaincre ma solitude.

Il aurait du partir. En fait, il allait partir. Dès maintenant… quel dommage que Malfoy soit bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraisse. Ses mains autour de la sienne l'empêchaient efficacement de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Il n'avait jamais véritablement posé cette question à Malfoy. Il avait toujours supposé que le blond était fou tout simplement. Et probablement qu'il l'était, mais il semblait y avoir… quelque chose de plus profond dans son étrange attachement pour lui. Peut-être était-ce la clé pour se débarrasser de lui.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre non? Souffla le blond.

-Oui.

-Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais laissé aller dehors auparavant alors, un jour que ma mère ne me surveillait pas, je me suis enfui.

Il se fichait du passé de Malfoy. Il devait s'en ficher. Le blond comptait l'affecter jusqu'à quel point? Avait-il l'intention de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer? Voulait-il donc le détruire à ce point? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? Et pourquoi ne partait-il donc pas bordel!

-J'étais tellement seul… Mon père n'était jamais là… Ma mère non plus… Aucun d'eux ne m'accordait la moindre attention… Sauf ma mère… et ça c'était quand je m'habillais en fille. Et toi tu es apparu dans ma vie… et tu m'as fait sentir… important pour la première fois… Tu m'as dit que nous allions vaincre notre solitude ensemble. Ça a changé ma vie.

Il détestait les tambourinements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas censé battre de cette manière. Si fort… si instable… Comme si les mots de Malfoy étaient suffisants pour lui couper le souffle. Il avait chaud… Il ne savait plus où regarder. Il avait vaincu sa solitude? Juste en disant des stupides paroles d'enfant?

-Tu aimes un souvenir, c'est ridicule. Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon.

-J'aimais ce petit garçon… Mais, je t'aime encore plus maintenant.

Ça y est… Il avait la confirmation que Malfoy était cinglé. L'aimer encore plus? Alors qu'il le repoussait sans cesse et n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Ses paroles ne faisaient pas le moindre sens. C'était irrationnel et stupide. Et bon sang! Son cœur avait intérêt à danser dans sa poitrine! Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à son âge.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Parce que tu me fais me sentir _vivant_. Ma vie avant de te connaître était si… ennuyeuse… si fade… J'ignorais pourquoi je me levais le matin. Toujours caché dans cette maudite maison… Mais maintenant… La vie est tellement amusante. Tu me fais rire, tu me fais pleurer, tu me rends fou… J'adore ça.

Et bien, Malfoy le rendait fou et il pouvait assurer qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Et maintenant, il lui disait ses fichues paroles… des paroles qui lui donnaient des palpitations désagréables… Des paroles qui le rendaient faible… Des paroles qui lui donnaient l'envie stupide de se pencher vers ses lèvres rosées et de les embrasser avec passion. Ce qu'il n'allait pas faire. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Malfoy réussisse à pénétrer encore plus dans sa carapace. Il ne voulait pas ressentir. Ressentir n'emmenait absolument rien de bon.

-Et si je ne ressentais rien pour toi? Est-ce que tu t'en irais? Souffla Harry.

-Non, parce que tu m'aimes.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive face à l'affirmation du blond. Il semblait… si sur de lui? Pourquoi était-il donc tellement convaincu de ses sentiments à son égard? Il ne l'aimait pas! Et il allait le lui dire! Dès que sa bouche se déciderait à coopérer, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser!

-Pour le moment, tu n'es pas prêt à assumer cet amour alors j'attends. C'est assez amusant d'attendre. Tout est amusant avec toi.

-Je suis heureux d'être ton terrain de jeu personnel. Siffla-t-il.

-Par contre… L'ignora aisément Malfoy. J'en ai marre d'attendre pour une seule et unique chose…

Il entoura alors délicatement de ses mains son visage l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait de ses yeux… Argentés… tellement gris…

-Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Pas question. S'il l'appelait par son prénom… cela signifiait qu'ils étaient plus que de simples connaissances. D'accord, il avait presque vu nu… D'accord, il l'avait embrassé, léché et mordu… Mais, dire son prénom de son plein gré… Accepter cette relation tordue… Pas question. Non. Mais, ses yeux gris le dévisageaient avec tellement d'insistance. Il avait l'impression de se noyer… de suffoquer… Ses bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de la taille délicate tandis qu'il rapprochait le blond de son corps.

-Drago… Murmura-t-il.

Le blond lui lança alors un sourire éblouissant qui arrêta bien trop brusquement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Drago se rapprochait de lui, plaquant voluptueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes et enflammant ses sens.

()

Serena était de retour. Sirius passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux mi-longs, regardant avec irritation la feuille blanche devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais aimé la grande sœur de Severus. Alors que Severus était d'une froideur presqu'insoutenable, Serena se faisait un devoir sacré de coucher avec tout ce qui avait un entre-jambe. Il pouvait même clairement se souvenir du moment où elle avait essayé de coucher avec lui alors qu'il sortait avec Severus. Quel genre de sœur faisait une chose pareille? Il était vraiment mal placé pour parler de famille tordu. Un coup enthousiasme à la porte d'entré le fit se lever en poussa un long soupir. Probablement les nouveaux meubles. Il devait admirer leur rapidité. Seigneur… cela avait été un véritable supplice d'obliger Harry à se choisir le moindre meuble. Quel enfant exaspérant. Il ouvrit alors rapidement la porte et fut aussitôt assailli par un parfum capiteux ainsi que par un baiser sonore sur la joue. Merde…

-Sirius! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu vis vraiment ici? Et dire que tu as ta superbe maison sur la colline… Un véritable château!

La maison sur la colline… Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa immédiatement le corps en pensant à cette maison. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à cette maison. Il s'agissait d'une raison suffisante pour qu'il ait envie de se sauver à nouveau. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus se sauver pour le moment. Il devait rester ici. Pour Harry. Pour le fils de son meilleur ami. Pour cet enfant qui avait déjà bien assez souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir… Il ne pouvait donc pas penser à la maison sur la colline.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Serena?

-Tu es tellement méchant, Sirius. S'indigna la jeune femme. N'ai-je pas le droit de te rendre visite? Après tout, à une époque j'étais convaincue que tu deviendrais mon beau-frère.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder une expression impassible. Oui, il avait failli devenir son beau-frère. Seigneur… Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de plus dans sa vie que d'être son beau-frère… D'être avec Severus… Il était vraiment un imbécile à cette époque.

-Tu aurais même été un Oncle pour Alexander. Ah… mon fils adoré… Tu ne le reverras plus dans quelques temps alors fais-lui tes adieux!

Sirius sursauta violemment et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Serena qui se regardait calmement les ongles. Comment une personne qui ressemblait tellement à Rogue pouvait lui inspirer tant de répugnance?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Severus semble avoir oublié notre petit arrangement… Il est stupide franchement… Il pense pouvoir me traîner devant les tribunaux… Mais, il semble oublié que je suis sa mère! C'est moi qui ai la priorité! Il devrait me donner ce que je veux s'il veut garder mon fils. J'échange mon bien précieux contre un autre bien voilà tout.

-Et quel bien précieux Severus t'offrait auparavant?

La lueur sournoise qui s'alluma dans les yeux gris le fit frissonner de dégout. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre… Comment cette femme pouvait partager la moindre goutte de sang avec Rogue. C'était franchement dégoûtant.

-De l'argent, bien évidemment. Je suis convaincue que cinq milles dollars me soulageraient de la douleur de perdre mon fils chéri.

Il ne battit même pas des yeux en entendant le prix. Cinq milles dollars? Une bagatelle comparée à sa fortune personnelle. Et une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de l'argent de sa famille.

-Tu prends les chèques? Demanda-t-il calmement. Je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi.

-Je préférerais que tu me le donnes en argent comptant. Pour que je puisse partir avant de changer d'avis. Il s'agit de mon enfant chéri après tout.

Il se saisit brusquement de ses clés et lui fit signe d'aller vers l'extérieur.

-Allons-y alors.

À suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 35**

Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait qu'à regarder le sourire joyeux de Serena alors qu'elle tenait serrer contre son cœur l'enveloppe contenant l'argent qu'il venait de lui donner pour comprendre que ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait se retourner contre lui de centaine de façons. Si Rogue l'apprenait un jour… Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la fureur de son ex-petit-ami et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pourrait pas vraiment dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché. Mais, bon sang! Serena menaçait de lui prendre Alexander. Il ne laisserait pas une chose pareille arrivée au mulâtre. Et il ne permettrait jamais à Serena de faire délibérément du mal à Rogue. Il ignorait combien elle avait du prendre au métis. Elle ignorait combien de fois elle l'avait tourmenté… Mais, il savait maintenant qu'elle reviendrait le voir uniquement lui, après tout il était mille fois plus riche que Rogue. Une véritable poule aux œufs d'or. Il se saisit brusquement du poignet gracile de Serena, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

-Tu as intérêt à disparaitre. Siffla-t-il.

-Bien évidemment Sirius. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Ne le dis pas à Severus.

-Je ne le dirais pas à mon cher petit frère, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, le prenant par surprise, elle plaqua un vigoureux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ignorait si c'était le choc qui l'empêchait de la repousser violemment sur le trottoir, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle se dégagea alors et éclata d'un grand rire joyeux.

-Tu devrais essayer d'y mettre un peu du tien Sirius. Je suis convaincue que nous pourrions avoir une merveilleuse liaison.

-Je suis gay.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se refusait à comprendre une phrase aussi simple? De toute façon, elle n'était pas la seule à n'avoir jamais voulu comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du regard réprobateur de sa mère pour être parcouru de frissons de dégout. Elle n'avait jamais voulu comprendre. Bon, de toute façon… ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part. Elle était ce qu'elle était. Une garce. Comme cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui, serrant une enveloppe d'argent contre son cœur. Il se demandait si elle n'avait jamais enlacé Alexander aussi fort. Son corps se crispa soudainement en sentant des bras minuscules lui entourer la taille par derrière.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi grand? Geignit Alexander. Je voulais te faire peur.

Il vit une lueur mauvaise s'allumée dans les yeux de Serena et eut la respiration coupée. Merde… Merde… Merde! Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Alexander, lâche-le.

Dieu était contre lui. Pourquoi, de toutes les fois où il était sorti en ville, Rogue devait-il se trouver au même endroit que lui? Il allait la voir. Il allait la voir et allait aussitôt deviner pourquoi elle était venue le voir. Et il allait tout aussi rapidement deviner ce que contenait l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait serré contre son cœur. Il se tourna comme au ralenti et vit les yeux d'Alexander se diriger vers Serena. Les yeux gris du petit garçon devinrent grands comme des soucoupes avant qu'il ne devienne blanc comme un drap. La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre à son tour. Le métis devint subitement écarlate, son regard allant et venant entre lui et sa sœur. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Qu'il n'avait rien fait. Qu'il s'agissait d'un stupide malentendu. Il ne voulait pas retourner à cette époque où Rogue le fixait avec une haine viscérale. Il voulait qu'il le traite comme hier. Il voulait qu'il le traite de la même manière qu'il agissait lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Il… Il ne voulait pas…

-Surprise Alex! Comme tu as grandi.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'un hurlement de bête traqué s'échappe de la bouche du petit garçon alors qu'il se cachait les yeux entre les mains. Il connaissait ce cri. Il l'avait déjà bien assez entendu. Dans sa tête. Dans son cœur. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine alors que Rogue se dirigeait au pas de charge vers Serena, la prenant violemment par l'épaule.

-Toi… Siffla-t-il.

-Petit frère, ne te donne pas en spectacle je t'en prie.

Le métis afficha immédiatement une grimace haineuse alors que sa main se resserrait autour du bras de sa sœur.

-Black, emmène Alexander chez toi.

-Rogue…

_-Maintenant_. Nous discuterons de ce que tu viens de faire plus tard.

Sirius prit docilement le petit garçon entre ses bras, le soulevant de terre avec facilité. Il était minuscule… Même pour un garçon de 10 ans, il était minuscule. Et il tremblait entre ses bras. Ce petit garçon qui hurlait si fort et l'insultait sans hésiter tremblait entre ses bras. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Severus partant en entraînant sa sœur sur ses talons qu'il décida de partir à son tour vers sa maison. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui qu'Alexander cessa de trembler, mais son étreinte autour de son cou ne diminua nullement. Sirius se laissa alors choir sur la chaise, se contentant de caresser tendrement le dos du mulâtre. Qu'est-ce que Serena avait bien pu faire à Alexander? Pourquoi réagissait-il à ce point en la voyant? Il avait peur de la réponse. Il avait peur de la réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas agir comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait savoir.

-Alexander… qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a fait?

Un gémissement inarticulé fut sa seule réponse et les tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade. Il pouvait les sentir. Leurs cœurs… Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais, il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à un enfant innocent. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il devait entendre. Il devait supporter.

-Alexander. Insista-t-il gentiment. Regarde-moi.

Le petit garçon releva alors ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui et il dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il reconnaissait ses yeux. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais les revoir pourtant.

-Alexander…

-Elle emmène des hommes à la maison. Chuchota le petit garçon. Et ils font des cochonneries de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle me ramène chez Oncle Severus. Et puis elle revient me chercher. Et ils refont des cochonneries derrière la porte. Puis, ils viennent dans ma chambre à moi… Je dois me cacher…

Il devait respirer. Il devait respirer. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de se taire. Il se devait de l'écouter. Il n'allait pas lui dire de se taire. Il allait l'écouter. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant innocent qui n'avait rien fait pour ne pas être écouté. Les enfants étaient censés être écouté. Les adultes étaient censés les protéger.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Il avait la bouche si pâteuse. Il devait respirer. Quelque chose montait dans sa gorge. Était-ce de la bile? Oh oui… la bile de dégout et de la haine…

-Rien. Je me cache à chaque fois. Je suis très bon à cache-cache. Elle trouve ça drôle. Quand je lui dis qu'ils viennent dans ma chambre. Elle dit que je suis un joli garçon et que je vais surement rapporter beaucoup.

La garce! Il dut se retenir pour ne pas aller à l'extérieur et la descendre. Très lentement. Le plus douloureusement possible. Il fut abruptement sorti de sa rage meurtrière par la main d'Alexander s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise.

-Ne la laisse pas venir me chercher.

L'élan de tendresse qui envahit alors le cœur de Sirius le fit lui-même sursauter. Était-ce parce qu'Alexander était aussi minuscule? Parce qu'il était un enfant? Il l'ignorait… Il détestait sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en regardant ses enfants. Harry… Alexander… Les enfants n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'être heureux? Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours être affectés par les conneries des adultes? Il resserra alors son étreinte autant d'Alexander.

-Je ne la laisserais pas te toucher.

Et il savait qu'il venait de faire un serment inviolable.

()

Il savait que Rogue allait lui sauter à la gorge. Il l'attendait. Il l'anticipait. Le métis ne le déçut nullement. Il cogna violemment à la porte de sa maison et lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, il s'empressa de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Il l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Je voulais protéger Alexander. Elle m'a fait et j'ai réagi comme un idiot. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Je ne voulais pas qu'aucun de vous souffre. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, mais je ne pensais pas mal faire. Désolé.

Il vit la fureur de Rogue disparaitre de son regard avant que son ancien petit-ami ne se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

-Où est Alexander? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Il dort. Il est épuisé.

-On le serait à moins.

-Elle voulait le vendre… faire de lui un prostitué.

Le corps du métis se crispa et il l'entendit prendre une respiration tremblante.

-Je sais… C'est pour ça que je l'ai payé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste une seule seconde avec cette… avec elle.

-Combien l'as-tu payé?

-Ma bourse ainsi que l'héritage de ma grand-mère.

Le cœur de Sirius se pétrifia dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait Rogue, profondément abasourdi. Il lui avait donné… sa bourse? Cette bourse qu'il voulait si fort? Cette bourse pour laquelle il avait travaillé si dur?

-Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne reviendrait pas… Mais, elle est là maintenant. Cette fois-ci je ne la paierais pas. Et elle devra me passer sur le corps pour avoir Alexander.

Rogue lui lança alors sur ses genoux son enveloppe emplie d'argent.

-Ne la laisse pas te manipuler, s'il te plait. Elle n'aura plus un seul centime. Je protégerais Alexander.

-Non. **Nous** protégerons Alexander.

Le métis releva vers lui des yeux interloqués et il dut s'obliger à ne pas rougir comme une pivoine. Il allait rester ici de toute façon. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aille mieux et qu'il soit en état de s'occuper de lui-même. Ce qui pouvait prendre des années. Il pouvait supporter cette ville pendant quelques années. Il pouvait regarder ces gens et ne pas vomir. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'était plus un gosse. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Il n'avait plus besoin de protection.

-Que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda doucement Rogue. N'es-tu plus l'homme qui ne voulait aucune responsabilité?

-Sérieusement Rogue… Je suis terrifié par toute cette histoire. Mais, je ne peux plus partir maintenant. Je vais aider Harry à aller mieux. Et je vais protéger Alexander de Serena.

-Alors… tu restes uniquement pour les enfants?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sirius sentit une désagréable boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Severus avait toujours eu de ses yeux… Bridés… gris… mystérieux… Il se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de se sortir de sa transe.

-Bien évidemment. Je ne reste certainement pas ici pour Madame Johnson.

Son ancien petit-ami hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever.

-Alexander se trouve dans ta chambre?

-Oui. Vous pouvez rester ici. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Tu aimes bien m'avoir dans ton lit. Fit remarquer calmement le métis.

Et il le planta là, le souffle haletant. Bordel qu'il détestait le pouvoir qu'avait Severus sur son corps…

À suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été malade comme un chien ! Merci aux revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés pour moi ^^ !

**Chapitre 36**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, bon sang! Harry laissa échapper un grognement sonore alors que ses poings se crispaient à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillonné dans ses veines. L'envie le démangeait de se jeter sur ce type et de lui refaire le portrait. Très lentement et le plus douloureusement possible. Mais, bordel que foutait-il là? Pourquoi avait-il dit oui à Drago? Ah oui… parce que d'un seul regard le blond réussissait à réduire son cerveau en une masse incohérente. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen d'éviter son lavage de cerveau. Cela devait venir de ses yeux. Il fallait donc qu'il commence à porter des lunettes de soleil.

Il ressemblerait à Scott dans x-men sauf en moins sexy et sans les collants. Il ne pensait pas que cela devait être très confortable. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas les jambes pour porter des collants. Drago avait de belles jambes. Longues et blanches… Il se demandait si l'homme aux popcorns avait de belles jambes. Cela l'étonnerait fort. Quelqu'un qui mangeait autant de popcorn devait être obèse. Et puis, afin de regarder l'émission de sa vie, il devait être assis confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il ne faisait donc pas d'exercice. Ce qui voulait dire que ses jambes dans des bas collants… Beurk… Quelle vision d'horreur.

-Est-ce que vous vous amusez bien Monsieur Potter?

Il se tourna vivement vers la superbe blonde qui lui offrait un sourire éclatant. Narcissa Malfoy faisait peur. D'accord, elle était aussi petite que Drago. D'accord, elle ne semblait pas apte à la violence physique. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la violence psychologique. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le blond se trouvait plaquer contre un connard musclé et affichait un sourire charmeur tout en regardant la caméra. Devait-il préciser qu'il portait une robe vaporeuse et une perruque blonde?

-Mon fils est tellement joli. Soupira Narcissa Malfoy. Quel dommage qu'il soit un garçon. J'aurais voulu avoir une fille. Nous aurions pu prendre le thé ensemble. Regarder des comédies romantiques. Faire nos ongles. Quelle tristesse… Dieu est trop cruel.

-Drago est Drago. Il est parfait comment il est.

Il devait vraiment avoir mangé quelque chose de pas frais pour dire une connerie pareille. Il se fichait bien que cette femme regrette d'avoir donné naissance à un garçon. La vie de Drago ne le concernait en rien. Et si les mains de ce type s'approchaient d'un millimètre de plus des fesses de son petit-ami il allait faire un malheur.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il ait décidé de faire ces photos. Poursuivit la blonde. Je croyais que sa petite rébellion ne finirait jamais. Il a toujours été étrange.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Drago était plus qu'étrange. Il lui manquait plusieurs connections au cerveau. Il fallait être fou pour se déclarer amoureux de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à aimer chez lui? Sa personnalité? Quelle bonne blague. Son corps d'Apollon? Il ignorait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le corps de ce type. Qui avait d'ailleurs décidé que les Dieux Grecs avaient un beau corps? Surtout qu'il avait vu des photos de leurs statues et leurs pénis étaient vraiment minuscules. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment d'avoir la même grosseur d'entre-jambe qu'Apollon.

-Monsieur Potter avec votre aide j'arriverais peut-être à convaincre Drago de revenir à la maison. Voudriez-vous vous alliez à moi afin de lui faire retrouver la raison.

Il contempla une seconde l'idée de ne plus voir Drago. De ne plus avoir à supporter sa présence, ses humeurs, son habitude à faire ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il le désirait… Une bonne fois pour toute retourner à sa précieuse solitude. Sans Drago. Son cœur se crispa furieusement dans sa poitrine et il réprima une grimace.

_-Parce que tu m'aimes._

Pourquoi est-ce que le blond semblait si sur de lui? L'aimer? Impossible. Il ne tombait pas amoureux. Il n'était attiré par rien alors comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Drago l'attirait pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Non, il savait la raison. L'homme aux popcorns s'amusait à le torturer, cet enfoiré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps de Drago. Ses lèvres, ses fesses, ses jambes… Tout en lui donnait l'envie à Harry de le jeter sur la première surface plane et de… Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qu'il voulait faire à Drago. Pour sa propre santé mentale qui n'était pas bien haute.

-Drago peut faire ce qu'il veut. Répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Vous le voulez dans votre vie.

-Il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Il ne voulait pas de Drago dans sa vie. Il avait simplement abandonné l'idée de le faire disparaitre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le blond l'écoutait. Celui-ci se contentait de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire la même chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres du type musclé qui étaient dangereusement proches de celles de Drago. Bon, cela suffisait! Il quitta abruptement Narcissa Malfoy et se dirigea aux pas de charge vers son petit-ami. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, il poussa violemment le mannequin, se plaçant devant Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Demanda le type musclé.

-Ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi. Grogna glacialement Harry.

Il était prêt à lui arracher la tête s'il s'approchait encore un peu plus de Drago. De quel droit osait-il toucher le blond de cette façon? Drago était un fou, mais il était **son** fou. À lui et à personne d'autre! Comment osait-il toucher ce qu'il lui appartenait de plein droit! Ce fut la main de Drago sur son bras qui le fit sortir de sa rage meurtrière. Oh mon Dieu… ce qu'il était stupide… Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte alors que Drago croyait fermement qu'il était amoureux de lui? Cela ne ferait que confirmer ce que le blond croyait. Et il s'agissait d'un mensonge. D'un stupide mensonge. Il n'allait jamais tomber amoureux. Et si ce malheur lui arrivait un jour, ce ne serait pas d'un fou.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy quand tu es jaloux. Susurra le blond à son oreille le faisant frissonner.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers Drago que celui-ci se saisissait du col de son chandail et l'entraînait sans ménagement hors de la salle de photographie. Ils furent interrompus dans leur fuite par Narcissa Malfoy qui les fixait en haussant un sourcil.

-Ta séance de photo n'es pas terminée Drago. Fit-elle remarquer paisiblement.

-Je suis excité, je ne peux pas me concentrer.

-Alors, tu vas aller t'envoyer en l'air avec ton petit-ami et nous sommes censés d'attendre sagement?

-Nous ne couchons pas encore ensemble, j'attends qu'il soit prêt.

Oh mon Dieu… Drago n'était pas entrain de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec sa mère. Et il n'allait certainement pas faire des choses… cochonnes avec Drago alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire! Pas question!

-Mais, nous pouvons faire certaines activités ensemble. Poursuivit calmement Drago.

-Je vois… Je suppose qu'il est assez tard pour que nous prenions une pause-café. Remarqua la blonde. 30 minutes?

-Une heure serait bien mieux.

-D'accord alors. À plus tard Monsieur Potter.

Et elle les planta là sans le moindre problème. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drago était fou. Avec une mère comme celle-ci, qui ne tournerait pas complètement cinglé. Drago le tira alors par le col, l'entraînant dans un dédale de couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait dans une situation pareille. Drago, dans une jolie robe bleu ciel qui lui allait d'ailleurs comme un gant, l'entrainant sans ménagement jusqu'à une chambre pour qu'ils puissent faire des choses pas catholiques tandis que les autres prenaient un café. Il s'agissait d'un délire et, pour une fois, cela n'arrivait pas dans son imagination, mais bien dans la vie réelle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago le propulsa dans une chambre qu'il retrouva ses esprits. Il devait s'enfuir!

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de poser pour ta mère? Je croyais que tu détestais t'habiller en fille.

-Je n'ai plus d'argent. Elle me paye. Déclara Drago tout en le poussant sur l'immense lit.

Il devait parler. Parler. Parler. Parler de quoi exactement? Son cerveau d'avoir un étrange court-circuit en sentant Drago s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il devait se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas toucher Drago alors que tout le monde se doutait de ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Il devait se maîtriser. Il avait vécu des années sans le moindre appétit sexuel. Il pouvait bien continuer maintenant.

-Pourquoi prendre ces photos? Couina-t-il pitoyablement en sentant les mains du blond se faufiler sous son chandail.

Était-ce lui ou les doigts de Drago étaient terriblement doux sur sa peau brûlante? Il pouvait déjà se sentir frissonner et le blond l'avait à peine touché! Il devenait pathétique. Son cerveau n'était pas contrôlé par le sexe! Il pouvait penser à autre chose! Comme à la créature ukrainienne! La pauvre… elle était enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire en attendant son prince charmant. Une minute… une créature ne pouvait pas attendre un prince.

Il devait confondre cette histoire avec un conte quelconque parlant d'une princesse blonde aux gros seins qui avait autant de jugeote qu'une poule. Il ne savait pas exactement si une poule avait de la jugeote. Il n'avait pas le droit de juger cet animal alors qu'il n'avait jamais discuté avec un d'entre eux! Il s'agissait de racisme! Ou peu importe comment on appelait la discrimination envers les autres espèces. Les dents de Drago se refermant durement sur son mamelon lui firent pousser un grognement guttural. Pourquoi un geste qui lui faisait aussi mal l'excitait à ce point?

-Tu dois penser à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Siffla le blond.

-Tu ne peux pas contrôler mes pensées. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Tu veux parier?

Non, il ne voulait nullement parier. Surtout lorsque la bouche sensuelle de Drago se posa sur la sienne, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Seigneur tout puissant! Il pouvait sentir le sang se diriger à la vitesse de la lumière vers son entre-jambe. Il pouvait sentir l'envie folle d'arracher la robe de Drago et de marquer de ses dents chaque surface de cette peau blanche.

-Pour répondre à ta question. Murmura Drago contre ses lèvres. Ma mère possède un magazine de mode. Je suis son modèle préféré.

Hein? Il avait posé une question. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres du blond avant que son souffle chaud ne se promène sur son torse.

-Tu sais… Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons rien fait de sexuel… Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre bien longtemps.

Était-il censé bander alors que Drago l'avait à peine toucher? Lorsque les lèvres du blond se posèrent sauvagement sur les siennes, il se dit aussitôt qu'il se fichait bien du pourquoi son entre-jambe agissait de la sorte. Il avait un blond à dévoré.

À suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 37**

Harry pouvait se sentir brûler de toute part. Brûler par les lèvres de Drago. Brûler par le feu dans son bas-ventre. Brûler par son désir. Mais, Seigneur qu'il se fichait de brûler. Il désirait Drago. Il le désirait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus envie d'argumenter avec lui-même. De toute façon, il ne pensait même plus avec son cerveau. Il plaqua efficacement le blond sur le lit et eut le loisir de le regarder de haut. Ce que Drago était beau. Comment un être aussi fou pouvait être aussi magnifique? Il avait l'impression que le visage du blond ne cessait de lui couper le souffle.

-J'adore tes yeux Harry, mais j'en ai marre que tu me regardes.

-Drago…

-Je veux sentir ta peau sur la mienne, tes lèvres partout sur mon corps. Je ne veux plus attendre. Viens.

Il aurait reçu un sortilège qu'il n'aurait pas obéi plus rapidement. Ses lèvres se posèrent aussitôt sur celles de Drago alors que ses mains partaient explorer les jambes fines qui se trouvaient sous la robe de soie. Tout était doux. La peau de Drago… Cette robe qui glissait entre ses doigts. Il allait se noyer dans cette douceur. Un grognement sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa langue se faisait violemment sucer par Drago. Il pouvait encore imaginer la bouche du blond sur son érection. Montant et descendant de manière frénétique. Le poussant au bord du précipice de la folie. Il voulait que Drago devienne aussi fou que lui. Qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler. Qu'il hurle son nom encore et encore. Sa bouche se détacha brusquement de celle de son petit-ami et il enfouit rapidement sa tête entre ses jambes. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec Drago. Les jambes du blond l'avaient toujours fasciné. Si longues… si douces… Il se fit un devoir de lécher l'une des cuisses du blond et fut récompensé par un gémissement inarticulé.

-Harry…

Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire. Combien de fois Drago l'avait-il rendu fou? Combien de fou avait-il cru que son esprit allait disparaître pour le laisser une créature de désir? Trop de fois pour qu'il puisse compter. Il allait détruire la conscience de Drago. Il allait le faire sien. Il allait le marquer. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau soyeuse du blond et il la suça tendrement pour se faire pardonner. Il allait montrer au monde entier que Drago était sien. En le faisant hurler de plaisir. En lui faisant perdre la tête. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement sur la cuisse du blond et il retira, avec ses dents, le boxer minuscule qui recouvrait l'entre-jambe de Drago. Il le lança rapidement à l'autre-bout de la chambre et remonta la robe de Drago, laissant le bas de son corps complètement nu. Et Drago qui se comptait de le regarder. Ses joues rougies et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le blond ne connaissait visiblement pas la gêne. Il était abandonné contre le lit, attendant patiemment le prochain geste qu'il ferait. Il n'allait pas le décevoir. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'entre-jambe gonflé du blond et il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Comment pouvait-il être aussi excité et aussi nerveux? Il n'allait pas laisser la peur le contrôler. Il avait bien l'intention de rendre Drago fou de désir. Si fou qu'il ne pourrait plus dire un mot. Si fou que la seule personne à laquelle il pourrait penser serait lui. Uniquement lui. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de l'érection du blond et il laissa sa respiration haletante caressé l'entre-jambe de Drago. Un grognement rauque s'échappa aussitôt des lèvres du blond.

-Arrête de me torturer…

-Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu t'amuses à me rendre fou. Fit remarquer Harry.

Avant qu'une réplique acerbe sorte des lèvres de Drago, Harry engloutit l'érection brûlante qui s'offrait à lui. Le hurlement rauque du blond lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans le bas-ventre. Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Toucher avec ses lèvres un endroit aussi intime. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, mais entendre les gémissements de Drago… sentir ses jambes tremblées sous les siennes alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses cheveux… Il voulait le refaire. Encore et encore. Le rendre plus fou. Plus cinglé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit que lui. Sa bouche commença alors un mouvement de va et vient et il dut s'obliger à respirer par le nez.

-Harry… Harry… Harry…

Drago disait son nom comme une prière. Comme s'il s'agissait du seul mot de son vocabulaire. Et cela l'excitait-elle tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu jouir sans être touché par le blond. Il eut soudainement le souvenir fugace de Drago, prenant ses doigts et les enfonçant à l'intérieur de son corps. Le blond avait semblé aimer ce contact… le rendre encore plus fou… Ses lèvres quittèrent l'érection de Drago qui s'empressa de pousser un soupir de dépit et il se dépêcha d'humecter ses doigts avec sa salive. Dès que la tâche fut terminée, il reprit l'entre-jambe du blond entre ses lèvres alors que l'un de ses doigts se faufilait à l'intérieur de Drago.

-Oh mon **Dieu**.

Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Drago de cette façon. Si perdue… Si excitée… Si hors de contrôle. Comme lui. Pour la première fois, c'était Drago qui perdait le contrôle et non lui. C'était lui qui sanglotait sur le lit alors que son corps tremblait. Seigneur, il était excité comme un fou. Son autre main s'enroula autour de sa propre érection et il se mit à se masturber avec frénésie. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Pas quand Drago faisait de tels sons à cause de lui. Ses gémissements autour de l'érection du blond firent pousser un cri désespéré à Drago avant que celui-ci ne jouisse. Harry se força à tout avaler alors que sa main bougeait avec plus d'empressement sur son entre-jambe. Il fut plaqué violemment contre le lit et cligna doucement des yeux. Drago le fixait, un sourire de pur contentement sur le visage. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit alors, et il ne put que sourire à son tour à Drago. La main du blond s'enroula autour de son érection et, étrangement, alors même qu'Harry gémissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

-Tu es tellement sexy comme ça. Murmura le blond.

Il n'aurait pu répondre même si sa vie en dépendait. Un éclair foudroyant traversa ses reins et il jouit avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait pu soupçonner. Pendant quelques minutes, lui et Drago se contentèrent de reprendre lentement leurs respirations. Le blond, qui était assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, releva soudainement sa main, couverte de sa semence, jusqu'à sa bouche et se mit à lécher lentement chaque doigt. Cette vision aurait du le dégouter. Après tout, le sperme n'avait pas un très bon goût. Mais, bordel! Son entre-jambe venait de sentir un petit frétillement alors qu'il venait d'atteindre un orgasme.

-Tu sais que tu es cinglé. Déclara paresseusement Harry. Tu quittes ton travail pour faire des cochonneries. Et _tu le dis à ta mère_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans cela? Tout le monde fait ce genre de chose. Comment penses-tu que je sois venu au monde? Dans un chou? Même ton parrain doit s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps. Même chose pour le professeur Rogue.

Oh mon Dieu… Il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer Severus ayant une vie sexuelle. Il n'était pas censé avoir de vie sexuelle! Il devait rester pur et innocent, à boire du thé tout en tricotant! Qui avait-il donc de si compliqué dans tout cela?

-Tu fais vraiment exprès de me rendre jaloux de ce type. Siffla Drago. Tu ne veux même pas l'imaginer couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était ton premier amour ou quoi?

Severus son premier… amour? Où était la corde pour qu'il puisse aller se pendre? Juste imaginer Severus l'embrassant sur la bouche lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Severus était… Il était…

-C'est Severus. Severus et sexe ne vont pas dans la même phrase.

Et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait applaudi, à deux mains, Alexander lorsque celui-ci réussissait à faire fuir l'un des prétendants de l'ami de sa mère. Severus se devait d'être pur.

-Il est vierge à vie. Poursuivit calmement Harry.

À sa grande surprise. Drago éclata de rire avant de poser son front contre le sien. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas? Drago envahissait son espace personnel. Il aurait du le repousser. Il aurait du s'enfuir en courant. Et pourtant… Il restait ici. Il devenait vraiment idiot.

-Il est comme ta maman. Ricana Drago.

D'Où lui venait cette idée absurde? D'accord, c'était Severus qui célébrait son anniversaire. D'accord, c'était lui qui lui caressait les cheveux lorsqu'il était plus petit. C'était lui qui lui hurlait dessus s'il se blessait ou s'il faisait une bêtise. Mais, de là à dire qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. En plus, Severus n'était pas une fille. Un oncle éloigné peut-être. Pas une mère. Drago posa soudainement un doux baiser sur ses lèvres le faisant sursauter.

-Je comprends maintenant… Je ne serais plus jaloux.

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Est-ce que tu me vois comme étant vierge à vie?

La question prit Harry au dépourvue et il s'imagina brusquement allant et venant à l'intérieur de Drago. Seigneur tout puissant… Comment se sentirait-il en rentrant à l'intérieur du blond? En sentant chaque partie de son corps contre le sien?

-Je pense que ton regard vitreux répond à ma question. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous finirons par faire l'amour. _Toute la nuit_.

Harry ne put empêcher un frisson d'excitation de parcourir son corps.

()

Il avait l'expression qu'il était écrit sur son visage qu'il venait de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Il devait s'agit d'un fragment de son imagination. Ou bien l'homme aux popcorns avait décidé de faire de l'argent en montrant ses pensées à la télévision. Oh merde… Il continua à marcher silencieusement jusqu'à chez lui. Que devait-il faire si l'homme aux popcorns avait décidé de faire ça? Devait-il le poursuivre en justice? Était-ce même possible de le poursuivre en justice? Ah qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête!

-Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

Le corps du brun se figea brusquement alors que Serena se précipitait sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il se dégagea aussitôt, le regard foudroyant.

-Va-t-en. Ordonna-t-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas me parler ainsi. Je connais tout de toi après tout.

-Tout le monde connait tout de tout le monde dans cette foutue ville. Répliqua Harry. Va-t-en.

-J'ai besoin d'argent.

-Je m'en fiche.

Il sortit alors les clés de ses poches et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsque Serena posa vivement sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

-Tu ne devrais pas me traiter de cette façon, petit Harry. Siffla la sœur de Severus. Severus m'a tourné le dos. Je n'accepterais pas que tu en fasses de même.

-Je me fous de ce que tu veux. Va-t-en.

-Je sais que tes parents étaient riches. Je veux de l'argent. Sinon, je prendrais Alexander.

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry alors qu'il se tournait vers Serena, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette femme avait fait de la vie d'Alexander un enfer… Il allait lui rendre la pareille.

-Tu es vraiment stupide, pas vrai? Ricana Harry. Tu penses vraiment qu'un jury saint d'esprit te donnerait la garde d'Alexander.

-Severus ne semble pas penser…

-Severus ne voulait pas qu'Alexander ait à subir un procès. Tu sembles oublier que ton fils n'a que dix ans. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais, continue avec tes conneries… et tu iras au tribunal… et qui sait ce que le jury dira à une salope comme toi qui a vendu son enfant comme du bétail?

Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa maison et envoya un large sourire à Serena.

À suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 38**

Harry ressentait si rarement de la satisfaction qu'il avait presqu'oublié la joie que l'on ressentait lorsque ce sentiment l'envahissait. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il mordait avec appétit dans son sandwich. Il vit Ron lui lancer un regard inquisiteur qu'il ignora avec aise. Il avait envoyé balader Serena. Il avait réussi à protéger les gens autour de lui. Serena ne pouvait plus menacer personne à présent. Elle s'en irait pour de bon et Alexander ne pleurerait plus jamais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris, Potter? As-tu tué quelqu'un récemment?

Harry ne daigna même pas lever le regard vers le crétin qui venait de lui parler. Ah cette fichue école… Elle était minuscule… tout le monde se connaissait. Comme dans cette foutue ville. Et chaque personne de cette ville manquait cruellement d'imagination. Bon cela lui importait peu. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ses paroles, qui avaient cessé de l'atteindre depuis longtemps, lui pourrir la vie. Après quelques années, ses paroles ne faisaient plus mal du tout. En fait, s'il n'en recevait, il trouvait même cela bizarre. Ce qui était étrange en soi, mais bon! Il était quelqu'un d'étrange.

-As-tu vu Drago? Demanda-t-il paisiblement à Ron.

-Hé, je te parle connard!

-Oui, oui… Trouve une insulte plus originale et je t'écouterais plus attentivement.

Une lueur menaçante s'alluma dans les yeux du crétin et Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux. Qu'allait-il donc faire? Lui donner un coup de poing? Il doutait que personne n'avait les poings aussi puissants que Dudley. Il pouvait encore ce souvenir de la douleur presqu'insupportable qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son cousin avait décidé qu'il prenait trop de place. Ou bien encore qu'il avait des meilleures notes que lui. Ou bien que ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ou encore qu'une abeille l'avait piqué. Ouais, n'importe quelle raison était bonne pour recevoir une racler de Dudley. Il avait été habitué à avoir des bleus partout sur le corps. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien lui faire?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit le roux. Peut-être qu'il te prépare une surprise. Un strip-tease?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée ne le répugnait pas? Imaginer Drago enlevant sensuellement chacun de ses vêtements avait quelque chose de très… attirant. Il s'obligea à conserver une expression impassible. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les commentaires que Ron ne tarderait pas à lui faire. Il n'était pas un pervers. Ou, dans tous les cas, avant il n'était pas un pervers. C'était la faute de l'homme aux popcorns et de Drago. Peut-être pouvait-il même blâmer la créature jamaïcaine pour cela. Dans tous les cas, il était complètement innocent de sa perversion. Le bruit strident de l'alarme de feu le fit brusquement sursauter.

-Pas encore un exercice de feu. S'apitoya Ron. J'ai _vraiment_ faim.

Harry était tout à fait d'accord. Il comprenait l'utilité de faire ses stupides exercices, mais franchement! En plein milieu du dîner? L'école devait apprendre les véritables priorités des étudiants. Et manger en était une. L'une des plus importantes en fait. Il était sur le point de prendre une autre bouchée lorsque le professeur Chourave arriva au pas de course à l'intérieur de la cafétéria.

-Levez-vous immédiatement! Faites vite! Placez-vous en rang!

La voix de son professeur était… était paniquée. Harry prit une profonde respiration et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Une odeur de fumée… Il connaissait cette odeur. Il la connaissait que trop bien… Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle rongeait la chair des gens autour de lui… Il savait…

-Drago… Murmura-t-il.

Ron le prit soudainement par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever pour qu'il puisse se mettre en rang et sortir de l'école. Il pouvait voir la fumée maintenant. L'odeur était écœurante. Il la sentait. Il l'entendait. Il la voyait. Et… et… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout le monde parlait trop fort. Tout le monde hurlait… Où était-ce lui qui hurlait? Tante Pétunia hurlait… Jimmy hurlait… Ses parents hurlaient… Et l'odeur l'étouffait… Partout… partout… Tout était rouge…

-Drago… Répéta-t-il à Ron.

-Il est sûrement dehors, Harry! Vient!

Il pouvait les voir qui le menait vers la lumière alors que l'école brûlait. Tout brûlait. Comme d'habitude. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ce rouge? Comment avait-il fait pour croire que cela n'arriverait pas encore? Il avait envie de se rouler en petite boule et d'hurler. Encore et encore… Comme il l'avait fait quand Jimmy était mort. Il survivait toujours lui. Mais, ceux qui étaient proches de lui mourraient. Tout le temps.

-Drago… Severus…

Severus n'était pas à l'école. Il n'allait jamais à l'école les lundis. Il n'était pas dans cette école. Il ne brûlait pas lui. Mais, où était Drago? Il ne put que se laisser tomber à genoux lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'extérieur. Il pouvait respirer. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur de chair brûlé. Il n'y avait plus rien.

-Oh mon Dieu… Murmura Ron.

Il tourna les yeux dans la même direction que son ami et ne put que déglutir avec peine en voyant son école en flammes. C'était une école petite. Si petite… Pourquoi est-ce que tout brûlait? Pourquoi est-ce que tout brûlait toujours? Il se releva soudainement et chercha frénétiquement du regard Drago. Il pouvait entendre les sirènes des pompiers. Il voyait les élèves courant dans toutes les directions. Mais, il ne voyait pas Drago.

-Drago…

Il se mit alors à courir tout en ignorant les hurlements de Ron derrière lui. Drago devait être à l'extérieur. Parce que Drago n'était pas son ami. Il était à peine une connaissance. Il était… Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, alors il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir dans ses flammes. Pas à cause de lui. Mais, il ne le voyait nulle part. _Il ne le voyait nulle_. Il n'était pas à l'extérieur. Il était à l'intérieur. Au même moment, il entendit une explosion à l'intérieur de l'école et sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se mit alors à courir vers l'école.

-Drago! Drago!

Il ne réalisait pas qu'il hurlait comme un forcené. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par un pompier qui le tint fermement, l'empêchant de rentrer dans son école. L'empêchant d'aller chercher Drago. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'était rien pour lui. Dieu tout puissant, il promettait de ne plus l'approcher. De ne plus lui parler. Si seulement il était en vie. Il devait être en vie…

-Laissez-moi rentrer! Merde! Laissez-moi rentrer! Drago! **Drago**!

-Nous allons retrouver votre ami. Déclara le pompier. Restez calme. C'est dangereux. Vous devez rester ici.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas quand il entendait des explosions. Pas quand tout ceux qui étaient proches de lui mourraient dans les flammes. Comme Pétunia… Elle avait les larmes aux yeux… et elle le regardait… elle le regardait de ses yeux presque vides d'expression. Et tout était de sa faute. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Une malédiction…

()

Sirius en avait plus que marre. Le brun laissa échapper un grognement sonore tout en se retenant pour ne pas jeter son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Fichue livre de merde. Pourquoi devait-il constamment bloquer? Non… en fait, il ne bloquait pas… Il pensait bien trop à Severus voilà tout. Il pensait à ses yeux, à son sourire… Il en avait marre de penser à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Bordel! Un grognement rauque sortit de sa bouche en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone.

-Allo! Aboya-t-il.

-L'école d'Harry est en feu. Fais vite. Souffla Severus avant de raccrocher.

Sirius sentit son corps se figer, complètement sous le choc. Que… quoi? Un… incendie? Comment ça un incendie? Harry… Harry était… Il se saisit brusquement de ses clés et eut à peine la présence d'esprit d'enfiler ses chaussures avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à sa voiture… Harry… Le fils de son meilleur ami… Le gamin pour lequel il était prêt à rester dans cette ville de malheur… Harry était en danger. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'on lui avait dit que James était mort. La même peur… La même angoisse… La même envie d'hurler contre les Dieux… Harry devait être en sécurité. Harry devait aller bien.

()

Harry vit soudainement un pompier sortir de son école. Un élève couvert de sang dans les bras. Il pouvait voir les cheveux blonds platine… recouverts de sang… Il était figé. Figé par l'horreur. Figé par la peur. Le pompier ne s'arrêta même pas devant lui et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ambulance, déposant délicatement Drago sur le brancard. Harry n'avait pas à bouger. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à respirer. Tout ce sang… Drago avait mal… Drago était peut-être mort…

-Il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée et il est brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Je l'ai retrouvé évanoui à l'intérieur de l'école. Il respire très mal. Énuméra le pompier à l'ambulancier qui touchait partout Drago.

Drago était en mauvais état. À cause du feu… à cause des flammes… À cause qu'il le connaissait. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Drago n'aurait pas souffert. Il n'aurait rien eu du tout. Mais, parce qu'il était proche de lui. Parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il souffrait. Il souffrait à cause de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver la force de bouger, l'ambulance démarra, emmenant Drago au loin. Loin de lui. C'était bien. Cela voulait dire que Drago avait de meilleures chances de survivre. Tant qu'il était loin de lui. Mais, il avait déjà été trop proche de lui… Il était peut-être déjà trop tard… Peut-être qu'il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures… peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard. Peut-être… Peut-être… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer…

-Harry!

Il n'eut même pas la force de se retourner en entendant son parrain appeler son nom. Il se sentait vide… Vide de toute émotion. De toute humanité. Il n'était qu'une malédiction. Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier? Il devait être drôlement stupide voilà tout. Il vit Sirius apparaître devant lui et poser les mains autour de son visage, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?

-Drago…

Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Drago se trouvait dans l'ambulance et non lui. Drago avait été brûlé et non lui. Lui était toujours intact. Lui n'avait jamais le moindre problème. Lui survivait toujours alors que tout le monde autour de lui mourrait.

-Drago a été blessé?

Il hocha faiblement la tête et sursauta violemment en sentant Sirius le prendre dans ses bras, l'obligeant à poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Tout ira bien… Tout ira bien…

À sa grande horreur, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il enfouit son visage contre la nuque de son parrain. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il venait de rentrer en Enfer.

À suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur**: Bon j'ai un message important à dire à tous mes revieweurs. Je suis désolé de dire que je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre des gens qui me disent sans arrêt "tes chapitres sont trop courts! Fais-en des plus longs!". Oui, je comprends que c'est par amour pour mes fics (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai supporté ces reviews pendant des années), mais là je n'en peux plus. J'écris 6 fics en même temps **chaque semaine**. Ce qui veut dire entre 24 et 30 pages par semaine. Je suis à l'université et j'ai une vie sociale, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire autant de pages pour moi et pour vous. S'il vous plait, appréciez ce que je vous donne déjà et arrêter de me forcer la main. Je ne veux pas être méchante. Je ne vous dis pas que vous m'insulter, mais vous me mettez une pression que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne veux offenser personne avec ce message.

**Chapitre 39**

Harry était épuisé au-delà des mots et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pleuré dans les bras de son parrain comme un bébé. Il était loin d'être un bébé. De toute façon, pleurer n'allait rien changer. Drago serait toujours à l'hôpital. Non, pas Drago. Malfoy serait toujours à l'hôpital. Et dès que celui-ci sortirait, enfin s'il sortait un jour, il lui dirait que tout était terminé entre eux. Pas qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Une amourette stupide de quelques mois qui n'avait pas du tout la moindre importance. Parce que Malfoy n'était pas importait. Il n'était qu'un fou qui avait décidé d'apparaître dans sa vie sans aucune raison valable. Il releva soudainement la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Et ne put que grimacer en voyant Sirius dans le cadre de porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à son parrain. En fait, le plus loin il se trouvait de celui-ci, le mieux il se portait.

-Je voudrais te parler. Déclara son parrain.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'envoyer promener, Sirius referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit. Une grimace de dégout déforma le visage du brun alors qu'il fixait son parrain d'un regard peu amène.

-Rapproche-toi un peu plus et tu risques de mourir. Fit-il remarquer froidement.

Sirius poussa aussitôt un soupir de dépit tout en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Il se fichait de ce que son parrain avait à lui dire. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à l'homme aux popcorns ou à la créature jamaïcaine. Il ne voulait penser à rien. Il ferma doucement les yeux et les rouvrit immédiatement en voyant une image de Drago. Non, **Malfoy**. Le blond ne représentait absolument rien pour lui. Il n'était même pas une baise, alors pourquoi le faire souffrir de cette façon? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser vivre? Pourquoi… Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il eut l'envie folle d'hurler.

-Est-ce que tu penses que cet incendie est de ta faute? Demanda doucement Sirius.

-C'est évident non. Tu n'as pas entendu? _Je suis maudit_.

Et il avait osé l'oublier pendant quelques temps et voilà ce qui arrivait. Il aurait du le prévoir. Il aurait du repousser Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque et parte de cette maudite ville. Si Drago ne l'avait pas suivit… il ne se serait pas trouvé dans cette école. Il ne serait pas à l'hôpital. Il irait bien. Il ne serait pas… Ses yeux le piquèrent et il crispa les poings encore plus, rentrants ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Tu n'es pas maudit.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Cette ville… Les habitants de cette ville… Ils sont stupides et inconscients. Tu n'as pas mis le feu à cette école. Sauf si tu as un pouvoir que j'ignore, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais fait pour causer cet incendie.

Il n'avait nullement envie d'écouter ce que Sirius lui disait. Il se fichait de tout cela. Il avait mis Drago dans un hôpital. Non, Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy! Bordel! C'était parce qu'il agissait ainsi avec Dra… Malfoy que le blond se trouvait à l'hôpital. Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé, touché… parce qu'il avait été proche de lui… Maintenant, Malfoy était à l'hôpital alors que lui allait parfaitement bien. Une malédiction…

-C'est plus facile n'est ce pas? Murmura Sirius.

-Quoi?

-Te blâmer toi-même au lieu d'accepter que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur les évènements qui sont arrivés. C'est toujours plus facile de blâmer quelqu'un, n'importe qui, plutôt que d'accepter que ce n'est la faute de personne.

Il ne voulait pas écouter Sirius. Il voulait dormir. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce qu'il venait de sentir. Il voulait oublier les hurlements de Pétunia. Les hurlements de Jimmy. Les hurlements de sa propre mère. Il voulait tout oublier et revenir à l'époque où il n'avait pour seule compagnie que l'homme aux popcorns et la créature jamaïcaine. Pas ces créatures fragiles qu'étaient les humains. Les mains de Sirius se posèrent brusquement sur ses joues, l'obligeant à regarder son parrain droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-La mort de ta mère, la mort de ton père, la mort de Pétunia, Dudley et Vernon… Tout n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur tout cela. Arrête de te prendre pour Dieu. Les cieux n'écoutent pas tes volontés. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es là ou que tu n'es pas là que le feu prend. Le feu prend parce qu'il prend voilà tout.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai. Le feu prenait toujours autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur partout. À chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il sentait son odeur. Comment cela ne pouvait-il pas être de sa faute? Il ne se prenait pas pour Dieu, bon sang! Il était toujours là! C'était toujours les personnes qu'il aimait! Pourquoi? Si ce n'était pas de sa faute, à qui était-ce la faute alors!

-Alors… qui dois-je haïr? Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Personne. Tu ne peux haïr personne. Il s'agit d'un accident, Harry. Il n'y a _personne_ à blâmer.

Personne… à blâmer… Tout cela lui arrivait. Tout le monde mourrait. Et ce n'était de la faute de _personne_? Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur ses genoux alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Personne… Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un à haïr. Lui. Lui. Encore lui. Comme le disait toujours Oncle Vernon. Tout était de sa faute. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre quiconque. Il n'avait pas le droit de casser les objets autour de lui. _Parce que tout était de sa faute_. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que Sirius ne le prenne dans ses bras, le ramenant contre sa poitrine. Il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'aurait pas du pleurer comme un. Il n'aurait pas du rechercher le moindre réconfort dans les bras d'un adulte. Et pourtant… Et pourtant…

-Il ne peut pas mourir… Il ne peut pas mourir… Si je l'ignore… S je fais comme si je ne le connaissais pas… Il va aller mieux…

-Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur la situation Harry. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est être avec lui. Le sort de sa vie n'est pas entre tes mains. Comme le sort de la vie des gens que tu aimais et qui ne sont plus là n'était pas entre tes mains.

Il ne pouvait rien changer? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le destin des gens qu'il aimait? Il ne pouvait rien faire? Oh mon Dieu… Oh non… Il n'avait même pas conscience d'hurler. Il n'avait même pas conscience de serrer Sirius à l'étouffer. Il avait mal. Il avait tellement mal. Jimmy qui brûlait. Sa mère qui brûlait. Tout le monde brûlait autour de lui. Et il ne pouvait être en colère contre _personne_?

-Ce n'est pas juste! Hurla-t-il. Ce n'est pas juste!

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tristement.

Des accidents… Pas une punition divine pour des crimes qu'il ignorait. Pas une manière de le punir d'aimer les gens autour de lui. Non… juste des accidents… Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas… Drago… Drago… Drago… Les gens qu'il aimait… Drago… La personne qu'il… La personne qu'il…

-Je l'aime… Sanglota-t-il. Je l'aime.

-Alors, tu devrais lui dire non? S'il part sans le savoir… **ça** sera de ta faute.

Harry releva lentement le regard vers son parrain qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. Il devait le lui dire? Mais si cela empirait les choses? Et si son amour tuait Drago? Et si… Mais, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ça… Si Drago mourrait à la minute où il disait son amour… cela serait un _accident_. Une _coïncidence_. Il détestait ça. Comment pouvait-il n'être dans un monde dans lequel il avait si peu de contrôle? C'était injuste… Injuste… Bordel! Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Sirius et s'essuya vigoureusement les joues avant de s'habiller.

-Allons voir Drago. Murmura-t-il.

()

Était-ce normal qu'il n'ait aucune envie de rentrer dans cette chambre? Harry lança un vague regard à son parrain qui regardait Drago, l'air visiblement peiné. Était-ce normal qu'il voulait faire demi-tour et continuer à dormir. Dormir aussi longtemps que possible… Sa main se mit à trembler autour de la poignée de porte et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille à Drago maintenant… Il était l'enfant maudit. Il était… Non, ce n'était pas vrai… Ce n'était pas vrai… Ou bien l'était-ce? Il ne savait plus. Les voix des Dursley tourbillonnaient avec celle de son parrain dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Il voulait que Drago aille mieux. Il voulait le voir sourire. Il voulait tellement de chose… Mais, si Drago disparaissait aujourd'hui… s'il partait sans savoir les sentiments d'Harry à son égard… Que ferait-il donc à ce moment-là? Est-ce que les choses seraient mieux? Il ouvrit alors lentement la porte et pénétra doucement dans la chambre du blond. Il n'était pas censé être ici, mais Sirius avait réussi à convaincre l'infirmière de les laisser passer. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'on l'empêche de venir… Il pouvait entendre le bruit des appareils… Et il pouvait voir Drago, aussi blanc qu'un linge, couché sur le lit. Il s'approcha silencieusement et prit délicatement la main du blond entre les siennes. Que devait-il dire? Que devait-il faire? Il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas empirer les choses… Drago devait survivre… Drago devait vivre… Drago devait être dans ce monde… n'importe où… tant qu'il était là…

-Je veux… Je veux te voir sourire de nouveau… Je veux t'entendre dire tes ordres exaspérants. Je veux que tu viennes me donner des claques quand je ne porte pas attention. Je veux te voir froncer les sourcils quand tu es jaloux. Je veux entendre ton rire. Je veux tout de toi… Je veux tout parce que… Parce que…

Pouvait-il vraiment dire une chose pareille au blond? Peut-être que Sirius avait tord. Peut-être qu'il avait véritablement une malédiction. Et si cela le tuait instantanément? Il apportait le malheur… partout autour de lui… Il apportait le malheur… Ses mains se crispèrent autour des doigts de Drago et il déglutit avec peine avant de se pencher près du visage du blond, déposant délicatement ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Drago.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Je ferais tout pour ne pas que tu meurs parce que… parce que je…

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. La peur lui nouait la gorge. Et si tout empirait. Et si l'hôpital prenait en feu. Trop de question. Trop peu de réponse. Tout pouvait partir en flamme s'il osait dire ses sentiments à Drago. Pouvait-il vraiment prendre un tel risque?

-Je t'aime aussi…

Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermés, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en voyant que Drago le regardait calmement, le regard à moitié endormi.

-Drago… Murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

-J'attendais que tu finisses ta phrase… Mais, tu prenais vraiment trop de temps…

À sa grande surprise, un rire sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il appuyait fermement ses lèvres sur la tempe de blond, l'embrassant avec une passion qu'il ignorait posséder. Il était vivant… Il était vivant… son cœur se serra soudainement et il enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Drago, obligeant ses larmes à ne pas couler.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Drago tiendrait sa promesse.

À suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens! Mais, me voilà de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 40**

Sirius laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry et Malfoy s'embrasser passionnément. Bon, il pouvait se remettre à respirer maintenant. Il avait eu peur d'avoir été trop brusque avec son filleul. Ou pas assez. Il ne savait rien sur la manière d'élever un enfant. Ou la manière de dire des choses aussi désagréables à une personne qui avait tellement souffert dans sa vie. Mais tout allait bien à présent. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait s'assurer du bonheur de son filleul. Aucun enfant ne méritait d'être ignoré. Tous les enfants avaient le droit à l'amour et au bonheur. Une grimace déforma son visage et il s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Il devait appeler Severus pour lui dire qu'ils avaient évité la catastrophe. Il devait entendre la voix sensuelle de Severus et s'empêcher de réagir comme un adolescent en pleine découverte sexuelle. Ce qui était très compliqué il devait l'admettre. Comment était-ce possible? Ne s'était-il pas juré de ne plus jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour le métis? Et maintenant… maintenant il se comportait comme un véritable imbécile. S'en était décourageant.

-Sirius? Est-ce bien toi? La rumeur était donc vraie…

Le corps de l'écrivain se figea soudainement et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine au son de cette voix. Il n'arrivait même pas à se retourner. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce fantôme. Un fantôme qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer pendant des années. Ignorant les appels… ignorant les messages… ignorant tout… et voilà que ce fantôme apparaissait devant lui alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

-Mon frère… tu ne tournes pas vers moi?

Sirius se décida à se retourner et faillit grimacer en voyant le visage de son petit frère : Regulus Black. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi était-il devant lui? Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas lorsqu'il voyait le visage de sa mère sur celui de son petit frère. Pas lorsqu'il entendait la voix de son père sur celle de Regulus.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps? Mère ne m'a même pas parlé de ta venue.

-Ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas allé la voir. Et que je n'ai aucune intention d'aller la voir.

Plutôt mourir. D'ailleurs, s'il ne voulait pas perdre ses belles résolutions. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir. D'ignorer Regulus. D'ignorer qu'il se trouvait dans la même ville que sa famille. Sa famille… Sa malédiction plutôt.

-Nous sommes ta famille pourtant. Tu as toujours été un ingrat. Cracha Regulus.

-Je pense que les gens accordent bien trop d'importance aux liens du sang. Ça ne veut rien dire pourtant. Au revoir Regulus.

Ou plutôt adieu. Il pouvait supporter de vivre dans cette ville. Il pouvait supporter de voir ses gens, jours après jours. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses pour Harry, mais pas de revoir sa famille. Les marques sur son corps le brûlaient. Il pouvait entendre la voix de son père… Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère et de son frère… il pouvait entendre la voix de son docteur et de ses voisins. Il ne voulait plus les entendre. Il se dirigea, aux pas de charge, jusqu'au téléphone public et composa rapidement le numéro de Rogue.

-Allo! Hurla Alexander.

-Tu n'es pas censé dormir toi? Demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

-C'est toi qui es censé dormir! C'est toi le bébé!

Il ignorait pourquoi entendre la voix de ce gamin beaucoup trop bruyant le faisait sourire. Il pouvait voir dans sa tête l'adorable frimousse au teint chocolat et les petits yeux gris qui le fixaient avec malice. Ouais, il avait vraiment besoin d'un docteur s'il commençait à trouver Alexander mignon.

-Non! Oncle Severus!

-Va dormir. _Maintenant_. Bonsoir?

-Salut Rogue.

-Comment va Harry? Je voulais aller vous voir aujourd'hui, mais le directeur a fait une rencontre urgente.

-Pour dire quoi?

Il lui semblait que la voix de Rogue, qui était d'habitude si cristalline, était tendue.

-Cet incendie n'était pas accidentel.

-Quoi?

-Je n'y comprends rien non plus. Un élève? Mais, mettre le feu… c'est trop… Enfin bon, ils finiront bien par coincer le coupable. Comment va Harry?

-Il va bien. Il se faisait du souci pour Malfoy puisqu'il est à l'hôpital, mais Malfoy va bien alors… Il va beaucoup mieux… Je pense… Je pense que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Un profond silence résonna alors à l'autre bout de la ligne et Sirius se sentit étrangement fébrile en attendant la réaction de Rogue.

-Je… Je suis content que tu sois de retour Black. Je crois que je pourrais t'embrasser.

-Je n'attends que ça.

Oh merde. Il ne venait pas sérieusement de dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Jamais. Il n'était pas… il n'était pas aussi con. Lui et Severus… il s'agissait du passé. D'un passé très lointain. De toute façon, le métis le détestait. Enfin, il semblait le détester bien moins depuis quelque temps, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'ils avaient Harry en commun. Et que c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Avec Alexander. Ce morveux était mignon qu'il le veuille ou non. Hormis les enfants, ils ne représentaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Quand allait-il se rentrer ça dans le crâne!

-Je pourrais le faire. Répondit Severus. Tu as toujours bien embrassé.

-Rogue… arrête.

-Pourquoi? Je te rends mal à l'aise? Désolé d'avoir dérangé tes chastes oreilles Black. Je ne parlerais plus de sexe devant toi.

Oh mon Dieu… Penser à Rogue et à sexe dans la même phrase était une mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose. Parce que son imagination était très fertile. Bien trop fertile. Surtout qu'il avait très bien connu ce que cela voulait dire de coucher avec Rogue. Trop bien connu en fait.

-Je viendrais vous rendre visite demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'embrasserais pas.

-Rogue… tu es entrain de me tuer.

Le métis éclata de rire avant de raccrocher. Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir. Rogue le détestait. Il le lui avait dit. Très clairement. Plusieurs fois. Et pourtant, maintenant il se comportait tellement… tellement comme Severus. Était-ce parce qu'il restait? Parce qu'il prenait ses responsabilités? Est-ce que Rogue avait arrêté de le détester? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cœur battait aussi vite. N'avait-il pas 33 ans? N'était-il pas censé être habitué à Rogue?

-Tu as toujours eu de très stupides expressions lorsque tu parlais avec Rogue. Fit remarquer Regulus.

Sirius sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vivement vers son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, bon sang! Il était occupé à être heureux. Heureux pour aucune raison apparente puisqu'entre lui et Rogue rien n'allait arriver. Il s'agissait du passé. Lui et Rogue… Ou peut-être… Merde…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon?

-Mon fils faisait de la fièvre. Tu sais mon fils. Celui que tu n'as jamais vu.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il avait fait une croix sur cette foutue famille et ces descendants. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'il avait 2 neveux et une nièce? Il s'en fichait éperdument. N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments pour Harry? Fallait-il qu'on lui en demande toujours plus? Il ne voulait pas revoir cette famille.

-Souhaite-lui bon rétablissement de ma part. Déclara calmement Sirius. Au revoir Regulus.

-Tu ne vas pas venir le voir?

-Non merci.

Les yeux de Regulus se plissèrent dangereusement et Sirius partit silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette famille. Il ne voulait pas revoir son père et sa mère. Il était un monstre sans cœur? Et alors? Sa famille était une bande de monstres sans cœur. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fini comme eux. Exactement comme eux. Sauf que lui ne s'amusait pas à prendre sa ceinture et à battre les enfants qui avaient le malheur de ne lui plaire. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le cadre de porte. Regardant patiemment Harry et Malfoy par la vitre de la chambre. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa famille. Ou bien peut-être les avait-il aimés à un moment de sa vie. Mais ce moment était si loin qu'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. La seule chose qu'il désirait pour le moment était de s'occuper d'Harry. S'assurer que son filleul trouve le bonheur avant de dégager de cette ville maudite. Il avait toujours détesté cette ville. Son odeur. Ses habitants. Ses gens qui le regardaient sans broncher alors qu'il se promenait le visage couvert de bleus. Ouais… il détestait sincèrement cette ville de malheur. Mais, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir à présent. Il avait un devoir. Il y avait un enfant qui avait besoin de lui. Il n'allait pas lui tourner le dos. Jamais. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant Harry apparaître devant lui. Le fixant étrangement.

-Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à l'infirmière j'imagine. Normalement, seuls les membres de la famille peuvent rester.

-Dis-lui que je suis son mari.

Sirius faillit s'étouffer alors qu'Harry le fixait avec ennuie. Il avait 16 ans, bon sang! Comment pouvait-il parler de mariage avec un visage aussi calme? Lui ne parlait certainement pas de mariage à son âge! Ou peut-être qu'oui… Rogue avait toujours eu le don de foutre la pagaille dans son esprit. Avec un simple regard… un simple mouvement de lèvre. Putain de Rogue… Putain de magnifique Rogue.

-Je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

-Alors souris-lui. Fais-lui du charme.

-Me prends-tu pour un prostitué?

Le regard ennuyé d'Harry lui donna presque un mal de tête. Pourquoi est-ce que son filleul s'obstinait à le voir comme un être hypersexué? Il n'avait couché avec personne depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait fait plus de trois mois sans baiser. Un record. En fait, depuis qu'il avait 16 ans, il n'avait pas passé autant de temps sans coucher avec quiconque. Après tout, Rogue s'était refusé à lui pendant près d'un an. Il avait du se résigner à ne pas faire l'amour pendant ce temps là. Mais après cette période… Son expression devait être étrange s'il devait en juger par le regard de son filleul. Celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de le regarder comme ça franchement. S'il y avait quelqu'un de plus étrange qu'Harry… et bien… wow.

-D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Merci.

Et Harry le planta là sans un regard en arrière. Ah les jeunes amours. Sirius roula des yeux avant de partir à la recherche de l'infirmière. S'il devait aimer et protéger un enfant, il allait bien le faire. Il se le promettait.

À suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 41**

Harry eut un vague sourire de satisfaction en entendant l'infirmière lui annoncer qu'il avait obtenu la permission de rester avec Drago. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il savait le pouvoir que son parrain exerçait sur la gente féminine. C'était très triste qu'il soit gay. Enfin pour elles. Mais bon, cela ne l'étonnait guère que l'homme aux popcorns ait donné un tel pouvoir de séduction à un homosexuel. Il semblait avoir un drôle de sens de l'humour. Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsqu'il aurait arrêté de faire de sa vie un enfer, ils pourraient discuter sur l'art de jouer des tours pendables aux gens autour de lui. Peut-être même que la créature jamaïcaine se joindrait à eux. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Quelle ingrate! Ignorait-elle donc comment utiliser le téléphone? Une minute… il n'était pas sérieusement entrain de s'énerver sur la créature jamaïcaine.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses? Demanda son petit-ami, visiblement exaspéré.

-À la créature jamaïcaine. Déclara calmement Harry.

Il vit Drago hausser un sourcil, lui signalant silencieusement de continuer. Bon, de toute façon, le blond savait déjà qu'il était fou. En fait, n'importe qui savait qu'il était fou. Tout le monde de cette ville en tout cas le savait. Son sourire faillit disparaitre à cette pensée. Si Sirius avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment une malédiction, pourquoi est-ce que les habitants de cette ville s'étaient amusés à lui répéter ça chaque jour de sa vie. Sans compter sa « famille ». Il pouvait encore se souvenir des regards dégoutés de sa tante Pétunia et du regard haineux de son Oncle.

-La créature jamaïcaine est une créature mythique à la chevelure de serpents et qui est capable de figer, par un seul regard, tout humain.

-Tu parles de Médusa. Fit remarquer stoïquement Drago. Elle fait partie de la mythologie grecque.

La bouche d'Harry dégringola, sous le choc, alors que son petit-ami le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Une minute… la créature jamaïcaine… n'était pas jamaïcaine? C'était quoi cette merde! Médusa était censée être jamaïcaine! Il l'avait décidé il y a longtemps, bon sang! Il avait hésité pendant des mois sur son origine ethnique. Il avait pensé à une créature ukrainienne, haïtienne, péruvienne mais pas grecque! C'était d'un tel ennuie! Tout était grec ou latin de toute façon. Il était désillusionné de la vie.

-Tu dois continuer à l'aimer peu importe son origine. Déclara Drago.

-Mais, c'est vraiment nul. Gémit Harry.

Drago roula expressivement ses grands yeux gris avant de se saisir de ses cheveux et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les sienne. Aussitôt, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue mutine de son petit-ami se faufiler dans sa bouche. Hum… Même coucher sur un lit d'hôpital, Drago réussissait à mettre son corps en feu. Mais, c'était exactement parce qu'il était sur un lit d'hôpital qu'il devait arrêter d'embrasser le blond et le laisser se reposer. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du blond et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Dors, nous nous embrasserons lorsque tu iras mieux.

-Je pense que cela va être bien plus intéressant à partir de maintenant. Souffla Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-Maintenant tu es prêt. Nous pouvons _vraiment_ nous amuser.

Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà amusés l'un avec l'autre? Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'un frisson traversait sa colonne vertébrale. Si Drago ne pensait pas qu'ils s'étaient vraiment amusés auparavant, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le moment où ils… Bon d'accord, il devait calmer ses ardeurs. Il ne savait même pas quand Drago irait mieux.

-Je sors de l'hôpital demain à la première heure. Nous allons bien nous amuser après…

Et, sans un mot de plus, Drago se coucha sur son lit et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Oh super. Il venait de lui mettre des images qui étaient loin d'être catholiques dans la tête et il s'endormait! Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à son entre-jambe et laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Que quelqu'un lui tire une balle dans la tête… Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main puissante se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vivement pour apercevoir son parrain, souriant doucement.

-Alors, il dort à présent. Chuchota-t-il. Dommage, j'aurais voulu lui parler, mais bon… je discutais avec Rogue. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et il viendra te voir demain.

Une part de lui était sincèrement heureuse que Severus vienne le voir. Mais, l'autre part de lui, celle qui ne pensait plus avec la bonne tête, avait envie de se rouler en petite boule et de se mettre à sangloter. Hystériquement. D'accord, il savait que l'ami de sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il allait bien. Parfaitement bien. Extraordinairement bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter! Il vit Sirius hausser un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda son parrain.

-Rien.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux que Severus vienne te voir. Il y a-t-il un problème?

-Non… C'est juste que Drago vient à la maison demain… et il voulait être seul avec moi.

Il vit une lueur de compréhension allumée le regard de son parrain avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire doucement. Harry ignorait s'il devait se sentir gêner ou bien rire avec son parrain. Non, il n'allait pas rire. Il n'allait pas rougir. Il allait rester stoïque et dur comme un roc. Dur… cela n'allait pas être très compliqué d'être dur demain si Severus ne venait pas. Bordel! D'accord, il admettait ses sentiments pour Drago, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait se transformer en bête de sexe?

-Je vois… J'avoue qu'entre m'envoyer en l'air et voir Rogue…

Il vit une étrange expression traversée le visage de son parrain et, à sa grande surprise, Sirius mit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait maintenant? Il avait simplement parlé de sexe et de… Oh mon Dieu…

-Non! Aboya Harry. Tu ne peux pas mettre « sexe » et « Severus » dans la même phrase espèce de sale pervers!

-La ferme morveux. Je refuse d'entendre parler de perversité par quelqu'un qui prévoit s'envoyer en l'air demain! Est-ce que tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai couché avec personne? J'ai bien le droit de penser à ce que je veux! De toute façon, j'ai déjà couché avec Rogue et…

Harry se boucha alors vivement les oreilles et se mit à chanter comme un idiot. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago et sourit vaguement avant de continuer à chanter. Il était convaincu que son petit-ami aurait pu dormir dans un tremblement de terre. Mais, lui pouvait garantir qu'il aurait des horribles cauchemars s'il devait imaginer quelqu'un toucher Severus. Personne ne pouvait toucher l'ami de sa mère! Il était asexué! Il était un être divin _qui ne couchait avec personne_. Sirius se saisit alors de ses mains, les enlevant efficacement de ses oreilles.

-Bon, bon arrête de faire ton bébé. Je ne vois pas quel est ton problème.

-Je ne fais pas mon bébé espèce de sale pervers! Si je disais à Alexander ce que tu as dit… Il t'arracherait la tête!

Sirius secoua avec amusement la tête puis, soudainement, son sourire disparut alors que son regard se promenait sur Drago. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Le cœur d'Harry se serra brusquement dans sa poitrine. Drago avait dit qu'il allait bien! Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius réagissait de la sorte?

-Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose de particuliers à l'école aujourd'hui?

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent alors que Sirius le fixait calmement.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Bon, de toute façon tu vas l'apprendre tôt ou tard. L'incendie n'était pas un hasard. Quelqu'un a délibérément mis le feu à ton école et je me demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose de particulier voilà tout.

Un frisson désagréable traversa Harry et il secoua faiblement la tête. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un incendie ordinaire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Qui pouvait donc être assez malade pour mettre le feu à une école? Un étudiant? Un professeur? Un adulte? Un adulte… son cœur se crispa férocement face à cette pensée. D'accord, Serena était aussi mauvaise que la gale, il était le premier à l'admettre. Mais, de là à l'accuser d'avoir mis le feu à son école… Il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça? Pour se venger de lui? C'était ridicule. Mais, pourtant… il pouvait clairement se souvenir de Serena, complètement saoule, et hurlant dans la maison de Severus. Hurlant et fracassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle était aussi déjà venue, encore une fois saoule, à l'école d'Alexander et avait lancé un pupitre par la fenêtre. Mais, un incendie… C'était quelque chose de bien trop… grand? Pourquoi Serena ferait une chose pareille? Surtout si elle ignorait complètement s'il allait être touché ou non? C'était ridicule. Il devait s'agir d'un élève frustré ou d'un professeur en colère. Oui… il devait s'agir de cela. Rien de grave.

-Tu as l'air bizarre Harry. Est-ce que ça va?

-Je viens d'apprendre que quelqu'un a mis le feu à mon école. Je suis sous le choc voilà tout.

Son parrain hocha doucement la tête avant de sortir à l'extérieur de la chambre. Harry prit vivement la main de Drago, la serrant à lui en faire mal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi aurait-il donc un mauvais pressentiment? Il avait chassé Serena. Elle était peut-être folle, mais elle était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance devant les tribunaux. Elle savait que Severus était prêt à la poursuivre en justice. Il n'y avait plus d'argent pour elle dans cette ville. Hormis si elle se trouvait un nouveau dindon auquel elle connaissait une faiblesse particulière. Le brun prit une profonde respiration, essayant vainement de se calmer. L'incendie n'était pas un accident, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il se faisait ce scénario parce qu'il essayait, encore une fois, de tout contrôler. Oui, il devait s'agir de ça et non de Serena. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette folle. Il voulait penser à Drago et aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas réussi à nommer devant son petit-ami, mais il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était amoureux. Et cette connaissance était bien suffisante pour le terrifier à jamais. Pourquoi se mettre encore plus de pression en passant à Serena? Elle était partie. Pour toujours. Enfin il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

()

Un léger sourire se forma sur la bouche pulpeuse de Serena alors qu'elle se repassait en boucle les évènements de l'après-midi. Tout le monde hurlant et pleurnichant… comme c'était ridicule. Personne n'était mort non? Bon, même si quelqu'un s'était fait tuer, cela ne la regardait en rien. Elle savait comment le petit Potter allait réagir en voyant les flammes. Elle savait qu'il allait croire que quelqu'un qu'il aimait allait mourir. Et il suffisant qu'il crie le nom de la personne qui hantait son cœur pour qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait… et qu'elle puisse enfin obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Sinon… elle était fichue…

À suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu des examens durant toute la fin de semaine alors…

**Message de l'auteur**: Oh mon Dieu... ça fait 6 jours que j'essaye de publier sur ffn et ça ne marchait pas L'HORREUR! Alors je TIENS à dédier ce chapitre à Mila LaChose qui m'a gentimment expliqué comment faire pour publier!

**Chapitre 42**

Harry eut un léger sourire crispé alors que Severus le serrait à l'étouffer. Normalement, il aurait repoussé l'ami de sa mère ou aurait dit quelque chose pour que celui-ci soit mal à l'aise. Mais, maintenant il comprenait bien des choses. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Sirius avait raison. Il ignorait s'il n'y avait véritablement pas de malédiction sur lui ou bien si son parrain lui avait menti afin qu'il ne soit pas trop malheureux. Mais, il devait admettre que les arguments de Sirius étaient valables. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris que l'incendie n'avait pas été accidentel. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille? Pourquoi avait-il donc ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait l'âme et menaçait de le rendre fou. La main délicate de Drago s'enroula autour de la sienne et il vit son petit-ami lancer un regard noir à Severus. Une légère grimace se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression boudeuse que Drago affichait. Mauvais signe.

-Pourriez-vous lâcher mon petit-ami, Professeur Rogue. Ordonna calmement le blond.

-Pourquoi devrais-je le lâcher Monsieur Malfoy? Demanda placidement l'ami de sa mère. N'étais-je pas dans sa vie avant vous?

Oh non. Il n'allait pas se trouver entre deux camps adverses. Il pouvait déjà les imaginer entrain de lui demander, l'air meurtrier, lequel des deux il préférait. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une fenêtre et vite. Il lança un regard implorant à Sirius et Alexander qui se contentaient de le fixer avec une étrange pitié. Bande de traîtres…

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui resterai le plus longtemps. Répliqua Drago. J'ai donc la priorité. Surtout que cette nuit nous risquons de perdre notre virginité alors…

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que Severus haussait un sourcil. Il se devait d'admirer son flegme. Drago ne venait pas de dire une chose pareille!

-Vous saurez, Monsieur Malfoy, que je connais absolument tout des plaisirs de la chair et que ce que vous faites avec Harry durant vos temps libres ne regarde que vous.

C'était quoi cette merde? Severus parlait de sexe devant Alexander! Non Severus parlait de sexe! Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de sexe! Il était la vierge Marie! Ou plutôt le vierge Severus. D'accord, il n'allait pas accoucher de l'enfant de l'homme aux popcorns, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un. Il était pur et innocent et il allait se mettre à vomir dans les prochaines secondes si lui et Drago continuaient à parler de sexualité.

-Alors, cela ne vous dérange pas? Vous n'êtes pas jaloux?

-Aucunement.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez continuer à l'enlacer.

Était-il une propriété de Drago maintenant? Ne pouvait-il pas décider par lui-même qui avait le droit de l'enlacer ou non? Merde, il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête. Était-il supposé diner avec Severus et Drago dans la même salle? Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait se coucher sur son lit et mettre une serviette froide sur son front. Ainsi, il pourrait combattre la migraine qui menaçait de l'attaquer sauvagement.

-Alors, où allez-vous? Poursuivit Drago comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai fait des réservations dans un petit restaurant très amusant. Cela pourrait être…

-Bonne appétit. Moi et Harry allons manger autre chose.

Oh mon Dieu. Était-ce lui ou bien il venait d'attendre le rire hystérique de l'homme aux popcorns? Ou bien était-ce son propre rire? Dans tous les cas, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Que quelqu'un le sauve bon sang! N'importe qui! Sa vie sexuelle n'était pas supposée être exposée de la sorte! N'était-ce pas quelque chose de privée? Bon, de toute évidence, Drago ignorait la signification du mot « privé. ». Il allait devoir se résigner. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver, mais il pouvait toujours essayer

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez manger? Demanda vivement Alexander. J'en veux aussi!

Il allait s'évanouir. Alexander ne pouvait pas avoir demandé ça. Il était un enfant innocent! Il vit Drago se tourner en direction du mulâtre et il s'empressa de mettre sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami. Alexander était encore pur. Enfin, aussi pur qu'il pouvait l'être, il était hors de question que Drago vienne le traumatiser!

-Ils vont manger un plat réservé aux adultes. Répondit brusquement Sirius.

-Ils ne sont pas des adultes! Ce n'est pas juste! J'en veux! J'en veux!

Harry hésitait entre s'évanouir et s'enfuir en courant. Où était passé le calme dans sa vie? Où était passé son expression stoïque et son « je-m'en-foutisme »? Tout était parti en fumée à cause de ce fou qui se prétendait son petit-ami. D'accord, Harry admettait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas comment. Mais, il l'aimait. Mais, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Et ces limites étaient sa propre santé mentale! Sirius régla aisément le problème en soulevant Alexander de terre et en le jetant sur son épaule.

-Rogue, allons-y.

Et il partit laissant Alexander hurler son indignation à plein poumon. Severus leur jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de sa poche un préservatif.

-Vous en aurez besoin. Faites attention. Connaissez-vous les procédures afin de…

-Oh mon **Dieu**! Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Hurla Harry, sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

Severus roula alors ses yeux et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant le condom sur le sol. Premièrement, voulait-il vraiment savoir pourquoi Severus avait un préservatif? Non, il ne voulait pas le savoir en fait. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait effacer cette journée de sa mémoire et dormir pendant au moins 100 ans. Wow… Il allait devenir la belle aux bois dormant. Enfin, sans les longs cheveux blonds et il pouvait parier que lui ne resterait pas très beau pendant 100 ans. Il finirait par baver, tomber sur le sol, vieillir et perdre ses dents. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par la main de Drago s'abattant sur sa joue. Les claques du blond ne lui avaient définitivement pas manqué.

-Ça fait mal! Grogna-t-il.

-Tu devrais me regarder moi et seulement moi.

Son petit-ami lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux? Il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée pourtant! Ah oui… Il était vierge. Et Drago était vraiment quelqu'un d'effrayant. Le blond le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, montant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

-Je t'aime. Murmura doucement le blond, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait le magnifique regard argenté. Drago l'aimait. Il le savait. Le blond ne l'avait jamais caché. Et lui savait aussi les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Drago. Il le savait pertinemment, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait les avouer? Et s'il le disait et Drago disparaissait? Dans les flammes. Et si… Mais, Sirius lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais, tout le monde, durant toute sa vie, n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il avait causé la mort des gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Comment ne pas le croire alors qu'il avait vu la mort bien trop de fois pour les compter? Les lèvres du blond se posèrent délicatement contre la peau de son cou, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans les reins.

-Dis-moi… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Souffla Drago.

-Je…

N'était-ce pas prendre trop de risque? N'était-ce pas exactement parce qu'il aimait Drago qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments? Il voulait le protéger plus que tout au monde. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Il devait donc…

-Harry… regarde-moi.

Le brun releva difficilement le regard vers son petit-ami et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Drago avait toujours eu de si beaux yeux… Était-ce normal qu'un cœur se gonfle à ce point en regardant une autre personne? Était-ce normal qu'il aime Drago si fort? Était-il entrain de devenir fou?

-N'ai pas peur de moi. Murmura le blond.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-De quoi as-tu peur alors?

-J'ai peur de moi-même. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire.

Drago s'approcha alors encore plus de lui, posant délicatement son front contre le sien.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je t'aime.

Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de la taille fine de Drago et il soupira longuement, perdu dans les yeux argentés. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il voulait croire Sirius. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait une chance. Mais, c'était égoïste non? Tout le monde mourrait toujours, pas vrai? Pouvait-il vraiment faire cela?

-Je t'aime aussi. Finit par murmurer, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que la maison prenne en feu. Il s'attendait à ce que les flammes de l'enfer jaillisse autour d'eux et que Drago meurt alors que lui serait obligé de survivre. Mais, rien ne se passa. Hormis le magnifique sourire que Drago lui envoya. Ses lèvres furent aussitôt happées par celles du blond et il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit.

()

Serena ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mettre le feu à cette école n'avait pas été suffisant de toue évidence. Elle jeta un regard douloureux en direction de Severus et de son fils. Ils étaient encore heureux. Comment pouvait-elle exploiter leur faiblesse s'ils étaient si heureux? Elle devait trouver un moyen… Absolument. Son cœur bondit férocement dans sa poitrine en entendant son cellulaire sonner. Elle le saisit d'une main tremblante et le porta à son oreille.

-Allo. Murmura-t-elle.

-L'argent. Déclara aussitôt la voix rauque.

-Bientôt. Très bientôt.

-Deux jours.

Et la personne raccrocha immédiatement. Serena mis vivement son cellulaire dans sa poche et se rongea aussitôt les ongles. Elle devait payer ou elle était fichue. Severus ne lui donnerait pas l'argent. Il avait été très clair. Peut-être que Sirius l'aiderait. Après tout, il avait toujours été si stupidement en amour avec son frère… Il y avait peut-être une chance. Mais, sa meilleure possibilité était Harry. Le petit Potter était plein aux as. Ses parents lui avaient laissé une véritable fortune. Pas étonnant que les Dursley l'aient traumatisé uniquement pour avoir son magot s'il finissait par se suicider. C'était un bon plan. Un plan que Vernon lui avait révélé après avoir couché avec elle. Un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait un plan à exécuter.

À suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 43**

Un grognement guttural s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry alors que la langue de Drago se promenait voluptueusement sur son torse, s'approchant dangereusement de ses mamelons avant de les contourner. Le blond s'amusait à le rendre fou et s'il avait pu, il l'aurait basculé sur le lit et lui aurait fait subir la même torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Les mains de Drago se promenaient doucement sur le bas de son ventre. En fait, c'était plutôt ses ongles qui griffaient tendrement son ventre et lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans son érection. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter bien longtemps. Il voulait Drago. Il voulait encore et toujours Drago. Il allait vraiment devenir fou.

-Drago… Supplia-t-il. S'il te plait.

La bouche du blond se mit alors à sucer son mamelon et il dut s'agripper aux draps pour ne pas perdre le contact avec la réalité. Il ne se souvenait plus où il était. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. De son âge. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de Drago. Et de sa bouche. Et de son corps. De sa peau douce et tendre. De ses cheveux soyeux. De son érection qu'il pressait contre sa cuisse. De ses fesses qu'il voulait caresser plus que tout au monde. Les lèvres du blond descendirent alors jusqu'à son nombril et sa langue s'amusa à tracer des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne pouvait que ressentir. Il ne pouvait que sentir son bas-ventre devenir de plus en plus dur. Il ne pouvait que sentir le feu dans son âme prêt à jaillir et à l'engloutir complètement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Drago se mit à défaire la boucle de son pantalon.

-Dis-moi que tu me veux. Souffla le blond.

-Je te veux. Répéta désespérément Harry.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime plus que ma vie.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il arrivait à former des phrases cohérentes alors que tout le sang qui se trouvait dans son cerveau semblait être décidé à partir vers le bas. Mais, il pouvait dire ce que Drago voulait entendre. Il pouvait tout faire si Drago le lui demandait. Ce qui prouvait son immense pathétisme, mais mon Dieu qu'il s'en fichait. Un feulement animal sortit de ses lèvres lorsque le blond descendit son caleçon libérant son érection. Il sentit le souffle chaud du brun le taquiner et il faillit se mettre à hurler.

-Drago… Drago…

Il ignorait s'il suppliait le blond ou bien s'il le maudissait, mais il ne pouvait que dire son nom. Encore et encore. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit son petit-ami faire un léger sourire goguenard avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son cœur bondit furieusement en voyant la langue rose du blond se promener sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Si près et pourtant si loin… Il ferma les yeux dans un grognement désespéré et laissa sa tête tombée sur l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle vision. Pas dans cet état.

La bouche du blond finit par l'engouffrer complètement, le faisant hurler de surprise. Humide… chaud… Et ce va et vient incessant sur son membre engorgé. Harry se serait volontiers mis à crier de plaisir. S'il avait pu parler. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que grogner et gémir et peut-être laisser échapper quelques plaintes. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Lorsque le plaisir se fit trop intense, Drago enleva sa bouche et il ne put que pousser un gémissement de dépit. Le blond lui lança alors un sourire carnassier avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui caressant le torse.

Puis, Drago se redressa soudainement et retira lentement son chandail. Harry ne pouvait que regarder, absolument fasciner, cette peau blanche qui s'exposait à sa vue. Il déglutit avec peine lorsque les mamelons roses de Drago se firent voir et il s'assit, posant ses mains sur les hanches délicates et se délectant de la peau douce. Drago lui envoya aussitôt un sourire amusé avant de poser ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser voracement. Harry y répondit avec une passion décuplée et il gémit soudainement dans le baiser lorsque le blond se mit à onduler sur ses genoux, frottant ses fesses contre son érection. Sans qu'il ne donne un ordre à ses hanches, celles-ci se mirent à donner des coups de boutoirs et il fut récompensé par le gémissement de plaisir de son petit-ami.

Les mains d'Harry partirent s'agripper aux fesses du blond et il ne put s'empêcher de maudire silencieusement le pantalon qui l'empêchait de toucher la peau nue de Drago. Comme si le blond avait lu dans ses pensées, celui-ci se débarrassa efficacement de son pantalon, l'envoyant valser quelque part dans sa chambre. Harry baissa lentement son regard vers l'entre-jambe de Drago et poussa un léger grognement de plaisir. Il le voulait. Oh mon Dieu comme il désirait ce type. Sa main s'enroula alors vivement autour de l'érection brûlante de Drago et celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Harry se jeta, comme un loup enragé, sur la nuque gracile et ne put que la dévorer avec passion alors que sa main s'activait autour de l'entre-jambe de Drago. Il le voulait. Il le voulait. Oh comme il le voulait, bordel! Drago se saisit alors violemment de ses cheveux, le tirant brusquement par en arrière et lui lançant un sourire empli de sensualité. Harry était convaincu n'avoir jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Les mains de Drago se posèrent sur ses épaules et le poussèrent violemment contre le lit, le faisant sursauter. Puis, le blond se mit à fouiller dans son armoire avant de sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Normalement, Harry aurait hurlé contre l'envahissement de sa chambre. Mais, pour le moment, il ne pouvait que penser « Alléluia! ». Il s'apprêtait à se saisir du tube lorsque Drago secoua doucement la tête.

-Regarde-moi. Susurra-t-il.

La respiration d'Harry se fit haletante alors que Drago ouvrait le tube et en induisait ses doigts. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il était convaincu que son érection venait de durcir de nouveau. Ce qu'il avait cru impossible jusqu'à présent. Sa gorge se dessécha soudainement lorsque Drago enfouit profondément un doigt à l'intérieur de lui-même et poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Les mains d'Harry étaient crispées sur les draps alors qu'il regardait Drago mettre ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui-même et il ne pouvait que prier pour le moment où se serait lui qui toucherait Drago aussi intimement. Que ce serait son érection qui ferait pousser à Drago des gémissements et des soupirs de délice. Il pouvait se sentir transpirer à chaque grognement que le blond poussait et il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait encore durer. Finalement, Drago retira ses doigts et remit une couche de lubrifiant sur ses mains. Harry se mordit férocement la lèvre lorsque les mains chaudes de Drago se posèrent sur son érection, le lubrifiant de haut en bas. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait pu jouir de ce simple contact. Mais, il voulait posséder Drago dans tous les sens du terme. Encore et encore. Le blond se redressa lentement sur ses genoux et s'aligna sur son érection. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que les yeux de Drago plongeaient dans les siens.

-Je t'aime. Murmura le blond.

-Je t'aime. Répondit Harry.

Le blond enfouit alors ses mains dans ses cheveux et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et Harry se saisit de ses hanches, le guidant doucement jusqu'à son érection. Lorsqu'il commença à pénétrer à Drago, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Que Drago était bien trop étroit pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer. Puis, soudainement, il était à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait que gémir et attendre que les mains de Drago arrêtent de trembler dans ses cheveux.

-Seigneur… Grogna Harry.

Il continua alors à pénétrer le blond, lentement afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il rentrait au paradis. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un tel bonheur? Une telle félicité? Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il resta parfaitement immobile et se contenta de serrer Drago à l'étouffer contre sa poitrine. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau nue qui se présentait à lui alors que Drago haletait contre son cou. Le blond se redressa alors lentement le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de remonter et de descendre sur son entre-jambe. Aussitôt, Harry sentit un plaisir si intense qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir très bientôt. Et ce fut à ce moment-si que Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de recommencer ses mouvements sur ses hanches. Harry ne pouvait que l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, le soulevant grâce à la force de ses bras et le redescendant avec force sur son érection.

Il vit les yeux de Drago se fermer alors que celui-ci se laissait tomber en arrière tout en poussant des petits cris de plaisir. Ce fut le signal pour Harry d'inverser les positions et de coucher Drago sur son lit. Les cheveux d'or du blond formaient un contraste saisissant avec ses draps rouges. Et cette peau lumineuse… Les mains de Drago s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et Harry débuta ses mouvements de va et vient. Grognant à chaque fois qu'il se retirait du corps de Drago pour y replonger avec encore plus de volupté.

-Encore, encore! Hurla Drago.

Harry ne put que s'exécuter, augmentant la puissance de ses coups de rein. Il pouvait entendre les mouvements du lit qui se cognait violemment contre le mur. Il pouvait entendre les cris de Drago alors qu'il allait et venait en lui. Il pouvait même entendre sa propre voix qui semblait incapable d'autres sons que de grogner avec désespoir.

-Vient. Vient. Supplia-t-il.

Les jambes du blond se crispèrent autour de sa taille alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos, l'excitant encore plus si c'était possible. Drago poussa alors un léger cri avant que son corps se cambre et que l'orgasme le frappe. Voir le visage de Drago se tordre sous le plaisir et sentir sa chaleur l'agripper encore plus fermement furent la fin pour Harry. Il se laissa succomber à sa jouissance et ne put qu'hurler sa joie.

Il revient à lui quelques instants après et sentit immédiatement les lèvres de Drago rechercher les siennes. Il se laissa faire avec bonheur et répondit langoureusement au baiser. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens étaient obsédés par le sexe. Parce que sérieusement **wow**.

-Nous n'avons même pas utilisé les préservatifs. Fit remarquer son petit-ami. C'est Rogue qui ne va pas être content.

-Ah! Hurla Harry. Ne parle pas de… ne parle de… quand nous venons de faire ça!

Drago éclata de rire avant de se mettre à caresser son torse, attirant aussitôt l'attention d'Harry sur son corps.

-J'ai un moyen pour te faire changer les idées. Souffla le blond.

Le brun eut un petit sourire avant de se jeter sur le blond. Il avait toute une nuit pour adorer son corps et lui faire voir les étoiles. Il n'allait pas perdre une seule minute. Il avait même toute la vie…

À suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 44**

Sirius n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Était-ce parce qu'il portait Alexander sur son dos alors que celui-ci était profondément endormi après s'être empiffré de crème glacé sans que Rogue ne le voit? Était-ce parce qu'il se promenait avec l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur il y a de cela des années? Une grimace déforma aussitôt ses traits en se souvenant de cette époque. Comment aurait-il pu oublier le regard haineux de Severus? Comment aurait-il pu oublier la douleur qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine en le regardant quitter sa vie. D'accord, il avait été stupide. Il s'était saoulé et il avait couché avec un parfait inconnu. Mais, bon sang! Il l'avait repoussé en premier!

Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre ses motivations. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre… non, il n'allait pas recommencer à penser au passé alors qu'il se sentait tellement bien dans le présent. Il ignorait ce que lui réservait le futur. En fait, il ignorait où il se trouverait dans le futur. Il savait qu'il devait rester dans cette foutue ville pendant au moins deux ans. Ensuite, il devrait parler avec Harry afin de le convaincre de déménager loin, très loin. Mais, si Harry refusait? Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de rester ici jusqu'à ce que son filleul soit assez vieux pour s'occuper de lui-même. Étrangement, l'idée de rester dans cette ville pendant plusieurs années ne lui donnaient pas l'envie de se jeter en bas d'un toit. D'accord, il ne sautait pas de joie, mais il y avait des avantages… oui des avantages à rester ici. Rogue ouvrit alors la porte de chez lui et lui lança un léger coup d'œil.

-Veux-tu rester ici cette nuit? Je suis convaincu qu'Harry est _très_ occupé.

Sirius aurait pu argumenter en disant qu'il était adulte et qu'il s'agissait de sa maison. Il aurait pu refuser et rire aux éclats. Mais, il pouvait aussi rester dans cette maison et essayer de parler avec Rogue… et surtout essayer de calmer ses hormones qui semblaient sur le point de bondir au plafond. Le métis l'invitait chez lui. Peut-être l'inviterait-il à l'intérieur de lui aussi… Il faillit se donner une véritable claque, mais le corps d'Alexander l'en empêcha. Il hocha faiblement la tête et Rogue lui fit signe afin qu'il pénètre sa maison. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui.

Cette maison était à l'image de Rogue. Propre, bien organisé, subtilement chaleureuse et accueillante. Les nuances bleus du salon; les meubles beiges; les tableaux de paysage; tout lui rappelait Rogue dans les moindre détails. Tout semblait décider à le rendre cinglé. Il monta alors l'escalier qui le conduisait jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexander et s'ordonna fermement de ne pas regarder la chute de rein de son ex petit-ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déposa délicatement le mulâtre sur son lit qu'il se permit de prendre une respiration. Son regard s'attarda sur la chambre en désordre, preuve que Rogue n'était pas encore passé, sur les jouets éparpillés et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres en observant la petite frimousse d'Alexander. Un vrai démon au visage d'ange. Il passa une main dans les cheveux frisés du neveu de Rogue et releva la tête. Aussitôt, il croisa les yeux gris du métis. La lueur qui brillait dans son regard était déchiffrable et le fit déglutir péniblement. Son ex petit-ami lui tourna alors le dos et partit en direction du salon. Sirius ne put que le suivre silencieusement et il l'imita lorsque celui-ci se laissa choir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

-Alors… Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à présent? Demanda-t-il calmement. Harry compte sur toi. Même Alexander compte sur toi. Veux-tu encore t'enfuir de cette ville?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je restais.

-Pour combien de temps?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Répondit Sirius. Je déteste cette ville. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Mais, il y a des gens qui se trouvent ici que j'aime.

Il n'aurait su dire s'il parlait uniquement des enfants. Non, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement des enfants. Bordel…

-Je vois… auparavant, il n'y avait rien pour te retenir ici. Répliqua d'une voix glacée le métis.

-Ce n'était pas la même chose. Rétorqua Sirius.

-Qu'y avait-il donc de si différent?

-J'étais plus jeune. Plus pressé. Je voulais déjà de cette ville. J'avais l'impression que j'étouffais. Il fallait que je parte. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

Le métis détourna la tête avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la cuisine. Sirius se laissa aller contre le divan, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Rogue. Il n'avait plus envie d'être en colère et de lui en vouloir. Il voulait la paix. Il savait que Rogue le méprisait depuis qu'il était revenu. En fait, il lui avait même clairement dit qu'il le détestait. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y pouvait rien… Lui ne le haïssait pas. Lui ne voulait même plus lui en vouloir. Il voulait simplement… Le métis revient alors et lui tendit une bière avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Merci. Déclara-t-il.

-Je te détestais vraiment. Poursuivit calmement son ex petit-ami.

Il ignorait s'il devait se réjouir que Rogue venait d'utiliser l'imparfait ou s'il devait se mettre à pleurer parce qu'il l'avait véritablement détesté. Il se contenta de boire sa bière, essayant d'humidifier sa gorge desséchée.

-Tu m'as trompé. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix du métis, mais énormément de lassitude. Lui-même se sentait ainsi. Fatigué d'être sans cesse en colère contre l'unique personne qu'il avait aimée avec toutes les forces de son âme. Fatigué de fuir éternellement et de chercher un port d'ancrage quand tout ce qu'il désirait se trouvait dans la ville qu'il détestait.

-J'étais en colère. Je voulais me prouver que je pouvais vivre sans toi. J'étais saoul. Si ça te fait du bien… Je n'ai couché avec personne pendant un an et demi après que nous nous soyons quittés.

Comment aurait-il pu toucher un autre homme alors qu'il ne cessait de penser à un autre? Il le voyait dans son sommeil. Il entendait sa voix. Et il mourrait à petits feux en pensant qu'il ne le verrait jamais. Ensuite était venu la colère et la haine et il avait réussi à coucher avec d'autres hommes. Beaucoup d'autres hommes. Sans jamais ressentir la même chose. Pas qu'il voulait ressentir la même chose.

-J'ai couché avec Marc McGregor une semaine après que tu sois parti. Déclara calmement Rogue. J'étais saoul, j'étais en colère et je priais avec toutes les forces de mon âme pour que tu l'apprennes et que tu reviennes. Ne serait-ce que pour me hurler dessus.

Sa gorgée devient soudainement amère et il crispa ses dents l'une contre l'autre. Oui, il serait revenu et se serait fait un devoir de briser chaque os de ce connard qui avait osé toucher ce qui était à lui!

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais couché avec d'autres hommes. Tu me prends pour qui?

-Ne parlons pas de ça. Je ne suis pas en colère. Contre toi. McGregor en revanche…

Rogue éclata brusquement de rire et Sirius ne put que secouer doucement la tête. Il n'était pas en colère. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère? Était-ce à cause d'Harry? Était-ce parce que cet enfant avait changé quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui? Une chance de rédemption? Il n'était pas religieux pourtant.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir… j'ai dit ton nom pendant que je couchais avec lui.

-C'était mesquin et puérile, mais Sirius ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres qu'il cacha efficacement en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire que sa performance était aussi bien que la mienne. Répliqua le brun.

-Non, définitivement pas. Il ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville. C'était pathétique.

Le sourire de Sirius ne put que s'agrandir alors que Rogue se tournait vers lui, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-Que va-t-il se passer à présent? Répéta-t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Répliqua Sirius.

-Non. Entre nous.

-Tu me détestais aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je t'ai vu avec Harry et Alexander… Je me suis rappelé qui tu étais vraiment. Pourquoi je t'aimais si fort…

Sirius déposa lentement sa bouteille sur la table basse et se saisit de celle de son ex petit-ami, en faisant de même. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait l'emmener dans sa chambre et redécouvrir son corps. Mais, et après? Severus resterait ici et lui? Pouvait-il vraiment accepter de faire **sa vie** dans cette ville? Toute sa vie?

-J'ai toujours détesté cette ville. Mes parents. Les habitants. Tout… Je détestais vraiment tout.

Il détestait ses parents. Il détestait lorsque son père avait bu un verre de trop et s'amusait à venir dans sa chambre pour le battre comme plâtre. Il détestait aller à l'hôpital et voir ces regards d'indifférence. Il détestait marcher dans les rues et entendre les murmures sur son passage. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait dans la grande maison des Black. Mais, tout le monde s'en fichait… tout le monde le laissait pourrir là-bas… Et après, ils disaient qu'il était un délinquant? Qu'il allait mal tourner? Qu'il était le mouton noir? Oh oui… Il détestait vraiment cette ville de malheur.

-Est-ce que tu partirais avec moi? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

-Oui.

La bouche du brun dégringola, sous le choc, alors que Rogue le fixait avec un léger sourire.

-Le problème n'est pas en moi. Et les enfants? Ils sont nés ici. Ils commencent à avoir des attaches. Nous ne pouvons pas les déraciner de la sorte. Alexander est encore très jeune… Tu pourras partir dans 2 ans, mais moi… J'aime Alexander. Je ne veux pas lui donner un nouveau choc.

Severus avait dit… oui? Il serait parti avec lui? Comment? Pourquoi? Alors qu'il lui avait dit non, il y a des années. Pourquoi donner son accord maintenant? Lui faisait-il soudainement confiance? Ne le prenait-il plus pour un gamin immature, mais pour quelqu'un avait qui il pouvait faire sa vie?

-Tu me détestais. Fit remarquer prudemment Sirius.

-Oui. Je te détestais parce que tu m'avais souffrir. Je te détestais parce que je t'aimais si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsque tu es parti. Mais, maintenant… tu as changé.

-Non, je n'ai pas changé. Protesta le brun.

-Oui. Tu mets Harry avant ton bien-être. Tu as voulu protéger Alexander. Tu as grandis Sirius. Tu es un homme maintenant. J'étais amoureux d'un garçon autrefois… Mais, maintenant… De toute façon… Je n'étais pas un ange avant. Je savais que tu voulais partir. Je le savais et j'ai fait comme si je ne le savais pas… Nous étions si… si stupides…

Les lèvres de Sirius se plaquèrent sur celles de Severus et il eut l'envie ridicule de se mettre à pleurer. Le métis décolla alors sa bouche de la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

La gorge de Sirius se serra douloureusement alors qu'il fixait avec émotion ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier. Il détestait cette ville. Il était immature et égoïste. Ou bien avait-il été égoïste et immature? Harry avait changé quelque chose en lui. Avoir un enfant… avoir un enfant l'avait changé… Et maintenant… maintenant…

-Je resterais ici. Pour eux. Pour toi.

Et ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone sonna.

À suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… désolé! Désolé! Et encore désolé! J'étais en pleine période de fin de session et j'avais tellement d'examens que je passais ma vie à la bibliothèque! Mais, maintenant **j'ai fini l'école**! Je suis libre! (Bon d'accord, je dois travailler, mais j'aurai bien plus de temps libre!)

**Chapitre 45**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut entendant un étrange bruit provenant du salon. Sirius était enfin de retour? Il jeta un vague regard à son réveil et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant qu'il était 10 heures du soir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était endormi aussitôt. Pour qui se prenait-il? Un enfant? Il rougit brusquement en sentant Drago s'étirer contre lui. Aucun enfant n'aurait couché deux fois de suite avec un magnifique blond. Surtout un blond comme Drago Malfoy. Malgré lui, un stupide sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que Drago ouvrait ses magnifiques yeux gris. Devaient-ils se rhabiller? Non, Sirius savait pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Il n'allait certainement pas se pointer dans sa chambre. Enfin, il l'espérait. Son parrain était imprévisible après tout. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir violemment et il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler à son parrain d'aller se faire voir. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge en voyant Serena. Et surtout en voyant le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Appelle ton parrain, maintenant. Ordonna froidement la sœur de Severus.

-Tu es complètement folle! Ne put s'empêcher d'hurler Harry.

Il aurait voulu prendre cette situation avec flegme, mais bordel! Elle pointait son stupide pistolet sur Drago! De quel droit osait-elle pointer son arme sur l'amour de sa vie! Il se promettait de la tuer, très lentement. Il la vie se frotter énergiquement le nez tout en le fixant avec affolement.

-Serena dépose cette arme. Siffla-t-il.

-Appelle ton parrain et dit lui de m'amener de l'argent. 100 000 dollars.

-Es-tu folle! S'écria Harry.

-Non. Mais, ton petit-ami est mort si tu ne t'exécutes pas.

Harry s'empressa de se saisir de son cellulaire et de composer le numéro de Severus. Il espérait que son parrain se trouvait là. Bon sang… Ses doigts tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

-Allo! Répondit la voix irritée de son parrain.

-Serena est là et elle veut 100 000 dollars. Expliqua rapidement Harry.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Et elle a un pistolet.

-Maintenant, raccroche. Ordonna Serena.

Harry s'exécuta vivement, de peur que la métisse fasse un mouvement brusque. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se frotter le nez et ses yeux étaient rouges. Oh super… Non seulement Serena était folle, mais en plus elle était en manque! Est-ce que cette journée pouvait aller pire?

-Bordel, bordel, bordel. Grommela Serena. Pourquoi prennent-ils autant de temps?

-Nous venons de les appeler Serena. Répliqua calmement Harry. Maintenant, dépose cette arme ou, au moins, arrête de la pointer dans la direction de Drago.

-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu crois être maudit. Ricana Serena, visiblement hystérique. Il était intelligent ce fichu Vernon. Vraiment intelligent. Pas assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire tuer, mais vraiment intelligent.

Les mains de Serena se mirent à trembler légèrement ce qui inquiéta davantage Harry. Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'elle parlait de son oncle. Pourquoi se serait-il fait tuer? Par lui? Insinuait-elle que son oncle fût mort à cause de sa malédiction? Il le savait déjà. Il le savait déjà. Non! Sirius avait dit que cette malédiction n'existait pas!

-Vous allez nous tuer, n'est-ce pas? Fit remarquer Drago. Pourquoi? Vous aurez votre argent.

-J'ai besoin d'argent. Toujours de l'argent. Il n'y en a jamais assez pour lui. Mon fournisseur. Et le fournisseur de Vernon. Il ne comprend rien. Il veut toujours de l'argent. Mais, il me donne la drogue ensuite il me dit de lui donner encore et encore de l'argent. Il ne m'en reste presque plus. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu comprends?

Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Oncle Vernon un drogué? Il aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de sa réaction. Son oncle ne s'était jamais drogué de sa vie. Il était bien trop occupé à lui lancer des insultes plutôt que de perdre son temps à prendre de la drogue! Et puis, dans sa petite vie parfaite, il n'aurait jamais risqué de faire un tel scandale!

-Tu ne me crois pas hein? Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que Vernon était un drogué! Mais, nous nous droguions tout le temps ensemble! Il allait quitter sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de voler l'argent de notre fournisseur. Putain de crétin! Il ne comprenait. Jamais rien! Toujours trop pressé! Mais, tu étais censé mourir et tout l'argent aurait été à moi, mais non! Tu devais survivre espèce de sale morveux!

Non… De quoi parlait-elle? Pourquoi serait-il mort? Pourquoi souhaitait-elle sa mort? Pas de sens… Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, merde! Il devait respirer! Il sentit les mains douces de Drago se poser sur lui et il s'obligea à lui lancer un regard impassible. Il n'allait pas hurler. Il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle. Il allait être fort. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que tu as tué ma famille? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Non, **je** n'ai pas tué ta famille! Ton Oncle a tué tout le monde! En essayant de défier notre fournisseur au lieu de faire ce que nous devions faire! Il voulait de l'argent bien trop vite! Il devait trouver un moyen pour que tu te suicides et que sa femme meurt dans un horrible accident. Ensuite, nous aurions pu être ensemble avec tout ton argent pour l'éternité. Mais maintenant… maintenant, je n'ai plus rien et je lui dois de l'argent et il va me tuer si ça continue comme ça!

Harry voulait vomir. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vomir de toute sa vie. Serena était folle. Elle n'avait aucun plan. Elle était désespérée. Elle était… elle était pathétique. Et l'oncle Vernon? Il avait voulu qu'il se suicide? Il avait voulu tuer sa tante? Uniquement pour son héritage? Et… et il était mort à présent. Et tout le monde mourrait toujours. Pas à cause de lui. Mais, à cause de l'argent? Seulement de l'argent? Bordel! Il voulait se jeter sur elle et l'étrangler. L'étrangler le plus longtemps et le plus férocement possible. Il se fichait bien de mourir. Il se fichait de recevoir une balle perdue! Mais, Drago… ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il essayait vainement de trouver un plan. N'importe lequel.

-Sirius va te donner l'argent Serena. Et après, si tu le désires, je me suiciderai et je te léguerais tout ce que je possède sur mon testament. Juste… laisse Drago partir.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Répliqua le blond. J'ai bien plus d'argent que tout. Mes parents seraient prêts à payer des _millions_ pour s'assurer de mon bien-être.

Harry dut s'obliger à ne pas pousser un grognement rauque en direction de son petit-ami. Ne comprenait-il donc rien? Il essayait de le sauver! Il n'allait pas sérieusement se suicider! Serena n'avait aucun plan! Elle était une droguée en manque. Il pouvait lui raconter n'importe quoi et tout irait pour le mieux. Il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen de la distraire assez longtemps pour prendre son pistolet et la remettre aux autorités. S'il ne la tuait pas avant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à peine en voyant Severus et Sirius dans le cadre de porte. Son parrain portait un sac de sport qui pouvait contenir de l'argent ou bien était seulement un leurre. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait la distraction dont il avait besoin.

-Serena. Déclara calmement son parrain.

Celle-ci se tourna vivement, les yeux étincelants, et Harry bondit du lit lui assenant un coup de poing en plein milieu de la mâchoire. Elle était une fille? Et alors. Il était nu? Encore et alors! Il s'apprêtait à lui redonner un coup de poing, malgré le fait qu'elle était inconsciente sur le sol lorsque les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

-Ne fais pas ça. Murmura le blond. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça.

Non, il ne valait pas mieux que ça. Cette femme avait aidé à tuer sa tante et son cousin. Cette femme avait mis le feu à l'école où se trouvait l'homme qu'il aimait! Il en avait la certitude à présent. Une part de lui s'en était toujours douté, mais… Il n'avait pas osé penser une chose pareille de la mère d'Alexander. Cette femme qui avait fait mal à Alexander… Il voulait vraiment la tuer. Vraiment, vraiment la tuer.

-Sirius appelle la police. Ordonna calmement Severus. Harry et Monsieur Malfoy mettez-vous des vêtements je vous en supplie. Je n'avais pas revu Harry nu depuis ses 7 ans.

Le brun s'empressa de mettre ses sous-vêtements alors que Drago en faisait de même. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de suivre Serena. Il avait cru être maudit. Avec la mort de ses parents, celle de Jimmy et celle de sa famille. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'il était maudit. Et… le pire dans tout cela était qu'il ignorait si son oncle avait eu quelque chose à voir avec le feu dans la maison de ses parents. Voulait-il même vraiment le savoir? Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la police arriva et embarqua Serena qu'il laissa un long soupir s'échapper de sa bouche. Même si ses parents avaient été assassinés par Vernon ou ce fournisseur mystérieux ou même encore par Serena… est-ce que cela changeait véritablement quelque chose? Est-ce que cela allait les ramener? Non… Cela n'allait pas les ramener. Mais, maintenant il en avait la certitude… Rien n'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas maudit. Pourquoi cette pensée ne le rendait-il pas plus heureux? Pourquoi cette pensée lui donnait-elle l'envie de se rouler en petite boule et de pleurer? Il aurait dû être heureux non? Il aurait dû… Il sentit les bras de Drago s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que Severus et Sirius s'approchaient de lui, main dans la main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Nous sommes un couple. Expliqua son parrain.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas coucher avec Severus. Il est vierge.

Étrangement, le regard meurtrier qu'il lança à son parrain ne fit nullement peur à celui-ci. Au contraire, Sirius se contenta de sourire. Un sourire qui aurait pu dire un milliard de chose, mais qui étrangement lui faisait très peur. Très peur pour la vertu de l'ami de sa mère.

-Est-ce que ça va Harry? Souffla Drago, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, il n'allait pas bien. Oui, il allait bien. Peut-être allait-il bien? Comment savoir. Il enlaça alors son petit-ami et le serra à l'étouffer contre lui.

-J'irai bien.

Il avait sa famille à présent, même s'il devait s'assurer que Sirius ne poserait pas ses sales mains sur Severus, et il avait Drago. Son fou de Drago. Le reste pouvait attendre, car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la certitude qu'il trouverait enfin le bonheur. L'homme aux popcorns allait devoir se trouver une nouvelle victime, car il était arrivé à la fin heureuse de son film.

Fin!

Merci de m'avoir suivi aussi longtemps! Je vous aime tous et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à reviewer ce dernier chapitre ^^!


End file.
